The Other Half of my Soul
by Sarahc9162
Summary: Maria Rainer & Lieutenant Darren Vogelson have recently lost their home to a fire. The newly engaged couple seeks refuge in a rather unorthodox villa in Salzburg. When Maria meets Darren's superior, Captain Georg Von Trapp and his seven children she realizes that God may have had more in store for her than she could have ever dreamed. Somewhat A/U, Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Maria Rainer and Darren Vogelson have recently lost their home to a fire. The newly engaged couple seeks refuge in a rather unorthodox villa in Salzburg. When Maria meets Darren's superior, Captain Georg Von Trapp and his seven children she realizes that God may have had more in store for her than she could have ever dreamed. Taking a job as his governess in exchange for a place to stay, Maria and Darren navigate their way through the Von Trapp household. Darren seems to be sent away on business more and more as the summer continues, and someone in the house quickly figures out why. What will transpire in the newly formed relationship with the Captain and Maria? What will happen when Darren returns? Read and find out!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter One:** The Fire

Maria sat speechless in the car as she looked into the side view mirror, watching the hot embers still burning on the ground, smoldering behind her. The bare bones of their home remained, though most of the beauty was lost in the fire that took their home a mere twenty-four hours before. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look back, not wanting to remember. Thankfully no one had been hurt, both her and her fiancé Darren escaping unscathed, but the fire blazed onward through the night, and by the time it was extinguished there was almost nothing left of their home. All of her memories of her parents, her life, and her time in the abbey were turned to ash, as if she never existed at all.

Darren drove the car towards an unknown destination, not informing Maria of where they were going or asking her if she was alright. He already knew the answer. Even though they had been together only a few weeks before they had moved into the home her parents left to her, they had known each other their entire lives. Darren now an LieutenantLieutenant in the Navy, had been a childhood friend since her parents had still been alive. They had kept in touch all throughout her various stints in foster homes (after her parent's death) and he always managed to find her, when she switched homes, to make sure that she was alright. When he had finally finished his last tour he was granted time off, and once again, came home to find Maria. They began having dinners together, and decided they would eventually be married. Maria knew it was what her parents would have wanted, and having very little memories of them, knowing that they had died when she was still so young, it was one request she knew of, that she could honor.

Darren was a respectable man, of a much higher class than her, however he never showed it. He hated the aristocratic norms that he was raised with: the class, the crowd, and the obligations that came with it. Maria was just another way he found to defy his upbringing. But more than that she had become his best friend, being the only person he felt he could really rely on. Darren had been looking for a home to purchase a few weeks ago when Maria had received the call that her Uncle had died, and the home he had been residing in was actually left to her, not him. After some persuasion from the reverend mother that this was gods will, she decided to leave the abbey and head out into the world. She had asked Darren to move in with her, even knowing it wasn't socially acceptable, and he being full aware, whole heartedly obliged. The two of them were a force to be reckoned with, both defiant, intelligent, and strong willed individuals.

As the last remains of her home that she was only able to enjoy for mere weeks faded out of her sight she turned to Darren. "What are we going to do now?" she asked for the first time the question he knew she had been pondering all day.

He sighed, not knowing how exactly he was going to explain to her the plan that he had put into place. "We have some things that we need to discuss Mar," he added, fearing that this was not going to go over well. "I've made a call to the only person in town that I know."

She glanced up at him, intrigued now as to who he would have called. "A peer from the navy?" she asked, wondering how one of his friends could have lived so close, and she didn't know. He often referenced a few close acquaintances that he kept in touch with while on leave, but none of them were local.

"Not exactly, more my superior…" he added, waiting for her to chime in before he finished, but when she didn't he continued. "Captain Von Trapp, see I um, given our situation, had to work something out, living wise, until we can figure out our next step." Maria was thoroughly confused now, she had never asked him much about his days in the Navy, knowing there were many memories he wanted to keep hidden. It wasn't until he would bring the subject up that she would listen, intently and openly, to whatever he wanted to divulge.

"He is a widow you see, and he has children that need a governess until September; I have suggested that perhaps, you could watch the children in exchange for us staying there, until we get on our feet."

Maria wanted to scold him for agreeing to such a plan without consulting her, but when she looked at Darren's hands trembling on the steering wheel she knew that his heart had been in the right place. "And what will you be doing?" She asked, wondering why she seemed to be the only one contributing.

"There are some naval matters that I will be attending to, and when I'm not doing that, there are some construction projects he would like taken care of on the grounds." The _grounds_? Where were they heading to?

"What are his children's names?" Maria asked, pondering what it would be like to be responsible for someone else, other than herself for the first time.

"Liesl, Fredrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl." He finished, confidently, proud that he had memorized them.

"Seven children!" Maria exclaimed feeling as though she might faint. Darren's face flushed red slightly, knowing that he should have informed her of this previous to their arrival. Maria had intended on becoming a teacher in Salzburg that coming fall and she knew that she was capable of the task. However, considering seven children, all looking to her for direction made her quite weary. As they turned into the gates Maria was awestruck at the scene in front of her. Gardeners ran to open the large gates for them, various workers lined the law as far as the eye could see, and the house was so large Maria couldn't see the top of it from inside the vehicle.

"One more thing Maria," he said before she went to get out of the car. "The Captain can be, um, very strict" he added weakly, not knowing how exactly to explain Captain Georg Von Trapp to someone who hasn't served under his command. "Somewhat cold even…" he added hoping that she would get his point.

Maria looked at him now, truly frustrated for the first time all day. "And the children?" she asked, thinking she would focus solely on them.

"Smart, but unruly, I've heard he's had a terrible time keeping a governess since his wife died." Maria looked up the heavens, "oh help" she mumbled, finally pulling herself out of the car.

One minute she was in her own home, making tea, making plans to begin teaching, and now here she was, no plans, no home, and a duty made out for her, without her consent. She took a deep breath, she trusted Darren, she trusted god, and if this was her path, than she was willing to at least try to accept it. Darren grabbed their things and after being let in by the butler, Franz, Maria waited patiently to see the Sea Captain she had heard nothing of. Who was this mysterious man that Darren had failed to mention, well ever. Why were his children so unhappy with having a governess around to take care of them? Could Maria really be any different than the others that had tried before her? She had no children, and being a teacher without ever actually teaching may not have been the best qualifications. As she looked around the beautiful foyer she was lost in her worries when she heard, "Lieutenant," a rough baritone voice called from behind her.

Maria decided not to turn to face him right away, taking one more minute to compose herself and her thoughts. She was too busy marveling at the beautiful architecture of the home. She could hear the crunch of Darren's coat fabric and she knew that he must have saluted the man. Maria found it curious how quickly Darren could change his warm demeanor into one of elegance and formality.

"Captain, this is my betrothed, Maria," she heard Darren say as she felt his hand graze her arm to turn her around.

Taking a last deep breath she finally tuned around to take in the man she was now most anxious to meet. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain…, Sir." Maria stumbled briefly on her words, taken back by the handsome, well - groomed man in front of her.

He looked nothing like she had imagined him too, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked him over. He was the polar opposite of Darren. While Darren had dark brown eyes the Captain had stunning blue eyes that were warm, but reserved, he wore a tight fitted black suit with green attributes, and golden buttons. While Darren's hair was blonde and very short, Georg's hair was long, curly, and dark, but sleeked back perfectly. While Darren was very slim, though not missing muscle tone, Georg was of perfect proportion. When she looked down at his hands she saw he bore both his wedding ring, and another unfamiliar ring on his left hand. She saw his hand ball into a fist as she gazed at it, and she looked slowly, back up his body, feeling her cheeks flush, until she met his eyes knowing she had been caught checking him out.

When he saw Darren standing in the entrance way of the villa he almost smiled. After receiving a most frantic phone call from his subordinate that morning he knew that he would find a way to help him. Darren had been one of his most trusted men and he had pushed fervently for a promotion for him. However Darren had suggested he was comfortable in his position. He said he liked the amount of leave he was able to take, and seeing the silhouette of a strawberry blonde, thin figure next to him, Georg realized why. While he had always been very strict with Darren, as he was with all of his men, he truly did like him. It wasn't until the young woman standing beside him turned and spoke that he directed his attention to her.

When she turned around he could feel his heart stop in his chest, and his lung tighten, it felt like he couldn't breathe. While her hair was cropped short, almost angling around her face, it fit her perfectly chiseled figure that could have been carved out of the stone. Every curve, every bone, every angle on her, was mesmerizing. Her words, "Captain…, Sir" rang in his ears, as smooth as honey, tingling down into his chest, into his soul. When he looked back up at her eyes he realized she was staring at him, blushing profusely and he stifled back a chuckle at her boldness. She reached her hand out to his and he saw Darren motion to stop her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain, um Sir" she added, hoping to break some of the tension. It wasn't customary for someone of their class, and their new positions, to be so direct as to seek physical contact. However, something about her intrigued him, and he wanted desperately to touch her skin, though he wasn't sure why.

Georg looked to Darren and nodded as if to say, "don't worry about it" and seeing the relief wash over Darren's face, Georg reached out and took her hand. "Captain will suffice," he finished taking her hand in his own. His hand was strong and something about the tight grasp made Maria instantly feel safe. There was a masculine feel to the warmth that gave her a rush, and she allowed her hand to just linger there for a moment, lost in a sort of trance. To him, her hand felt like silk and he wanted desperately to trace his fingers over it, and that thought alone caused him to freeze. Something about her touch made his body shiver and warm, all at the same time, desperately wanting to touch more of her. He could, quite embarrassingly, feel a tightening in his pants at the mere touch of her hand, the beautiful innocent look in her eyes, and he quickly broke their contact, remembering his propriety. He hadn't been stirred by a woman in such a manner since his wife had died four years ago.

"Frau Schmidt will show you to your rooms, while I know you were living together previous to here, it is not customary as you are not married, and with my children in the home I sought it best for you to have separate sleeping quarters." Maria felt like she was a child again in foster care, being ordered around. While she knew that he was right, and it would be inappropriate around the children, she couldn't help but feel aggravated at his condescending tone.

"After you wash up, the two of you can meet the children for dinner, and Fräulein, you will start next week with your duties."

She knew that it was wrong, but somehow she couldn't help herself. All of his ordering, barking, demanding, it was as if he thought she was on one of his naval ships. "Will you be informing me when I can eat and bathe as well Captain?" she blurted out, giving him a glaring look. She turned from him abruptly and walked over to follow Franz who was heading up the stairwell.

While she knew that she should have felt humbled that he had taken them in, she didn't do well with being spoken too in such a manner. Who did he think he was? She was here to do him a _favor_ after all, by taking care of his children. She didn't ask to come here, she didn't ask for any of this!

"Captain, I do apologize, Maria is well, very outspoken…" he began,

Georg gave him a very stern look and walked away as he sneered, "I trust it won't happen again, I will see you both at _dinner_ LieutenantLieutenant".

Darren shook his head when Georg was out of sight, knowing full well, with Maria, it was going to happen again. She was too independent, too wild and young to be tamed in such a way. He took a deep breath, willing god to help him find the words to convince Maria to at least pretend to get along with him but he knew it was useless. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Maria spends some time getting to the know children. While her first night doesn't go as planned, she realizes that she needs to find a way to gain their approval before her duties starts the following week. Georg comes down after his meetings with Darren to find Maria and the children missing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Two** : The Children, A foundation for Trust

The first night in the Von Trapp villa was as terrible for Maria as she could have imagined. Between the pinecone on her chair, the frog in her bed, and the broken mirror in her bedroom she knew it was going to be a very long summer. The children didn't have any intention of warming up to her, and though she wasn't set to actually start taking care of them until the following week, she felt she needed to start making headway. Darren had spent the morning in the Captain's study, going over naval business and Maria was left to herself to roam the grounds. When she came across the seven children huddled in the garden she decided that she would try, yet again, to have a conversation with them.

"What are you all doing?" She asked, watching curiously as they walked in single file line, pacing the grounds before them.

"We're breathing deeply," Gretl replied, natively, trying to keep up with the line.

"And why is that?" Maria chuckled, wondering what sort of game they were playing.

"Father's orders," Fredrich replied, and continued on following Liesl.

"It is your father's orders that you walk in a line and breathe deeply?" She asked, now thoroughly confused. The silence was her recognition that this was actually what he had ordered. "Wouldn't you rather play a game?" Maria offered, hoping that this new idea would appeal to them.

"Of course," Brigitta replied.

Kurt stopped the line, elbowing Brigitta slightly, "Brigitta you shouldn't say things like that."

She responded, "Well don't you think it was a stupid thing to say?"

Kurt sighed, "Of course, but she was just being nice, Governess number nine was the stupid one!"

Maria was taken back by the number nine. "How many governesses have you children had?" she asked.

"Eleven, well twelve counting you," Liesl answered. They were all staring at her, eyeing her up, begging her to challenge them. They had rid themselves of eleven governesses. Why would she be any different? Maria decided on a different approach.

"Well, I'm not actually your governess until next week, so in the meantime, would you like to go somewhere with me?" All of the children looked at one another, seeking each other's approval but not finding it, and looked back at her confused, feeling that they were going to enter some sort of trap. "Well, if you'd rather not, I'll just head up the mountain by myself than," she said, walking away dramatically, hoping this would work.

"Wait!" Louisa said, generating many disapproving glances from her siblings.

"Are you coming or not?" Maria asked, beginning to turn again.

"A _mountain_ you said? Father would never approve of that!" Louisa asked, skeptical. Maria considered her words, and realized that since the Captain was busy anyway, it could be worth the risk. She needed these children to accept her, and she knew her approach needed to be unorthodox.

"I don't recall asking his permission" she added boldly, knowing it was playing with fire. But she needed something bold so she just kept walking away. When she turned back a minute or so later she realized that all seven of them were following behind her in stride. She smirked so proud of herself, but tried hard to conceal it and remain unaffected.

When they entered town they stopped to grab some snacks for the day. Each of the children were starting to do something that Maria hadn't seen in the past twenty-four hours of being there, _smile_. They were still shy, and somewhat skeptical, but she could tell as much as they were trying to hide it, they really were having a good time. After the long climb up the mountain they stopped when they got to the top and waited, staring at Maria, for some sort of indication to what would happen next. Maria put the basket on the ground and turned to the children.

"Well, go play than," She offered, sitting on the ground. They looked at her silently until Kurt spoke, "Really?" he asked, unsure if she had said what they assumed.

Maria propped herself up on her elbows and looked at them confused as to why they were so excited. "Well yes, but stay where I can see you." She added.

All the children ran to the other side of the field, but thankfully stayed within eye sight of Maria like she asked. She saw them tackle each other, tickle each other, run and play through the fields as if it was the first time they had ever been outside in their lives. It made Maria smile, to see the livelihood return to them. Though she hadn't been there long the house was silent, too silent to house seven children, and she couldn't understand why there was so much sadness. She thought of how the Captain had mainly ignored his children, only interacting when necessary, and how most of their time indoors was spent studying. It made her sad for them too, knowing they had lost their mother; she could empathize having lost both of her parents. After sectioning out the food they had grabbed for lunch Maria stood up, brushing herself off and walked over to see the children.

They all stopped running when she came and filed in line waiting for their next order. They were willing to listen to her if she would allow them to do things like this! No other governess had allowed them any freedom, and for whatever reason this one seemed to want them to play. "What are we playing?" She asked, waiting for instruction. No one spoke, but they stood tightly in line, waiting to be scolded for some unknown reason. "Why are you all staring at me?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

Marta was the first to speak up, "we're waiting our punishment," she said in a small voice.

Maria's jaw almost hit the ground when she realized what they were conveying. They really thought that she was going to punish them for, for doing what, behaving like children? After all she had told them to play! "And why would you be punished when you have done nothing wrong?" She asked gently, letting them all know that this was clearly not her intention. They shifted uncomfortably and remained there, not really knowing what to say. "What game are we playing?" she tried again, hoping to pull them back out of their shells.

"You, want to play, with us?" Liesl asked, wondering if they were misunderstanding.

"Well yes, why should you children have all the fun?" she chuckled.

"Oh Fraulein Maria, I like you!" Gretl chimed running to her and hugging her leg.

"We were playing tag!" Kurt said.

The next couple hours Maria spent playing every game with the children that they could name. Each one of them was little by little coming out of their shells and she was thankful that the tension was starting to break. When they walked over to have lunch she was thrilled that they honored her request to quit the games and did not defy her. While they ate each of the children began telling her things about themselves and she listened intently, realizing that they had never been given so much positive attention before.

"I don't understand how children as nice as you can play such awful tricks on people" she said, really meaning it. She had quickly realized that they were all truly, wonderful children, and the dread she had felt last night and having them under her command the following week, was slowly turning to excitement.

"We really are sorry Fraulein Maria, we didn't know that we would actually like you" Louisa stated honestly. Maria chuckled, "I like all of you too."

After spending another half an hour there Maria decided that they should probably return to the villa before the Captain had noticed they were missing. She had not asked for permission to take the children on an outing, knowing what his answer would be, and she was hoping to have them back before anyone noticed they were gone.

"Why don't you tell us something about you Fraulein Maria," Brigitta asked, and it made Maria's heart warm to know that they actually wanted to get to know her.

"Well, I had considered for a long time, becoming a nun after my parents died. They died when I was young, and the sisters at the abbey were the closest I had ever felt to being a part of a family, that abbey actually, Maria motioned seeing Nonnberg come into view."

Liesl stopped walking almost knocking everyone behind her into one another. "Our mother died too." Maria turned and even though she had known this information she realized that Liesl offering it to her, was more of a symbolic gesture of empathy, a way to also offer Maria her trust. "It is really hard, isn't it?" Maria offered, looking at all of the seven children before her.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"But you aren't a nun, because you have a fiancé, Sir Vogelson right?" Louisa asked, bringing the somber mood back to one of ease.

"That is true" Maria laughed. "We were childhood best friends, he serves in the Navy as you father did before he retired." They walked in silence the rest of the way until they entered the back gates of the Villa. Maria suspected the children knew, when they went in the back, that they had not had permission to go on the journey. And if they weren't aware before, they were surely aware when they saw their father, whistle in hand, stomping furiously down the back stairs in their direction. As he blew the whistle each of the seven children ran into formation as she had seen up on the mountain when she approached them. So that's where that came from, she thought, feeling sorry for them.

"Fraulein is it to be next week as well, or only today that you ignorantly believe you can remove my children from the grounds without telling me?" he sneered, trying hard to hover above her, and show her that he was superior to her.

However she didn't quiver, she didn't move, she simply smiled up at him and said, "Perhaps I'd better wait to see the weather of next week, before commenting on such issues, it'd be dreadful to wander off in the rain."

He could feel his blood boil and his hands clench into fists. Just who the hell did she think she was? Hearing one of his children chuckle behind him, he knew he was about it lose it. "And where, may I ask, was so important that you felt the need to kidnap my children too?"

Just as Maria was about to respond with yet another angry retort she saw Darren standing in the distance behind Georg, pleading her with his hands to stop.

The children must have mistaken her silence for a loss of words, because soon Fredrich chimed in, "Fraulein Maria wanted to show us the abbey."

Georg suddenly shook his head, slightly confused, a convent? But why? "Yes, she said that we need to start spending more time going to church, learning of god's will rather than marching about the grounds wasting our minds away in summer" Louisa added, knowing she had heard her father voice this concern to their last governess.

Maria smiled, and gazed downward to try to hide it. Somehow in the last five hours with the compassion she had given them, she had gained their approval, their trust. The night before they were doing everything they could to send her running out the door, and today they were doing everything they could to protect her from their father's wrath, one they feared themselves.

"Is this true Fraulein?" he asked, wondering why he had not heard her angry retorts.

She gave one last look to Darren's pleading eyes and decided to given in. "Yes, I lived at Nonnberg for many years, and I felt it imperative for the children to understand to the importance of God."

Georg fell silent; why had she lived in a convent? Darren had never mentioned that and it caught him off guard. "Very well, next time however, I'd like to be informed before my children leave the grounds."

And he turned to walk towards the villa, but not before hearing her say "Yes Sir" and could he of imagined it, saluted him?

The chuckle of his seven children told him that was exactly what happened and he knew that he had been defeated. How could he argue this young woman's desire to teach his children of god, while part of him knew it was a lie, accusing her of that would make him look insane! She had gotten the better of him, _this_ time!

As he walked away Maria turned around to the children who were still standing in the line, awaiting her reprimand for lying. "I'm impressed" she chuckled as she pushed Fredrich and Liesl playfully. Each of the children started laughing and playing fighting until they were on a tangled heap, laying over one another on the ground.

"I love you Fraulein," Gretl chimed, as Maria tickled her lightly. Darren turned to Georg who was now rooted deeply to the ground, looking at his children very curiously.

"Would you like me to speak with her Captain? About the rough play, I know it is not very proper?" Darren asked, wishing that Maria would just act like an adult, even if it was only when the Captain was around.

"No, I've just, it's not that." Georg responded, his voice a little shaky. Part of it was that, seeing his children embrace another person so lovingly, to lie for a governess, to hear his youngest daughter profess a love, it was so unlike his children. Who was this woman that drove him literally insane by her snide rude, classless remarks? Yet drove him physically mad at the desire to touch her. Georg Von Trapp did not bow down to anyone, he did not lust after any woman, he was losing his edge, and he knew it. "I can't remember the last time they looked like that" he said, motioning to his children, feeling weak for allowing a subordinate to see a vulnerable side of him.

Darren didn't understand what he was trying to convey and looked at him with a sideways glance, "Sir?" he asked, waiting for clarification.

Georg turned his back on Darren, "Happy" he said, as he turned to walk back into the villa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Darren is sent away on a three week trip. The next three chapters will each contain an over view of that week. Maria is anxious to be alone with the Captain, Darren is nervous they will not have a place to stay by the time he returns, and the children learn and little bit about Maria. Reviews are encouraged! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this or where exactly I'm going to take it, so your input would be invaluable. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Three:** Week One

Maria found settling into life at the Von Trapp household to be a flawless task. It was a smooth transition with the exception of that first night with the children, and she seemed to be assimilating well. That was, with everyone but the Captain. It was at the point where they found it hard to be in the same room together without starting an argument and Darren found himself becoming more and more frustrated at his fiancés bold personality. It was rare that he was so often annoyed at her, and he wasn't sure if it was the pressure of being around his superior, or the stress of the past week in general. Georg ran the household much like he had run his fleet and Darren found the order to be both comforting and familiar. However, the more rules he enforced the more rules Maria defied, and he was becoming worried with his impending leave coming up. Georg had asked him, as a favor, to attend to some meetings out of town that coming weekend, and traveling to Vienna was bringing him more and more anxiety. The thought of leaving Maria there alone, without supervision, made him uneasy.

Would they even have a place to stay when he returned? He honestly wondered, and thought seriously about denying Georg's request; but knowing he couldn't do that he began packing the night before in preparation. Maria swung her feet carelessly off the side of his bed and stared up at the wall daydreaming.

"How long is he sending you away for?" she asked, wondering how she was going to be around the Captain without him there as a buffer.

"It should be three days, but it could be extended, we shall see" he said, wondering when it would be a good time to bring up what was bothering him.

"Oh great" she replied off handedly, bringing that now too familiar twinge of annoyance back to him.

"Maria, I know that you don't enjoy being here, but you have to find a way to get along." Honestly, he was wrong. She had really enjoyed being here, around the children, the chatter, the noise. It brought a smile to her face each morning when she would awake to the seven Von Trapp children gathered around her bed, yelling at one another to be quiet, waiting for her to wake up.

What she did not enjoy was constantly being looked down upon by the Baron of the house. Why was he able to annoy her so easily? Why was he able to just get under her skin in a way that no one else had ever been able too? She thought about explaining to Darren her feelings towards the Captain, but she wasn't exactly sure what those feelings were. It was never hard to confide in her best friend, but she found herself increasingly confused when she couldn't bring herself to discuss the matter with him. "I will play nice, if that is what you're worried about," she offered half-jokingly and half defiantly. He smirked at her and leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek. She smiled at the contact, trying to remember the last time that they had kissed.

"I'm going to miss you" she offered sweetly, looking down at the floor.

"I shouldn't be gone long" he said, closing his suit case and placing it in the hall.

"Would you like to have a nightcap before bed, since I will be gone before you wake in the morning?" he asked.

She smiled clapping her hands together playfully. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, I just want to check on the children."

As she hopped off the bed and waltzed out the door, Darren couldn't help but smile. It seemed that even though she was nervous a week ago to take on this position, she was made for it. She wasn't even supposed to start as their official governess until tomorrow morning and yet she had spent almost every waking moment with them. "She's going to make a wonderful mother" he thought to himself and he turned to head downstairs and wait for Maria.

After checking on each of the children and promising them they would find a way to still play tomorrow, even though she would be their official governess, and them promising not to play any tricks on her now that she was, she laughed, closed the door, and headed downstairs to see Darren. The house was still, quiet even, like the first night she had spent there. The past week the house was filled with radiant laughter and cheer from the children and herself, and she was liking how homey and warm the large dusty villa could feel. She walked through the foyer into the sitting room and found Darren with two glasses filled waiting for her.

"It's so quiet" she noted, taking the glass from him and sitting beside him on the sofa.

"It is, I'd imagine this is what it sounded like before you came along" he joked playfully, warming at the smile that played on her lips.

"I love you" she said placing her drink down and turning to look at him. "Everything is changing here, I don't know why, but I can feel it. Are we still all right?" she asked him, wondering if he felt it too.

"I think that we're just adjusting, we've never lived by anyone else's rules, with other people like this, I'm sure in a few weeks' time things will return to normal, and remember, this, is only temporary." Darren leaned in slowly, and pulled Maria into a kiss that he immediately began to deepen. He had missed her, the physical side of her, the contact and the intimacy. It was hard not being close to her, touching her whenever he wanted, holding her whenever he wanted. She wrapped her arms around him, and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair, pulling him as close as possible given their position.

A slight groan erupted from his mouth when they heard, "UT Um!" in a deep baritone voice, emanating from behind them. Maria rolled her eyes and didn't pull away, annoyed at the interruption.

However Darren immediately stilled Maria, stood up and saluted to his Captain. "Sir" he replied, waiting for instructions as if he was on a submarine.

"Captain" Maria offered weakly, picking up her drink and taking a large gulp never looking in his direction.

"Darren the plans have changed, I'm going to need you in Vienna for three weeks' time, I will have Franz lay out your orders and you can leave with them in the early morning." Darren looked down to Maria to silence the argument she was about to start. She closed her mouth and gave him a murderous look, taking yet another large gulp of her whiskey to silence herself. "You are due to leave in the early morning lieutenant, I suggest you get some rest." Georg sneered, turning and walking out of the room.

Darren looked down at Maria, his face slightly flushed from the embarrassment of being caught making out with his fiancé. Maria however, was only angry. "Now what do we do?" she grumbled, "He just changes the plan, three days to three weeks with no prior notice?"

Darren reached down to take Maria's hands in his, and pulled her up. "That's just the way it is sweetheart, in the Navy, everyone has their orders, even him." Maria scoffed at the explanation, and knowing it did little to satisfy her he kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I think he is right, I should head to bed."

[One Week Later]

Maria was exhausted. The children were just as brilliant as she had expected, however the tireless combination of study, play, eat, study, play, eat, study, play, eat, etc. was weighing her down and she felt that she could fall into a coma and sleep for a week. The Von Trapp children though, had never been happier. She quickly swept through a month's worth of lessons Georg had planned in the first week alone, and she realized that they quickly absorbed everything that she taught them. On top of mastering each of their subjects she allowed each one of them to learn a language of their choosing. Maria was fluent in Spanish, French, German, English, and Italian, and was learning a bit of Russian thanks to Marta's odd request.

"Are you some sort of a genius?" Liesl asked jokingly, when they had picked various languages to learn, and she agreed with no reprieve.

"Well," she said shyly, causing all of the children to stop talking at once and stare at her, waiting for a response.

"So why are you a governess?" Louisa asked, not understanding why she wouldn't have chosen something else to do with her supposedly brilliant mind.

"Well, I am a teacher, a professor more accurately, though I haven't begun teaching yet; I am supposed to start in the fall." This led to another conversation entirely, where they all began challenging her to recall sonnets, scientific theories, and mathematical formulas they were learning. To their delight she had an answer to every question they asked, and before they realized the time, they had almost missed dinner. "Liesl get the girls ready, Fredrich you're responsible for you and Kurt, I'm going to change, don't wait for me, we'll meet at the table in ten minutes" Maria barked running out of the room. Of course when she finished changing there were seven children waiting outside her door, afraid to enter the dining room without her.

"You said we face things together," Brigitta said, explaining them waiting for her.

"I was talking about problems in life and school, if we support one another and face it together, there is nothing we cannot overcome." She corrected, knowing they were using her words against her.

"Even father's anger!" Kurt chimed, wiggling anxiously now ravenous. "All right, together than" she added as the seven children followed her downstairs. When Georg watched his governess and seven children file into the dining room for a minute he forgot his anger. She led his children like a pack of tiny pups, following their leader. It was the type of respect and discipline that he had tried to instill in them after his wife died, but there was one main difference on each of their faces. They were all positively cheerful.

"It's not like my children to be late for dinner!" he stated, remembering his composure as they shuffled into their seats.

"We were studying and we lost track of the time" Fredrich defended.

Georg looked curiously at each of his children, wondering how she could have managed to keep them so distracted with _studying_ that they missed dinner. "What exactly were you studying that was so enticing?" he demanded in his most authoritative tone.

"Fraulein Maria" Gretl mused, smiling brightly.

"Ah, Fraulein hm?" Georg asked suspiciously, his eyes scanning all seven of his children.

"Yes she's a genie" Gretl misspoke, causing the other children to chuckle.

"Genius," Louisa corrected.

"Ah, I see" Geord stated rolling his eyes. Suddenly he mumbled "Oui c'est marrant" (yeah that's funny) under his breath, in French knowing that Fraulein had obviously been preoccupying them with some forbidden game.

"Merci de m'éclairer sur la blague le Capitaine" (please enlighten me on the joke, Captain) Georg heard loudly but very politely spoken across the table.

A loud clang erupted in the room as the Captain's fork slipped from his grasp and smashed against the plate in front of him. "Uh, Um, so I see you speak French Fraulein?" he asked, his face flushed slightly but his eyes strong and collected.

"She also speaks Italian, English and…" Liesl began but Maria put up her hand to silence her.

"It is not polite to brag Liesl." She reprimanded firmly, and Georg saw Liesl nod apologetically and continue eating. How was she able to elicit such a discipline from his children without using fear?

The rest of the dinner continued in a morbid silence. The children knew that there father was furious with them for being late to dinner, and they didn't want to push their luck any further. "All right children, wash up for bed, and I'll be up shortly" she stated as the seven children began shuffling from their seats in silence to head upstairs. Maria walked out to follow them but when she ran her fingers through her hair she realized that she was missing her barrette. She turned quickly and walked back into the room running smack dab into the Captain. "Oh I'm sorry" she said as she put her hand on his chest to push herself off of him and steady herself. She could feel a sharp intake of breath as the chest beneath her fingers rose slightly. She looked at her hand and froze realizing that she had just touched him, and was still in fact touching him.

"I, I forgot my barrette," she said weakly, willing her hand to move, her hips to turn, her eyes to look anywhere but his chest, for her body to respond in some way to prove she was still attached to it.

He pulled his hand up to hers still laying against his chest and covering her hand with his, he said "I saw." Slowly he pulled her hand gently off of his chest and turned her palm up towards the sky.

Maria was still looking at his chest when she felt him touch the barrette against the palm of her hand and she closed her eyes at the contact, feeling his hand linger there momentarily. When she opened her eyes she finally willed herself to look at him. His eyes were studying her, baring into her soul, looking for some sort of answer to a question he didn't have. She looked into the deep blue and saw something welling inside that she couldn't understand. "Thank you" she stated, closing her hand beneath his. As she turned to walk out of the room. Something inside her, pulling at her bones made her turn back, and grab one last glance at him. When she looked back she wasn't sure, but she thought, quite possibly, she had seen Captain Georg Von Trapp, for the first real time since she had been at the villa, smile.

NOTE: I do not speak French, so if anyone reading here does, if that translation above is not correct I would appreciate any help in correcting it! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Georg and Maria must find a way to get along during their second week without Darren being there. Tensions are still a little awkward from the night before, and quickly escalate when Georg's temper brings out the worst in Maria. As a new friendship starts to blossom, jealousy may ensure that it is short lived.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Four:** Week Two

Georg laid in bed that night tossing and turning. He found it hard to sleep with the day's events running through his mind. Every time he closed his eyes to seek the darkness he would be startled awake by those flushed red cheeks, and beautiful blue eyes staring into his soul. Lust, was an emotion rarely experienced by him, and he was having a hard time coming to grips with it. He could feel his breath still as she placed her hand on his chest, her fingers tremble, but she didn't move? She didn't run? Why didn't she? But yet, she wouldn't look at him. The event kept replaying in his mind and he could almost, if he closed his eyes tight enough, see her still standing there, staring at his chest. Why didn't he stop her?

She was becoming something of an enigma to him. A _genius_ as Gretl had said, she lived in the abbey for years but yet she was engaged? None of it was adding up, and he wasn't sure who this woman really was that he had become so enamored with. But more importantly, why did he care? Darren was a good man, currently off fulfilling his orders and here he was lusting after his fiancé. He needed to put a stop to it, to focus on his correspondence and other duties. As the light peered through his window he huffed with the realization that he had gotten no sleep.

Maria hopped out bed that morning feeling more anxious than usual. It was another day in the Von Trapp household, and though she was excited to see the children she found it particularly hard to get herself ready for the day. She dreaded seeing the Captain after the most awkward encounter the night before. Why had she frozen when she touched him? She always found a way to make the moment more uncomfortable than it needed to be. She suddenly began missing Darren, feeling guilty for giving so many of her thoughts to the man Darren called his superior. Maria knew that she needed to buckle down and focus on the children. She knew that since her and the Captain were to be alone in the house together for the next two weeks, he would soon do something to infuriate her, or vice versa and everything would return to normal.

When Maria went downstairs she was relieved to realize that the children had not woken up yet. Normally they were awake, huddled on the floor by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. It made her smile to remember the sight, knowing how excited they were to see her again. It was horribly inappropriate but she honestly didn't' care, craving the attention and compassion almost as much as the children had. When she walked through the house she realized that the Captain must not be awake either, as she didn't see him in any of the normal rooms he clung too.

"Good Morning Fraulein Maria."

"Good morning Frau Schmidt," she chimed back happily. The two woman had become close friends, and it was evident that Frau Schmidt truly admired her.

"The Captain has taken off to run errands today; he left word that he won't be back until after dinner." Maria looked at Frau wondering why she felt the need to inform Maria of his plans. "It's supposed to be beautiful outside today" she mused, and then Maria got it.

With the Captain gone it gave her the opportunity to offer the children a break from their studies.

"Agreed" she smiled, as Frau Schmidt motioned to the picnic baskets already packed for the children. Maria gave her a hug and rushed up to gather all of the children. After calming their squeals of delight Maria managed to wrangle the seven children and head up to her mountain. They decided to skip lunch, much to Kurt's dismay, to enjoy the beautiful sunshine that was shining down. The only thing that Maria found particularly peculiar about the day was everyone seemed to be extra compassionate to Marta. Whenever a new game came, they let Marta choose, Fredrich even gave her a piggy back ride up the entire mountain, and Liesl combed her hair, and styled it for her at least a dozen times. It's not that the children didn't usually get along, but something about the extra attention caught Maria's. However she decided not to say anything, fearing she would ruin the trend, and keep on about the day.

Later that afternoon they all went rowing in the canoe on the lake, per Marta's request. As they were coming back for dinner they saw the Captain, and being in such a state of glee forget their predicament for a minute. "Father!" they chimed, tumbling the canoe, releasing all eight of them into the water. The children were not met with any sort of calm reply, but were rather scolded and ordered to their rooms. Maria was furious, and all previous anxiety she had about seeing him quickly faltered.

"How dare you tell me about my children! I don't care to hear any more for you Fraulein!" he screamed.

Maria knew she was pushing it but she couldn't help herself. "I know you don't, but you've got too! Sooner than later you're going to wake up and realize that you don't even know them!" It was the most forward that she had ever been with anyone, but she couldn't stop herself. She recalled the solemn faces of the seven children from moments ago, that had been so happy to see him!

"You will pack your things this instance!" he barked, turning and walking into the villa. Maria stood there, in a state of actual shock from everything that had transpired. How was she going to tell Darren that she had lost her job, and more importantly their place to stay? What were the children going to do without her there? Where would she go? No matter the consequences, she knew she wasn't wrong. Maria brushed her dress down, smoothing it with her hands and took a deep breath to head inside. Though she may have been wrong about how she said it, she knew that she was right to say it. At least she had spent her final moments there defending the children she had come to love.

When Georg walked inside he was storming upstairs to find Liesl. Surely this governess had no sense of discipline but Liesl should have known better! As he rounded to the nursery he peaked through the crack in the door, and froze in place. Could it be? Was it possible? Were his children singing? They were all huddled together on the floor around Liesl as she led them in a song he had long forgotten.

"The hills fill my heart…" And it was as if, in that moment, he had the epiphany he had needed for four years. Memories of Agathe came rushing back to him, of his children and their happiness with her as she led them in song much like Liesl was right now. Looking closer he saw Brigitta wiping away Marta's tears as she sung and something inside of him cracked. The thick cement walls he had spent the last four years, crafting strong and tall, faltered and he realized, her tears, their sorrow, was no longer from Agathe, but from him.

Looking down on them he realized, that Fraulein Maria was right, he didn't know them anymore. His heart moved by his realizations, he pushed the door open slowly and began singing in stride with the song he didn't' know they knew. "My heart will be blessed, with the sound of music, and I'll sing, once more." He finished. As soon as he entered the room, though still ten feet away from him all of his children stood, mouths wide, staring at him as if he was some sort of dream. A distant memory of the father they once knew coming back to them. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments until he opened his arms, stepping forward hesitantly, not even remembering how to embrace them. But they didn't need much encouragement as they were soon rushing towards him.

After sighs of relief, and laughter erupted in the room he finally spoke. "I didn't realize you children could sing so beautifully." He stated honestly.

Liesl smiled, her hands holding Marta's shoulders, "Fraulein Maria taught us father."

"Yes we love her" Marta said.

And then he realized, he had just fired her, and it was possible she was gone. If there was any way he could try to reconcile with his children, he wasn't going to be able to do it if he had just fired the one person they had let in, in the last four years.

"Don't go away" he said as he rushed off to find her. But when he walked to her bedroom, she was gone. As he scanned the rest of the rooms in the villa she was nowhere to be found. Was he too late?

He went into the kitchen as a last stitch effort and saw Maria, with her bags packed pulling out of an embrace with Frau Schmidt, and handing her a letter. "Please leave this to the children for me," Frau Schmidt nodded, tears in her eyes. Maria turned to walk out of the kitchen and saw the Captain standing in the door way, staring at her.

"Um, Fraulein, may I speak with you?" he asked nervously. She glared at him, shielding every piece of her now broken heart, and walked towards him, slamming her shoulder into his as she pushed past him, and walked out the door. "She isn't going to make this easy is she?" the Captain said to Frau Schmidt, who smirked slightly and turned back to what she was doing. "Fraulein Maria?" He called but when he heard no response he left the kitchen to stop her.

"Fraulein, please wait" he called after her as she walked out of the foyer, "Fraulein!" he tried again once he reached her outside, but she kept walking, ignoring his attempts as if she couldn't hear him call her, as if she didn't know he was following her. She put down her stuff, and was opening the gate when she heard, "Damnit Maria, listen to me!"

She whirled around startled by both the conviction in his tone, and the sound of her name, emanating from his lips. She placed the rest of her things on the ground, and crossed her arms in front of her, waiting. He shocked himself when he had called her Maria. It was a little too personal for his liking, and it bothered him how smoothly it had been drawn out of his mouth. Captain Von Trapp didn't chase people, especially a governess, and he didn't beg. He knew he must have looked like a fool, and now that he had actually gotten her to stop, he had no idea what he was going to say. After a solid minute or two of her standing there, and him not speaking, she picked up her bags and turned to walk away. He had fired her, so why should she give him the satisfaction of waiting around, he didn't control her anymore. He could see her leaving, and he hadn't even regained his composure from before.

Why did she have to push him? "Maria, you are IMPOSSIBLE." He yelled, seeing her stop mid step. _Ut Oh_ , he thought as he saw her guitar case be thrown to the side when she turned back around.

"I'm impossible? Oh you _must_ be joking!" she seethed, in a threatening tone he had never heard her use before.

"Where will you go?" he tried, thinking if he switched the conversation to logic it would help ease her rage.

"Why do you care?" she fired back, knowing she really had no idea where she would go, and therefore no better response.

"And what of Darren, when he returns and finds his fiancé is gone?" he tried, but it quickly backfired.

"Well perhaps you can explain to your lieutenant that his strong Captain superior has _just_ enough courage to endure a war, but not _enough_ to endure some honesty."

She realized that she went too far, but before she could say anything he put his hand up in the air, and she heard him chuckle. "Alright, Alright, Maria, I surrender, ok?" he said, still chuckling.

"What is so funny?" she asked, thinking that she had finally broken through his façade.

Georg honestly didn't know what made him laugh. There was just Something about Maria, in that moment; how vicious and how honest she could be with him was so refreshing. Sometimes it caused him pain, like earlier that day; other times it made him so angry he thought he would explode, like chasing her before; other times it just made him smile. He spent his entire life, building relationships with people on how they had feared him. But this young Fraulein was no match for him, and even he was beginning to understand that.

"I have been trying to apologize you know" he said once his laughter subsided.

"Really, I couldn't tell?" she said sarcastically.

"You were right" he said, now breaking eye contact with her. "But I do want to know them" he added.

She walked up to him slowly, now feeling some of her resolve fade away with his vulnerability. "There's still time Captain, they want so much to be close to you." She said, her eyes burning into him, willing him to look at her.

"You brought music back into this house, I'd forgotten" he said, filling making eye contact. All of the anger they had previously felt, drifting away. "Maria, I want you to stay, I um, ask you to stay." She nodded and turned back to grab her things.

"Captain," she began, as he held the door for her into the villa. She had remembered somethings from earlier in the day and she wanted to see if her hunch was right. "Is today by any chance, Marta's birthday?" By the pained expression that spread across his face she knew that her hunch from earlier had been right.

"I forgot" he said weakly, as Frau Schmidt interrupted them to announce dinner would be ready. "Today is Marta's birthday" he stated, but she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I've already prepared her favorites, but I assumed you'd be picking up the cake?" he frowned knowing that was usually the only job he had on birthdays and he hadn't done so. "Do you have any ingredients to whip up a dessert?" Maria asked.

"I believe so, let me go check," Frau Schmidt headed into the kitchen.

"You come with me," Maria said, grabbing the Captain by the arm and pulling him up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Here" she said, giving him an odd shaped object tied up in brown paper and white string. He looked at her confused. "She has been wanting a pink parasol for a while, so I picked her one up today in town, on our way back in case my hunch was right."

He shook his head and handed the gift back to her. "I couldn't truly," he said, but she shoved it back.

"They already like me," she said playfully. But even though he laughed he felt it sting a bit. "Sorry," she said realizing it was rather rude of her. "I'll take the dessert making as my present, you take this." After some more encouragement from Maria he finally agreed. "Well Captain, should we go get the children for dinner?" she said, after they finished lining up all the baking necessities for the s. After taking the gift she had actually bought he felt bad and offered to help her with her _new_ gift. He had informed her of the embrace he had with his children earlier, a little shyly, but he felt reassured when she smiled at him and said "Oh Captain, that is wonderful news!"

"Call me Georg…, please" He said, hoping she would be comfortable with this. He had liked calling her before Maria, and he felt that if she would start calling him Georg then he could continue using her name. She smiled and nodded, heading out of the room.

After taking the suggestion from Maria, they had Marta enter the dining room last and all shouted surprise. It was sadly, a way for Georg and Maria to not feel guilty for not acknowledging it before, but it wound up making Marta most ecstatic. She could barely finish her dinner, too excited to start making dessert with Maria. Maria was touched when she saw that each of Marta's brothers and sisters had each made her a gift. And her heart swelled seeing the excitement in her eyes when she opened her pink parasol from her father. "It's just what I wanted!" she cried, running and hugging her father without hesitation.

He hugged her tightly and looked up at Maria to mouth the words, "thank you", as she smiled and looked away.

As the week progressed Maria realized that Georg had been serious about getting to know his children again. It seemed that whenever the children got up from a room to switch activities he would get up and follow them. Though he didn't usually join their games, at first, he seemed to find a way to be with them constantly. It wasn't until Kurt came running up to him that day in the yard and said, "Father why don't you join us?" that he finally gave in and decided to. Maria had been right, "just stay consistent, be there for them, and one day, when you're least expecting it, they'll just let you in again." He smiled to himself, of course, she was right, she was always right.

He was zoning out listening to the sounds of his children's laughter, along with Maria's when Franz walked out back interrupting him. "Sir, a telegram for Fraulein Maria," he said handing it to Georg and turned to walk back inside. Though he knew it was wrong he opened it, and began reading.

 _My love I miss you every day I am away stop_

 _I cannot wait until it is just us alone again stop_

 _All my love to my soon to be bride stop_

 _Darren_

Panic began rising in his chest, though she had only been here such a short time, he couldn't imagine her leaving. The children and he were just starting to heal, they had grown too attached to her, and it was too soon. He tried to calm himself, knowing that she had agreed to stay until she began teaching in September. They had months together, so was it really the thought of her leaving that made him so pained? "Maria," he called, feeling his heart warm as she smiled before turning to look at him. "This is for you," he said motioning the telegram in the air above his head.

"Ok, Louisa is _it_ until I come back" she yelled, rushing over to Georg. "Thanks" she said, taking the telegram and sitting next to him to read it. She closed it in her hands, and pulled it to her chest as she shut her eyes and smiled. Though it was unlikely that he would be facing any sort of danger in Vienna she had long waited his telegrams throughout the past few years. When he was in danger it was always such a relief to get them and know he was alright. Old habits died hard, and she was delighted to finally hear from him, and have it confirmed he was well. Georg looked over to her and used the opportunity of her closing her eyes to study her.

Her engagement ring glistened in the sunlight, her delicate fingers clutched gently against the paper, her chest rose and fell in such an even rhythm, her smile so warm he could almost feel her heart swell from beneath it. His imagination started to wander and he pictured her sitting there, surrounded by their children. He imagined that ring was from him, and she was reading a telegram he had sent from overseas. The warmth in her smile, he could almost convince himself that she was feeling that type of love for him. He felt his heart ache for a reason he couldn't understand.

She suddenly opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, so longingly. "What is it Georg?" she asked, wondering why he could look so sad and so dreamy at the same time.

The blue in her eyes pierced his chest, causing the broken fragments of his heart to stir. He hadn't felt that type of emotion for a woman in a long time, and it almost paralyzed him with fear.

"I think you'd better get back to tending the children" he sneered and got up to turn into the house.

Maria reached for his hand, and catching it briefly said, "Georg" pleadingly, wanting to know what she had done wrong. They had spent this entire week, actually, truly, getting along. She thought they were even becoming friends?.

"Don't" he said, ripping his hand from her embrace. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he started to regret his anger when he saw it.

"I'll see you at dinner **Fraulein** , do try to be on time for _once_ " he barked, walking inside the villa and slamming the door behind him. _Fraulein?_ She wondered. What was his problem? She didn't even do anything this time!

She gathered the children and sent them inside to wash up for dinner. Suddenly, she was missing Darren far more than she realized.

Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! It makes me super happy and gives me inspiration to keep this going! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I kind of skimmed the boat scene and altered the singing scene. I did so because we all know and love them so much in the movie I feel like you can get the "feeling" of it that is needed without explaining the entire conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Georg has been far too distant lately, and Maria is getting tired of it. After just reestablishing his relationship with the children she knows that there is no excuse! She finally confronts him, and brings him back to reality so to speak. They spend the remainder of their time (before Darren comes home) really getting to know one another.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM of any of the Characters.

 **Chapter Five:** Week Three

Dinner that evening, and every night for the next few evenings were as awkward as imaginable. Maria understood that she had done something to upset him, but it was starting to affect his new relationship with his children and that was something she wouldn't stand for. If he was going to be a part of their lives he needed to do so consistently, not when it was convenient for him. There was less than a week left until Darren was to arrive home, and she wanted to use the rest of her undivided attention to make sure the children and their father were reunited. Finally after another silent dinner she decided, after putting the children to bed, she would go and speak with him.

How bad could it go? She mused, laughing at the absurdity of that. She'd already been fired, and now they weren't even speaking. Surely it couldn't get worse! She tapped on the door of his study and he mumbled in a drunken slur "Frau, I'm really much too busy now." She shook her head willing herself to calm down. So this is what was so important that he hadn't been spending time with his children? Basking himself in scotch, holing up in his study alone? She pushed the door open and said "It's Fraulein, not Frau" letting herself in. He sat up quickly, running his fingers through his hair. He looked terrible. His eyes were dark and sunken in, and his hair disarray. His jacket was off, his tie undone, and his shirt mainly unbuttoned. He must have seen her running her eyes along his exposed chest, for he blushed deeply, pulling his shirt closed and said "Maria I'm not decent".

She looked at the whiskey decanter almost empty, and back at him "well that is apparent" she stated. "And since when am I Maria again?" she asked. He had reverted to calling her Fraulein since their awkward exchange out in the yard days ago. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, not in the mood for her hostility. "As a matter of fact you can, I need you to clear your schedule tomorrow, and we are taking the children into town. They haven't seen you all week, and they miss you." When he opened his mouth to argue with her she put her hand up, silencing him. "Being a parent is not a matter of convenience Captain, you cannot abandon them when you are not in the mood. They have been through far too much of that, and I fear if you shut them out again, you will never be let back in." He sat back in his chair. How could she always do it? She always found a way to shove the truth down his throat like a bar of soap into the mouth of a cussing child. "Fine Fraulein" he said, not having the sobriety or wit to argue. "I'll meet you in the foyer tomorrow morning at 8a.m." and with that she turned and left him to his thoughts in his study.

Maria stood waiting with the children in the foyer the following morning for the Captain to arrive downstairs. She was nervous to see him, unsure if Georg or the Captain would be joining that day. When he came downstairs he was dressed far more casually than usual, wearing tan slacks and a blue button down shirt that accented his eyes perfectly. He wore a matching tan hat that made him look positive common, and Maria found herself smiling at his relaxed appearance. "Sorry to keep you waiting, are we all ready?" he mused. After sobering up, getting a good night's rest and a long shower that morning he felt more like himself than he had in days.

It was time for him to stop writhing in self-pity over the new discovery he had made and start truly making an effort again. While he realized that he had real feelings for Maria, he had processed feelings of guilt over Agathe, fear over his heart, and sorrow because he knew that it couldn't go any further. But now he needed to start acting like an honorable man, and more importantly a humble father. She was right, once again, his children needed to come first. "Ready father" Louisa said, ushering the rest of her siblings out the door. When Georg stepped outside he realized all of his children were walking through the gate and he paused inquiring, "Shouldn't we wait until I get the car?"

Maria smirked, and turned back to reach him, "We always walk into town Captain, it helps use up some of their energy and besides it's beautiful outside today." He turned to follow her, figuring there was no point in arguing and they started making the twenty-five minute walk towards town. When they reached town he wasn't exactly sure what her plans were for the day, so he laid back behind the rest of the group and just took in the scene before him. Marta and Gretl were holding each one of her hands. Liesl, of course was at the head of the group with Fredrich, as Louisa, Brigitta and Kurt bickered about which one of them was furthest ahead in their studies. Of course, Brigitta was, given her dedication to reading and academia in general. "Now children, you must encourage one another, there's a whole world to compete with, there's no need to do it amongst yourselves" Maria stated firmly, leaning down to fix Gretl's shoes.

Much to Georg's surprise they responded, "yes Fraulein Maria" and changed the topic quickly to something else. "Tell us something else about yourself Fraulein," it was a question that came up at least a few times a day in the past few weeks, but Maria never had to answer it around the Captain, and given their uneasy tension lately she wasn't really comfortable answering. "There's not much else to tell," she mused hoping that they would drop the subject. However, her hope fell on deaf ears and she heard Fredrich ask, "So when did you find out you were an actual Genius?" Maria rolled her eyes slightly, it was something she rarely discussed with anyone because she knew it always made people treat her differently. But she and the children had no secrets, and she decided to just answer truthfully.

"I was tested when I was about six years old, right before my parents died. My mother had an exceptionally large IQ, and when I immediately picked up the various languages she was teaching me, they decided to have me tested." Georg was honestly impressed, while he knew that she spoke French it was surprising to him that she confirmed she actually was some sort of genius. He had underestimated her, probably due to her unruliness, and felt a little stupid for doing so. "Here we are" she said, as they stopped abruptly in front of Residence Fountain and Georg was completely confused. "Here?" he asked, looking at the horses spraying water, wondering why it was so important that they come here.

"It is the wishing place!" Marta chimed in, informing her Father. "Yes, when we have something that is troubling us, or something we desire, Fraulein takes us here and we make a wish, say and prayer, and free it from our minds!" Fredrich chimed in. Liesl realized that he looked slightly annoyed, and felt the need to explain further. "Each one of us gets to pick an activity each day, and today this was the activity that was decided on," she said. Maria finally realized that today may not have been the best day to invite the Captain. "And who wanted to come to the wishing place today?" he asked, smiling at the foolishness of such a task. "Fraulein Maria!" Kurt said, causing Maria to blush.

"Well, we all can wish while we're here darlings" she said, shifting the attention from herself. She quickly handed out coins in her pockets to each of the children and turned quickly from Georg to walk over to the fountain. She watched at the children clutched the coins, saying their prayer, and then tossed them rapidly into the running water. She heard him come up aside of her. "So what is troubling our Fraulein Maria?" he asked, slightly bemused, but when he saw the pained look in her eyes he regretted his question. "Um, do I get one?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. She smiled at him, and took the last coin from her pocket. She turned from him, closing her eyes, staying silent for a moment, and threw the coin into the fountain.

"Your turn!" Louisa said, thrilled that her father was partaking in such an event. "I wish that things with us could go back to how they were a few days ago." He whispered, tossing the coin into the fountain and walking away. She let him walk ahead of the group for a few moments and then they followed him in stride all talking about the wishes they had just made. "You all know you don't actually have to speak the wish remember?" Maria laughed, but making sure she said it loud enough for Georg to hear. They stopped at the local market to get some fresh fruit for breakfast and Georg seemed confused about how they seemed to know not only Maria's, but each and every one of his children's names. "How often do you bring them here without me knowing?" he asked, half-jokingly and half-serious. She simply smiled and ushered the children over to a grassy area to eat.

She threw out the remains of her food and walked over to sit next to Georg on the grass, who was sitting just a few feet from the children. "I want that too" she said, startling him a bit. "What? Oh," he said, realizing she was referencing his wish. "I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry for whatever it was, I thought we were becoming close and…" he shook his head tossing his apple towards the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. "No, we were, it wasn't … you didn't do anything wrong" he said, finally getting the words out. "Then what happened?" she asked, really wanting to understand why there was such a dramatic shift between them. "It's just, it's me, I have a lot on my mind and I took it out on you, I apologize." He said looking over at her but quickly looking away, afraid she would see right through him. "So can we go back to Georg and Maria? Or are we still Fraulein and Captain?" she asked, pushing his shoulder slightly. He smiled at her, "I much prefer Maria, she is far nicer to me" She laughed throwing a piece of Fruit at him, "Georg is preferred by me as well." He stood up, and grabbed her hand helping her up. "Now where too?" he asked.

As the next few days passed Maria, Georg, and the children spent literally, every waking moment together. Maria was impressed at how much of an effort he was putting in with the children, and Georg was finding it harder and harder to suppress his feelings for Maria. The more he saw how much his children had come to truly love her, in such a short time, the more he realized his feelings for her were growing, rapidly, and it scared him. Every morning before the children would wake up, they began meeting out on the terrace and having morning tea together before they discussed Maria's plans for the day. Each night after they put the children to bed, together much to Maria and the children's delight, they would both wash up for bed and meet downstairs, they would stay up in the sitting room, sipping on whiskey, and learning about each other's lives. Maria was finding herself more and more comfortable being in his presence and she wondered how the dynamic would feel when Darren returned home the following morning.

That night she put the children to bed and came down to find Georg in the sitting room. It had become their nightly ritual and she looked forward to getting to speak with him. Also it was nice to have real adult conversations after spending more than twelve hours a day with seven children. But when she walked into the sitting room he was nowhere to be found. She frowned slightly, wondering if he had gone to bed. Why was she so upset? It's not like he was obligated to stay up and wait for her? She turned to head back upstairs and found a note on her bed. " _If you're not too tired, meet me on the back patio tonight, the stars are beautiful, Georg_." She smiled, thankful that he had considered she would go looking for him, and that he cared enough to let her know where he would be. She quickly combed her hair and walked downstairs.

As she cut through the ballroom she heard music emanating from the back patio, and when she walked outside she saw Georg had two chairs and a small table brought out there, with the decanter of whiskey. She walked up behind him, and he turned seeing her, smiled and handed her a glass he had poured for her. She sat in the chair and looked up at the stars, neither of them speaking for a few moments. He could smell her perfume, traveling through the wind, off of her skin and into his nostrils, leaving him breathless. He was scared to look at her, knowing how easily he lost himself in her eyes. It was her who spoke first, breaking the silence. "I feel that I've lived here my whole life sometimes." She said, a little too honestly. There was something about the love of the children, her friendship with Georg, and the staff, the sway of the lake, the scent of the gardens, the stars from the patio, the marble on the terrace, it all called to her, pulling her in like a magnet, grounding her here.

"Do you think things will change when Darren comes home tomorrow?" Georg asked, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer, but he also wasn't sure how it could possibly remain the same. "I'd like to say no, but then again, look at how much everything has changed since he left" she said. Darren's relationship to Georg was one of inferiority, praise, subordination, it was all he knew from his naval days, and it was just a matter of fact, their positions. However, Maria and Georg had become equals, friends, and neither knew how to continue that relationship once Darren was around.

"To change" he said, holding up his glass to cheers her. Something about the look in his eyes made her nervous, and she boldly gulped down the entire glass. He must have felt the same way because when she placed down her glass she realized that his was too, empty. "Will you dance with me?" he asked, now feeling he had the courage to do so. She looked up at him curiously, studying his face, staring at his hand outstretched for her. She wondered what it would be like to touch his hand again, and she wondered if she should. " _Please_ Maria" he said nervously, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Something in his reply made her feel warm. To see this man, a naval hero, strong, and so authoritative that even her fiancé bowed down to him out of fear and respect, make himself vulnerable for _her_ , made her comply. She placed her hand out, and felt a tingle when it closed inside his.

He pulled her up placing his hand on her waist, and one on her shoulder, and began a simple waltz with her around the patio. They smiled at one another flowing effortlessly together, as he twirled her, and he was impressed at how adequate her dancing was. They laughed lightly, and she spoke of her dreams for the upcoming months, and how excited she was to become a teacher. However the song soon changed to a very slow tune and both of them stopped, still holding one another, not knowing if it was appropriate to continue. But something about the warm look in his eyes, it made her feel safe, and she took the first step closer to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her very close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. They moved slowly, agonizingly slow to the melody of the music, staring into one another eyes briefly. When she felt like she could no longer breathe, from the intensity she laid her head softly on his chest, and kept swaying. He buried his face in her hair closing his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

"Maria" he whispered into her hair, and her pull herself thrust against him at the warmth of her name on his lips. "I need to be honest with you about something" he began, but he felt her fingers intertwine through his hair on the back of his neck, "please don't, I'm not ready to let go yet" she said. And somehow he knew exactly what she meant. She wasn't ready to let go of him, in this moment, physically, and once he told her how he felt, she knew she would have too. "Alright, not yet" he said pushing his face deeper into her hair, breathing her in. "What the hell is going on out here?!" she heard before she saw, the raging voice of her fiancé come storming out the back door of the ballroom onto the patio. "I come home early to surprise my fiancé, and I find her in _your_ arms and _this_ on her bed?" he screamed throwing the note from Georg onto the ground before him. Maria broke contact with Georg immediately, and pleaded, "Darren it's not what it looks like!" crying rushing into the house after him. Leaving Georg on the patio, standing there, horrified.

Note: Reviews are loved, thank you for all of them thus far! I know this is kind of a dramatic end, but one thing you will learn if you read my other story (The Pain That Lies Within, M Rating) and as you follow this, is I really enjoy the dramatic moments. It's kind of my thing haha. I hope to post another chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Darren comes home to find Maria and Georg in a very disturbing embrace. Maria runs after him to try to ease the tension of the situation. Things become rather uncomfortable over the next week in the villa. Tensions rise, especially between Maria and Georg as they try to adjust to Darren being home.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Six:** The Trio

Maria ran towards the house as fast as her feet would carry her. Her heart thumbing wildly in her chest. 'I did nothing wrong' she murmured to herself. But if that was true than why did she feel so guilty? Clearly Darren just didn't understand how things had changed in the past few weeks, how Georg had changed. When he left Georg was still the over baring Captain Von Trapp that Maria couldn't stand to look at, let alone embrace in a dance. She took a deep breath when she came across him sitting with his head in his hands, hunched over on the sofa of the sitting room. "Darren" she said softly, rushing into the room to his side. He looked up slightly, trying to hold back the rage pulsing inside of his heart. "Maria, what were you thinking?" he said standing up and crossing the room to give himself space from her. "He is my boss Maria, my superior!" he exclaimed "And you my betrothed!"

Maria felt her cheeks flush, knowing now that he was more embarrassed at her forwardness of their physical contact, than the concern that she was doing something sinful. "Darren, I assure you, he had simply asked me to dance, and I simply agreed, that was it, there was nothing more!" she pleaded, standing up to meet him. "But why?" he asked, thoroughly confused. "I thought you couldn't stand one another?" Maria shook her head lightly, "I know, but you've missed a lot in the past three weeks. He has changed, something inside him has changed and he is not the same man he was when you left" she pleaded, wondering why she felt such a need to defend this man over her fiancé. "We've become friends, and I've been helping him become better acquainted with the children, that is all," she said, taking a step closer to him, waiting for his reply.

"And the note?" he asked, wondering what friendship calls for late night meetings and notes left on beds at desperate hours. "We have been meeting in the sitting room to discuss the children's activities and progress during the day, I did not see him after dinner and I assume he wanted me to know where to find him," she said weakly, not entirely believing her own words. "Maria he is my boss, he is the reason that we have a place to stay, we must remember our place here sweetheart. It is not appropriate for you to be meeting with him in such a manner, having such an intimate relationship." She looked at him, running her hand through his short blonde hair, "friendship" she corrected, seeing his eyes soften a bit at her clarification. "It is just a respect we have formed, with me taking care of his children, helping them bond and all."

He pulled her into an embrace, feeling foolish at his previous outburst. It was inappropriate, that he could not deny, but it also was not like Maria to follow any of the rules, and she had never given him a reason to not trust her. She hugged him tightly, looking at the doorway, remembering the man she had left on the back patio. She closed her eyes and stated, "It's a work friendship Darren," he hugged her tighter and said "And you have no feelings for him than? Just simple admiration and friendship? He asked, truly needing her admission. "I feel nothing for him." She said clinging tightly to his embrace.

"I can assure you lieutenant, she has no romantic feelings towards an Old Sea Captain" Georg said, now standing at the door way hearing the end of their conversation. Maria opened her eyes, still in Darren's embrace. His back was to Georg's but she could see him, his eyes aching at the words he spoke, every syllable stinging with the truth he had just heard her speak. His tone was that deep authoritative baritone she had heard the first day they met, full of confidence and masking all emotion. However his eyes looked as if she had single handled broken off a piece of his soul, and stabbed him in the heart with it. As she felt Darren stir to turn and greet him, she watched as Georg's eyes masked, along with his voice, now portraying nothing but an empty confident façade. "Captain" he saluted. Georg responded in stride, and continued "I simply had asked Maria to join me for a dance lieutenant, I apologize that you had come to that conclusion."

Darren now felt embarrassed for acting so irrationally to his superior, and one that had gone above and beyond to help him. "Maria has been the utmost teacher for me, in the connection I have trying to rebuild with my children. However, I can assure you, if such personal relations make you uncomfortable, as they are indeed unorthodox, it will not happen again. Now, I'm going to retire for the night. I trust we will meet in the morning to discuss the matters of your trip?" And without waiting for a reply, Georg turned to leave them. Maria could feel the tears begin to well up in her throat as she watched him leave. There was a hot aching, a throbbing of sorts, as she tried hard to stifle back the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Darren turned to look at Maria, "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said, caressing her cheek softly. "Oh, it's not that, I just missed you." She smiled.

Maria was more exhausted than usual that evening. After listening for what felt like hours to Darren explain his travels over the past three weeks she was ready to fall into a coma. She had tried, with not success to confide in him on the progress the children were making, that Georg was making, and he seemed to take no interest. His only reply was, "be careful how attached you get to them Maria, they aren't your children you know, and we will be leaving them after the summer, if not before." It took everything Maria had inside of her to not start an argument. After the situation she had been caught in earlier she knew that it would be senseless to do so, still feeling guilty. Of course she knew they weren't _her_ children. But she had grown to love each and every one of them like they were. She was so proud of everything they were accomplishing. Finally something he said registered to her over her anger. "What do you mean 'if not before'," she asked, wondering why he would have information she didn't.

"I found a lovely home a few miles past our old house. I have spoken with some people and I think that we could manage it once you start teaching in the fall. I think it could be a new start for us Maria, just like we always wanted!" She could tell by his tone that he was really excited to be with her. Even though that thought made her happy she suddenly felt a deep fear rise in her chest, knowing that she may have to leave the place that felt more like her home, than anywhere else in the world. "Aren't you excited?" he asked, and she blushed realizing that she hadn't responded. "I can't wait!" she lied.

The next week passed at the Von Trapp villa in the most awkward manner. Maria tried her best to spend the majority of her time with the children. But Georg always wanted to be near his children, Darren always seemed to want to be where Georg was, and the new trio that formed around the children was positively bizarre. It seemed like nothing was being accomplished. Georg was too uncomfortable around Darren to really play with his children like he used too. Darren was too uncomfortable around the children to really spend any time bonding with Maria, and Maria was too uncomfortable with any of them around to spend much time talking with anyone. Every time Georg addressed Maria, as just Maria she could feel Darren flinch, and every time he address Darren as lieutenant Maria cringed feeling that he was intentionally trying to assert his authority over him. Everyone in the house was on edge, and Maria could not had been more thankful when Darren suggested they take a night off together.

Maria, much to Darren's annoyance, sought the permission of his Captain before she agreed to on the trip. While a month ago it would have been exactly the type of behavior he would have wished she would have portrayed, it now seemed to annoy him. Georg had quickly complied with her request to have a night off; that was until he found out that she had no intentions of returning until the following morning. He knew that Maria deserved time off, because she had been so wonderful with his children and with him. But hearing the words " _we'll_ stay over somewhere" drove him mad, somewhere deep inside and he felt the rage boil over before he could stop it.

"I hardly find it appropriate for my governess to be spending an overnight with someone she is not married too" he barked, willing his mouth to stop, but it wouldn't. Maria stood toe to toe with him, "Perhaps you have forgotten I lived with Darren before we ever came here, furthermore, I will not have you thinking that you can control me, simply because I have agreed to a small part time job here." He slammed his hand on the desk, barely able to control himself. He couldn't stop the images, Darren's hands running through her hair, caressing his fingers down her sides, touching her breasts, it was making him positively ill and blind with rage. "Think of how it will reflect on my family, on my reputation, they will all be assuming I run some sort of brothel here!" he bellowed, failing to come up with a better excuse. "When you live in my house your actions are a reflection on me!" he screamed.

She picked up the first thing she saw, a thin book, and whipped it at his head as hard as she could. He ducked right before it smacked him in the face, "I'm going, and if you'd like to fire me, _again_ , feel free to do so! At least I know I know how little you think of me!" she yelled, barely able to hold back from just out right slapping him. She turned to walk out the door as he screamed at her back "Well you've already made it **_very_** clear how you feel about me!" he screamed, stumbling over his words like a fearful teenage boy. How was she able to control his emotions? She turned back to look at him, willing her brain to come up with some sort of retort. But even as she considered a hundred things she could have said, she didn't' speak. Everything they had said previous to his last statement, was out of anger. However she realized his last statement, was made out of pain. "That is what you truly believe than, that you know how I feel?" she asked, though she wasn't sure why. He looked at her and nodded his head, feeling some of his anger slip away. She shook her head, "Than you're a fool Georg!" she slammed the door and walked upstairs to get ready for her evening out.

Note: I know this chapter was sort of short, but it didn't seem to make sense to mix it with what I have coming up next. I hope you're all enjoying. J Reviews are my favorite, thank you to my guests that have been reviewing though I don't think I can respond? I read them, cherish them, and appreciate them! Xo. The next one or two will be coming tomorrow, but I have a long day at work, so don't expect it until nighttime. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Georg is disrupted in his study by seven worried children. After hearing their Father and Fraulein Maria arguing they wonder what is going on. Maria leaves for her night out with Darren and is taken to see a new surprise, one she is not sure she is really happy about? Everyone's lives are about to change, drastically. OH! Also if you see *-* I use this when I'm switching "location" perspectives. We start with Georg in the villa, *-* switch to Maria and Darren off far away *-* Oh hey, we're at the villa again. I'm sure this is self-explanatory to some people, but I actually got a few private comments with confusion about something similar I used in my other story so I figured I'd just put it out there. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Seven:** Tell me you love him like that

What was wrong with him? Georg couldn't seem to keep his emotions in check. Why would he put her in that sort of position; why would he put himself in that sort of position? _Well you've made it_ _ **very**_ _clear how you feel about me_ , he words rang loudly in his ears after he heard their car pull out of the drive way. What was he thinking? Maria was untouchable, unobtainable. She was not a prize to be won, but rather a person, a beautiful, extraordinary person, and she deserved far more than his advances. He knew that he needed to stop, to stop pushing her and making his subliminal moves. But the closer they became as companions the more challenging keeping his romantic feelings in check was. He looked at the book laying on his desk, the one that she had thrown at his head a few hours ago. Shaking his head he began running his fingers through his hair. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was in love with her. Every temper tantrum she threw, every smile she bore, every flush of her cheeks, and every infection of her voice only made that realization stronger.

He was suddenly shaken back to reality by a knock on his study door. When he looked at the clock, he realized he must have been daydreaming for hours, as it was almost midnight. "Father" he heard in a whisper, as he hurried over the door to see what was wrong. When he opened the door to the study, not one, but all seven of his children were standing outside of his door. "What's wrong?" he asked, panicked at their tear stained faces. Liesl stepped past her brothers and sisters, and leaned in towards her father. "We heard you and Fraulein Maria fighting earlier this evening, and I've been trying to get them to sleep for hours, but they're worried she isn't coming back, that you um, fired her again," she finished nervously, not sure if he would be upset that they were all still out of bed. Georg glanced at her curiously, not sure he had heard her right. "Wait, who told you that I had fired her?" he asked, half in a whisper even knowing the other children could still hear him. "Fraulein Maria, she tell us everything," she said confidently.

Of course she does, he thought to himself. Though the knowledge didn't anger him, it actually amused him. She found a way to become not only a mother figure to his children, but a friend too, a real companion that played with them, and shared secrets with them; it really was going to be impossible when she did leave. "Children come in, please" he said, waving his arm to usher them inside his study. He never allowed his children in here, it being the one place in the house (short of his bedroom) that was entirely his. Seeing him allow them entry, they immediately perked up, but only slightly. "I'm sorry that you heard Fraulein Maria and I arguing earlier, however she is going to be returning to us tomorrow morning, she is simply spending an evening out with lieutenant Darren," he tried to explain, hoping to alleviate some of their fears. "So she hasn't been sacked?" Kurt asked, causing Georg to chuckle. "No she hasn't been sack," he laughed.

"Then why were you yelling at each other?" Louisa blurted out, causing a stern glare from Liesl. What was he supposed to say to that? Well children, I am in love with your governess and I couldn't stand the thought of her being with another man? Or about how, I want your governess to leave lieutenant Darren and come here to be your new mother? Surely, all of that would go over just swimmingly. Instead he tried for more of a sugar coated sort of truth, hoping it would suffice. Previous to Maria he would have scolded Louisa for her remark and sent them away, but he really wanted to build an honest relationship with them; allowing them to feel comfortable coming to him. "Well, your Fraulein and I fight quiet often children, you know that." He added lightly, smiling at some of the memories playing in his head. "We're too much alike, I guess, too stubborn and strong willed, much like Brigitta and Louisa."

"So she's really going to be back tomorrow?" Marta asked. Georg wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring it up, but he decided that he had to remind them of the impending future eventually. "Yes Marta, she is. But she will have to leave us come September, she cannot be your governess forever," he added softly, wondering if he should have waited until Maria was around to bring this conversation up. She was always there to provide him back up when he entered unchartered territory. "We don't ever want her to leave Father, isn't there anything you can do?" Liesl asked, speaking not just for herself, but all of her siblings. "I wish there was Liesl, but she is going to begin teaching in the fall, as I know she shared with all of you, and lieutenant Darren and her will be moving into a new home eventually. Fraulein Maria has done so much for all of us, it would be wrong of us to not let her be happy, and to live her dreams, wouldn't it?" he asked, hoping, a little doubtfully that his children would be able to understand his reason over their emotion. "I suppose" he heard mumbled, though he was not sure who it came from.

"Now I think you children better head to bed before your Fraulein comes home and finds all of you up at this strange hour," he said standing to walk them upstairs. But instead of walking out of the room they came rushing to him, embracing him tightly, as they had that day a few weeks ago when they first heard him sing. A warmth filled his heart, from the love of his children, the love for his children, and for the woman who made it all possible.

Maria was excited about the surprise that Darren had in store for them. She had been so preoccupied with the rage from her fight with Georg that she hadn't invested much time thinking about Darren. It seemed to be happening more and more, like an addiction that she couldn't shake. They passed the old road that used to lead to their old house and Maria had an idea where he was taking her. She kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the suspense she could feel radiating off of him in the car. When they finally rounded the large windy turn they came upon a small blue house, fairly similar to the one that they had lived in before. Seeing the "sold" sign in the front yard, Maria immediately turned her head to Darren, wondering why he looked so delighted. If this was the house he had told her about, clearly it wasn't for sale anymore?

"Welcome home" he said, positively cheerful. Maria felt her chest tighten as she dug her fingers into her leg. "What do you mean, _home_ " she asked. "I bought it for us Maria, come on, let's go look around" he offered, walking around the car to help her out. What was wrong with her, she wanted, desperately to lean out of the car, thrown up, and get back in demanding to head back to the villa. This was the man that less than two months ago, was her best friend she had intended to marry. She loved him, and he treated her well. So what was the problem? She reached for his hand and as it closed around hers she realized that she didn't feel anything. There was no real warmth, no tingle, no well, and spark. Darren was beside himself with pride and joy, showing her the similarities to their old home, and pointing out some new things that he thought she would enjoy. "I'll phone the Captain tomorrow, and we finally be out of that place, and be here on our own!" he exclaimed, as if living in the beautiful mansion filled with the children and music was some sort of prison to him.

"Darren, I have an obligation, one that _you_ bestowed upon me may I add, you really expect now that you just bought this house for me to be rid of it, to just never go back?" she asked. What was he thinking? Georg was his superior, after everything he had done for them, how could he toss someone aside so quickly? "The Captain has much experience finding new governesses, I'm sure he can have you replaced in no time!" While Maria knew he was trying to comfort her anxiety, something about the way he so easily said _have you replaced in no time_ made her cringe. Was he right? Was she really that replaceable? After all, the children had already had eleven governesses, why would she be any different? Darren could tell that this was not going over as well as he had hoped, and he was confused as to why she wasn't more excited. He knew that she had grown close with the children, but this had been their goal since the beginning, the beginning when she didn't even want to be there, when she didn't even want to be a governess.

"Mar, it's you and me against the world remember? This, this house, is a good thing. Something bad happened to us, with the fire, and now we're getting a break, this is the universe giving us a break. We can finally start planning our wedding, you can begin your teaching job, and it's all going to work out for us now." As he pulled her in closer she wrapped her arms around him, feeling so empty, so cold. "I'll need a week to prepare the children for the move and to give them time to find a new governess, it wouldn't be fair to them to just never come back," she said weakly. She thought of her parents, they had always loved Darren, always told her he would make a suitable husband. Was she right to hold onto that for all of this time? "That is why I love you Mar, always thinking of others." He said, pulling her closer.

Maria didn't sleep a wink the entire night, she stayed awake, lost in her thoughts staring at the ceiling while Darren snored in the background. She had made him promise not to say anything to anyone, until she had the proper moment to inform the children. After they returned the next morning, Darren was immediately sent back out on the leave to Vienna for the entire week, and Maria was actually thankful. While she knew part of it was Georg finding some way to continue punishing her for going, she needed the last week with the children alone. She had no idea how she was going to go about leaving them. She had spent the entire day, exhausted from not sleeping, and fighting back tears every time the children did something, anything really, knowing that soon she wouldn't be seeing 'whatever it was' every day. Whether they were too excited to have her back, or too polite to ask, no one said anything about how particularly terrible she had looked. She still partook in most the games that they played and managed to finish their studies with them, but she hadn't laughed, sung, or even smiled for almost the entire day.

After finally getting the children to bed that night, she retired to her room to find a note left from Darren. "Better tell them before the Captain sends me away for a month! I'd like to tell him I'm not working for him when I return. All my love, Darren" She crumbled the note and threw it towards the ground. How could he think that this was so easy for her? To just leave the children, to leave, _him._ Maria looked at the clock, and wondered if Georg would be downstairs waiting for her, as he had been before Darren came back home. The thought made her smile, for maybe the first time all day. She hadn't really seen him expect him passing, and she knew that even though they had been fighting the last time they spoke, seeing Georg would cheer her up.

As she paced quickly down the stairs she saw him walk towards the sitting room a few feet in front of her, but didn't say anything. He gazed into the room, looked down towards the ground, and turned around to walk away, smacking into her. "Oh," he said, startled by knocking into her. "Looking for someone?" she asked playfully, hoping that he was actually looking for her. He smirked and stood there silently, not really sure what to say. He _had_ actually came down looking for her. He knew that it was a long shot but it had become their nightly routine before the lieutenant had come back, and he wondered if, even though she was still mad at him, she might still come. "Well, I could really use a drink," she said, smiling back at him, waving the back of her hand dramatically over her forehead, "I'm positively parched." He laughed at her antics, escorting her into the sitting room.

Neither of them apologized for the last time that they had spoken, nor did they bring it up. It became something so wonderful about their friendship, it was dramatic and intense, but neither one of them held grudges. When the anger was gone, they went back to normal, or as normal as things could be between them. They spent the next two hours just talking about everything and anything they could think of. Georg told her about how the children had come to his study at midnight, and laughed at how they had thought he had fired her. When Maria didn't' return the laugh, he started to get nervous, and looked at her, waiting to hear whatever was on her mind, that was bothering her so. "Actually Georg, I am going to be leaving earlier than September. Darren has bought a house for us, which is actually where we went last night." She said, not really knowing how to continue. She didn't plan how she was going to tell him, and having to explain that his children were sort of right, and she was leaving, wasn't really how she pictured it.

"So, when do you plan on going then?" he asked softly, wondering how he was going to explain to his seven children that he was actually wrong, and she was indeed leaving. She didn't answer him right away, looking down kneading her fingers against her thighs. "When Maria?" he asked again. "Six days" she whispered, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the outrage she knew would come next. She heard the whiskey glass smash against the wall, "Damnit Maria!" he yelled. "You can't go, what about them? They need you! You have an obligation to fulfill" he cried she walked over and sat on the sofa next to him, taking his hand in hers. "They have you now Georg, and you have become a loving, nurturing wonderful strong father, they are going to be fine," she said trying to calm his anxieties. "And what about me? No, I won't allow it Maria, you can't go, and that is final!" he screamed. She gave him a disapproving look, "You will be fine," she began, but he cut her off. "You don't know what we will be. You took those children and acted as their mother and now you are abandoning them! I won't have it" he blurted out, he knew he sounded ridiculous. He wasn't her father, or her commanding officer, lord knows no one could control Maria. But the panic filling his chest was clouding his judgement and he wasn't able to make any rational arguments.

She pulled her hand from his as she shook her head giving him on last disapproving look and turned to walk out. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom door, not aware that he was still following her. As she placed her hand on the door she heard him whisper, "Do you love him Maria?" as she stopped in her tracks, her hand trembling on the door handle. "I mean, not just love, but are you really, truly, madly in love with him?" She opened her mouth to speak the answer that she could hear in her head, the one that she wanted to say, that she was supposed to say. But nothing came out. She couldn't turn around to look at him, and she could feel herself shiver from the knowledge that his footsteps were coming up behind her, bringing him closer. When he spoke again she could feel his breath on her neck, knowing he was mere inches from her.

"Does he admire the way you are with children, watching you from a distance as you weave a little girl a necklace made of edelweiss, or kiss the pain off a child's finger?" he said platonically, allowing his voice to harbor the admiration he felt, "Does he look for you in the evening when he can't sleep and admire your soft voice singing from the gardens?" he ran his fingers gently down her back. "Does he know how gentle you are with every person you meet?" He stepped closer to her, and she could feel his chest against her back, "Does he drive you insane with rage to the point that you scream at him the angriest thoughts in your mind?" he whispered, slowly and seductively into her ear. She couldn't move, she wanted to move, she wanted to turn around and smack him for speaking to her in such a manner. But she didn't. She could smell the liquor they had consumed together, emanating from his pours, and she wondered, had he been sober would he have ever spoken to her this way? She could feel the heat from his entire body burning against her back, and she ached to feel his mouth on her skin.

She flinched slightly as she felt his hand begin caressing her right side and then turn her around to face him. As he traced his fingers against her pulse throbbing rapidly from her neck, "Does he make your pulse race when he touches you?" "Or your cheeks, flush," as he ran his fingers over her cheek, "when he gets just a little, too close" he whispered against her skin, bringing his lips agonizingly close to her neck. She knew her face was on fire, and he was beside himself with desire at the reaction her body gave from his touch. She could feel herself unable to swallow, her throat dry, her hands shaking. She knew what she had been suppressing since the day she had met him a few short weeks ago, she wanted him, desperately, a primal need kind of want, and it was taking everything she had to not give into it. "Tell me you love him like that, and I'll will let you leave, I will not fight you," he turned his face away from her neck, now his mouth inches from her lips, as he spoke against them, "I will not try to kiss you," he offered, not forwarding their contact, but not taking a step back from her, waiting for her breath to calm, waiting for her reply.

She looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes, and his weak vulnerability. Perhaps, what scared her most, was knowing that it wasn't just desire that she felt, and she wasn't able to handle that. So she did the only thing that she could. "I love him, very much, like that" she said, taking an agonizing step backwards. He sighed deeply, looking into her eyes, trying so hard to understand. "Alright than, we will tell the children in the morning," as he turned and walked back downstairs, leaving her standing there, speechless.

Note: Sorry this is late! I hope this chapter came out alright, and that I did it justice. I worked a REALLY long day today, so I'm exhausted! but I stayed up late to do this chapter so I had something for you guys! I really appreciate all of the reviews, I get them throughout the day when I'm at work, and it gives me something to look forward too! Also it helps me stay motivated when I get home because I'm usually so tired. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Maria finally has to find the strength to explain to the children that she is leaving. Georg becomes concerned at their odd reaction. As time moves on, about a month later, Darren realizes that something has changed in Maria, and he is unsure how to fix it. Their discussion becomes emotional, when suddenly they are interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Eight:** I'm Not _Trying_ to Hurt You

The sound of the rain thundering rapidly against the pane of her window, was all too suiting to how Maria felt waking up that morning. She had slept not soundly, but quietly, not dreaming or really stirring at all. It was like her body entered a comatose state, unable to handle the drama and heartache that was surrounding her. Today was the day, the day that she had to look into the eyes of the seven children she had grown to love, and tell them that she too, like their mother before them, was leaving. However, she selfishly, unlike their mother, was leaving out of choice. It's not that she didn't expect the day would come eventually, she knew come September she would be expected to pack up with Darren, and move back to some undisclosed location, heading towards a new future. A future that, although it was hard to see, was still a bright one. She had a wedding to start planning, a house to make into a home, and lesson plans to tend too, before the start of her new job that fall. So why was it, with so much happiness in her future, did she feel unable to touch any of it?

It felt like there was a fogged glass window placed between her eye sight and her destiny. It was pictured the same, with a similar layout and design, but it was hazy, dim, not as glamorous somehow. After washing up, she headed downstairs to grab her morning tea, and wondered how to begin the conversation she knew she needed to have today. _Well children, I have great news, Darren has found us a new home,_ or _Children, I've loved being here, but I have a wonderful opportunity, and I have to leave sooner than expected_. No, neither would do. There didn't seem a good way to break the news, news that should have been happy, to the beautiful children she had begun to love like they were her own. But she was not their mother, she was a governess, who had only been with them for such a short time, so why did it feel so impossible?

Georg found it impossible to stop moving that morning. The children, weren't awake yet, but he felt his heart crumbling at the revelation that his previously happy children were going to be basking in a pool of self-loathing in the hours to come. Perhaps Maria never intended to become as important to them as she had, but she did, she was. Could he really blame her? She had merely shown up to do a job, to take a position in exchange for a place to stay, and yet, here he was, demanding she not leave them, wanting to beg her not to rip his children's hearts in two. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard someone coming down the stairs, but he didn't look up from the sitting room to see who it was. He knew it was Maria. There was something in the sound of her footsteps that always told him she was near.

When she walked into the sitting room, he finally looked up to see her. After offering his heart, in a sense, to her last night, challenging her to look into her own, and ask herself the most important question, and then being denied, he knew there was no sense in pushing her. It wasn't who Maria was. She didn't run from the arms of one man to another, and she didn't give up on those who she had committed too. Expect now, he thought bitterly. When he looked over her appearance, while beautiful, of course, she looked oddly broken. For some reason he had never considered how hard it would be for _her,_ to make the decision to leave. It was easier to picture her as the villain, the woman who came in, bewitched his children, and left him to pick up the pieces. But when he looked at her now, he saw she was the saint, not the villain, a woman made of self-sacrifice, and love.

After having the children down for breakfast, Maria decided that the longer she waited to break the news, the harder it was going to be, on all of them. She hoped that if she could, rip off the band aid, so to speak, the healing could begin and they could spend the rest of their days enjoying their time together. "Children, your Fraulein has some matters that she would like to discuss with you, I trust you will give her your attention, and will listen until she is finished, before you bombard her with questions," Georg began, wanting to show Maria that he was trying to support her, to help her, and respect her wishes. She gave him an encouraging nod, and looked into the seven faces now staring back at her with concern. "lieutenant Darren and I have some wonderful news that I wanted to share with all of you," she began, "We have found a new house to move into, and while I am very sad to leave all of you, we knew that this arrangement wouldn't be forever, so I am going to help your father find you a new governess before I leave at the end of this week, and I trust, you will come to love her, as you have me." She said, stumbling over her words a bit. Did she really believe that they would come to love another governess as they had her? Furthermore, did she really want them too?

Maria sat in agonizing silence as her eyes fell rapidly over each one of the children multiple times. Not one of them spoke a word, and she honestly wondered for a moment if they had heard what she actually said. "Children, your Fraulein is speaking to you," Georg added, hoping to stir some sort of reaction from them, even if it was negative. The bitter silence was becoming absolutely morbid, and neither of the adults in the room knew what to make of it. Each one of the children stood up from their chairs, very slowly, and walked out of the room. "Wh,…" Maria began, but closed her mouth stunned into silence at the scene before her. "That, is not a good sign" Georg said, sliding his chair out and turning to follow them.

The children remained in their rooms until dinner that evening, leaving Maria and Georg to pace around the house, wondering what exactly they should do. Was it best to leave them alone and give them time amongst themselves? Or was it best to go up and explain the situation, helping them to understand. Neither seemed like the right choice, and they found themselves unable to choose. "I have never seen them act like that before," Georg said more to himself than to her. It was true, it was unlike his children to not express their emotion whole heartedly. He may not have always agreed with their actions, but he was always thankful that they told him what they were thinking. Even if that meant playing tricks on people to show their distaste for them, or lying to him to prove their love for them.

The next week passed in a blur, the children responded only when spoken too, and Georg retreated to his study more and more. It made Maria question as to why she had decided to tell them so soon. It would have been better if she would have waited until the week was done and decided to let them know before slipping out the door. Though she knew it would have been wrong, surely it would have been more comfortable than this. Georg was of no help to her, being in an apathetic a mood just as his children were and she felt positively uncomfortable. She spent most of her time talking with Frau Schmidt, hiding in the kitchen away from the tension.

"Here is our new address" she said, offering it to Frau Schmidt, "If you ever actually take some time off, please come and visit." The woman took the paper and placed it in her apron pocket. "It's not going to be the same around here with you gone Maria, it just, it could never be the same again," she said, fading off in her thoughts.

[ONE MONTH LATER]

Maria had left the Von Trapp villa that July feeling particularly heartbroken. Something about the way she left, what she left, and the people she was leaving just didn't feel right. It was as if a half of her soul had been left behind in the villa, and she was fighting desperately to find her way back to normalcy. The change in her persona wasn't lost on Darren, who repeatedly tried, without success, to cheer her up. She was always kind, that's just who she was, but he could tell that something inside of her had changed, and he didn't understand why or how to fix it. After one particularly gloom evening with Maria he finally decided to confront her over dinner.

"Maria, I can't keep living like this, please, just tell me what I can do, just tell me how to fix this!" he sighed, pushing away from the table. It was another silent meal between the two of them. She looked as if someone had died, and she was stuck in a state of eternal grief. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," she cried, placing her hands over her face. As hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to fake being happy. It's not that she was miserable with Darren, because he was a good man, for most of her life, he had been her best friend. "What can I do?" he mused, ready and willing to do whatever it was to just break the walls down around her, and see her smile again. But she shook her head, getting up to clear her untouched dinner, once again.

"It's still him, isn't it?" he asked, staring at her back, hoping she didn't turn around to face him. Thankfully she didn't, as she set the plate down and said, unconvincingly, "Him who?" She knew exactly who he meant. Georg. "You miss him, every day, I can see it, and I can feel it, I just, I guess I thought it would get better as time went on." He said, really believing his words. He wasn't a fool, if he was unsure as to how Maria felt about the Captain early on, his questions were answered when he saw her face the day he showed her their home. He had hoped that she had just been missing their friendship, but as time went on, and she had literally began to deteriorate in front of him, and he knew it was something more. "I miss all of them I guess," she retorted, of course she missed Georg. But it wasn't just him, it was the children, the house, all of it.

"It's hurting me to see you like this Maria, there's no more laughter between us, no more music. As hard as I try, I just don't seem to make you happy anymore, not like I used too," he said, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. She hated herself in that moment, "I'm not trying to hurt you Darren, I really do love you," she said pleadingly. Of course she loved him, after everything that he had done for her, after knowing how much even her parents had loved him, after the friendship that they had built. Months ago she would have happily lived the rest of her life with him, never wondering if there was something different. But after the fire, everything had changed. She changed, and she didn't know if she could change back.

"I know you're not trying to hurt me Maria, don't you understand, that's what makes this so hard!" he cried, slamming his fist on the table. "You're not cheating on me, you're not trying to punish me for something. You're just here, living your life every day, a life you thought you were supposed to have, trying to make me happy, trying to make your parents proud, trying to pretend that you're happy," She realized that he actually understood her thoughts more than she liked, and it made her feel awful. "You're in love with him Maria, I knew it then, and lord knows I know it now. So why am I keeping you here, asking you to be with me, to marry me? Because I know that you will? That's not what I wanted Maria. This isn't how I wanted any of this…" She shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, even though deep down she always knew. Somehow, she had fallen in love with him, the man that made her insane with rage yet tremble by his touch, the one who could be as fearsome as a lion or as gentle as a lamb, and she hated herself for it. "And it's not what your parents would have wanted, Mar they only wanted you to be happy, to not be alone, that never had anything to do with me," he said.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Darren got up, taking a minute to compose himself, and opened it. "Louisa?" he asked, confused as to why the Captain's daughter was at the door. "And Frau Schmidt, how can I help you?" he asked, not understanding the scene before him. "Maria," she began, out of breath, shaking slightly, "We need Maria." Maria, hearing Darren say Louisa, was already making her way to the door. As she walked around Darren Louisa ran to her, rushing into her arms sobbing. "What is it Lou, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down slightly to her eye level, but it was Frau Schmidt who spoke. "Maria, there's been a terrible accident, it's Gretl and Georg! Please come," she said motioning towards the car.

Maria's mind was racing a mile a minute, Georg, and Gretl, they were hurt, and there was an accident? She couldn't process everything she was thinking. "Just give me a moment," she said as they turned to head towards the car leaving her with Darren. "Maria," he said softly, taking her left hand in his, and kissing her on the cheek, "Go to them Maria, go to your _real_ home," he said, as he gently pulled the engagement ring off her hand, giving her a smile. "But Darren, I," she began, but he cut her off, "They need you Maria, go to them" he said, nodding towards her, to emphasize his approval. She froze for a moment looking at her left hand, already feeling the bare spot where her ring had laid. She looked into his eyes, and she wanted to stay, her mind told her to stay. But somewhere deep down inside she knew, from the aching of her heart, to the throbbing of her bones, that the other half of her soul, was waiting for her at the villa, waiting for her to return home, willing her entirety to be complete again. "I'm so sor," she began, but he shook his head, knowing there wasn't time for such goodbyes, such formalities. "I know, me too, now go" he said, pushing her towards the door, as she took off running towards the car.

Notes: I know this is a cliffhanger, I will try to get the next chapter up tonight, if not definitely tomorrow. Thank you for my lovely reviews today everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Starting at the Von Trapp Villa after Maria leaves we see that some of the children are taking Maria's absence a little harder than others. We also see that Georg visited Maria in between her leaving, and Frau Schmidt and Louisa showing up, so we can see what that looked like, and the 'accident' is explained. This chapter starts behind, and ends right before Maria finds out there has been an accident. During the next chapter everyone will be on the same timeline. P.s. – this chapter is a little intense! Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Nine:** The Ache She Left Behind

Georg was awoken to the sound of distant crying muffled in the darkness down the corridor. It was becoming routine, the same thing every night, and he didn't know how much more he could take until he broke himself. He put on his robe and headed towards the door of the nursery; the room that housed his youngest daughters. While he knew it would be hard on all of them, he didn't consider how particularly hard it would be on the youngest two. Maria had become the only mother that they ever remembered, and losing her was proving to be a very traumatic loss. "Gretl, sweetheart" he said, hearing her crying still half asleep. He walked over to the side of her bed, tracing his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "She had a bad dream again," Marta explained from across the room, though she remained in her bed. "I miss Fraulein Maria," Gretl sobbed, burying her face into her father's side. "Me too Gretl, Me too" he said, pulling her close.

While he was trying his best to continue on his new path of opening up and bonding with his children, it was proving difficult considering all of them had become positively depressed. Whenever he would offer to play a game with them, no one was in the mood, whenever he gave them a break from their studies, they would just go sit in their bedrooms. He was running out of ideas, even suggesting they go for a walk into town or a stroll up the mountain, but it was met with sighs and murmurs of "not the same without Fraulein Maria." As much as he tried he couldn't remember what life had felt like before her and it seemed none of his children could either.

Two weeks had passed, but it had felt like two years since he had seen Maria. Time was dragging on and as much as he wanted to forget the existence of Maria in general, he also knew that if it wasn't for her, he never would have had his children back. Why did it seem that with every step forward he fell three steps back? His first step forward was meeting Agathe and being blessed with seven healthy children, than three steps back with losing his beloved wife. Than another step forward, Maria coming into this life, bringing the children back to life, bringing him back to life. But then, three steps back feeling his heart ripped in two as she turned and walked out on them. He needed to see her, just to know that she was alright, to know that he had made the right decision in letting her go. Frau Schmidt had been hinting to him for days that she had Maria's address, _just in case_ he wanted to take the children to see her. Though he suspected she was aware of his feelings for Maria, even if she never said anything. After taking the address he decided that he would just show up. Sure it could be considered rude, but he knew if he showed up unexpected than Maria would have time to prepare. He wanted to see her in her natural habitat, to see what the day to day of her life really looked like. Then, he thought to himself, then he could let her go, knowing she was happy.

Louisa had a birthday coming up, and it seemed like a good excuse to show up. He would tell Maria that he was there to invite both her and Darren to the party that he was throwing next month, and while doing so check up on Maria. It seemed like a win-win situation. As he pulled the car down an unfamiliar lane he sudden was overcome with nerves. It was unlike him to feel anxious around anyone, and he suddenly regretted his decision to show up so unexpectedly. But as he considered turning the car around and heading back to the villa, he was spotted by Maria, working outside in the garden. She was more beautiful than he remembered, as her hair shone a particularly breathtaking hue in the early morning sunlight. Taking a deep breath, he gave a small wave, and pulled the car up the driveway, shutting off the engine. She was smiling, squinting through the sunlight using her hand as a shield. How he had missed that smile, one that allowed all the pain of the past two weeks to fade away.

When he got out of the car he was immediately almost tackled to the ground as she came running into his arms. "Ouf" he said, knocking back into the car slightly at her approach. "Sorry, haha" she said, pulling herself back laughing. "I can't believe you're here!" she squealed. "Come in, please, come see the house," she said, pulling him behind her without waiting for his greeting. He didn't try to hold back his chuckle, as he followed her in stride, happy to see her so excited, so lively again. The last week they had spent at the villa was the most gloom any of them had been around each other, and he suddenly was relieved to not have that be their last memory together. After point out every single piece of art and detail in the home they settled down for tea. "So, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why _are_ you here?" she asked, finally giving him an opportunity to speak. "Next month is Louisa's birthday, and considering how badly I messed up with Marta's I wanted to get a jump start on planning," he said. "I'd love if you and lieutenant Darren could attend, I think it would be a wonderful surprise for all of the children."

As Darren pulled into the driveway and approached the door he heard something that he had not heard in weeks, Maria's laughter. The tone in her voice had risen two octaves and it reminded him of how she used to be, before. Before they went to the Von Trapp villa, before the fire, and before their lives had changed. The happiness emanating from her was one he could feel through the walls of their home, and he wondered what had happened to bring her back so suddenly. Whatever it was, it was a change he was thankful for. She had spent every waking moment stuck in a catatonic sort of state, merely existing rather than seeming alive. But as he stepped through the threshold and saw the Captain sitting there having tea, he realized what had changed her mood so quickly. It was _him_. "lieutenant" he said, acknowledging him come through the door. "Oh Darren, darling, the Captain has come to invite us to Louisa's birthday next month!" she said, "Would you like some tea," offering him a cup from the cabinet.

He felt a familiar feeling rushing back to him that he hadn't experienced since they were all living together, jealousy. Somewhere along the way he seemed to lose the ability to make Maria happy. And the reason that he lost it, was sitting at his kitchen table, having tea. It wasn't anything that the Captain was intentionally doing, and perhaps that is what angered him most of all. The man wasn't trying to impede on his life, he wasn't here to whisk Maria away, but somehow, it seemed he had a pull on her emotions now, which was irreversible. All Darren could hope for, was that as time went on, his pull on Maria would weaken, and she would come back? "I'd better be getting back, I fear Frau Schmidt could be tied to a chair, stuffed in a closet by now," he said, getting up to leave. Maria stood to walk him out, immediately sad that the visit had been so short. "Please send the children my love Captain," she said walking him to the door.

But as soon as Georg left, both Maria and Georg went back to their state of unhappiness. It seemed once he left, all the happiness he had felt stayed behind in Maria's home. The children were immediately thrilled to hear that Maria was doing well, and had intentions to come and visit them in the coming months. However, the euphoria of hearing about Maria quickly changed to depression when the moment was gone. Sure it was nice to know that she was going to be visiting, but the sting of her leaving hadn't quite worn off yet. Gretl was still having the most difficult time sleeping, and the rest of the children were still zombie like.

He finally decided that he needed to do something, anything to try and cheer them up. Gretl had been taking it the hardest, so he figured that he would start with her. About two weeks after his visit with Maria, he came up with the idea to plan an entire day for just the two of them, that is until, Fredrich pleaded to come along and get out of the house. Georg was immediately ready to brush his oldest son aside, until he heard the sound of Maria, scolding him in his ear, which made him agree. Gretl didn't seem to mind the company of her older brother anyway. Leaving Liesl to tend to the rest of the children, and Frau Schmidt, the three of them headed out into town. The day had actually gone well considering the mood everyone was in to start with. They had ice cream, saw a puppet show, and even stopped to climb a tree in the park. It seemed like Fredrich and Gretl were starting to come around to the idea of happiness again, when a terrible rain storm set in.

They at first, stayed while Fredrich chased Gretl playfully in the rain. It was a scene that normally Georg would have felt embarrassed about, prancing around in public, in the pouring rain, like some local urchins; but he knew how important it was for his family to soak up the happy moments when they came. He wasn't sure how long his family was going to grieve the loss of Maria, but he was worried they would never be the same for it. "Children it's starting to rain harder, I think we'd better be heading home because it's unsafe to drive," he chimed, waking them from their play state. They ran behind him heading towards the car and took off towards home. However, the roads quickly became covered with water and oil, slick from the oozing of the pavement, the way it does when it hasn't rained in a while. Georg could feel the wheel turning out of his grasp, and he clenched his fingers around tighter to secure his control.

"Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens," he heard in the backseat. Soon Fredrich chimed in, "Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens," it was such a strange song, one that he had never heard before. "What song is that you're singing?" he asked Gretl but she continued singing and it was Fredrich that answered him. "She's scared," he whispered, "Fraulein Maria taught it to us." Gretl finished, "I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel, so bad." Georg smiled wondering what other odd things she must have taught his children when he wasn't around. All of a sudden a tree came down across the road, startling him and causing him to rip the wheel a little too tightly to the left. Fredrich closed his eyes, Gretl screamed, and Georg could barely keep up as his eyes watched the scene before him, smashing violently into a tree, bouncing off of it, smashing into another tree like a pinball machine, and then the car spinning, and spinning until he heard a loud scraping and shaking, the car rumbling, telling him that they had gone off the road, and a splash.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, his heart stopping for a moment awaiting their reply. "Ok", "yes father" he heard. But the next sound was one he could only resemble to a water fall rushing down, as he began to take in his surroundings. When he looked up he began to panic. The car was half in a huge lake, and was taking in water, rapidly. As he tried to move his leg he realized he was trapped by the smashed interior of the car against him from one of the trees they hit. "Can you guys get out?" he asked calmly not wanting to panic them. Fredrich began climbing out, reaching for Gretl's hand, "Take my hand Gretl" he said, but she was clipped behind Georg's seat, and she couldn't get herself free. "I can't get out!" she cried, looking at the water rushing around her. Georg could feel a burning in his throat, he didn't know what to do. What was the right decision? He couldn't see how stuck Gretl was so he didn't know if Fredrich could get her out, or should he have him go get help? But if he did what would happen to Gretl?

"Gretl its okay darling, I will get you out, Fredrich, get through the lake, and go to the road, get help!" he said, trying desperately to free himself. "Let me try and help you guys," Fredrich pleaded seeing them both stuck, seeing the water rush in. "There's no time, if you're not successful well then, just trust me, just go." As he heard Gretl's screams grow he looked around and realized that he was almost halfway under water already. "And Fredrich," he yelled as he had just gotten a few feet from the car, "If anything should, you know, go to Maria, she will take care of you all." Fredrich's eyes grew wide, realizing now for the first time that his father didn't actually believe they were going to make it, "now run Fredrich, run" he yelled trying to free himself. Fredrich took off towards the road, praying someone would come through to help them.

Georg knew the piece of metal was trapping his leg under the dashboard and that there was only one way he could free himself from this situation. "Gretl are you still ok darling?" he asked, now barely able to hear her muffled sobs. "Yes", "Alright darling, I'm going to scream for a moment, and it's going to be scary, but I promise you, everything is going to be alright, do you trust me Gretl?" he asked, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come, "I'll hold my breath father, hurry" she said. Hold her breath? How close was she to being under water? He couldn't see her! "He grabbed his knee and pulled upwards and to the right as hard as he could, letting out a bellowing, agonizing scream, as he felt the metal cut through the flesh of his leg, ripping straight up the bone, exposing his skin, muscles, and nerves, to the murky lake water. He panted violently, as he tried as hard as he could to keep himself conscious, to keep his thoughts on Gretl.

Free, he finally pulled himself towards her, and realized that it was her dress that had been caught on the metal underneath his seat. She was underwater, and he wasn't sure how long it had been. He quickly undid the trap, rushing up to the surface to get some air, but Gretl, even though she was freed, didn't surface. He grabbed her limp arm, pulling her violently from the water, as the car was completely submerged. As he stumbled past the car, through the water he could feel his eyes go weak from the lack of blood, and he screamed into the night, holding his unconscious daughter, mustering every ounce of strength he had left. When he finally met the rocky, muddy shoreline he collapsed on the ground, with Gretl in his arms.

Note: Thank you Callum Rogers for my favorite misunderstanding of my writing yet. It's tribute to you that the 'visit' from Georg happens in this chapter, and I loved the idea! I know this chapter is a little intense, but there will be so lighthearted stuff to come later. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and given me your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Frau Schmidt, Maria, and Louisa head back towards the villa. Maria is now aware of the state that Gretl and Georg are in, and leaving Darren behind, she heads towards her new life, hoping that she isn't too late.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Ten:** Hold Onto Me

Maria's heart was pumping out of her chest. She was unable to control her emotions any longer. What if he didn't wake up? What if Gretl couldn't fight the pneumonia? Fredrich had thankfully, flagged someone down and quickly came back to find his father and his youngest sister unconscious on the shore. As Fredrich preformed CPR on Gretl, the man he flagged down tied off Georg's leg with his shirt, and dragged him back to the road, into the back seat of his car. They had taken them to the hospital, suturing Georg's open wounds, giving him medication to treat the inevitable infection that would rise. And though Gretl resumed consciousness she had been diagnosed with pneumonia. They had since been taken home by Frau Schmidt, knowing there was nothing else to do but wait. Gretl was fighting hard, awake but weak, fragile, sputtering up what felt like her very lungs with each cough she bellowed. Georg had been slipping in and out of consciousness, unable to keep himself awake long. It took half of the staff to take him up the stairs, placing him into his bed. The bacteria from the lake water had rushed his system quickly, with a force to be reckoned, and only time would tell if the medication would stop the infection before his organs started shutting down. The only instructions were fluid, rest, and care, for both of them.

After his father and sister had been placed to rest and heal in their beds, Fredrich decided to inform Frau Schmidt of his father's request. He had told him, that if he wouldn't make it, if something were to happen, he should go to Maria. They had no one else in the world to turn too, and honestly there was no one else in the world that they needed to see more. After Fredrich told Frau Schmidt she agreed, knowing she alone could not be up to the task if something were to happen to Georg. Liesl and Fredrich agreed to stay behind and watch after the children so Louisa and Frau Schmidt could go to Maria for help. While Frau knew there was nothing medically that Maria could do, she knew that having her there would be a calming presence for the children. Also, Gretl had not stopped crying for her since returning home.

"Does he know that I'm coming?" Maria asked, unaware of the conversation Fredrich had with his father previously. "Yes, he had requested, if anything happened, to go to you Maria" Frau Schmidt confirmed, clenching her fingers around the steering wheel while she sped towards the villa. "Me?" she asked, slightly confused. She knew that the Captain had feelings for her; she knew that the children loved her; but she never realized _how_ important she was to them. Her heart swelled, for the first time realizing that she wasn't crazy. She had always felt like their mother, drawn to them in a way she couldn't explain. The jealousy she felt over having another governess tend to them, the heartache she felt for leaving them, and although it might have been wrong, she felt comfort in knowing they felt the same way. Georg really trusted her, believing that she would be the best choice, if he left this world, to raise them.

Georg. She closed her eyes, squeezing her hands together in a clasp, trying to regain her composure. What if something did happen to him? The man that she had come to love, the man that she was, irrevocably, in love with; he held the other half of her soul, and she was sure, beyond any reason that she could never live this life without him. Even if she could never be with him physically, how could she go on, knowing that he was not _somewhere_ in this world? "Everyone is going to be so happy to see you" Louisa said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I've missed you all so much," she responded honestly. There was no longer any reason for her to shield her heart from them. She had no intention of leaving this time, no reason why she would have too.

She thought of Darren, the man who had been her best friend, seeing her through the hard times in her life, the man she left behind. She touched her left hand, her ring finger, feeling the emptiness. What he had done for her was by far the most selfless thing she had ever experienced in her lifetime. She felt nostalgic for the life that they could have lived together, the love they once shared. But as she stared onward towards the villa, she thought of the people that lived there and she knew that she was heading home.

Darren knew what she would have never, if not for him, acknowledged. It wasn't a choice between Georg and Darren, which was a choice she would never have made. It was a decision of which path she wanted to take in life. The simple path: the love with Darren came easy, it was simple, calm, passionless maybe, but comfortable and secure nonetheless. Living with him would have meant a mediocre life of happiness, free from pain or want. But Georg, he was the harder path, the unknown. A love filled with passion, anger, desire, and euphoria. A love her wildest of dreams couldn't have conjured giving her a completion she didn't know she was lacking. Darren did chose for her, he choose for her to live her life un-securely, wildly, openly, and with passion. She wasn't sure she could ever repay him for that. For making the decision for her, that she never could have made for herself.

"Are you coming Fraulein?" Louisa asked, standing next to the open car door. She hadn't even realized that they made it to the villa. When she looked up at the walls they no longer made her feel small and insignificant as they had months ago when she first arrived. No, something about them made her feel protected, and safe. "I've prepared your old room for you, I know you didn't have time to pack but I'm sure Liesl can offer you some of her things in the mean time," Frau Schmidt offered, opening the door for them. The rest of the children were nowhere in sight, and Maria looked around curiously wondering where they would all be. "They're with Gretl," Louisa said, answering the question for her. "We didn't tell her that you were coming, we wanted to surprise her!"

"And your father, does he know?" she wondered aloud, what if he had changed his mind? What if he couldn't forgive her for leaving? Sure he had come to visit her once, but inviting her back for a party was far different from having her back as their governess. What if he feared she's leave again and wouldn't allow her to take the job? "He's been in and out, so he's not aware that you're coming." She followed Louisa upstairs towards the nursery to see Gretl. Each of the children looked at her as she entered the room, smiling, but not rushing towards her. "Gretl, someone is here to see you," Liesl said, squeezing her arm lightly to wake her from her slumber.

Maria looked down at the weak and fragile little girl, propped up in her bed. She smiled at her brothers and sisters huddled around her bedside, watching her sleep. Though Maria knew, when illness struck in the Von Trapp household, everyone was on edge with worry. They remembered far too well, when the last member of this family had been sick. She let her eyes wander over Gretl. Her skin was a tinge of blue grey that made Maria feel nervous about her recovery. She heard her begin to cough and Liesl set her up, rubbing her back. The noise was positively dreadful, and Maria rushed to her other side, tracing the hair from her face as she coughed. "Water" she whimpered, now opening her eyes pleadingly to Liesl. "Let me," Maria offered, taking the cup from Liesl to help Gretl. When she heard Maria speak, she snapped her head quickly to the side; eyes wide open, staring Maria up and down. "You came back!" she squealed, now coughing again as she knocked the water out of Maria's hand, and threw her arms around her waist.

"Take it easy sweetheart," Maria warned gently rubbing her back. Watching her take over the recovery of their youngest sister brought a needed sigh of relief to the children. It's not that Frau Schmidt hadn't been trying to tend to Gretl, but there was something about the way Maria interacted with her that was different. Frau's approach was more nurse like, ordering rest, delivering medication, and keeping her distance unless her presence was requested. Maria's was more maternal and warm. She took off her shoes, and climbed into the bed, pulling Gretl up against her chest to prop her up more. "I'm so tired," Gretl said, turning slightly so she was cradling against Maria's side. "Rest sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up."

"We should go check on father now," Liesl said, motioning to her siblings. Maria had a feeling that the children hadn't taken a moment to themselves since their family members fell sick. "I want each of you to go and wash up first please, have you eaten?" she asked, looking at the very exhausted group getting up from the floor in front of her. "No, Frau Schmidt made dinner before she left to get you, but we didn't want to leave Gretl and father," Liesl said. Of course her suspicions had been right. "Have Frau Schmidt check on your father, I'll stay here with Gretl, but I want you to wash up and eat before you come back upstairs, understood?" she asked gently, in a whisper to not wake Gretl. They nodded back, thankful for the release of their duties and with a sigh of relief went to tend to their orders.

She could hear the clinging of silverware from the dining room echoing through the villa and she was thankful that they had listened to her. Frau Schmidt came in to bring Gretl some tea and Maria took the opportunity to ask about Georg. "How is he, is he awake?" Frau just shook her head, expressing her concern without saying anything. "If you'd like, I'll sit with Gretl for a moment," she offered. Maria slid out from Gretl's grasp, waking her briefly. "Don't leave," she said looking up at Maria as if it was the last time she'd ever see her. "I'm not sweetheart, I'm going to check on your father and I'll be right back, try to drink some of the tea Frau Schmidt brought you." Gretl was thankful to know she wasn't leaving, and started to drift back to sleep before even touching her tea.

As Maria made her way down the corridor she could feel her anxiety growing and when she entered through his master bedroom doors, she knew her feelings were justified. His leg was wrapped and elevated slightly with pillows. His bedside was lined with water cups and cards from the children. His eyes were closed, but his face was slightly distorted, even being unconscious he was clearly in some sort of agony still. She sat next to the bed but feeling like she was violating his space she stood back up, and just paced. "I'm so sorry I left Georg, but you have to understand, I was scared. I didn't know what this meant, I…" her voice trailed away. What was she supposed to say? Was she even supposed to say anything? She looked at his body, unstirred and she wished she could wake him somehow. He would know what to do, he could tell her how to fix this whole situation. He always had the answers, even before she did. He knew how she felt about his children before she did; he knew how she felt about him, before she did. He knew how she felt about Darren, and what that meant, before she did. She needed him to just wake up and tell her what to do.

She walked up to the bed, running her hand through his hair, gazing into his eyes lovingly. "Please don't leave us Georg," she said and turned to head back to Gretl. When she entered the room all of the children were back on the floor, and though she appreciated the sentiment, she knew they needed to give themselves a break. "Five minutes with your father, and I want all of you to go downstairs and play cards, or some sort of game before bed. You can visit with them tomorrow, but no more tonight." She knew that they wouldn't be giving themselves the break unless they were told too. "But," Fredrich began, until he was silenced by her hand coming up to stop his words. "I promise you, I will take good care of both of them, now go on, five minutes than downstairs," she finished, climbing back into bed next to Gretl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary** : Maria finding herself falling into life at the villa with ease. The children are thrilled to have her around again, and Gretl progresses in a positive direction. A doctor sees Georg, the children reveal something they've been saying behind Maria's back, and Maria doesn't realize, that her words are heard loud and clear.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Eleven:** Good Friends Then?

Maria just being there seemed to lift everyone's spirits. Although they were broken, the Von Trapp children started to feel more stable then they had in a while. Gretl was starting to regain her strength and Maria felt confident in ordering Frau Schmidt to phone a doctor to check on her progress. While she could tell Gretl was moving in a positive direction, her mind became over come with worry that Georg was deteriorating. He was still in an unconscious state, not communicative, and she was sure by the sweat on his forehead that he was feverish, no doubt from the infection. It was clear that his body was working in over drive to try and heal itself, but Maria wanted the doctor to examine him nonetheless.

Though Gretl was still bedridden the rest of the children started to come alive again. With Maria there taking care of things it seemed the household was able to breathe. Frau Schmidt began looking to her for all the orders in the house, with Georg incapacitated, and though not the Baroness she seemed to take on the role with ease. The rest of the staff began treating her as their superior, even though her title held them at the same level. Title? Was she a governess? She was never actually hired by Georg to come back, but she had the children's approval, and with the rest of the staff on board it seemed like she was as good as hired.

When the doctor came to check on things he decided to start with Gretl. She hadn't informed the rest of the children on her concerns for their father, not wanting to worry them. Frau Schmidt took the rest of the children outside to play while Maria went up to check on Gretl. "You're recovering nicely child," the doctor said calmly, turning to Maria who just entered the room. He motioned for her to follow him outside and once they were alone he spoke a little more bluntly to her.

"Your daughter is very lucky Baroness," he began, and she went to correct him but decided to wait, "the trauma of the drowning exasperated the degree of her pneumonia and this could have gone either way, we are truly lucky that her little body was able to fight this off. It seems to be coming out of her lungs, though I do suggest she continue bed rest for the next two weeks. We don't want anything irritating her and sending her spiraling backward into the woods again. Just try to keep her well fed and hydrated, the rest should work itself out," he finished. "Oh, I'm not the Baroness sir, I'm her governess," Maria corrected a little embarrassed.

"Governess?" he asked, looking extremely confused. "Yes," she said, who would lie about being a governess she thought? "I do apologize mam, the young girl said her mother had been taking very good care of her, and I just assumed," he faded out, wondering if he should have just dropped the subject entirely. Maria didn't really know what to say, it didn't seem to be her place to explain that Gretl's actual mother had died, and she just instead changed the subject.

"The Captain, he seems to be getting worse. I didn't want to worry the children, but if you could please take a look at him as well why you're here…" she inquired. "Of course, lead the way please". Maria let him into the master suite and waited outside to offer him so privacy. Part of her wanted to go in, to be there with him, to try and see the look on the doctor's face as he examined him, to know how bad things really were. But she knew it wasn't her place. Though Georg did ask Fredrich to bring her here if anything happened, he didn't know that she was actually here at this moment, and she decided it best to just stay put. After what seemed to be an hour of pacing outside the door the doctor returned.

"It's not really ideal for me to discuss his medical care with someone who isn't family, but given this situation, I will do so out of respect for the children," he said as she motioned for him to continue. "He has taken on a high fever, which I'll leave a new medication to help treat. It's clear that his body is definitely fighting hard to rid itself of the infection. I believe that is why he is unconscious; it is the body's way of trying to protect itself, to give all of its strength and energy to healing. If the fever doesn't break by tomorrow he'll need to be brought back into the hospital. Also, is there someone who is responsible for changing the dressings on his leg? It needs to be unwrapped and cleaned three times a day, and it seems like it's been neglected. I can show someone here how to do it, if you'd like to get one of the staff," he offered. But before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Show me, I'll do it."

After giving a curious look he nodded, and followed her back into the room. After showing her twice, and watching her once he felt confident that she had a handle on things. "There's not much else for me to do here today, the staff is aware on how to change the fluids on the IV bag?" he asked, "And the catheter" he added, Maria nodded, knowing Frau Schmidt had been taking care of that since he came home. "When he does wake up, which I believe he will, please call me right away. I will come back to examine him, and remove the catheter and the IV." After gathering the rest of his things he left Maria there standing in his room. "You hear that Georg, you're going to wake up, so whenever you're ready…" she said, turning to leave him.

She headed back to Gretl's room, now reminded of the discussion she had with the doctor before. Gretl was sitting on the bed, looking positively cheerful. "Hello" she smiled; sipping her tea that Frau Schmidt must have brought her. "Gretl, honey, did you tell that doctor that I was your mother?" she asked bluntly. It was uncomfortable for her, but she needed to know if he had been correct. Gretl looked down at the bed, and Maria could see her cheeks flush slightly giving her the answer before Gretl spoke. "Yes" she said in a whisper. Maria walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down to her eye level. "But why sweetheart?" she asked, not understanding the girls lie. "Well, you are _like_ my mother" she said, still not looking at her. "You take care of me, and you sing to me, and you hold me when I'm sick, and you wipe my tears when I'm sad," Maria smiled at the girl, taking her hand. Gretl was right, Maria knew nothing of boundaries in any area of her life.

She did look at Gretl as a daughter, but she didn't feel it was right for her to take on such a title. "And you love me, don't you, you love all of us?" she asked now finally making eye contact. "Very much" Maria said squeezing her hand. "But sweetheart, I'm not your mother, I'm your governess. You have a wonderful mummy in heaven who is looking down on you." She said delicately, "But sometimes people have two mothers, when their parents remarry right?" Gretl asked, a little too wisely for her age. "I suppose that's true," she admitted wondering how she didn't see that coming.

"But your father has not remarried" she reminded her. "I would like calling you mother," Liesl added coming into the room with her siblings in toe. Apparently they were listening to the conversation. "Me too" she heard echoed around her. Oh help, she thought to herself. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she knew how inappropriate it would be to allow them to do that, and she also felt that If Georg was conscious he would not approve. "I'd like hearing that, truly, but it is not so children." Kurt chimed in next, "But you are more to us than just some measly governess," he said, as everyone else nodded in agreement. She felt outnumbered with the little army of seven arguing against her. "How about we all just stick to being good friends then?" she added, hoping this would work. "Okay" they said, in a sorrowful tone.

The following day, about an hour after she had put all of the children to bed she heard muffles coming from the upstairs nursery. She knew, as they did sometimes, that the rest of the children had snuck back into Gretl's room to talk. Whenever something interesting happened that day, or something dramatic, they would 'sneak' into one room and spend the next two hours analyzing it. Maria smiled to herself, thinking she'd give them a few more minutes before sending them back to bed. She went to go check on Georg to change his dressings for the last time that day. His fever had seemed to break, or at least his sweating cased, and she was thankful to not have to send him out to the hospital. "It really is most rude of you to just lay there like that, letting me fuss over you in a worry all the time," she said talking more to herself than Georg. She had become used to have conversations with him while he was asleep, and she wondered if he could actually hear anything she was saying.

"So something kind of peculiar happened today," she began, "Oh you'd like to know what it was? Well, I'll tell you than" she chuckled to herself, while making quick work of his bandages. She was a fast learner. "Gretl is doing better, as I said, but when she was speaking with the doctor, she had informed him that I was her mother, so when the doctor came out to tell me of her progress he addressed me as Baroness, and her mother. As you can imagine I was so confused," she continued on talking a mile a minute, knowing there would be no response. "Than each one of the children told me they wanted to start calling me mother, and sheesh, I could have used back up," she laughed, "I forgot how intimidating they can be when they aren't on your side, but" Maria's story was interrupted when she heard something knocked over in the nursery. "Better go see what they're doing," she said, turning to walk out the door, not even realizing that his eyes had opened.

When she rounded the hall to the nursery she heard them whispering at one another, "It's okay Marta, Kurt clean it up before mother wakes up," Liesl sneered. 'Mother?' These children each had a mind of their own didn't they? "I thought we couldn't call her mother?" Louisa asked. "No we agreed, we'll call her Fraulein to her face, and just continue calling her mother behind her back, as long as no one slips up again" Liesl said, narrowing her eyes at Gretl. "I'm sorry," she said. Maria just stood there outside the door with her arms crossed shaking her head. How long had they been doing that? She wondered. Deciding Liesl had whatever it was under control, she turned back to finish dressing Georg's wound and to say good night to him as she did each night now.

"I'm back," she said, walking into the room as he closed his eyes quickly. "So, where was I? Oh, right, but they're your children, so I blame you a hundred percent for the madness". She smiled, closing the final tie on his leg. "Anytime you'd like to come back Georg, I miss the sound of your voice, desperately," she said, sitting on the side of the bed stroking her hand down his cheek. He looked like some of the pain in his body had eased since the day before. "Well, I better go put the children _back_ to bed again," she said playfully, she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and without thinking added, "love you, night" and turned to walk back down the hall for the third time that evening.

When the door shut Georg's eyes opened staring at the door. It was definitely, with a hundred percent certainty Maria that had just been dressing his leg. Her words began ringing in his ears, the sound of her voice the beautiful honey he remembered. ' _I love you';_ did he really just hear her say that? But something, so many things weren't adding up. He remembered the accident, he remembered being brought home from the hospital, but why was Maria there? He smiled remembering her saying that Gretl was all right. So Gretl was all right, he was alive, and Maria, for whatever reason was in his house again, talking to him and touching him like she had been there every day since well, forever. _I love you too Maria_ , he thought to himself, and closed his eyes to rest some more.

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really take the time to read and think about each and every one of them. I appreciate that you guys take the time to give me your thoughts! It makes my day and inspires me to keep going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Maria discovers that someone may actually be awake. Frau Schmidt has a good laugh with Georg. The children get to spend time with the person they have been missing dearly, and Maria discovers Georg could hear her after all.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twelve:** Who Me?

Georg woke up the next morning to the sound of someone shuffling about his room. "Damn it," he heard when something toppled over and smashed lightly on the ground. When he opened his eyes slightly, he saw Maria moping up the water and glass from the vase of flowers she must have been carrying in. She motioned up to Georg causing him to quickly close his eyes, "Oh don't trouble yourself Georg, I'll get it" she said, almost causing him to laugh out loud. She was so feisty. "Well, I'll have to pick you more flowers I guess," she said brushing her hand against her dress, smearing the water down.

A moment later Frau Schmidt came through the door. "IV change," she chimed walking past Maria to switch the bags. "I received the plans for this coming week, thank you for being so prompt" she added, while working on the bags.

"It should be fairly similar to Georg's plan, I simply adjusted the meals, studying time frames, breaks for the staff, switched which rooms I'll handle the correspondence in and moved both lunch and diner back an hour" Maria shrugged. Frau Schmidt laughed, "Basically changing almost everything he put into place," she said. Maria walked over to check Georg's leg, figuring she was in there anyway. "Do you think I should be doing this, maybe it's best to just wait for him to wake," she said to Frau referencing the schedule and taking on a role of Baroness when she indeed, was not. "I think, the children, the staff, and Georg trust you implicitly, and will follow whatever you decide Maria," giving her a nod of encouragement.

Maria headed downstairs to get the children ready for their day out, but Frau stayed behind to tend his catheter. When Georg felt her hand travel up the sheet towards where the tube entered, to check it was secure, she felt a jolt from beneath her. "What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice extremely hoarse from not using it in days. She immediately pulled her hand back, "The catheter sir, I need to check it, I'm responsible for that and your IV, but…." She froze for a minute and looked down at him, taking a second for _who_ she was talking too to register. "Captain? You're awake!" she cried. He smiled at her enthusiasm. It was so beyond the realm of her responsibilities to be tending to him in such a manner. "Um, does Maria also…" he began, but seeing his cheeks start to flush she answered for him to ease his concerns. "Oh no sir, she takes care of your leg, and she's not here when I check on other things," she said lightly, calming his anxiety.

"Should I go get the children?" she asked, turning to walk out of the room. "Wait, not yet please, I'd like to be seen by the doctor first, before we tell _any_ of them I'm awake." He said, intentionally emphasizing the word. "I'll phone the doctor now, Maria is planning on taking the children outside for the day since she had the wheel chair ordered for Gretl. But hopefully the doctor can come this morning, because Maria is in here multiple times a day and I'm not sure it will take her long to discover you're awake." So much of what she said intrigued him, but he figured he'd start with the first.

"Maria had a wheel chair ordered, but I thought Gretl had pneumonia? Also, since when does she place orders?" Frau Schmidt smiled realizing he had a lot to catch up on, even if he did hear their earlier conversation. " _Baroness_ _Maria_ ," she started jokingly, "is very much in charge of things around here sir, the staff and the children kind of just appointed her while you were indisposed, she places all of the orders and it's been going very well. The wheel chair is for Gretl because she's supposed to be on bed rest, but Maria thinks she needs fresh air, so she decided it was a win-win situation," She added, hoping to keep the tone light.

"That is interesting," he said, imaging his staff all calling her Baroness. "Would you like me to…" Frau Schmidt began, but he cut her off answering her question, "No, No I approve of that decision. I think it's wise. But um, you said something else, about her uh, being in here often?" he knew that he sounded like a teenage boy with a crush, hoping the girl noticed him. But that's because he honestly felt like a teenage boy with a crush, hoping the girl noticed him.

"She comes in at least three times a day to change your bandages," she said but seeing the disappoint start to fill his face she added, "though at night she's usually in here for over an hour after putting the children to bed." Immediately the smile flashed back to his face and she knew that her suspicions had been correct, he'd fallen in love with her. "Sometimes she yells at you like earlier", she said causing him to chuckle, "but most times she just talks and talks the entire hour, I don't listen to what she's saying but I'm usually in and out, and walking by outside and such" she said, hoping he didn't take it as an intrusion.

"Frau thank you for everything that you have done for me, for my family, I could never repay you." She leaned in lightly, whispering in a jokingly dramatic fashion, a side he'd never seen of her before, "I should warn you though, Maria has been giving the staff some more breaks, and tried to give me a pay raise, _twice_ , so I think you'd better get well quickly, just to keep an eye on her," she said winking and turning to leave his room.

"Mother will be waiting for us downstairs, we'd better hurry" Liesl said urging her brothers to stop fighting and make it downstairs. Georg shook his head smiling remember what Maria had told him the other night. He knew that they had been doing this for a few weeks now, but he never confronted them on it. Partly not doing so because he really didn't mind and partly because he didn't know what he would say to them.

Once the house was cleared, Frau Schmidt had the doctor park around the side of the house and head upstairs to see Georg. He removed the catheter and IV's from him, but gave him a new prescription for antibiotics. "This is one more dosage, to make sure your system clears completely," he said, looking down to check the wound. "The governess has tended to this well, it looks much better, now that the swelling has gone down you can bare weight on it if you can stand it."

Georg smiled "How did you know it was the governess," he began knowing that he never mentioned it. "She ordered I teach her when I was hear the other day," he said uncomfortably, but smiled when he heard Georg chuckle. "Yep, that's our Fraulein Maria," he said half apologetically and half sincerely. "I still suggest you rest for the week, allow the medication to continue to do its work," He said leaving the room.

"Why wasn't I informed!" he heard Maria yelling from down the stairs moments after the doctor had left. Oh no, he thought chuckling to himself lightly. "If there's a doctor here, it means something happened to him, and the only thing I asked was to be informed immediately, so please, explain to me why I wasn't informed!" she began yelling at Franz who looked positively ill at her attack. She couldn't stand him and she felt like he had withheld the information just to spite her. "Maria, just go up to him" he heard Frau Schmidt say, walking into the foyer. Maria ran up the stairs, tears in her eyes, full of concern and anger. When she walked up he appeared to be in the same state as before. Sleeping, eyes closed, and calm. She didn't even notice that his IV was gone. She ran her hand across his cheek, as she did every time she was near him lately.

"You scared me Georg," she began, feeling her heart begin beating at a normal pace again. He wanted to say something to her and now he wished that he hadn't closed his eyes. "Don't you understand, I can't lose you, _we_ can't lose you," she corrected stroking his cheek lovingly. But she noticed something different in the way his face reacted to her touch; it flushed slightly, which it never did before. She looked him up and down and realized that he was no longer connected to any IV's and the bulk where the catheter bag had been was smooth against the bed. She looked on the bedside table and grabbed the newspaper that she had laid there earlier that morning in case he woke up. She took it, folded it in half and began smacking him with it as hard as she could. "Ah! AH!" he screamed, shieling himself from the blows coming at him unexpectedly. "You!" she yelled, still hitting him repeatedly. He started laughing through his screams, and she couldn't help but smile. "How long have you been awake for?" she demanded to know, but was now grinning from ear to ear. "A little while now" he said, knowing she may start hitting him again if he told her the truth.

He took the newspaper from her hand and laid it next to his leg on the bed. As he took her hand in his, she let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes, trying to memorize the sound of his baritone voice. A voice that she had spent the past few days fearing she may never hear again. "We need to talk about everything Maria" he began, "but first, can you get the children?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" she said, removing from his grasp and clapping her hands together. She left the room to head downstairs, tripping in the foyer. "Children I have a surprise for you all inside," she said picking Gretl up in her arms and heading towards the house. They smiled following her in stride but it wasn't until Liesl spoke that any of them considered it could be Georg. "It's not… is it?" Liesl asked stopping all of them in the foyer. "Well you'll just have to go and see for yourselves," she said, handing her Gretl. She decided that they deserved to have their moment as a family, before she headed back in. Also she figured that she needed to go and apologize to Franz, even though she didn't care too, and Frau Schmidt before she forgot.

As she walked out of the kitchen, having apologized to both of them, she turned to head up the stairs. She could hear Gretl's cough echoing down the corridor and she worried all the excitement was a little too much for her. She was still healing, and still in need of rest even though she was doing better. "Fraulein Maria was in here all the time father," Marta said. "Yes, just like a nurse," Kurt added. "She seemed really worried a lot, she wouldn't tell us that, but we could see it in her eyes. I know she's just as happy as we are that you're awake," Liesl said as Maria walked into the room. "Speaking of," Georg said smiling at her. "Who me?" Maria asked shyly, blushing at the mention of her name. All eight of them just stared at her for a moment while she hesitated in the doorway. They were happy that there father was awake, they were happy that she was there, happy that Gretl was healing and for today, all of them were just thankful.

"Alright children lets let your father get some rest, and Gretl, back to bed for you sweetheart." She said walking over and reaching her arms out to Gretl. "Will you lay with me Fraulein Maria?" she asked softly, allowing herself to be pulled into Maria's arms. As Georg opened his mouth to protest on her behalf he stopped when he heard her reply, "Don't I always sweetheart?" she said as she poked her playfully and carried her out of the room giggling.

Georg knew that he needed to get some rest. His body was still weak, and his leg was still throbbing but he found it impossible to sleep. Every time he would close his eyes he would snap them open, listening for the sound of Maria's voice, petrified she would leave again. He wasn't even entirely sure why she was here, or how long she planned to stay. Lieutenant Darren couldn't have been thrilled his soon to be bride was back in the Von Trapp household. It made him feel sorry for the position she must have been in. He considered what he had told Fredrich, in those fleeting moments after the crash and he wondered if that's why she was here. Surely she didn't need to come out of an obligation, and further he hated to think that's the only reason that she was there.

Maria walked into his room and he wondered when she had become so comfortable doing so. "Can't sleep?" she asked, taking the thoughts right out of his mind. "Unfortunately not," he said studying her as she tended to his leg. She was so at ease touching him, arranging him, and doing so with such a gentle disposition. "Maria, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but how did you get here? Why are you here?" he asked, needing to know if his earlier suspicions were right. "Well, there was an obligation to fulfill, and I came back to fulfill it," she said avoiding the question. She didn't want to get Fredrich in any sort of trouble by revealing that it was his word they trusted to bring her back here.

"So Fredrich honoring my selfish request to have you raise my children if something were to happen to me, has no baring on your return?" he asked suspiciously, knowing that she wasn't giving him the full story. She looked up at him briefly, and glanced back down at his leg continuing his dressing, "Oh that," she said shaking her head. "Maria, it was wrong of me to do that, forgive me?" he said. He said the words in a rush of panic, knowing there was no one else in the world he could trust to care for his children, but he never considered what that would do to her and Darren's life together. They had never signed up for that, to parent seven children not even having a chance to have any of their own.

"When I found out you were in the accident, you and Gretl, I would have came even if you hadn't said a word to Fredrich." She said honestly. "And how does our Lieutenant feel about this new turn of events, don't you have a wedding to be planning" he began, but when he motioned down towards her engagement ring he realized, foolishly, for the first time she wasn't wearing it. "Oh, Maria, I'm sorry" he said. What if his accident had been the reason that they were no longer engaged. He honestly didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. "Is it, … it's not because of,…" he said motioning towards his leg. He wanted to say the accident, him almost dying, Gretl almost dying, but he knew he would have become too emotional if he tried, so he hoped his gesture would suffice.

"No Georg, please, that wasn't why," she said, not feeling ready to reveal to him everything that had happened between her and Darren.

"I can never repay you Maria, for taking care of our family," he said laying back and closing his eyes. She replayed his words over and over again in her mind. "Our?" she asked, playfully swatting him with the newspaper from earlier. "Well, I hear a lot of things in this bed and since the staff has already promoted you to Baroness, and the children have promoted you to mother, we might as well share the household don't you think?" he said jokingly. She smiled, thankful to hear that they wanted her here as much as she wanted to be here.

"So, it's all right if I stay than?" she asked.

"I don't honestly believe the children or the staff would let you leave after some of the changes you've been implementing," he said seriously.

"Thank you Georg, truly" she said, getting up to check on Gretl. She didn't think he would have asked her to leave, but it felt better that she had his approval to stay.

"Oh And Maria," she heard him say, as she stopped in the doorway and turned back slightly. "I love you too," he said, as her jaw dropped to respond, she was pushed slightly by Frau Schmidt walking in with fresh linens. "Oh sorry dear," she began continuing to walk into the room. Georg smiled wickedly as her face turned a shade of crimson red. "I uh," she began but knowing she had no idea what to do she turned out of the room quickly, rushing towards Gretel.

"Is she okay?" Frau Schmidt asked, helping sit Georg up. "Oh she's fine, I just told her I love her and I think I startled her a bit," he said laughing at the awkwardness of the situation. "Well, it's about time," she mused, laughing in stride.

Note: Thank you to everyone who helps give me feedback, whether it be just a one line review that you liked something, or disliked it, to the people who really go above and beyond to help me. I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad that you guys have come to love this storyline as much as I have. xo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Maria is forced to confront Georg after realizing that he heard her confession. One of the children walk in on a rather, uncomfortable moment between Maria and Georg, and Maria receives a telegram from someone wishing to speak with her. Georg must face his jealously once again.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirteen:** But You Could Be

When Maria woke the next morning she felt more than just nerves at the thought of seeing Georg. Being too much of a coward to head back in the night before, Frau Schmidt had taken care of the bandage change. But after a good night's sleep her confidence had returned and she felt ready to face him again. Shaking her head in silence her thoughts drifted to Georg, clearly he _was_ awake far longer than anyone realized. She wondered why he decided not to say anything, and was determined to yell at him for it later. After dressing for the day and picking fresh flowers, as she had each morning, Maria headed towards Georg's suite before waking the children.

As she entered his suite she saw him walking slowly, with the assistance of Frau Schmidt, back from the bathroom. "Good morning Maria," Frau Schmidt said happily, supporting his arm while he climbed into bed.

"Good morning," Maria replied as she changed out the flowers and then walked over to help settle him.

"There's some things downstairs for you; I brought them into the drawing room as requested," Frau said. Maria nodded, and sat on the bed next to Georg, waiting for her to leave. When Frau Schmidt finally walked out of the room Maria turned back to Georg who was smiling at her.

"Hello" he said sweetly, almost in a whisper, causing her to blush slightly and turn her eyes from him. "So you bring me new flowers every morning then do you?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were awake?" she countered, feeling more embarrassed than confident now. He chuckled slightly, knowing she wasn't just referencing his knowledge of the flowers, and took her hand in his.

"I told you, I learned a lot of things while stuck in this bed and I guess I wasn't ready to give up my edge yet," he answered honestly, while eyeing her up. "At least now I know how you feel about me, even if you'll never admit it again," he said jokingly, trying to ease some of her nerves.

"I um, it's just that, when I said that, I thought that, well I wasn't really thinking when I…" her stumbling faded out, unable to find the words to appeal her earlier admission.

"Yes?" he asked, willing her to continue. Seeing how uncomfortable he was making her didn't bother him. Whether Maria wanted to admit it or not, he knew. He knew by the way she touched his cheek, by the way that she tended to his wound, by the way that she spoke so sweetly to him, by the way she picked him flowers each morning, he knew that she had real feelings for him.

Maybe the love she felt wasn't as strong as the love he held for her. But it was still love. One that was new to her, he thought, because she seemed fearful of it. However, the love that he felt for her, was aging like a fine wine, as it now burned inside his veins, taking all of his resolve not to pull her close. His body longed to hold her like he had the night that they danced on the patio, but this time he would feel no guilt, no fear, and no insecurity.

"Are you in love with me Maria?" he asked point blank, leaving no room for her to evade his question. "Because I'm in love with you, and I have been since the first day you walked into my life," he added feeling no need to hide his feelings anymore. When she opened her mouth to respond she stopped, feeling his hands on her arms, pulling her close. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as the warmth from his body came spreading across her chest at their near contact. She placed her hand on his chest to stop herself from falling, as he leaned her into him, but when he angled his face to kiss her, he stopped hearing his door swing open as Liesl came bouncing into the room.

"Father, I, oh…" Liesl froze, seeing the contact between her father and Maria was not so innocent.

"Liesl," he said, but she turned and ran out of the room, embarrassed at her own intrusion.

Liesl took off towards her brother's room where the rest of her siblings were waiting. She had gone into her father's room to ask permission to take the boat out today, and they were all awaiting his response. "Oh my god!" she squealed as she shut the door quickly behind her.

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed to be disturbed from his thumb war with Brigitta.

"It's happening!" Liesl cried, as Louisa ran over to her jumping up and down. The rest of her siblings looked thoroughly confused until she added, "They're in love, and I just walked in on them about to kiss!" Liesl and Louisa had been discussing the idea that something was really different about the way they looked at one another yesterday.

"Gross," Kurt added,

"Yeah," Marta said.

"No, that means we might be able to _really_ start calling her mother!" Liesl explained, hoping they wouldn't need more of an explanation than that.

"OH!" they cheered, not entirely understanding but were excited to know, somehow Fraulein Maria kissing there father, could lead to her becoming their new mother.

"Liesl?!" they heard Maria calling down the hallway, no doubt in her room.

"In here," Liesl replied turning to her siblings. "Don't say anything, act normal," she added right before Maria opened the door. When Maria walked into the boy's room to find Liesl, she found all of them and immediately feared Liesl may have shared what she just witnessed with her siblings. Each one of the children was staring at her smiling sheepishly, and Maria felt her own face flush, knowing that was _exactly_ what had happened.

"Mother!" Gretl cheered, not understanding the half of the conversation her brothers and sisters were having around her. Maria placed her hand over her face shaking her head, as the other children erupted in laughter. "Liesl" Maria said slightly pleadingly, slightly annoyed at her revealing the information to everyone.

"Yes, mother?" Liesl asked jokingly, in a challenging like manner. Her face flushed again, and Maria turned to walk out of the room.

"Everyone downstairs for breakfast please," Maria said knowing she needed to regain her composure before addressing them.

"Whatever you say mother," they replied, laughing as they walked down in stride.

"So how did _that_ go?" he asked amused seeing Maria walk back into the room, her face a deep shade of red even he had never caused before.

"Oh just wonderfully" she said sarcastically walking into his bathroom to splash water on her face. "They're their own little army you know!" she called from the bathroom while drying her face. He chuckled imaging what they could have said to make her so beside herself.

"I'd hardly imagine they disapprove," he began, "they've been calling you mother behind your back, almost since you left," he said. When she walked out of the bathroom she looked at him curiously.

"So you are aware that was happening?" she asked, wondering if he disapproved. "As soon as I found out, I instructed them it was inappropriate," she continued defensively, not waiting for a response. She feared he would find it disrespectful to Agathe.

"Maria, I will never allow them to forget their mother, Agathe loved them very much. However it is, undeniable that you have taken on that role for them. Gretl and Marta don't remember Agathe and you are the only version of a mother they have ever known. I see nothing wrong with them referencing you that way, in the privacy of their own home, if it makes them happy," he finished leaving her staring at him dumbfounded.

"But it's not appropriate Georg, I am not their mother," she said weakly, entirely contradicting how she felt.

"But you _could_ be," he alluded; but seeing the fear strike her face he quickly changed the tune, "And since when do you care about what society deems appropriate? "Is it not your life's ambition to challenge each societal norm you come across?" he questioned, chuckling slightly. It was ironic coming from her. Thankfully she smiled at his joke releasing the tension he created.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she offered smiling as she leaned in stroking his cheek. She gazed in his beautiful blue eyes, the blue that she had missed so deeply over the past few weeks. Her heart warmed just looking at him until he stilled at her contact, and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry, it's uh, become a bit of a habit I guess," she said uncomfortably, turning away. Whenever she sat near his bedside she always found herself stroking his cheek when they were alone. She would caress it and just speak to him softly, telling him about her day. She didn't realize she had done it so much, it was becoming an automated response. He stopped her before she could leave and took her hand bringing it back to his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry Maria, I like it, I'm just not used to you touching me so… so openly," he admitted causing her to smile but turn away. "Breakfast would be lovely" he said. She smiled back into his eyes feeling some of her confidence return. "I missed looking into your eyes when you were gone," he said, taking the words from her mind once again.

"So have I," she said smiling at him unabashed, taking in the blue sea threatening to consume her.

Later that morning Maria headed downstairs to finish the correspondence she had been neglecting. After tracing through various pieces of paper she came across a telegram she didn't realize had been sitting there.

 _I need to speak with you right away stop_

 _Meet me Friday evening at the house stop_

 _I miss you terribly stop_

 _Sincerely Darren_

Maria realized in a panic that _today_ was Friday, as she ran upstairs to change. What could have happened that he would have needed to speak with her so soon? Further, if it was that important why wouldn't he have come there? Well, that was stupid she thought to herself. Of course he wouldn't be coming there. She shook her head scolding herself for being so inconsiderate in her thoughts. Feelings of guilt and fear began rising in her chest, when she realized that she hadn't spent any time thinking about since she left. I mean sure they had ended things, but they had been best friends their entire lives. How could she have been so self-absorbed?

"Georg" she breathed, turning into his bedroom, causing him to laugh at her. Something about Maria always seemed to so dramatic, so intense, no matter what the situation. "I'll let Liesl and Frau Schmidt know before I head out, but I need to leave for a few hours," she said slightly out of breath.

"And where do you need to go in such a hurry?" he laughed, wondering what could be so dire. She handed him the telegram quickly, but then seeing the clock turned to alert Frau Schmidt.

"I'll be right back," she said running down the hall. He smiled as he took the paper and turned it around to read what it said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Frau, don't hold dinner if I run late," she said waving as she turned up the staircase. When she walked into Georg room she saw the telegram crumbled on the floor next to his bed. "All right, so Frau is going to take care of your bandage change and dinner," she began but immediately feeling the tension thick as ice she stopped and looked at him curiously. "Georg, did you hear me," she began, but he cut her off.

The jealously was creeping through his heart, climbing up his esophagus like fire and suffocating him. He was old, wounded, and damaged, not nearly enough of the man she deserved. And then there was Darren, dam nit even he liked him. They had an entire life together he knew nothing about, and he just couldn't compete with that. He knew as soon as she saw him again, she would realize her mistake, and she would choose him. The younger, more familiar choice. "Just GO" he spat, fighting to hold back the tears of anger, and sadness from his bruised ego.

She could see he was hurting and walked up to comfort him, "Georg," she began not wanting to fight with him. It wasn't that she expected him to be particularly thrilled at the thought of her seeing Darren, but she had been one hundred percent honest with him. Moreover, they weren't in any official standing with one another so she really didn't owe him any explanation.

But when she approached him he snapped, "Just go ahead and walk out on me, and on the children again, lord knows that's what you're _good at_ Maria," he screamed, balling his fists in anger. She felt his words jam into her heart like a knife, slicing her wide open, she couldn't contain her rage, and the tears began falling rapidly from her eyes walked up, and slapped him hard across the face.

Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving him there, his face throbbing, completely speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Both Maria and Georg spend their time reflecting on their argument and the situation that they're in. They take the time to rethink some thoughts that have been haunting them, and face some insecurities. Georg had a discussion about 'brides' with his children, and the question remains will Maria return home? And if so, what will she find?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Fourteen:** Fearing She May Not Return

Moments after Maria had slapped him, turning in tears and walking out the door Georg finally regained his composure. _Maria_ , he breathed to the empty still air, hovering between himself and the door she just walked out of. If what he felt before, when he thought of Maria leaving was fear, now he now felt pure despair. What had he done? "Maria" he yelled, pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. But he heard no response. He stood up a little shakily, feeling the familiar rush of blood pulsating rapidly back down to his leg, and the rush of blood leaving his head. He walked, step by agonizing step, unaccompanied towards the bedroom door. While the first steps felt impossible, he slowly regained his balance and made the last few with only slight discomfort. "Maria!" he called again, but instead saw Frau Schmidt turning down the corridor.

"Captain, is everything alright? Maria has already left," she said looking curiously at the red welt appearing on his face. "Your face sir?" she said, but than seeing the faint outline of two fingers quickly followed up her own question. "Do you need some ice?"

Georg didn't care about the embarrassment he knew he should have felt. Instead he just shook his head defeated, not knowing what he could do now that he'd missed her. "That'd be fine Frau, but can you help me downstairs first? I feel steadier on my feet and I'd like to get out of my bedroom for a while."

She nodded not willing to ask any questions and began helping him down the stairs. She could tell by the amount of weight she was holding that he was getting stronger. After being situated in the sitting room Frau Schmidt left him to retrieve the ice. While waiting he looked around the sofa, reflecting on memories. The night before he sent Lieutenant Darren away was the first one that came into his mind. He could still hear her saying 'Captain' unenthusiastically when he walked in disrupting their kiss. Then there was of course, all of the nightly meeting they had been having discussing the children, at first, and then later just learning about one another's lives.

"Here you are sir, can I get you anything else?" Frau Schmidt asked, returning to the room. He felt like he needed to explain the situation. Clearly, being bed ridden, being around Maria, it was changing him. He was starting to confuse his role in the house and feel like he was on the same level as everyone. Yes it was definitely Maria. Her never respecting the roles each person was in really confused everything around here. He shook his head, realizing that he still hadn't responded.

"This will do, thank you," he said weakly hoping the ice would heal the bruised ego faster than his swollen face.

"If you'd like to talk about anything sir, I'm here," Frau Schmidt said, turning to walk out of the room. Yes, Maria's influence had been felt by everyone in the house. It was affecting all of them and he wasn't' sure if he wanted to change it.

Maria. The one person who seemed to single handedly alter his existence. What if she really didn't come back? He basically had just pushed her back into the arms of the Lieutenant forcefully and he had no idea how to fix it. He felt so weak and vulnerable. While he _was_ healing it had been Maria that was tending to his injury. Shouldn't he, as the man be the one taking care of her? She came in each day and saw him laid up in a bed with: IV's, catheters, and people having to tend to him twenty-four-seven. She saw him, unconscious, potentially on the brink of death, and what else could possibly remind her of his age and mortality faster than that? Not to mention his temper was foul. The words he spoke, though honestly were true, never should have been thrown at her. He spit the words like daggers hoping to cause a reaction, hoping to halt her from leaving, hoping to distract himself from the fear he felt and focus on the anger. An old Sea Captain, what good was he to a young and beautiful goddess such as Maria?

Maybe this was his karma? The Lieutenant coming back into the picture just as he was starting to heal. The man would be a fool to not realize that Maria was a gift you didn't return. If she was buy your side, if you were lucky enough to be loved by her, you didn't take it for granted. Darren was the better choice, even he could see that. He was younger, more familiar, and calm. He never would have spoken to Maria the way that Georg had earlier. He never would have intentionally set out to hurt her because he was so insecure. If there was one thing Georg was pretty sure of in this situation, it would had to of been that Maria left him in order to tend to the children.

But, now the tides were turning again. Georg was healing, Gretl was on the mend as well, and the children were no longer going to be needing her. It's not that Georg was native enough to believe that Maria didn't have feelings for him. He knew that now, with certainty. He had heard her voice some of them and her actions spoke far louder than her words. The fear was coming from the fact that, he believed Maria had feelings for him, even before she left that first time. But she chose to go, anyway. Her obligation, her commitment has been to the Lieutenant, first and foremost. So, now that she wasn't going to be needed, why stay?

It seemed like Maria to be self-sacrificing, he imagined her Fiancé giving her an ultimatum and Maria, choosing the sick and needy. But everything was changing now. If he convinced her to leave once before, why couldn't he do it again? The children came into the sitting room, disrupting his thoughts.

"Father, why are you holding that to your face?" Liesl asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

"I had a small accident, no big deal." He replied smiling brightly to not worry them. He hadn't considered leaving his bedroom, he would have to explain the situation sooner. "What are you children going to do for the rest of the evening?" he asked, knowing that it must be getting late now.

"We're finishing a story we're writing for moth, I mean, Fraulein Maria" Louisa said, catching her mistake just in time.

"I know that you all call her mother Louisa, It does not offend me, as long as it is kept here in the privacy of our own home. I do not need rumors spreading about Salzburg in confusion as to how the Von Trapp children have a new mother, but Captain Von Trapp does not have a new bride," he laughed, thinking of the rumors that would fly.

"Do you _want_ a new bride?" Brigitta asked out right, not caring if she sounded rude. It was true the other children had stopped fearing their father the way they used to, but being so bold was just in Brigitta's nature.

Georg thought silently for a few moments before answering their question. It was one that they had never point blank questioned him on before, and for a fleeting moment he wished that he had not became so open with them. But the moment passed as quickly as it came and he decided to respond to them honestly. "I do. But I would like to know how you children would feel?" he asked. It allowed him to be honest with them, but deflect the attention away again, almost immediately. Or so he thought.

The children looked towards Liesl nodding in encouragement for her to speak on behalf of all of them. This was something they had discussed for weeks and they were excited to have their opinion heard. "We feel," she looked around at her siblings one last time before continuing. As they nodded again she continued, "That if it was the _right_ person, we would want you to be happy father, it's been so long since…" she said letting the rest of her words fade out.

"Since your mother." He finished for her nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so do you want your new bride to be Fraulein Maria, or not" Kurt asked annoyed that everyone seemed to be talking in code. To him it was simple, yes or no. Also, he was starving again which was making him grumpier than usual. Everyone else froze for a minute waiting to see if their father would actually answer, and to their surprise he did.

"I want you children to listen to me very carefully, and not just hear what you _want_ to happen from what I say. I do wish to marry your Fraulein Maria, I love her very much. But there is more to consider than my feelings. Yours, for one," as he was interrupted by Fredrich.

"You have our blessing father, we love her too" he said.

"Well, thank you Fredrich. But it is not just up to us. We have to consider Maria's feelings as well, and that is one decision we cannot make for her, and we cannot rush her on. But no matter _what_ happens between your Fraulein and me, you must always understand she loves all of you unconditionally. If she decides not to marry me one day down the road, it will not be because she does not love each and every one of you, is that clear?" he asked, wanting to make sure they understood. Also, he felt if she were to go back to Darren, hopefully it would help them heal, knowing it was because of him, and not because she didn't love them.

"Understood," they replied. Smiling incessantly from ear to ear. They finally had the information confirmed that they were sure they already knew. But to hear it, from their actual father, was definitive proof.

[Maria]

As she drove the car towards the house she left behind, she felt herself grow somber. The tear stains on her cheeks felt sticky, still warm somehow from falling a while before. The anxiety scratched at her chest, feeling like she was crawling out of her skin. She had many fights with Georg before, that wasn't the problem. What was bothering her so much was this was the first time that he had actually hurt her. Though it was she that left the physical mark, the sting Maria felt was an emotional one. His words still ringing in her ears and she tried to shake out the sound, damn him! Who was he to accuse her of such things, so miserable things? It was as if he painted her as some villain that swept into the home only to sweep back out intentionally abandoning and inflicting pain on people she claimed to love. Maria wasn't that terrible of a person was she?

No! She thought to herself. She had never promised to be there forever, she herself, had never actually even agreed to be there at all. Those promises and agreements were made by Darren, without her consent. She tried to go a long knowing that she had no other choice. So why was she supposed to feel so bad for leaving when he found them a house? She never changed the agreement, she never told them, oh kidding actually, I plan on staying as a governess forever. She told them from day one she had a job to attend to in the fall anyway. Sure she left earlier than she had thought, but she had always planned to leave eventually.

That's what I'm good at? The words still replaying in her ears, torturing her to insanity. How dare he think that he had the right to tell me what I'm 'good' at? I was pretty damn good at helping him bond with his children, with running the entire household while he was unconscious, with taking care of the bills and correspondence, with taking care of him! God. She knew she needed to calm down. She had never hit anyone before in her life, and it irritated her that he could create such tension in her heart that she'd react like that. Why did she react like that? It wasn't the first time the two of them had yelled at once another.

Perhaps it was because deep down it felt like a part of the accusation was right. No matter how many ways she could justify it, she _did_ leave. She left knowing it would hurt the people that she came to love, and she left knowing that she broke an obligation to them. But that wasn't what had caused her to lose control, no. She had lost control because she felt that after sacrificing the only comfort she had ever known, the only security she had ever known for them, how could he think she'd just _leave_? She left Darren, a good man who loved her, her best friend to run towards the doors of the Von Trapp villa not even knowing what she'd find. She gave Georg her heart when she turned from Darren and walked out that door towards a new future. The heart that he had all but asked her for. But it broke her to see, after making herself so vulnerable, he could doubt her so.

[Georg]

It was going on eleven o'clock in the evening and the longer Georg stared at the clock, the slower it seemed to move. She had left earlier that evening and though he did assume she would be gone for a while, he had expected if she was coming back, she would have been back at least two hours ago. Each passing minute drug on like hours, and his eyes became foggy as the wallpaper blurred around him from staring at it too long. He had decided to wait in the sitting room for her, knowing he'd have a clear sight of her when she returned. If he waited in his room, she could have slipped into her bedroom without him ever knowing she was home.

After trying to convince himself for the past two hours that she was coming back, if anything to at least say goodbye to the children, he was beginning to lose hope. That is, until, he heard the front door to the villa creak open, and saw Maria walking in. He rose to his feet, a little uneasily, and grabbed the sofa for support. The weight of sadness and fear immediately lifted from his heart, as he straighten his brown jacket and tie to look presentable. He had changed three times that evening, trying to find something he felt displayed his masculinity.

He clenched the fingers on his left hand, and realized how bare it felt without his wedding ring there. After the conversation with his children, he finally felt it was time to remove it. He saved it safely in his drawer upstairs, hoping to pass it onto Liesl one day. He started walking out into the foyer when she turned and saw him. He leaned his back against the wall, gazing up and down her body, examining every inch of her. Her turquoise dress with dark thin flowers tight fitted around her body, the sleeves ending just around her elbows. She looked at him curiously for a moment, wiping the tears that had been falling from her eyes. "Maria" he whispered, taken back by her apparent sadness. The blue in her eyes illuminated through the teardrops, and he had never seen something so sorrowful and beautiful in unison.

She walked up to him slowly, gauging his tone, eyeing his appearance. She wasn't expecting to see him tonight, let alone seem him downstairs. If she was, she would have cleaned up her appearance a bit. She was a red nosed, tear stained mess, and yet there he stood. The strong and tall man she had come to both love and hate, his dark brown jacket and tie in perfect proportion, his lower lip quivering, mouth just slightly open, waiting for her reply. Why did he speak her name so sweet, knowing how she had treated him? Why was he downstairs, out of bed? She noticed he had small circles under his eyes, and she knew, he had been waiting for her, fearing she may not return. "Georg," she breathed, running towards him, unable to hold herself back any longer.

Before he could fully open his arms she immediately came crashing into his body, as they hit the wall behind him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him tenderly, and then her tongue entered his mouth immediately, needing to be closer, more passionate, and more intimate somehow. She could feel the hot tears flowing down her cheeks, as she pulled back gasping for breath between kisses. He traced his arms quickly around her waist pulling her tight against him. He wanted to memorize the way her skin felt, to touch each and every one of her limbs, to know she was here; she was in his arms and she had returned.

When her sobbing became too heavy he leaned back from their kiss and pulled her against his chest tightly, lowering both of them to the ground. She clung to his chest, praying he didn't ask her why she cried, just needing him there to hold her. As she balled her body onto his lap, he held her tightly while she continued sobbing. He knew that something had happened, that there was more that he needed to ask her, but for now he knew that she needed him. So he held her tightly, kissing her head and stroking her hair, deciding just to wait.

 **Note** : Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that sends me reviews. It makes me happy (I know this is a repetitive thing I add here, but it's true) and I sincerely appreciate it! I'm sorry I didn't post that much, I've been going back and editing some of the beginning chapters, so that's taken up sometime. I hope you guys like where this is going. I'm going to be explaining the meeting with Darren later, I did not forget, it's written this way, intentionally. Thanks again. Also **, please let me know what you think of this chapter, in particular I do not if I expressed Georg's "fear" enough**? Love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Taking a small step backwards, let's delve into the conversation between Maria and Darren. There are no direct Maria and Georg conversation moments in this chapter, so I am sorry for that. But we do get to hear about Maria's feelings towards both Georg and Darren, so that counts right? Reviews are loved! Thank you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Fifteen:** YOU, Are my Soulmate

As Maria turned the car into the driveway of the blue house that was supposed to be hers, she let out of a sigh of relief. The entire drive her mind had been racing a mile a minute, trying to calm her own anger and disbelief. Georg could drive her mad, to a point where she lost all sanity and acted strictly on impulse. But somehow knowing she was going to see Darren was offering her a blanket of strength, calmness, and stability. The kitchen light was on, and she could see him pacing back and forth in the window. _What was it that troubled him so?_ She thought to herself while getting out the car. When she walked up to the front door she kind of hovered for a minute, wondering if she should knock; but before she could make a decision Darren opened the door smiling at her kindly.

"Maria," he said, pulling her in and kissing her cheek, "come in, please." She walked over to the kitchen table and removed her coat, allowing him to start the conversation. "How are you?" he questioned sincerely. It had been a little while since they had spoken and their last meeting was quiet dramatic. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes.

"I'm all right, just fair," she said. Knowing it was the truth. So much had happened and she didn't know where she should begin or if she should even start to explain. But Darren spoke again, saving her the trouble.

"How is everyone, Gretl and the Captain?" he questioned. "I never was told what happened." He added.

Maria realized, after hearing his question that she hadn't even considered reaching out to him to let him know that everyone was all right. It made her feel a familiar feeling when she thought of Darren lately, guilt. Why couldn't she have at the very least, sent a telegram to tell him they were on the mend? How quickly she had forgotten the man that stood beside her, her entire life.

Maria began explaining to Darren the situation of what happened. His emotions ranged from horrified, to happy, to jealous and then circled back again. After hearing how serious the accident was that Fredrich, Gretl and the Captain were in, he was thankful that he ushered Maria out as he did. It was clear that she really was needed there. But hearing how she had been tending to the Captain's care brought back all the familiar feelings of jealousy. It made his stomach churn imagining her fawning over his superior, touching his body delicately with her soft hands, and he suddenly wished he wouldn't have asked.

"Maria," he started, after she finished bringing him up to speed with everything that had happened since she left. "There's a reason that I called you here this evening, there are some things that I need to tell you about," he said causing her curiosity to peak. Darren wasn't one for dramatics, and she knew that it must had been important if he called her here. Especially because he did not know if Gretl or the Captain were even well enough for her to be called away.

"Darren, you can tell me anything," she said. One thing their relationship never had was secrets.

"Before I tell you, I need to ask you something Maria, something important. There's no time for you to be dishonest with me, or to try and protect my feelings. I need to know, if you still have any real feelings for me Maria. Are you happy with your decision to go to _him_?" he said, staring at her while her jaw dropped slightly.

She racked her brain for the words to surface, but nothing was coming. It was silence, like a flat line in her mind, screeching a noise of nothingness. Zero activity, and zero reply. When he realized she was processing, or trying too, he continued.

"I have the opportunity to take a promotion, but it will station me overseas, permanently." He finished, hoping she would understand the connection between his statements. He knew that she was in love with the Captain, he wasn't a fool. But he had spent his entire life, planning it around the woman in front of him. And before he decided to pack up, and give up any inkling of hope, he needed to know, with a hundred percent certainty, which one of them had her heart.

The fact that she hadn't contacted him after leaving made him think one thing, but the fact that she showed up made him think another. It was time for him to stop guessing, and before giving the Navy his final answer he need to know from her, what the truth was. He knew if there was any indication she may come back to him and give them another chance, he wouldn't go. He wouldn't be able too.

He got up and walked into the living room, pouring each of them a drink and motioning for her to follow. She sat on the couch opposite of him and pondered for a moment. He had always said how much more dangerous things were overseas, and she wasn't sure why he would decide to take that sort of position now. He always veered away from any opportunity that took him too far from Austria, if he could control it. "So are you happy, that you went to _him_ Maria?" he asked, interrupting the flat line going on in her brain.

"Yes, the children needed me, I had an obligation to fulfill and," she began, but he cut her off.

"No, to _him_ is what I asked," he replied, knowing she would try to evade the question to spare him.

She sat there wondering for a moment. The pain in her heart at the words he had said to her was still throbbing like an open wound. She could almost feel the stinging sensation on her hand from when she slapped him. Is this what happiness felt like? Him throwing daggers and her throwing punches? Surely, she was not happy in this moment. However there were moments where she felt so overjoyed by the mere sight of him, it almost moved her to tears. Looking around the home that was bought for her she wondered, if she would have stayed, could she have been happy?

But when Maria didn't answer, Darren took her silence as a good sign for him. "So then, do you have any feelings left for me Maria?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she sighed. How could he not think she had any feelings for him? Is that really the mark she left behind when she left here? However, the feelings did not mean what she once thought they did, and she needed to explain that to him. However when she opened her mouth to say, 'but', he was on top of her, kissing her forcefully. The tightness of her dress, and the weight of his body locked her legs against the sofa, so she used her arms, to push him, trying to break his contact. But he misunderstood her motions and deepened the kiss, grinding his body deeper into her. It wasn't until she half screamed against his mouth that he stepped back, confused at her actions. "STOP!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

He climbed off of her looking down at the woman who once loved him so deeply, who once welcomed such advances, and he began to feel a mixture of hurt and anger. Mere months ago she was his betrothed, pursing him with equal passion; yet now she sat there shaken as if he was some monster attempting to take advantage of her. "I don't understand what you want from me," he yelled turning away from her.

"Darren, I didn't get to finish," she struggled through her tears. "Of course I have feelings for you, I will always love you, I will always care for you, but I'm not _in_ love with you, not like I thought. I thought I knew what it meant to be in love, but I didn't until…" she stopped, realizing her poor word choice.

"Until _him_?" he sneered, waiting for her to confirm. But she didn't, instead she just turned down and let her tears fall. "Are you, _with_ him Maria…? Officially?" he asked, wondering why he didn't lead with that question. But to his surprise she shook her head no, looking up through her tears.

"No, we're not and we haven't…" she said, knowing she didn't need to add anything else, and that he would understand what she meant. She could hear the sigh of relief wash over Darren and it made her feel guilty again. He sat down next to her on the couch and turned her chin to face him so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm going to take the job then Maria," he said. He wasn't doing it to punish her, but he knew he needed to make sure she had no intention of coming back to him before he took it. Now that he knew she was never coming back, he realized taking the position may help him move on.

She looked at him, tears still in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you Darren." She admitted, feeling her heart break in two. This was the man who had literally be there for her, for her entire life. He followed her to every foster care, to the abbey, and she knew, had she of stayed with him, he would have followed her anywhere.

"Maria I need you to know though, that once you walk out that door that is it. I can't be your friend, and I can't see you again. It hurts too much Maria, I'm in love with you, and I can't stand being around you, knowing that you never felt the same way; knowing that you will never feel the same way. I thought you were my soul mate Maria, and somehow after our entire lives together, I lost you to my boss that in a matter of weeks. I will always care for you Maria, but I will never be able to really forgive you," he admitted softly, knowing how much his words were going to hurt her.

Maria shook her head in anger. "But Darren," she pleaded. She knew it would take a long time, years maybe for them to ever have any real comfortable friendship. But she always thought that day would come. She had never had to face life without him being there, and she didn't want this to be the end. "No, it's not fair," she continued.

"Neither is what you did to us," he said bluntly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Darren, I didn't ask for any of this. YOU brought me there, you brought me there and you left me there and I didn't want any of this to happen!" she cried, placing her face into her hands. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him," she cried harder. She cried for Darren and the pain she caused, she cried for the life that she was supposed to have that she turned her back on, and she cried for herself, knowing she was finally admitting out loud, how she felt.

"I know you didn't," he said softly, "but somehow in a matter of weeks he made you love him more than me, after a matter of years, and I can't compete with that, and I can't live with that, so I have to go Maria, I have too." He finished, holding back the tears himself.

"It's like I couldn't control it," she began, feeling the need to explain what she had never tried to put into words to either of them. "I tried to stay away from him, I tried to focus on the children, but it's like his voice was a magnet, pulling me towards him; His heart beat, a beacon, signaling which direction I'd take; His blue eyes and blanket of protection, and oh God" she sobbed, trying to stop the words from flowing out now that they had started.

"He's your soulmate," Darren offered, giving her the word she couldn't find herself.

"No Darren, you are my soul mate. You are my match. You understand every piece of me, and love me for it. You compliment every single thing that I am not. Our live together would have been perfect, and simple, and beautiful. That to me, is a soul mate. Someone who understands you on every level," she said, waving her hand towards him to emphasize her point. "No. Georg is, not my soulmate, he is… he is the other half of my soul." She said. Darren looked at her confused, and she felt she needed to continue.

"It's just, when I'm not with him I feel like I'm only _part_ of a person, it's not even a choice to be with him or to be with you, and I'm sorry for that, and I wish that it was. Because Darren, if it was a choice, I would have chosen you. But it was just something that was decided for me, I could never be whole again if I wasn't with him, I would never really be _Maria_ again. Not since I met him, I thought I knew who I was, but he changed that, and I can't change it back. I'm pulled to him and because of that, now I have to lose you, and I've hurt you, and I'm just so sorry," she said sobbing uncontrollably. She felt his hand rubbing her back and she leaned against his chest.

What she didn't realize, because she couldn't see him, is that Darren too, was crying. After sitting there for what felt like, and was, the next few hours in silence, Maria finally got up. "I will always care for you, and be eternally grateful that you came into my life," she said squeezing his hand and turning to walk out the door. "I will always love you Maria, take care of yourself please." He said. They looked at each other one last time, knowing that would be it, the people they had called on their entire lives would change from this moment forward. "Goodbye Mar," he said and she turned and walked out the door.

Note: Thank you for my reviews! I don't understand why we aren't allowed to reply to guest reviews? Or is there a way that I don't realize? Shout out the people who send them, you're amazing and I love that those always seem to come in first. So I'll post a chapter before bed and when I wake up, I have those guest comments, you guys rock! I'm glad people seem to be agreeing that the last chapter worked out well. Let me know, as always, your thoughts on this. I wanted to differentiate the difference between Maria's thoughts on a soulmate, versus other half of her soul, let me know if I should go back and clarify anything here. The point was to make them two different things. I hope it came out all right!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** While we start right where we left off in the last chapter, there's a slight time jump of a week here. Also, we're working towards the end of the summer. The children are a short time away from heading back to school, and Maria beginning her teaching job. Maria learns of the surprise that Liesl and Georg have been planning, while learning some interesting things about her life in general.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Not Now, Not Ever

After sitting on the floor sobbing for what felt like hours, Maria was completely and utterly exhausted. She squeezed her fingers tightly into Georg's shirt to make sure he was still awake, because they hadn't spoken in over an hour. He squeezed his fingers into her back in response, and she looked up sleepily from his lap. "I'm tired," she said, not having the energy to communicate anything further. He nudged her slightly, signaling for both of them to stand and they rose to their feet. She looked into his eyes, so warm and confident, and when she placed her hand across his cheek, he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. "Goodnight," she whisper, and turned from him walking upstairs to her room.

When she was out of sight Georg stood there for a moment, twitching his fingers on his left hand nervously. He wasn't sure if he should go to her and make sure she was all right, or if it was better to leave things until the morning. He decided instead to head into his study and start drawing up a plan. He had made a decision earlier that evening after speaking with the children and now all he had to do was put it into place and enact it.

But no matter what the outcome was there was one thing he was sure of: Maria loved him. If she didn't there was no way she would have returned, there was no way that she would have come back after what he said, after everything that happened. But she did, she walked through the doors of the villa, and she ran to him, and she kissed him. Maria kissed him. That kiss, it was filled with such a deep-rooted passion, such a fire. He could have spent the whole night, kissing her, never coming up for air, never even wanting to breathe. All the times that he had replayed it in his mind, all the times that he imagined how it would feel, how she would taste, none of it could have measured up to that moment.

But then she cried, she sobbed so deeply he could feel every one of her walls coming undone in his arms. She clenched to his chest, and he held onto her, for dear life, praying he had enough strength to hold her together. What had happened, why did she cry? Was Darren all right? The night faded into morning as he finished mapping out a plan for the next few days, with his questions always running in the background. He knew that she would tell him, eventually. As he finally headed up to bed he caught his seven children sneaking into their Fraulein's room before it was even dawn.

"Not now children, not this morning, let her rest." He said firmly, continuing down towards his suite. "Sorry father," they replied, never having been caught before and turned on their heels to head back towards the nursery. He smiled at their boldness. They had often snuck into Maria's room in the morning, hiding on the floor until she woke. Any other person would have found it inappropriate, unorthodox, but Maria welcomed it with open arms. She seemed to be the awkward shaped puzzle piece that their uniquely designed family was missing.

[ONE WEEK LATER]

Maria had been feeling most unlike herself in the past week. She wasn't sure if it was Darren leaving, or the change of the season, but she knew something was off. As the autumn air began creeping through the still open windows of the villa she closed her eyes, soaking in the sent. The air while still warm, was now crisp having an edge to it that resembled the burning leaves she watched as a child. Prancing around the warm fire of leaves her father had created, while he mother sung lightly in the background. There weren't many memories she could recall off hand, but each year as the season changed from summer to autumn, her mind would pull them out at random. It was her favorite time of year, and that was one of the main reasons why.

The time she had been spending with the children was time she was cherishing more than usual. She had told Georg she was starting her new job soon, and he knew that the dynamic around the house would be different. While there was obviously no need to find another governess, he knew that he would have to, being retired, start taking on some more of the parenting responsibilities. It was just another area of their relationship that set them apart. If it wasn't for their drastic age differences maybe things would have been different. But for whatever reason, it seemed to work for them.

Their relationship had continued to blossom as a family. All of them enjoying every waking moment together. But as the dusk would fade Maria would head back down to the sitting room to meet with Georg, and many evenings, until dusk, they remained awake awake talking about everything and anything that came across their minds. They spoke about her childhood, the parts of it that she could remember, and her time in foster care after her parents died. She spoke about leaving the abbey, and choosing Darren over a life devoted to God. He spoke to her about meeting Agathe, and the deep love they shared before she fell ill. She learned more and more about the children as babies and toddlers, and Georg's time as an active in the Navy.

Things were running smoothly and she wasn't sure why, with everything being so joyous around her she still felt so _emotional_. Georg could not have been more compassionate to her, and the children not better behaved. So why was it that she felt so, so different? Georg could sense the change in her. It wasn't that she wasn't the same joyous, singing Maria that she always was around them. But there was something in her drifting thoughts, her effervescent staring that made him concerned. He had been planning something for over a week now and he was beginning to wonder if he should postpone. However, time seemed limited as the children would soon be returning to school, and she would soon begin teaching.

"Is everything ready?" he asked Liesl as Maria went upstairs to get prepare for dinner.

"Yes father, Frau Schmidt is taking Gretl and Marta, Fredrich and I will occupy the others." Liesl said proudly. She was thankful to be in on the plan.

"Thank you Liesl, and remember, not a word to your brothers and sisters," he added. While he had a pretty good feeling that Maria was going to say yes, he didn't want to get all of their hopes up, just in case.

After waiting for almost an hour Maria finally walked out of her bedroom, looking down at Liesl and Georg curiously whispering in the foyer. "Liesl, dinner" she began, but Georg interrupted her.

"Um Actually Maria, we won't be joining the children for dinner." He said wondering why she was so late. Even for her, she was far later than usual. He offered Maria his arm and she took his curiously as he led her out back, towards the terrace.

There were candles lit from the backdoor of the villa, straight down to the gate that opened up to the lake, lining each side of the walkway. While it was nearly dusk, allowing them to illuminate in the evening dim, it was still light enough to see the sky reflecting off the lake water. "What is this?" she asked natively, looking around introspectively while he chuckled pulling her along. She always needed to be in control of every situation and he loved seeing her out of her element.

"Follow me," he said, ushering her towards the gate. When they walked up to the gate she noticed that the row boat was tied up. This wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, expect when she looked inside she noticed that the seats were draped with blankets and the middle had a picnic basket, half open, showing a bottle of champagne, glasses, and bread. "Allow me," he said, taking her hand and helping her into the boat.

He untied the boat as he climbed in, steadying himself to not knock them over.

"These things tip easily," she offered, joking at the memory flooding back to her.

"Oh I recall," he said smiling. It seemed like it was years ago that he had come home to find his once proper children rowing about the lake with ease, until their Fraulein flipped it, toppling them all into the water. He began rowing in silence, taking them towards the center of the lake, and letting them drift wherever the water took them, he put down the oars, and turned to her.

"You're beautiful" he said, taking in her appearance for the first time. Her blue chiffon dress, with short sleeves blew gently in the wind, as her eyes glistened in the evening light.

"And you're wonderful," she said. She wondered if this would be a good time to talk to him, but decided against it, knowing it would ruin everything.

"Maria, since you came into my life, nothing has been the same. I haven't been the same, and I'm thankful for that. When you left, everything was all wrong, and I couldn't imagine you ever leaving here again," he said looking into her eyes and taking her hand.

She smiled at his honesty, but replied jokingly, "Well I wasn't _planning_ on going anywhere, unless you know something that I don't?" She then chuckled uncomfortably, knowing _she_ was the one keeping secrets.

"No, no, no." he said, feeling she wasn't understanding where he was taking this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mahogany wood box, but held it clasped in his hand, not ready for her to see. "Maria, you have touched the heart and the soul of not only myself, but my children, they love you with every breath they breathe, as do I."

She froze, for the first time that evening the clues were matching together in her mind. The suite he was wearing was one she had never seen, the lack of a sarcastic remark when she was later for dinner than usual, the skipping of dinner as a family, the candles that lined the walkway, the children nowhere in sight, and the champagne. _Oh god_ she thought.

"There is no greater honor you could bestow up on me, than agreeing to become my wife, and Maria, if you do, I will cherish you for eternity." He opened the box, his hand trembling slightly, and showed to her the single large diamond on the golden band before her; the one that Liesl and he had spent two hours the day before trying to pick out. "So Maria, will you marry me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was fighting back tears. His heart swooned, feeling that she was so moved by his gesture that she was unable to contain her enthusiasm. However when she opened her mouth to speak, he began to lower his hand to take the ring from the box, and place it on her finger. That is, until he felt her hand stop his, and shut the box gently.

"Georg," she breathed, closing her eyes tightly, "No."

As she went to stand up he grabbed her arm to stop her, fearing she may tip the boat like she had before. But she looked down at him, tears flowing, "Georg, I'm so sorry, I can't marry you, not now, not ever," she confessed. She then turned jumping into the water and began swimming towards the shore. He sat there staring at her body moving through the water. What the hell had just happened? Where the hell was she going?

"MARIA!" he yelled. But she didn't slow, if anything she moved on faster rushing towards the shore.

He was so confused he didn't know what to do. She loved him, he knew she loved him! So what happened, why would she do that? Why would she leave him like that? It would have been one thing to say no and justify herself. But to take off, and literally jump out of the boat and swim straight across the lake? What had he done to deserve that! What had he done wrong?

She knew that it looked insane to jump out of the boat, but she had already hurt him enough for one night and she couldn't stand to do it anymore. She needed to get away from him, to get away from his eyes, offering her the future until a half an hour ago she thought she wanted. When she reached the shore she pulled herself up, exhausted from the swim and leaned over, breathing rapidly. She could hear the canoe rowing back to shore, and she didn't know how to face him or how to face any of them, but she knew he was getting closer.

As she took off running towards the house she didn't stop until she reached her room, locking the door behind her. She ran into her bathroom and began throwing up, unexpectedly. When she finished she flushed the toilet and sat on the ground, stroking her stomach lightly. "What are we going to do?" she questioned, speaking down to someone that she knew could not yet hear her.

 **Note:** Thank you to those of you who keep reviewing! I love all of your support and your feedback. I hope that you understand why I took this chapter in the direction that I did, and that you aren't too upset. Hang in there, I promise it will all come together the way that you expect it to!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** SO! Obviously we've discovered some new information here. Maria is well, in a far different 'state' then we thought previously. Georg is unable to process all of the new information that is coming to him. And we realize, quiet interesting that Liesl is the first person to know (which we will discuss later), and urges Georg to speak with Maria promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Seventeen:** Do You Want To Marry Me, _Now?_

Georg docked the boat, after placing the ring back in his pocket and just sat there, tied to the metal gate while he swayed. The lake taking him back and forth in a catatonic motion he didn't try to fight. The last image he had of Maria was replaying in his mind. Why did she run as if he had tried to attack her? Her thin angled body jumping off of the boat frantically, splashing into the water and fleeing from him. The candles were burned almost to the end when he finally stepped out of the canoe and shut the gates behind him. After putting out the remaining glow of fire that was illuminating his now dimmed view back to the villa, he walked towards the Gazebo in search of enlightenment.

What had he done wrong? Had he truly misread the signs? It was her that first told him she loved him when she thought he was still unconscious. It was her that had first returned to him when he needed her. It was her that had first kissed him, breaking the tension of their argument that he thought would end them speaking all together. She had clung to his side every moment of the last week, whether it be sitting next to him, touching his arm, or singing to him. There was some piece of the puzzle that he was missing, and it wasn't the fact that Darren had taken his leave overseas. No, there was something else going on and he couldn't figure out what it was.

When he walked towards the villa, after sitting in the gazebo for hours he prayed that no one would be awake. However when he walked through the doors he saw Liesl sitting there, clearly upset. Had she spoken to Maria? Had she realized something that he hadn't? What was he supposed to say to his eldest daughter? When he had told himself before that he knew Maria could reject his proposal, he hadn't been completely honest. I mean sure it was a possibility, but now that it had actually happened he didn't know how to handle it.

"Father," she said rushing up to him quickly. She ran to him without hesitation and wrapped him in her embrace. He held her tightly, thankful for the compassion but remembering his role looked down. "Are you all right?" he asked, clearly already knowing that things hadn't gone as planned.

"I'm all right father, are you?" Lies asked.

"Yes Liesl, but how?" he inquired, not understanding how she could have known. Though him not waltzing back into the house with Maria baring a ring probably gave it away.

"I heard her door shut, and ran up to check on her. But then after speaking with her, I, Oh father.." she cried, the tears welling up in her eyes. He was torn between asking her to break her confidence with Maria and needing to know what happened.

"You don't have to tell me Liesl," he said, trying to assuage the guilt she was clearly feeling trying to decide. But he did want to know what had happened.

"Father, all I can say, is don't wait, you must talk to her," she pleaded.

Little did he know Maria in a state of panic and raw emotion, revealed to Liesl the reason why she could not marry her father. She had never asked Liesl to keep it in confidence, being too distraught to realize what she was saying, but Liesl knew it was implied.

"Liesl, I think I need to give her time," he said, not knowing what the situation was, but by the sadness in her eyes he knew that was the wrong decision. "All right" he said, hugging her one last time. "Head to bed Liesl, not to worry" and he turned to head towards Maria's room.

When he knocked on the door he heard the muffled sounds from the woman he loved echoing against it but he could not make out what she said. When he knocked again he heard, "Liesl, please," and quickly opened the door to make his presence known.

She was standing in front of the mirror in her slip running her hands across her stomach. "Georg" she jumped back, removing her hands quickly. He studied her curiously, not understanding her mannerisms.

"Maria, please, can we talk?" he said, not knowing what exactly he was going to say. He had planned on waiting until the morning, or even days to confront her again. The tears began to form in her eyes, once again, and he felt the irritation rise in his chest. "Maria, you don't _have_ to marry me if you aren't ready," he offered, assuming this was her reasoning for being so upset.

She shook her head, waving her hands in front of her to display her rebuttal. "No, it's not that Georg, It's not…" she faded off leaving nothing but an eerie silence fill the room. He stepped closer to her as she quickly backed away, hitting the armoire near the window.

"Are you not in love with me Maria?" he asked softly, his voice cracking. He had gone above and beyond in the past few weeks to humble himself to her. But all he seemed to receive in return was her constantly pushing away. It was not like him to keep lowering his guard to fight her distance. Georg Von Trapp didn't fight for any woman, he wasn't weak for anyone. So how was it that she kept pulling him down to a state he was most uncomfortable with, one of inferiority and vulnerability?

"I am irrevocably in love with you," she said through her tears, wrapping herself in the curtain to shield her body from him. She felt so vulnerable, so weak and she needed something to cover her physically to shield her mental thoughts and emotions. "It's not, it's not that…" she began, unable to find the words to finish.

"Then what could it be?" he asked, aloud, placing a voice to the concerns now plaguing his heart.

"We're not," she started, but corrected herself, "I'm not what you signed up for." She finished.

But he never caught her phrasing before he responded. "You are not what I signed up for Maria, but you are more than I could have dreamed," he offered, hoping if he made himself weak one last time, she would meet him halfway. However she didn't, knowing he could never look at her the same way once he knew.

"I'm damaged Georg, I could never make you happy, not now, well, not now that I've realized I'm," but he cut her off again, unwilling to hear her words. How could she belittle herself so? How could she not understand the beauty that he saw when he looked at her? She did more than make him happy, she completed him in a way he hadn't been in years. There was nothing she could ever do to stop him from loving her.

"Maria, I meant what I said when I proposed, you have touched both my heart and my soul; I don't want to continue living this life if it is without you," he said. What else could he convey to make her realize his feelings were true?

He walked up to her slowly gauging her response, but she didn't move from her stance as she let the curtain fall slowly away from her grasp. He pulled her into an embrace and leaned her gently to the side, as he reached in to kiss her.

"Please, don't," she said weakly, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to stop it. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel his lips against hers in that moment, but she knew it was wrong. He looked into her eyes briefly, and seeing no restrain kissed her desperately, feeling her immediate response. She moaned into his lips, pulling her hands through the back of his hair. But when she realized her predicament she gently put her hand to his chest, and similar to the first night in the dining room, when she lost her barrette, she felt his breath catch, his chest rise, but this time she pushed him away.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, barely breaking her lips from his, barely able to stop the words from rushing out of her mouth so erratically. She hadn't meant to tell him tonight, or even in such an inconsiderate manner, but she couldn't stop it. It just came rushing out, similar how it had to Liesl earlier, and she didn't know what else she could do. She felt his arms release her quickly, and he looked into her eyes emotionless, willing her to laugh, to chuckle, to explain that all of this had been some joke.

The woman he was in love with, the woman who had literally touched his heart and changed it was now physically tied to someone else.

"You're, you're what?" he asked, continuing to step away from her as if she had some sort of contractible disease. She felt her face flush at the knowledge that she had spilled the secret in her mind so insensitively. What was she thinking? Not that there was ever a good way to break such news to someone, but if there was, surely this was not the right way to go about it.

"I'm pregnant," she said again, shaking her head while breaking eye contact.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. All she wanted was for him to wrap him arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she knew that was unlikely.

"No," he whispered softly, as he backed up again, creating even more space between them. "Maria, no, tell me you're, just tell me no," he pleaded, his thoughts racing as he stepped back towards the door. He needed an exit, he needed space.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, throwing herself on the bed, turning away from him. The tears fell down so quickly he could see her entire body shake in front of him. Clearly, this was not some joke being played on him. Fate obviously had it out for him, crafting the woman of his dreams in front of him, and then ripping her away. He willed his legs to move, to go over to the woman he had just professed to love more than life itself and hold her. But he couldn't. The more he begged in his mind, for his body to oblige, the further he stepped away, until he was almost completely out of her room.

He wanted to tell her he still loved her, that everything could be okay, but he couldn't, so he didn't. He said nothing while he watched her, the woman who had healed both his heart and his body, the woman who had mended his family, bringing him completely around to becoming a better father. She deserved more, he knew that, but he couldn't will himself to give it.

"Just go," she sobbed into her pillow, not hearing any reply. Everything she had ever wanted had been handed to her on a silver platter less than two hours ago, and then ripped away violently. She couldn't contain the pain. It seemed as if nothing could stop the throbbing coming not only from her heart, but from her mind. She clutched her stomach protectively, not aware that Georg was still in the room watching her. He paused, watching her instincts, and he knew that she felt scared, that she felt so scared that she had to shield her unborn child from him. What kind of monster was he?

"Maria," he called, not wanting to leave her, but not feeling ready to touch her yet. "We can um, we can figure something out," he offered weakly, thinking of a million different ways they could raise the child together. But could he do that? Could Georg Von Trapp accept a child that wasn't his? The rumors that would fly, the gossip they would speak if anyone were to know. A child born out of wedlock, raise by a retired sea captain who had seduced his governess? Surely they would know in time. And even if they wouldn't, what of Darren? No he honestly didn't think he could rise up to the task. But one thing he did know, is he would never leave her to the streets to deal with this alone.

"Tell me now," she said, turning slightly over and looking at him through her tears. He had never seen her so open, so vulnerable, in both her attire and her stance. She laid limp on the bed, literally having nothing left inside her. "Tell me you want to marry me now, tell me that you love me now," she said, knowing that her confession had changed everything.

Georg looked at her and willed his heart to speak the words she needed desperately to hear, but he couldn't. _I still love you_ he thought in his mind, balling his fists in rage because he couldn't make it come out. Even if it was a lie she wanted so much for him to calm her pain, even if it was just for a moment. But he couldn't.

"Just LEAVE," she cried, turning away from him again.

When he walked quietly out of the room he shut the door behind him, feeling like he might faint. How could this have happened to them; after everything they had already been through it wasn't fair! He soon realized his mistake, had he even told her that he loved her, even once after discovering the news? He decided to wash up, clearing his head from the shock, and then return back to her room. However, when he came back, swinging the door open chivalrously, he noticed she was gone.

 **Note:** Thank you for my reviews! You know who you are, even though some of you are guests, because you got to me before anyone else on the last chapter. Also, to the others who have since posted. You are the best, here's the next piece of the puzzle for you guys. Love your dedication. Night! More to come tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Georg can't find Maria after a most dramatic encounter and begins searching the house and the streets of Salzburg frantically. Maria had an inevitable conversation with the children, and some goodbyes are exchanged.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Eighteen:** Well It's Not Very Different Then, Is it?

Where could she have gone? His mind was racing a mile a minute while he searched through the house, peaking in every door, looking around each corner. What was his _problem_? This was the woman mere hours ago he had professed his love to, the woman whom he swore to spend forever with. How could he have been so heartless?

The children had long been in bed, as he paced frantically through the foyer of his home. He looked across the way, towards the mirror she stood next too the first day she came into his home. Even then, part of him knew that he loved her. Her curiosity peaked her interests as she looked around carelessly at the walls of his home. She never did care for norms or protocol. Maria had spent every waking moment of her time there, just being herself. It was him that had hid behind barriers and walls, just as he had done earlier when he failed to embrace her.

But what of Darren, the father to the child the love of his life was carrying? Would she leave him now and marry Darren? Would she move back into the old house, leaving him and the children behind? What other option did she have? Was it his place, his right to offer to raise the child as his own? He imagined himself out as an active still in the navy, and imagined Maria at home raising his child with another man. Surely he could never agree to that, it wouldn't be right. Not to the child, not to the father. He knew that his children had been cheated out of a mother, not by their choice and he knew that he could never do that.

After searching every square inch of the villa he got in his car and took off. Surely she couldn't have made it too far if she took off on foot. As the dark narrow country roads passed by him he veered off in each direction trying to find her. Where was she? Eventually after about two hours he decided to turn back towards the villa. If she wanted to be found, she would have been. He pulled back in through the still open gates, and pulled the car around front. Holding his hands on the steering wheel, he clenched tightly, just listening to the sound of his breathing.

 _Maria_ , he thought to himself. The beautiful images of the innocent woman running through his mind, but was she innocent? He pictured her and Darren together, and tried hard to shake the image from his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of him touching her. Even that first week when he had walked in and found them in the sitting room, he scoffed at the sight knowing he had wanted to be the one kissing her, and he hadn't even really known her then. Something in him, always felt possessive over her.

He walked back into the house and he immediately saw Maria, across the foyer walking in the back door with Liesl. He hadn't considered that she might have wanted to speak with her, and insure her silence. Of course it seemed like the logical thing to do, but she had been so emotional when he left her.

"It's time for bed now," Maria said touching Liesl's arm lightly. Liesl nodded and turned to head up the stairs.

As Liesl walked up the stairs, looking back nervously, Maria and Georg turned and watched her, not moving from their stances.

"We should talk," he began after Liesl had shut the door.

"I need to rest," she said turning past him to head up to her room.

He grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her towards him. "Maria," he said softly, willing her to look at him. But she couldn't.

"Don't." she said, pulling her arm roughly from his grasp.

He could feel his pride crumble as she scolded him with a single word. He had vowed to himself, after she returned the first time that he would spend the rest of his life earning her love, her respect. But now, after he had received it, he threw it away as if it was nothing.

The following morning came and the house was far quieter than usual. Georg couldn't hear the arias from Maria, nor his children trampling about the grounds. It immediately caused a panic in his chest forcing him to stumble out of bed too quickly. Where could they be? He got up and headed towards the dining room to see if they had settled for breakfast.

"They aren't here," he heard called from behind him when he entered the dining room. Frau Schmidt had walked in, seeing his discomfort. "Maria took them up the mountain this morning, she had mentioned something about needing to say goodbye properly, but she wouldn't elaborate. I offered to wake you, and she was most insistent that I didn't," she added feeling guilty for following her wishes.

"What?" he yelled, turning around, "How long ago did she leave?"

"About an hour ago," she whispered, fearing his repercussion.

He stormed past her, turning out the front door. He needed to stop her; he needed to get to her before she spoke to the children. God why hadn't he said anything last night? What must she think of him? By not replying he had basically told her that he no longer loved, or wanted to marry her. Of course she wouldn't think she could stay here, not now. He took off full force towards the mountain, praying to God that he wasn't too late.

Maria knew when she woke that morning that everything had changed. She could feel it in her bones; she could see it in her eyes. The happy ending she had assumed was hers was no longer in her grasp and it was time to face reality. She had to leave. She was pregnant with Darren's child, she was pregnant out of wedlock, and she was in love with a man who was not the father but a man who was her employer. There was no scenario in which she could have stayed, especially now that she knew how Georg felt.

He backed away from her as if she sickened him, afraid to be near her. As soon as she spoke the words he ripped from their embrace. Replaying the conversation last night brought her to a place of despair, but she knew there would be time for that later. Right now, she had to speak with the children. She had shared with Liesl last night, after their second conversation that she had to leave.

Liesl had protested, vowing whole-heartedly, quiet natively, that her father would still marry her. Maria didn't have the heart to tell her that was not true and instead explained to her that when we make mistakes in our lives, we have to face them. She knew that the way she had informed them last time, of her leaving so cheerfully, was wrong. They had forged a bond with one another, a love, and they deserved the truth. She decided that she would take them back to the first place they had ever begun to bond together. Her mountain.

Liesl promised to keep quiet, and with that Maria went to wake the six other children to inform them they were going on an early morning outing. Thrilled to be heading to the mountain, they had eaten and dressed quickly with no complaints. Once they were on top of the mountain she ushered them to go and play so she could have time to collect her thoughts. Liesl stayed behind with her on the blanket and tried to help her come up with a way to explain things.

After realizing there was no comfortable way to explain this to them, Liesl called over her brothers and sisters. "I need to speak with all of you," Maria began, praying to God she could find the right words. "It's going to be a confusing conversation, so I want you all to listen carefully because it is important that you understand what I'm about to tell all of you." They immediately silenced sitting around her on the blanket, looking up inquisitively. What could be so dire?

"I'm going to be having a baby, with Lieutenant Darren," she began making sure to specify this immediately. "However, as you know, I have not married Darren and he has gone over seas. It is, a most regrettable sin that I have committed. Even I am not perfect and I am capable of making mistakes and I am sorry you've had to learn that now. I hope that all of you can forgive me. But, when we make mistakes, we must face them. So I am going to be leaving you. I have decided to return to the abbey for the time being. I need to ask God's forgiveness, and to make some decisions about my future. I love each and every one of you, very much. I want to see you as much as I possibly can, and I promise you, with your fathers permission I will come and visit you often." She finished so proud of herself for holding back her tears.

Brigitta spoke first, "But I thought you were in love with father?" she asked.

Maria wondered for a moment if she should deflect the question but she knew that she had promised herself she would be honest with them.

"I am in love with him Brigitta, but I cannot take your fathers hand in marriage when this child belongs to someone else, it just wouldn't be proper, it changes things" she said plainly.

Silence fell over all of them for a moment, until Brigitta spoke up again, "But he was going to take _your_ hand in marriage, and **_we all_** belong to someone else," she said motioning around to her brothers and sisters. "So how is it different?" she added

"Well, you were all born before I came along for starters. This child is not born yet." She said, honestly shocked by the strong point Brigitta had made.

"But it was well, made before you were with father right?" Brigitta asked.

"Well, yes, but," Maria started by Brigitta interrupted her.

"Well that it's not very different then is it?" she asked.

Maria pondered what she said. How the mind of a ten year old was able to make the most scandalous and shocking thing that Maria had ever gone through so, simple was beyond her. It wasn't as black and white as Brigitta had made it, but Maria wished that it were.

"But Darren is still here," Maria said gently, not wanting to directly point out that their mother wasn't, "it makes the situation far more complicated."

"I thought he was overseas?" Gretl asked.

"He is, but" Maria began, trying to figure out her wording.

"He's 'alive' where our mother is not," Fredrich said flatly, finally understanding what she was getting at.

A morbid silence fell over the group, when they heard a muffled yell come out of the distance. "Maria!" they heard, no doubt Georg's voice echoing in the distance. Children, I'm going to go to the abbey now, your father will be here shortly, and he can take you home. I have much to discuss with the reverend mother. I will return in a while to visit and grab my things. I want each of you to behave for your father, understand?

"We understand," they said in unison.

"And children, this is not goodbye, I will see you soon," she said giving them one last hug and turning in the opposite direction of Georg's voice to scurry down the mountain.

As fast as he ran somewhere deep down inside he feared it wasn't fast enough. He wasn't sure once he got there what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to convince her to stay. Maria was the love of his life, and he couldn't imagine her not being in his life everyday. What if he never heard her sing in the morning again? What if he never saw her smile at the children again? No, he had to convince her to stay. Leaving them again was not an option.

But when he came across the final hill to the mountain he looked and saw his seven children standing around, waiting for him, without Maria. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around him frantically.

"She's gone," Liesl said.

He was too late.

 **Note** : Thank you for the reviews! Hoping to get another chapter up later tonight but I'm not sure. Also, note, tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day in America so I may not post at all, depending. Sorry for the inconvenience. If that's the case, I promise to make up for it the following day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Maria spends some time in seclusion, until she is finally summoned by the Reverend Mother to speak about what has happened. Georg calls in an unexpected favor for Maria. And Maria learns someone has been coming to visit her at the abbey.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Nineteen:** Whatever You Need

Maria spent the next week in seclusion, refusing to speak with anyone. She needed time to process her thoughts, her future, and what exactly she was going to do with her life. The reverend mother was most anxious to speak with her, and seeing that Maria was not going to be the one to take initiative, called upon her. After about an hour long conversation, she had been brought up to date, and suggested that the first thing Maria needed to do was to contact Darren. He was the one person in this situation that had not been informed, and it was imperative that he know sooner than later.

The only problem was, when Maria had last spoken with Darren at the house, he vowed to never speak with her again. She had no idea how to contact him, and no idea where to start. It wasn't until the reverend mother introduced a most horrifying idea that she realized there was a way.

"Captain Von Trapp should have full access to his whereabouts given his rank." She stated softly, knowing Maria would wince at the idea. She had confessed her love for him to the reverend mother, and unbeknownst to Maria, Georg had done the same. Every morning he would show up with the children, ringing the bell in front of the abbey gates hoping to speak with her, and every evening he would show up alone, hoping she had changed her mind.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to speak with me, especially with matters concerning Darren," she said sadly.

The reverend mother decided it was time to inform Maria, now that she had all of the information, about Georg's visits. "Maria, he most certainly does wish to speak with you, why else would he have come here twice a day, every day, since your arrival?" The reverend mother asked her, waiting for her response.

When she saw the light return briefly to Maria's eyes, her heart ached for her. Surely she had made a mistake with her relations with Darren. However, she always knew that Maria was too young and too full of life. She had a great deal of learning to do, and unfortunately, she had no one to guide her along the way. She wasn't sure what advice she could give Maria, but she truly believed that this was part of God's plan for her.

"He has?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and I think that you need to speak with him. If my calculations are correct he should be arriving here in the next few moments," The reverend mother said, and as if on cue, she heard a knock at the door.

"Reverend mother, it's the Captain again, here to see Maria," one of the sisters said conversationally, not even seeing Maria was in the room.

Looking across the desk for Maria's approval, she responded, "Tell him to wait inside the gates today please."

Maria had no idea why he would have come back every day to speak with her. Surely he must have been mad that she left without saying goodbye. However, this time, unlike the last she made sure to bid adieu properly to the children. Why would he even want her to say goodbye to him anyway? Clearly, she had ruined everything between them.

"Maria!" he gasped, seeing her turn and walk around the corner. It was as if the air had filled his lung fully, for the first time in over a week. Her eyes, so fearful looked up at him slowly, barely making eye contact to his exuberant greeting. And he realized in that moment, what he had been processing for the last week. It didn't matter that she wouldn't marry him, it didn't matter that she was carrying his Lieutenants child, it didn't matter that she left, he was still unconditionally, and whole-heartedly, in love with her. Maybe it took the distance, of having to know what it'd be like if she was actually gone, maybe it was just the time he needed, but he knew he would never stop trying to fix what was broken between them.

He took a few steps towards her wanting to embrace her but not knowing if he should. So instead he took her hand, and placed a kiss gently on the top of it. "I've been such a fool Maria." He said, unable to offer her any other explanation.

She looked up when she felt him kiss her hand, and gazed into his eyes. She missed him so much in the past few days alone, her heart felt that it was coming apart in her chest. "Georg, I'm just so sorry," she said, trying hard to hold back the tears she knew would soon fall.

"No, don't, please Maria. Don't apologize to me anymore. I should apologize, I should have been there for you," he said, her previous response providing him with the words he couldn't find. "Whatever you need from me Maria, I'm here for you, all of us. The children miss you so much," he said, knowing that would bring a smile to her face.

"You mean, you still want to talk to me?" she asked, not understanding his dramatic shift in tone. Last week he couldn't speak a word to her, and she thought she repulsed him. He wouldn't even tell her he loved her, and now he was telling her he would do whatever she needed? "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" She added.

"Maria, I admit, I was stunned. Stunned to the point of silence. This isn't how I wanted this to go, and I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that. But I love you Maria. I don't know how we're going to figure this all out. But I can promise you, that we're going to do it together. I don't know where I'll fit into your life now, but I need to fit in somewhere, somehow." He said, wishing he would have had the strength to speak the same words to her a week ago.

"There is something that you could help me with," she offered, knowing she was going to have to ask him eventually. "I need to track down Darren, to well, inform him." She said

Georg took a deep breath before he began, he wasn't sure how she was going to react to the orders he had put in place. "He'll be home in two weeks. I put in the paper work to have him transferred back for the time being. It's a matter of 'personnel issues' is what he believes. You can chose to speak or not speak with him as you wish. But I figured it would take time to have the transfer put through, so I had to act before I could speak with you. I apologize. However, these things can be undone, reverted too, if needed." He added.

One of the reasons that he had been visiting every day, aside from needing to see her again, was because he needed to tell her about Darren being transferred here. He wanted her to have the opportunity to tell him face to face. She stayed silent for a moment and he wasn't sure how she was going to respond. Maybe he had overstepped his bounds, using his rank to take charge of something so personal. But she slowly smiled and stepped closer, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes tightly.

"Now, you should grab your things Maria. If something else has to be determined later, if things change between you and Darren we can address that then. But for now, let's go home." He said.

Slowly but surely she could feel a single piece of her very broken heart being stitched back on. "I didn't bring anything," she said smiling. "But I should speak with the reverend mother."

The car ride home was slightly uncomfortable at first. It felt like two strangers trapped in a small room together, neither sure what to say, or where to start. Maria decided to go with a safe topic, hoping it would lighten the mood. "How are the children?" she asked.

"Oh as rambunctious as ever without you there. I do wish you would have spoken to me before telling them however. I've had a series of most interesting questions I've had to answer since you left." He said. It's not that he was mad, but he wished he would have been a little more prepared.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, realizing her mistake. She hadn't intended on leaving from the mountain and letting all those unanswered questions fall on Georg alone, but when she heard his voice she panicked that day and it seemed like an easy out.

"I think I've cleared most of it up. However, Gretl and Marta, well…" he faded out, wondering if he should bring it up. He knew that she would soon find out eventually, because they were almost back.

"Yes?" she asked, waiting for him to continue.

"They were clearly confused with calling you mother, because well, they seem to think that they're going to have a new brother or sister. While Liesl and I, have been trying to explain to them that it doesn't work that way, they seem to have inherited some of my stubbornness." He finished, pulling his body slightly to the left to shield himself from her response.

It was uncomfortable to say, but the image of one of them running to Maria, patting her stomach and speaking of a new sibling seemed like a more uncomfortable way for her to find out.

"I wish they were right," she mumbled, looking out the window.

"What was that?" he asked, though he was pretty sure what she had said.

"Nothing." She said.

When they pulled the car up to the gates he stopped before they turned in. "Oh, one last thing," he said waiting for her to turn to him. "There's a very good chance all seven of them are waiting outside. You see I've made this trip a few other times, and they usually come with me in the morning, and well, at night they wait to see if you are with me." He offered, shrugging his shoulders smiling. "A compromise I guess," he added.

She smiled brightly, forgetting her predicament for a moment. All she wanted was to see the seven children she loved so deeply.

"Mother!" she heard, before she even saw them. But something in the way the word sounded now, made her frown for a moment. She wondered how she would be able to keep all of these lovely children in her life, after she had the baby. Would she even still be here? Georg mistook her frown and looked at her seriously. "Maria, I can speak with them about that, if it um, makes you uncomfortable. I understand things have changed and," but she shook her head, and turned to him giving him a very seriously look "Don't you dare." She said boldly. How could he think because she was pregnant that she would love any of her children less? Because to Maria, that's what each and every one of these children were, _hers._

As she turned to step out of the car to greet them, Georg sat back, smiling. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more…

 **Note:** Someone let me know if I've lost my mind with this track please. I have an idea where I want things to head, but I would your feedback. And, as always, thank you to the people who take their time to post reviews, whether they're public or privately sent. I always, always appreciate it, and try to respond. I hope everyone is still enjoying this, even if I frustrated you sometimes. Haha. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** So now Maria had decided that she needs to inform Darren. Georg and Maria enjoy a few seamless days before they have to face reality. But once they do, their lives will change forever.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters

 **Chapter Twenty: "** When?" she asked.

It was almost too perfect, how easily Maria settled back into life at the Von Trapp villa. Of course she was more than a welcomed guest to the staff and family members that resided there, but it still seemed too, simple. Georg couldn't seem to help himself from waiting on Maria hand and foot, and the children were all too eager for the arrival of the new baby. As Gretl walked around the house, telling everyone she was a _real lady_ now that she'd have a baby sister, Maria's heart couldn't help but swell.

She had sent word to Darren, at their old home, that there was an urgent matter and he needed to come and speak with her immediately. However, she was curious to see if he actually would show up. The last time they had spoken he had made it quite clear that he never wanted to speak with her again, and she wasn't sure if he would take her message seriously.

"More tea darling?" Georg asked, as he walked into the sitting room.

"Yes, please." She replied, smiling at him brightly.

When she closed her eyes, she could imagine, that it was his child she was carrying. All of them were so much of a family already, it seemed strange to imagine it any other way. She wasn't sure what would happen when Darren found out. Part of her hoped he would give her his blessing to marry Georg and continue on, but she knew it was unlikely. Beyond the fact that it would be his first child, he was still very much in love with her, and she didn't see any good scenario of how things could work out.

If she moved back into her home with Darren, would she be able to continue her relationship with the children? Of course she wouldn't be able to peruse anything with Georg and that thought alone made her uneasy for Darren's reply. So much had changed over the past few months. Before, she would have been thrilled with the news that she was with child. I mean sure it would have forced her and Darren to elope sooner, but honestly Maria didn't have any real family that she would have wanted to attend, and she knew Darren would have respected her wishes for a small ceremony.

"Baroness," Frau Schmidt said, walking up nervously. They hadn't dropped the name they granted Maria during Georg's illness, and the title still made Maria smirk at their inside joke. "Sir Lieutenant Darren is here." She said shifting slightly.

Maria's heart caught in her throat, and she wasn't sure how exactly she was going to break the news. Of course she had asked him there, but the idea of how showing up so, unexpectedly, so unannounced, made her uneasy.

"Please take the children out back," Maria offered to Frau Schmidt, knowing this was a conversation only the adults needed to be present for.

"Of course dear." Frau Schmidt replied.

As Maria stood to answer the door, Georg placed his hand on her arm, stopping her. She looked at him and nodded for him to continue on knowing that this was his house, and he would want to take the lead. She sat down on the sofa, and waited for the two men who had been the biggest influences in her life to reenter the room.

"Lieutenant," she heard Georg say across the foyer.

"Captain, Sir." She heard Darren reply.

"She's in the sitting room," Georg offered, motioning him to following him.

When Darren walked in Maria could tell his face seemed harder than usual. There was something about his stance that radiated the discomfort of him being here in this home. Of course, Georg had been his superior, and months ago she entered this house with Darren as an equal, and somehow, along the way, Darren left feeling as if he had lost the love of his life to his boss.

"Maria, I received your telegram, you wish to speak with me?" Darren asked, leaving no room for small talk.

"Yes, I, um, I did. Would you care to sit?" she asked, motioning towards the sofa.

"I'm fine, what did you need Maria?" he asked coldly.

Georg went to interject and Maria gave him a quick glare. This situation would be hard enough without him throwing his rank into things.

"All right, well Darren there is no good way to explain this, but I have discovered some new information recently, which I thought you should be aware of," she began, causing him to soften his stance slightly. "I'm pregnant with your child." She said emotionless, as if she was only stating the facts.

Darren stumbled back slightly, losing his footing; it was like her words came across with a force of wind causing him to falter. "What?" he asked, his tone much softer than before.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated again plainly.

Something about the look in Darren's eyes made a shiver run up Georg's spine. He instinctively walked over and sat next to Maria on the couch, taking her hand in his. Though she felt the moment for the contact was wrong, she accepted his embrace, needing the strength. But when Darren looked and saw Georg embracing her in such a manner they realized why she had called them here. What did she want from him? His blessing? His blessing for them to raise _his_ child without him? He had already taken Maria, and now he wanted to take his child too?

"And you're sure it's mine?" he asked.

The question made Maria cringe, and Georg stiffen in his seat. He knew the question was more of a way for Darren to assert his claim over Maria in front of him, than an actual question. And as he said the words, he felt the embarrassment and humiliation rush over him. "She's _sure._ " Georg responded bitterly, spitting the words with a vengeance. Of course this man would want to make a mockery of him. He had taken his bride from him.

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do Maria," Darren began, as if he was stating the fact the two of them failed to realize. "We must marry."

Maria felt her blood run cold as the word _must_ echoed through her mind. Of all the different ways this scenario could have worked out in her mind, marrying Darren out of obligation wasn't one she had considered.

"But Darren, I'm not in love with you, and you know that. Surely you must know I called you here so we can determine a different way," she offered weakly, still in shock from his statement. I mean, of course it was protocol, but to see he would want to marry her, knowing she was in love with someone else, out of obligation, it was hard to take.

"I hardly see another way Maria," he began plainly, "We made a mistake and now, we must honor that, and accept the consequences. Surely, you did not assume that when you called me here, I would allow you to just ride off into the sunset? I'm a good man Maria, whether you ever saw that or not, and I will not just abandon my child to another _guy_."

Georg braced himself, ready for the spitfire attack that was about to come. Surely, she would never accept being spoken to like this. No one told Maria what to do, it was one of the things that he loved most about her. But when he looked to his right he heart stopped. Her head was turned down looking at her hands, intertwined in her lap. Her eyebrows were scrunched which he knew meant she was really thinking; she looked up with tears in her eyes, and said the one word he never thought could hurt so much.

"When?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I should think as soon as possible Maria, before this becomes a scandal." Darren said honestly.

Georg stood up quickly, creating distance between himself and Maria. He needed to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him and that he was really taking in everything that was happening. The words he screamed were echoing against his skull but were somehow, never reaching the air around him. She didn't look up, as much as he willed her too. She didn't look at her, or Darren. How could she think that this was a decision she could just make without him? He had proposed, he was the one in love with her, she couldn't just go and marry someone else? Why? Because it was proper? Surely, he must have misheard them. That was it, he misheard them. _Breathe Georg, Breathe._ He told himself, until she spoke again, disrupting his thoughts.

"All right, but I'll need some time to say goodbye to the children, I will not abandon them." She said a little stronger than before.

"Understood, I'll start the preparations and I'll be back tomorrow Maria, we can discuss this more than," Darren said.

Georg looked over at his Lieutenant who was walking across his foyer to head outside. How did this happen, how did any of this happen? Maria placed her hands over her face, and cradling her face into her knees began sobbing silently as Darren left. He didn't know what to say, but surely he knew that he needed to say something.

"Maria, please, don't do this, you don't have to do this." He said softly, not wanting to cause her more pain than she was clearly already in.

"Georg," she said, wiping her tears as she looked up at him, "Don't you see, I sinned, I disgraced myself to God and now I have to deal with this. I can't turn my back on the father of my child now. I prayed that he wouldn't want to take my hand in marriage, I love you, and nothing will change that. But, he offered to marry me, and well, it's what I have to do now."

They could hear the children running in the back yard laughing, and it broke both of their hearts to know that only hours ago that had been them.

"Did you know Maria that he would want to marry you? Did you know that you would accept?" Georg asked, not having fully considered things going that way himself.

"Yes, I knew it was possible," she admitted.

"We never should have brought him here! We never should have told him Maria!" He screamed at her, as he turned and threw his hand against the lamp, smashing it towards the ground.

"I couldn't have done that Georg and you know it! And you couldn't have either!" she cried, now burying her face back into her legs.

Of course she didn't want to marry him. Georg was the _other half of her soul_ , the love of her life. Spending every day being in service and committed to man that she didn't love, even if that man was Darren, would be unboreable. But she had sinned, she had made a mistake in a drunken night of passion that she couldn't undue now. Though both she and Darren had vowed to wait until they were married, before it ever happened again, apparently that one time had been enough.

Georg knew that she was right. His children had been robbed of their mother, so how could he ever willingly take a 'parent' from another child, or their rightful parent at least? But Maria, his Maria. He didn't know how exactly he was supposed to spend the rest of his life watching her tie herself, bonding herself for her lifetime to another male, that wasn't him. He was in love with her, she was, the beat of his heart and he didn't know how he would go on.

"Please tell the children I'm not feeling well," Maria said, turning and walking up to head to her room. All of it was too much, and she needed some time alone to process.

"Maria, please, you can't do this," he tried one last time.

"It's already done," she said, facing him as she rubbed her hand across her stomach looking down. "I'm sorry."

 **Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all for sticking by me through this. Also, I apologize for the short amount of updates between yesterday and today, but like I said I'm claiming the holiday as my reasoning! I should be back on track tomorrow. Let me know what you think, as always!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** I enjoyed writing this chapter! Not sure why that's really important in the summary, but I wanted to mention it. All right. So: Maria leaves the Von Trapp villa and heads home with Darren. She and Darren begin to rekindle their friendship. Darren and Georg have a rather harsh discussion, and Maria finds herself in an interesting predicament.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** Damn It, Maria!

Maria looked up when she heard the gates of the villa close behind her. Looking into the side view mirror she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. It felt eerily similar to the day she left her home and headed to the Von Trapp's; however now she was leaving the Von Trapp's, and heading home. Georg stood, with his seven children in tow as they looked through the black metal gates and watched Maria being driven off into the sunset. Marta and Gretl did little to hold back the tears that fell, and the rest of them stood in silence, speechless from the knowledge that once again, Maria was gone.

Darren had agreed to allow them to attend weekly dinners on Sunday's. It was a compromise that he wasn't thrilled about, but he knew that Maria wasn't going to give up her relationship with the children. If he was in there, he knew that Georg would keep his distance, so he reluctantly agreed. There were more important matters that he needed to attend to anyway. The wedding needed to be planned and he had been trying to convince Maria to agree with a small ceremony instead of an elopement. Darren was all too aware that she wasn't happy with the setup but he knew what needed to be done. They had made a mistake and it was his place to correct it.

"Most everything is as you've left it," Darren said trying to start some sort of conversation between them. Looking at how sad she was to leave was painful for him. It was easier to forget that she wasn't in love with him, it was easier to forget that she was in love with his superior when he didn't have to see them together. Perhaps he had even lied to himself, about how deep their love for one another was. At least that is what he told himself, until he heard the cries of Kurt and Brigitta flowing through the windows of the car, _mother, mother!_ They sobbed, as he continued to drive away from the gates. It was like Maria, he thought, to attach herself to people so quickly. She had a way of reaching in and touching your heart, changing you forever.

"Thanks." Maria offered weakly. She had nothing else to add. She knew that Darren was a good man but she couldn't help but feel so much resentment towards him. None of this was really his fault, but somehow it seemed so much easier to place the blame on him. "Have you made any other arrangements?" she asked.

"I've found a small location near Vienna where we could hold a small ceremony, or of course there's always Paris if you still feel we should elope." He said plainly.

It seemed so formal, how they spoke about the day that would mark the rest of their lives. A business discussion of sorts, no emotion and no passion to be heard of as they bantered back and forth on the idea of elopement. Maria knew that even if Darren did agree to elope it wouldn't have eased her suffering in the slightest. Though, the idea of his family and friends standing in the church, watching them marry, watching them witness such a lie, made her anxious.

The ride was too quick as they pulled into the driveway towards her abandoned home. Maria went to get out of the car but hesitated when she felt Darren's hand on her arm.

"Maria, I know this isn't what you wanted, I know that. I know you aren't in love with me Maria, that you're in love with _him,_ but I want you to remember that I am in love with you, and I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." He said giving her a warm reassuring smile, hoping to break some of the tension. They never had a hard time talking before, and he wanted desperately to break down some of the walls she had built up. He knew if she could just give an inch, they could find a way to do this together and to be happy.

She didn't know what to say as she sat there in silence. She considered saying thank you again, though it didn't seem appropriate. Clearly he was going to try and make this as painless for her as possible, he had even agreed to the weekly dinner she requested, so she knew she needed to at least try. She looked into his eyes, gave a small smile and nodded. He had been her best friend for almost her entire life. If there was anyone besides Georg that she would have had to pick to be in this situation with, it would have been Darren. Perhaps there could be a way she could learn to be happy? This was the life that not long ago she had thought she wanted for herself.

[The First Sunday Dinner]

Maria was more anxious than she had felt in a long time. As she brushed her hair over and over again she stared into the mirror wondering what it would be like to see Georg again. It had only been a few days, but it felt like weeks and she could barely contain her enthusiasm. "It's going to fall out you know," she heard Darren tease as he walked into the room behind her. The past few days alone they had spent catching up on everything that had missed and it seemed like their friendship was back on track.

"Well I can always grow more!" she laughed back softly.

Darren knew that she was excited to see Georg. Even though they had taken up separate bedrooms for the time being he could hear her pacing in the room next door all night. The knowledge that she was carrying _his_ child, that she was marrying _him,_ it helped to curb his jealously. He was no longer native to think that she would love him the way he loved her, but he was hopeful that their friendship was coming back to what it used to be and with a baby on the way, he knew that was the most important thing.

As he walked back downstairs to wait for her he sat at the window and wondered how he was ever going to fit in with the Von Trapp's. If he really wanted a happy life with Maria, he knew he had to find a way to get along with the children and with the Captain.

"Ready?" she said energetically, rushing into the room. His breath was taken back as he took in her appearance. She wore a beautiful knee length pastel yellow dress, the chiffon fabric swaying around her because she couldn't keep still.

"You look marvelous Maria," he said honestly.

"Why thank you kind sir," she joked taking his arm to head out.

When they pulled up towards the gates he could feel the energy radiating off of her he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked sheepishly, barely staying in her seat.

"Oh nothing, somebody is just extremely excited today that's all," he joked.

She gave him a sympathetic smile feeling bad for being so happy to see them. She knew it was inconsiderate of his feelings but she couldn't help it. Part of her hoped that when she had shown up for the first dinner, it would show the children how serious she was about being a part of their lives, even if it couldn't be in the way they wanted. Also, she was already forgetting Georg's eyes, each time she'd close hers to imagine them it would take her just a little bit longer to remember. The warm blue, piercing into her heart, saying everything, while saying nothing at all. She shifted anxiously again and Darren laughed.

"It's nice to see you so happy" he said. The closer they came to seeing Georg the harder it became to mean that, but he pushed the feelings of jealousy back down and thought to himself, _my_ wife, _my_ child.

When they walked up to the door Maria went to open it, but Darren stopped her and put his hand up to ring the doorbell. She looked at him confused for a moment and then realized. This wasn't her house anymore. A wave of sadness crashed over her, was she now demoted to the person who had to ring the bell to enter? It seemed so, odd.

"Maria?" Frau Schmidt asked, swinging the door open and hugging her. "You know you never have to ring here!" she chimed, ushering them both into the house. "Hello Lieutenant! It's wonderful to see you." She said half-heartedly.

"Well, it is not my house anymore, so I felt it proper to do." Maria said.

After giving her arm a small squeeze, accompanied with a slight frown, Frau Schmidt guided Maria towards the sitting room where Georg was waiting for them.

"Not the dining room?" Maria asked in a whisper, confused.

"Drinks before dinner, than you'll be meeting the children in the dining room," Frau Schmidt whispered back, motioning for them to continue on without her.

Georg was reading a book, clearly one that was interesting because at first he didn't even look up when Maria and Darren entered the room. She looked at Darren wondering which one of them should say something but he just shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. This was Maria's idea, so it was her responsibility to take the lead.

"Uh HUM" she said, clearing her throat a little uncomfortably. For a minute she wondered if he would be _Captain_ or _Georg_ when he looked up. What if this was his way of showing disrespect and setting the tone for the evening? She looked at the book in his hands and knew she had her weapon of choice if he was going to make things difficult.

"Maria," Georg said breathlessly, standing at once and shutting the book.

His eyes couldn't stop studying her, the beautiful dress she wore, the brightness in her eyes, the slight smile that played across her lips. She looked positively happy? It's not that he didn't want her to be happy, but he thought she would at least look, well, different. She traced her fingers through her hair nervously, he had been staring at her for a little too long and she knew that Darren must have been uncomfortable. He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her, to take her hand into his and just feel her touch, but he knew he couldn't.

"Captain," Darren said, breaking them both from their trance. Georg immediately realized his mistake, and turned to salute the man.

"Lieutenant, Good to see you. Can I offer you a drink?" Georg replied.

Maria rolled her eyes at their formality and walked past them to take a seat on the sofa. If she was going to be stuck with their banter she was going to need a drink. "Georg, tea please." She called

Maria nodded to Georg and looked down anxiously. And so it begins, she thought. When the drinks were poured Darren and Georg strolled across the sitting room towards Maria. She watched as both of them, still rambling on, were heading right towards her. As Georg took the seat next to her, right before Darren could sit down, there was a long silence that fell over the room.

"Oh yes, of course, my apologizes," Georg said, getting up and offering Darren the spot. He hadn't done it to be spiteful, being around Maria was second nature to him. Maria let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Georg had apologized instead of starting an argument. But when she felt his warmth leave the side of her, she instantly frowned, glancing down at her tea. Was this how it was always going to be then? She couldn't even sit next to him; Perhaps it was better that way. The closer he was the harder she found it not to touch him.

The next hour was spent with Maria staring out the window as the two of them talked effortlessly about the navy. She knew that Darren had agreed to make an effort with Georg, and she assumed that Georg was being a good host, but the banter was driving her mad. She wanted to see Georg to catch up on how he was actually doing. When she would speak with him their talks would become so in depth; they'd speak about everything from the world, to their dreams. It registered to Maria that say wasn't privy to that side of him anymore, and that hurt her most of all. She needed air, to just break away from them.

"Excuse me," she said pushing past Darren and heading out of the room.

Georg placed his hand catching hers just before she could exit, "Are you all right Maria?" he asked. Darren's eyes were staring him down ready to pounce, but he hadn't even realized that he'd done it. The way he responded to Maria was so subconscious, his body just reacting to her movements. Maria smiled at the contact and looked at him cheerfully, trying to mask her feelings.

"I'm all right, just need some air," she said, gently releasing her hand from his grasp, and turning to walk out.

"Captain, that is not your right anymore," Darren spoke angrily.

Georg looked at him confused as to what he was talking about. Was he never supposed to ask Maria if she was okay again? Surely he couldn't have meant the touch, the small touch on her hand?

"I apologize Lieutenant, I was simply stopping her to see if she was all right." Georg said.

"Stop apologizing, just back off. She's going to be my wife, she's carrying my child, so stop sitting next to her, and speaking to her so intimately, and touching her like you're together. She is with _me_ now." He yelled, shocked at his boldness. He was really trying, for Maria, to get along. But it seemed the more he tried the more Georg was pushing him. He felt baited, and he was going to break. Maybe he wasn't going to be able to do this after all.

Georg was honestly stunned, Darren had never spoken to him in such a manner. On top of being his subordinate, he was just generally a respectful man. Even when Maria had chosen to come back to the villa he never once spoke to him in a harsh tone. He knew that he was wrong, so all he could do was be honest.

"This is harder for me than it is for you, you know." Georg offered peacefully, shaking his head.

"How do you figure that?" Darren sneered, not lowering his tone.

"Because she's marrying you, she's having your child. I'm so in love with her it's painful. Yet here I am, sitting across making small talk with you. I don't want you here, probably as much as you don't want to be here, but I'm trying to find a way to still just even _know_ her." Georg finished, standing and turning his back.

"Yeah, I get to marry the woman in love with someone else, which is much easier." Darren said sarcastically, not ready to feel sympathy for the man causing his jealousy.

"You should consider yourself **damned** lucky to be the one marrying Maria, regardless of your circumstances. I would have given anything for that with her." Georg yelled annoyed. How could this man not see what a gift he had in front of him? "I do apologize that you felt disrespected, but I will never stop loving her. You can ask me to adjust my actions, but the feelings are mine to bare. Now if you don't mind…" Georg said as he started to walk out of the room.

"You already had your chance at a wife, and a family! So just because you lost it, stop trying to take mine!" Darren said.

Georg turned around ready to pounce. No one had ever been cold enough to throw Agathe in his face. Who the hell did he think he was? He didn't know her, he didn't know anything!

Maria walked back into the room and paused. Something was different, there was a change in energy and she wasn't sure what she had missed. Darren and Georg were now standing, hunched forward slightly as if they were both ready to attack.

"I think it's time for you both to leave, you can see the children another time" Georg instructed coldly, turning past Maria and walking out of the room.

"What happened? What did you do?" Maria asked, turning and running after Georg.

She heard the door to his study slam and didn't hesitate to follow him. She knew she should have checked on Darren first, that was her supposed role, but something in Georg's voice made her follow him. She opened the door and shut it quickly behind her, turning to face him. His eyes were beginning to well up with tears, and when he saw it was her he turned from her quickly. "Maria, you both should go," he said gently, not turning around.

"Georg, please, what is it?" she asked sweetly, placing her arm on his shoulder. She could feel her heart break at the thought that he was hurting so deeply, he was almost crying.

He moved the chair behind his desk to the left, and turned around slightly to look at her. She was so beautiful, her eyebrows scrunched together as her eyes looked into his longingly, trying to figure out what was wrong. Her lips were slightly open as she took her hand and traced it across his cheek, as she always did, and he felt his heart rip in two. He couldn't break his eyes from her mouth, he couldn't stop his mind from racing, he just couldn't think with her touching him.

"Maria, stop" he said softly, gazing at her, willing her to understand. Her touch was too much, it was too powerful. There was only so much he could take.

"I may have agreed to marriage but I never agreed to stop loving you Georg. I can't control how I feel," she said annoyed. She knew she shouldn't have been there, she knew that she needed to go back to Darren, but she couldn't will her feet to move. Their hearts were connected, and she felt constantly pulled to him. Of course she shouldn't have been touching him, but she loved him and she just needed some way to convey that.

"You need to leave Maria," he said loud and authoritatively. He took in a deep breath before saying the words, knowing that it was going to take all of his strength to reject her. There was nothing he wanted more than her hand across his cheek, to hold her in his arms, but he didn't have that right anymore.

However, after ordering her to leave, the look in her eyes formed a lump in his throat, tightening like a noose, making it hard to breathe. He had never _hurt_ her quite like he knew he had in that moment. Perhaps it was because he never rejected her before, but more likely it was because she had followed him, she had made herself vulnerable for him, and in every way she was still able too, she had chosen him. He could see the tears begin to rise against the beautiful blue in her eyes, as she blinked to try and stop them from falling.

"Okay," she whispered. But when she turned to walk out the door he knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Damnit it Maria," he said as he grabbed her hand, pulled her in to his chest, and began kissing her passionately. His heart racing a mile a minute as she pulled her arms around his neck, tilting her head and pulling him in tighter. He knew it was wrong, but the joy rushed through his veins like fire and he couldn't will himself to stop. Every minute, of every hour, of every day since she had left, he had spent missing her.

 **Note:** All right! Please, let me know what you think (as always). I love those of you that review. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up this evening, but we'll see. Thank you for all of your support and dedication thus far!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary** : Picking up where we left off, Maria realizes that Darren is waiting for her to leave the villa. Then we have a slight time jump and it fast forwards briefly. The date is set for the marriage of Maria and Darren, however a slight road block may prevent things from progressing as smoothly as they had originally thought.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two** : That Son of a Bit*h

"We're leaving Maria!" Darren shouted aloud to no one. He wasn't sure where she went but he knew that she would still be within ear shot. He had really been trying, but her following Georg instead of him and not even giving him the benefit of the doubt, it was the last straw. The sound of Darren's voice broke Maria and Georg from their embrace, as they held themselves, forehead to forehead, panting breathlessly. She knew that she should have felt some degree of guilt and shame. But as she listened to the sound of Georg's breathing all she could feel was relief.

A relief that she was finally able to touch him; a relief that she was finally able to kiss him again after what felt like lifetimes. Though her lips were still swollen from the kiss she gripped her hand into the back of his hair tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You have to leave," he said softly, knowing that if she stayed it would only make matters worse.

"I don't want to leave Georg, I love _you_." She said, praying that he would beg her to stay. But when he pulled back from her slightly she looked into his eyes and tried one last time, "Just tell me to stay," she pleaded. She knew that he loved her, but she still felt the sting somewhere deep inside her heart when he so easily, allowed her to accept Darren's hand in marriage. He never fought her. Sure he voiced his distaste for the situation, but he was literally standing by watching her vow her life to someone else, and he did nothing.

There was no simple way for them to work this situation out. What she was asking of him was irrational and senseless. However she couldn't stop herself. He looked into her eyes, and he knew it would have been too simple to honor her request. All he wanted was for her to stay, but something inside him knew that would be the wrong decision. She had made it clear from the beginning that she wanted Darren involved. She had made it evident that she was even willing to marry him to make that happen. Their passion was clouding her judgement, and he knew he had to make the decision for her.

"Maria," he said softly, taking his hand and moving her hair out of her eyes, "You need to go."

She sighed deeply, knowing that he was right.

"Maria," He said pulling her in and kissing her one last time, "I will always love you."

She hesitated to respond wondering why his words felt so much like a goodbye.

"And I you," she replied, turning from him and walking out the door.

The drive home was particularly quiet. She knew that Darren was mad at her but honestly she didn't care. He stared out of the front window zoning out into the darkness. Her mind drifted to thoughts of the children and she grew concerned. She hadn't even gotten to see them! Surely Georg would tell them that she wasn't feeling well and had to leave. Surely he would tell the children that she would be coming back.

What happened between Darren and Georg, it was so intense they had been asked to leave? So questioned to herself. She knew that she needed to find out what happened between the two of them. However it wasn't the right time to bring it up. So she decided to sit in silence, staring out the window. She'd be back, she told herself. They would be coming back, wouldn't they?

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

Maria was pacing around the house trying to make herself busy. However the record playing in the background did little to distract her worry. The date had been set for a week from the day and it was taking everything she had to keep calm. The anxiety was growing for both her and Darren. He had agreed to have a small ceremony, with only the two of them in attendance somewhat against his will.

While Maria knew it was the opposite of what Darren wanted, she couldn't bring herself to compromise. The idea of having to stand up and say vows, to agree to honor and obey anyone besides Georg was already unbearable. Every time she tried to imagine the day and what it would look like, she always saw Georg's face standing across from her. She wondered truly how she was going to do it and had considered going to see the Reverend Mother for guidance.

She needed guidance on many different areas of her life. They had failed to attend the last two Sunday dinner's, leaving Maria in such a state of depression she didn't even try to hide it. She had agreed not to go, mostly out of the guilt she felt for kissing Georg. It wasn't like her to be unfaithful but there was a pull that she couldn't quite control. She had promised herself that during the next dinner she could attend, she would focus solely on the children. The only problem was she wasn't sure when the next dinner would be. It was clear that Darren was still very upset with Georg.

She knew Darren was still upset because he had not allowed her to talk to Georg. When she had mentioned phoning over to check on the children, Darren's reaction made her quite fearsome and she decided against it. Actually he hadn't even allowed her to speak to the children when they had called over the past two weeks. Maria had only known about two instances, and was unaware that _all_ of the Von Trapp's had been trying to reach her, every night since the dinner. Darren had eventually, after getting tired of the calls disconnected the line; preventing any calls from coming both in and out.

As much as she would usually defy him and just call the children back, that too familiar feeling of guilt she had experienced came rushing back. She knew not to push him just yet. She figured after they were married some of Darren's anger would settle and she would again open the discussion to their Sunday dinners. And if he wasn't willing to discuss it she would simply go alone. It had been part of their agreement when they discussed their marriage. Oh God their marriage, one made out of obligations, agreements, and a lack of any passionate love. (On Maria's part at least).

Maria hadn't even noticed that Darren had come storming in the house. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, staring her down like he was going to attack. His breathing increased with his anger when he realized that she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed him. Of course she's probably thinking of him right now, he thought. Slamming the door behind him he stormed over and smacked a piece of paper down on the table. She jumped slightly, acknowledging him for the first time. But when she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" he screamed, punching his fist down on the table unable to control his tongue any longer. He began pacing back and forth while Maria watched stunned at his anger. What could have happened to cause this normally rational and level headed man to unravel? He stumbled slightly and kicked his foot against the wall turning to Maria to face her, "How long have you known Maria?" he asked accusingly.

Maria frightened by his tone, didn't speak right away. It was unlike him to speak to anyone in such a manner, least of all her, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. What was he talking about? She wondered. She hadn't gone anywhere to seen anyone since being at the villa few weeks ago. How could he think she knew anything about, well, anything?

"How long have I known what?" she asked timidly. She truly had no idea what he was referencing and she didn't want to do anything to make the situation worse. She leaned in to look at the paper, but he cut her off now backing her towards the wall. When she finally hit the wall she could feel his body hovering against her as she closed her eyes in fear.

"Don't you play coy with me! You were in on this!" he screamed, causing the tears to start welling behind Maria's eyes. Whatever had happened, she knew it must have been bad for him to react this way.

"Darren please, I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. As her voice quivered she heard him take a step back and when he did she let out a sigh of relief. It's not that she thought he was going to do anything to her, he never had before. But she had also never seen him in such a state.

Darren stormed back towards the door and screamed, "He thinks this is some sort of game! I swear Maria, I'll kill him!"

Maria waited until she heard his car peal out of the driveway recklessly to move. After regaining her composure she remembered him smacking something down on the table. And she walked over nervously, looking behind her back for him to return, to see what it was. She had literally been stunned in place for a few moments as her mind tried to collect the fragments of their conversation and piece them together. _He thinks he got the best of me?_ Surely he couldn't be talking about…

Maria picked up the paper, reading it over carefully. She froze in place and her hands began shaking so forcefully she could no longer read the words in front of her. Her eyes began to over flow with tears, unable to contain the many different emotions she began to experience. Of all the things she thought Darren might do, surely he would never actually kill… But why would he think him … If he thought then he would he really try to …

No there must have been some mistake! She never imagined that he would stoop this low to blame him. She took a deep breath willing her hands to calm, she needed to think and to process what was in front of her. As her breathing started to even out she decided to reread the paper one last time. Something wasn't adding up. However her tears stopped with her heart, as she stood in place as her eyes danced across the last line of the paper. She knew that handwriting, it was the one that had left her notes in the villa asking her to dance; it was the one that told her he loved her each morning; it was the one leaving word telling her his whereabouts that first night they danced on the patio. No. God No!

Maria took off on foot, having no car and no other means of transportation to the bus stop. Surely she could never catch him in time. When she turned the corner down the dirt road she picked up her speed, knowing she'd never make it in time. Part of her realized that she'd never again doubt how much Georg loved her. Part of her realized that he also could have just ruined her life.

Maria had left in such a panic, such a state of disarray that she left: the door wide open, the music still playing, and on the kitchen table she left a paper, Darren's promotion and _immediate_ deployment order, _authorized_ and _enacted_ by none other, then **Captain Georg Von Trapp**.

 **Note** : So! My Sister had her baby! It's been a very exciting time but between being busy with that and some other things I know my updates have been lacking. I apologize and should be back on a normal schedule tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, and for all of you who stick with me. Also, I do have a plan for this (as I do with almost everything I do), so hang in there!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** Picking up where we left off Maria takes off running hoping that she can catch Darren in time before he does something drastic. However she leaves on foot having no other means to reach the bus. When she arrives, she is startled at the information she comes across, and the scene she walks into to. There is no time jump in this chapter. I apologize again that I was behind the past few days. However, with last night, this afternoon, and one on the way this evening, I should be back on track! Thanks for sticking by me!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:** I Could Not be ' _Asked'_.

When her feet smacked against the pavement she could hear a ringing in her ears. A vibration of sorts from the friction of her flat shoes giving little support against the uneven street. Her eyes were watering as the wind whipped her face and she blinked out the tears quickly willing her feet to push on. What had he done? There had to be some sort of explanation. Georg wouldn't do this to them, would he? As she rounded the platform to the bus station she took a deep breath, seeing the bus arriving. The air held an icy chill, cutting her lungs slightly, reminding her that autumn was fast approaching. As she walked onto the bus she hurried down the aisle and sat near the window, clutching her seat tightly. The ten thousand foot mountains plastered on each side of her made for the most beautiful backdrop on her journey, almost distracting her from her fear. She prayed that Darren's anger would subside somewhat on his drive over. That had to be where he was going, where else would he have taken off to so quickly after screaming those threats?

If Georg didn't want Maria to be with Darren, he had more than one opportunity to tell her. She had propositioned him the last time they had spoken, to ask her to stay and he didn't. What had changed in the past two weeks that now, he was willing to enact such drastic measures to keep Darren away? He knew how important it was to her for Darren to know their child. Why on earth would he have done this without speaking to her? As the bus drove down the dirt road she saw the tall walls leading up to the villa coming into view.

What would she say? What would she do? Surely something needed to be done in order to prevent such a quick deployment. But what if there was nothing that could be done? Maria wasn't completely educated on how the Navy worked, but she knew it would be quite rare for them to enact such an order and then revoke it. If it was that easy, Darren would not have had such a negative reaction. When the bus stopped in front of the villa so did Maria's breathing. Her earlier suspicion had been right. As she looked through the bus window and through the gates, she saw Darren's car parked in front of the house.

She ran off of the bus, pushing the large black gate open and stumbled and tripped her way to the front door. Her feet wouldn't comply with her urgent request to speed on. When she made her way to the door this time she didn't hesitate to open it, and storm inside. As the front door opened she saw Darren and Georg, surrounded by the children staring at one another silently.

"What did you do!" she yelled, walking towards Darren but staring at Georg, balling her fists in rage. The children's eyes were filled with tears, as they watched the events unfold before them. Surely there was no explanation that could justify this! Part of her was relieved that Georg was still breathing, but the other part of her was infuriated that they both seemed so calm.

"Maria wait, it's not what you think!" Darren said, clearly more at ease than he had before.

"Children, you need to go upstairs!" Maria ordered sounding more like the mother she had been to them for months, rather than the friend she would now have to become.

"This concerns them too," Darren interjected, causing Maria to turn her eyes from Georg towards him. What on earth did Darren's deployment have to do with the children?

Maria paused, waiting for someone to explain to her the events that had transpired. Obviously something had happened that everyone in this room was aware of. Everyone but her. She could see it in the mask Georg had covering his eyes; she could see it in the calm demeanor Darren now possessed; she could see it in the tear stained eyes of the seven children surrounding them.

"What is going on?" Maria asked.

"I've been trying to reach you both to inform you of the events that have been unfolding," Georg began authoritatively. He spoke to her as a distant stranger, like he had the first few days they had known one another. As she stood next to Darren in the foyer she remembered how aloof Georg had been then, and it felt all too familiar.

"You're sending him away, I already know!" Maria yelled accusingly, feeling confused as to why no one else seemed as emotional as she was.

"The order was signed by me that is true. Your Lieutenant was specifically requested for a co-op mission overseas by my superior, Admiral Bishop. I had suggested various other alternatives to him, knowing of your plans to marry, however he was adamant that it be Lieutenant Vogelson." Georg said, trying to find the best way to explain this to her. He knew he had to remove all emotion from this situation, he had to think and react only as the Captain. If humbled himself to Georg, as he spoke to her, he didn't know if he could get through it.

"And there was of course, nothing he could do," Darren added plainly, causing Maria's head to turn confusingly in his direction for a second time. Why had Darren become so calm about this all of a sudden? Why was he now defending Georg, the man he had threatened to kill a mere hour ago? There had to be more to the situation that she was missing. But Darren never broke eye contact with Georg, and continued staring forward. Maria noticed that the two of them had locked eyes. While both of them were speaking to her, she felt like they were having a private conversation that she was watching from afar. Neither of them dared to look at her, nor did they really address her specifically in their responses.

"Well, I wouldn't say _nothing_ ," Georg said a bit smugly, finally unmasking some of his emotion. But he quickly put back up his façade, nodding to Darren to continue explaining.

"There had to be some sort of exchange you see. When The Captain offered other alternatives, well there were none with adequate experience to mine, which is why Admiral Bishop had refused them. That is until," he said fading off. He decided the least he could do would be to allow his Captain to reveal the information.

"Children, Maria is right I think it is time you head upstairs," Georg ordered, and they turned without speaking a word.

They had already known where this conversation lead, the remaining questions and the answers. They had the conversation with their father a week prior, and again just moments before when Darren had arrived. There was a reason that Georg had been trying to contact the Vogelson household, and it wasn't to profess his love to Maria. After the children were out of sight Maria turned back to their conversation.

"That is until, _what_?" she asked.

"That is until I offered him a more appealing alternative," Georg said plainly, still staring at Darren.

Maria's mind was racing. What did that mean?

"What do you mean, _an alternative_?" Maria asked Georg, but it was Darren who answered.

"Well it means since your Captain's rank is higher than mine, he would have been a more desirable candidate." Darren said.

"However because I was in partial retirement I could not be _asked_ to go." Georg added.

Maria was still confused looking back and forth between them, waiting for someone to clarify.

"When no other candidate could be found, equal to my experience that is when Captain Von Trapp was ordered to sign off on the paperwork for my transfer." Darren said, hoping she would begin to follow.

"I know this already, I still don't understand!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. It seemed both of them were speaking in riddles, never really revealing the truth and she was growing tired trying to keep up.

"Maria, I don't have to go. I can decline the promotion because they have found someone else." Darren said finally turning to look at her. Knowing he no longer _had_ to leave finally answered the question as to why he was so calm. But when she saw a smile run across his lips, it sent a chill up Maria's spine.

"Oh." She said, trying to understand. "But I thought there was no one else with your experience?" she asked.

"There was no one in my rank or below, that is correct. But there was someone _higher_ ," Darren said, motioning back to Georg.

"Well that's wonderful then isn't it!" she said before the information had truly sank in. However when neither of them spoke and she finally realized the one question she should have already asked.

"Who then?" she asked natively.

The room fell silent, as they waited for Maria to process the information they were now well aware of. Darren stood staring at her, shifting uncomfortably, awaiting her reaction. Georg's eyes broke off of Darren and he allowed himself to look at her for the first time.

"Your noble Captain," Darren replied bitterly. While he was honestly, truly thankful for the turn of events, he knew that it just made Georg's light shine even brighter.

"Maria, I am able to stay only because Captain Von Trapp has offered **himself** , as the alternative." Darren said respectfully, finally letting go of his sarcastic tone. He knew that this was going to hurt Maria and it was no time to bask in his glory. There'd be time for that later.

"You didn't," she whispered, taking a step towards Georg, praying that he would contradict the conclusion she had just drawn. He nodded slightly towards her, never revealing any of the pain that was building inside.

"But the children!" she screamed, motioning erratically towards the nursery. The calmness, the tears, the mask, everything was beginning to make sense. It was a horrific dream Maria couldn't seem to snap out of. When she had read the deployment order for Darren she imagined it was the most terrible thing that could have happened. Or at least that is what she thought until now.

"You're Lieutenant and I have been making a sort of agreement you see, as we did when you both first came here. A trade off of sorts. He will stay behind with you, so you can marry and raise your child. However, in exchange you will both move in here, to look after my children until I return. Tis rather unorthodox I know, however nothing about the three of us has ever been anything but." Georg finished coldly. It was as if he had no real emotion left inside of him. He had just began reconnecting with his children and now he was going to leave them? What on earth was he thinking?

She froze as she looked back and forth at Darren and Georg. They were exchanging a silent nod of respect between the two of them. Once again, they had gone behind her back to make agreements for her future. They had done so, without consulting her. Clearly, their actions affected her far more than they realized. Why had she never been a part of this conversation? How could Georg think that this was what was _best_ , who was he to decide that for any of them?

"It is done, I leave in two days. Darren will be making arrangements to move your wedding up, and I have ensured he will have a stable position here in Austria." Georg finished turning to walk away. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes, he could feel the pain in her heart radiating off her like a static electricity.

She took off running full force towards Georg, not sure what she was going to do. How dare he turn his back on her like that! It hadn't been a conscious decision that she thought out, but rather a subconscious motion enacted beyond her will. She slammed into his body pounding her fists against his back with all of her strength. He turned quickly, trapping her hands and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her close trying to calm her, but it only intensified her reaction.

"Let go of me you, I hate you!" she screamed, but the harder she tried to hit him, the tighter he held her. The tears were falling faster than her arms could wail and she was losing her inhibitions. He pulled her close willing his body to emit to her all the words he couldn't bring himself to speak. He wanted to tell her he loved her; he wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he knew they were not alone. "I hate you," she murmured through her tears, as her body finally collapsed against his, falling into his embrace, having nothing left.

"Everything is going to be all right Maria, you're going to be fine." Georg whispered into her hair. He kissed her on top of her head lightly fully aware of Darren standing there. However he knew, after what he had just done for that man, that Darren would let it slide.

"I hate you!" she sobbed again burying her face into his chest, squeezing his suite jacket together with her fists. What if something happened to him? What if he never came back to her? Her heart couldn't bare him being so far away, in such dangerous territories. It felt like the other half of her soul had shattered into a million pieces.

"You can't leave me," she cried. No longer even caring that Darren was there. However with that admission Georg looked up at Darren and saw the pain in his eyes. He imagined if the roles were reversed and realized he had pushed his luck enough. He pulled her up, steadying her on her feet.

"Take care of the children Maria, I would trust them to no one but you," he admitted and turned leaving them standing there in the foyer of the villa.

 **Note:** All right, so I should be back on track with updates. I suspect there should be another one coming later this evening my time. Thank you for the reviews, I love that you guys seem to get through this at different periods throughout the day. I've started to realize when each of you that follow read, and it's neat because now I wait for Sandilane's review, or Captain, ClimbEv'ryMountain, or Nike241 depending on the time of day or week. Thank you for your support! Couldn't do this without all of you! Also, let me know what you think of this turn of events. After the last chapter I could have taken it a different way, but I thought this seemed more suiting, more Georg like. I have a few more turns to come before we hit the end, but we are nearing the end of this story, just in case you guys were wondering if this was going to drag on forever. Haha!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** Here we take a step backwards to understand the conversation that transpired between Georg and Darren before Maria entered the villa. We understand Georg's irrational reasoning for choosing to leave his children, and Darren realizes that Georg has an unconditional love for Maria, one deeper than he could be capable of. During the next chapter, which I will indicate, we step forward again into present day to deal with the implications of Georg's decision.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** "She Will **Never** Forgive you For _This_."

Darren pressed the gas petal down as hard as he could. The rage was building inside of his chest and he felt he may implode at any moment. Would Maria really do this? Would she ask Georg to pull rank on him and send him away? While he knew that she wasn't happy with the marriage arrangement, she had agreed to it. Surely she could have went on never telling him about the baby, and married Georg instead. But for some reasons she chose not to do that. Maria decided to reach out to him and even Georg decided to put in the transfer order. Finally he realized that nothing was making sense.

Was Georg's reason for transferring him back because he already knew about Maria? He had enjoyed his new deployment base and he felt that he was excelling there. When he received the call that he was going to be transferred back home for personnel reasons, he couldn't understand why _he_ was chosen. He was not the last one to be transferred there, and he was far more adequate then the other men.

Maybe Georg believed that after hearing the news, he would turn his back and give his blessing. Or maybe he at least hoped Maria would never accept his hand in marriage. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to add up. Why put him through all of this: bringing him back; making him wise to the situation, if he was going to send him away again? But why was it that he was just learning about the deployment and promotion now; so close to the day that he would have to go. Surely he had been checking in at his home base and no information had been passed along to him. Of course, the matter was one of security clearance. Perhaps his other officers on the base were not aware of the mission. That had to be it, he thought to himself.

As he rounded the car towards the black gates of the villa he realized it seemed far gloomier than the last time he was here. He exited the car, opening the gates for himself, and walked back towards the car. Perhaps he had laid off some of his staff, he thought, when he looked at the un-watered wilting flowers, and dying shrugs across the landscape. When he walked up to the door he slammed it open, making his presence known. He had no time for formalities. The rank of Captain and Lieutenant long lost in his fit of rage.

"GEORG" he screamed into the open foyer, now unsure of what to do. Was he to go through the house looking door to door trying to find him? He looked down at his attire, his torn pants and half buttoned shirt. He began to feel foolish, looking so sloppy, barging in. But when he thought of his unborn child, of the cruel game his Captain was playing, he released the thoughts and yelled again. "GEORG!"

The Captain nodded to Frau Schmidt to take the children out back on the terrace, as he stood up straightening his coat. He wore his Dark Green suit, with matching pants and three gold buttons on the jacket, fitting tight to his chest. The dark green bringing out a breath taking blue in his daring eyes. He twitched his left fingers, feeling his ring slide slightly and took a deep breath puffing his chest. He knew when he finally handed the paper to Darren's naval advisor, this meeting would be coming sooner than later. He had tried out of respect for Maria, to inform them privately for a week now. However, there was mere days until the deployment and he needed Darren to be aware of the conditions. If Georg was going to be leaving, he needed Darren's word that they would move in to take care of the children.

The deployment could have lasted a matter of years, and he would not trust a random governess to raise them. Not after Maria had come in and changed things. Deployment seemed like second nature to Georg, having left often on missions throughout his time. It was familiar, something that brought him back to place of order and structure with his strict schedules. It was easier for him to accept then it would be for Darren.

Something from their previous encounter rang in the background of his mind. Darren had said to him that 'he already _had_ his chance' at being a husband and a father. It's not that he believed he didn't' deserve his children, Maria had convinced him of that months ago. But when the Admiral approached him he felt sorry for Darren. His life was just beginning; his family was just beginning, and all of it was being ripped away.

As he turned the corner he walked up to Darren very formally, and spoke in a very direct manner.

"This is my home, the home in which my children reside, and I will **not** have _anyone_ shouting." Georg said, nodding to Darren to lower his voice.

"We need to speak, now!" Darren replied angrily, but in a much lower tone than before.

"I agree, follow me." Georg said, turning on his heels and heading in towards the sitting room. "There is much that has transpired which you are not aware of Lieutenant, however you may have been if you would not have disconnected your phone lines."

Georg wanted to throw one last dig at him before he humbled himself for the conversation they were about to have. Originally they had all began calling to talk to Maria. He needed to make sure that she was okay after the altercation that happened between them. And the children were truly upset that they never had the chance to spend time with her. But after the first week, he had received the papers, and after discussing with the children his intentions, he had been trying to reach Darren.

He knew the paper work would not be pushed through until the last day or so. When he had asked his Admiral about potentially coming out of retirement for the position, he was met with great enthusiasm. But he knew he had to speak with Darren before putting the official order through. If Darren would not agree to move into the Villa with Maria after they were married and take care of the children, he would not go.

Georg tired hard not to let his thoughts drift to Maria. Of course she was going to be upset with him at first. But he also knew that the years he spent with Agathe, raising the children were some of the best years of his life. If there was anyone else there besides that beautiful woman who had created his beautiful children, he didn't know if he could have appreciated it the same way. Darren had deserved the opportunity, if he wanted it, to raise this child himself.

After explaining his intention and the ultimatum, Darren sat there speechless for a few moments. He knew that he looked like a blithering fool next to this Great War hero. His Naval Captain, dressed to the nines, decorated by the Emperor, a man both honorable and selfless. It was evident his love for Maria, was unconditional. Yet here he sat, pants torn, buttons undone looking like a slob. A man lower in both rank and class, and a man who knew he would never have done something as selfless as what Georg was offering, for anybody. _Let alone Maria_.

"And you would truly take my place, for _her_?" Darren asked, still not understanding how he could offer him this.

"I would take your place because I would give anything to give my children back their mother. But I can't do that. However, I can make sure that your child, will have their father." Georg said. He looked into Darren's eyes, man to man, hoping he understood. Of course he was influenced by Maria, he knew this was just as much her wish and it was his. It's the reason she agreed to marry Darren even loving Georg. It was the reason she decided to send him a telegram informing him to begin with. Though it was about so much more than that. It was about honoring the relationship between a parent and a child, one that he could never again take for granted.

"But also, yes. Even if there were no children involved, I would do this if she asked me too." Georg Said.

"But … Why?" Darren asked.

"I would do anything for her." Georg said honestly. If he was going to trust this man to be a part in raising his children, he knew he needed to stop with the banter. He needed to stop with the lies.

"And your children, they are willing to just give up their father as some sort of awkward exchange?" Darren asked sensitively. He had never had anything against the children, he was fond of them even though he was always a little uncomfortable around them.

"My children are upset to see me go. However, they love Maria as their mother. She has found a way to nurture them, understand them, and bond with them in a way I don't think I ever will. It is their only term in this negotiation between us. They will not accept me leaving, if Maria will not be here." Georg responded.

Darren shook his head. This was insane, all of them were insane: Maria loving Georg; Georg loving and self-sacrificing for Maria; the children negotiating for Maria; Maria negotiating to see the children. "And you really expect me to, just after marrying Maria, pick up and move into _your_ home?" he asked, a little offended. Sure the Captain was offering him the exchange of a lifetime, but he still had his pride.

"It would be _our_ home if you agreed. Also, unlike last time, I would not be here. Before things became difficult with Maria and I, you quite liked it here if I remember correctly. The servants waiting on you hand and foot, the cooks preparing every meal, and the housekeepers cleaning up after you. It's not exactly a prison I'm asking you to move into." Georg finished motioning around to the grand space surrounding them.

Darren couldn't quite deny that. It had been awkward but that was only because of the complications with Georg and Maria. If Georg was going to be deployed overseas, maybe, just maybe he could consider doing it. Darren wondered seriously if the roles were reversed, if he would consider doing this for Maria. But he knew sadly, as much as he wanted to say he would, that he wouldn't.

"Your children would truly be all right with you leaving, as long as Maria _stayed_?" he questioned again, now starting to repeat himself slightly. It just didn't seem to make sense. He knew that's what Georg had said but he needed to clarify it.

"Darren, I know you don't like it and I know you don't understand it. Actually I don't think any of us will ever truly get it besides them, but to my children, Maria is their mother now. They don't want me to leave, at least I should hope. But they have decided if I _have_ to, then they need her." Georg said simply.

"And how do you know Maria will agree to this?" Darren asked.

"Because as angry as she will be, she would never abandon the children. If I'm gone, she will feel she had no choice but to flock to them to protect them, just as she did when I was injured." Georg replied. "She's going to be furious with me for a very long time. But I believe when her anger settles, down the road long after I'm gone, she will realize that because of what I'm doing, her child will be able to know their real father. And one day, she will be thankful for that." He finished.

"She's going to hate you for this Georg. I mean, really hate you." Darren said, knowing how much she was going to hurt. There was no longer any reason for them to use the formalities.

"I know." Georg replied softly. "But what if I allowed you to get sent away and heaven forbid, you died; if she knew I could have intervened and didn't, she'd hate herself. And furthermore, I'd hate myself."

Darren looked up confused, " _Herself_ … But why?" he asked.

"She would hate herself for never asking me to interfere; she would hate herself for loving me instead of you. As much as it's going to kill me, I will find a way to live with her hating me. But Darren, to have her live for eternity hating herself? That is something I can't live with and something I won't live with." Georg replied standing and motioning towards the exit.

The children had come downstairs from their nursery and were standing in the foyer listening to the conversation. Their tear stained faces told Darren that this was as painful for them as it was going to be for Maria.

"You all truly, unconditionally love her, don't you?" Darren asked, motioning to Georg and each of his children.

"Yes, we do." Liesl answered for all of them.

"Do I have your word then Darren," Georg began as he saw the man walking towards the door. "Your word to move here, and take care of my children until my return?" he questioned.

Darren looked at the eight faces staring back at him. The eight faces of the people who had shown more love and more grace to Maria in a matter of months, than he had shown her in the twenty some. He had always loved Maria, but his love, was conditional, whereas there's was not. He wondered if Maria would ever recover if he let Georg do this. Would she finally find it in her heart, after taking sometime to grieve, to love him instead? Maybe after enough time had passed and maybe after the baby was born.

"You have my," Darren began but was distracted by the door of the villa slamming open as Maria stormed in.

 **Note:** Next chapter will pick back up in real time! I had a little extra time this afternoon so I posted another one now. I'm still thinking I will be able to get one more chapter out this evening. Thanks for a notes flying in already! You guys are the best!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** The wedding date has been moved up. Georg requested that the wedding takes place before he leaves in order to protect his children's reputation. However, he does not realize Maria has one condition. Also, the wedding begins and you'll have to read to find out what happens! Haha, sorry I can't really say anything else without giving things away. One note though, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** **"** You Can Do This." / THE WEDDING

The woman standing across from her was one she didn't recognize. Gazing upon her own reflection she looked deeply into her eyes and wondered how she could look so sad. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her hair glistened a beautiful tone of strawberry blonde in the late evening sunlight that was dancing through the freshly cut grass and radiating through her bedroom window.

That same open window blew a soft nearly chilled breeze into the room; wrapping gently around her body and swirling up towards her nostrils. The white sleeveless dress she wore draped over her collar bones firmly leaving her arms exposed. It plastered to her skin like silk; the tight fabric hugging her body until reaching her ribcage. It was there that it flared out gently, glistening as soft as flower petals towards the ground. When she looked upon her face she saw the slightest touch of makeup, illuminating her already flawless natural beauty.

The only jewelry she wore was a single barrette comprised of pearl and blue sapphires, left behind to her from her mother. Her already rosy cheeks flushed a deeper hue of red as she touched her stomach gently, nodding to herself. _I can do this for you,_ she thought, giving her stomach one last encouraging touch; trying to ease her nerves.

When the sound of Canon in D Major began playing in the background she squeezed her eyes shut softly, tilting her head back into the air. She could hear the sounds of her breathing; she could feel the rising and falling of her chest. The purple heather that now covered the house was emitting a scent that smelled of herbs and florals. It was displayed intricately as it weaved and twirled around the spindles of the grand stair cases.

As the acoustic sounds of the beautiful string instruments rang throughout the house she could feel her heart flutter. She knew she needed to exit the security of the four walls surrounding her and begin her walk out the door. Then, when the music changed she would head down the hall to the staircase, heading closer towards her new destiny; her new future.

She walked slowly towards the cream colored door, practicing what she was about to perform for the small crowd she knew had gathered. _One step and then two steps,_ she thought to herself. Could she really do this? Since the knowledge that Georg had taken Darren's place a mere twenty-four hours ago she had gone into autopilot. Her heart, was unable to bare the pain she was experiencing knowing that within hours, he'd be gone. The love of her life, the eyes that found their way to speak into her soul was abandoning her.

Of all the times that she had walked out the door she never truly considered the pain it caused him. It had always been her decision to leave, it had always been her decision to walk away. But not this time. How could she have done it to him? How could she have caused the person she was supposed to love this much pain?

When she finally reached the door she placed her hand on the doorknob, but she struggled to open it. Something inside of her was pulling her entire body in the opposite direction, ripping her apart internally. The beautiful façade her makeup and attire portrayed threatened to come apart at the seams, revealing the darkness masked so delicately that laid inside of her. Suddenly she felt the desperate need to run. After spending the last day unable to feel anything after leaving Georg's arms, it all suddenly came rushing back to her with a vengeance.

Just as she was about to let go of the door knob and head for the window, she heard,

" _Maria_ ," Spoken in a breathy tone.

She felt her heart leap forward, placing her forehead on the door unable to open it. She didn't know if she could will her hand to turn the handle. When she did she knew that she'd have to look at him purely for the last time. She would never again be able to gaze into his eyes and allow her heart to stop. When she opened the door she would have to imagine her hand caressing his cheek for the last time; she would have to inhale his scent and embrace the desire to be in his arms, for the last time; she would have to imagine kissing his lips passionately, displaying all the love in her heart for him, for the last time. For after she completed her walk down that aisle: her loyalty, her thoughts, and most importantly her heart, could no longer reside with him.

"Maria, you can do this. I promise you that you can," Georg whispered into the door.

She placed her hand against the door gently, wishing it was touching his; unaware that he was mirroring her actions on the other side. Their souls a perfect mirror of one another across the threshold.

"How do you know? How do you know I can?" she asked, whispering back. It was mere seconds ago that she was about to run. Truthfully she didn't even know if she could do this. So how was it that he could be so sure?

"Because you're Fraulein Maria," he answered kindly. He was afraid if he told her what he wanted to say that his mask would begin to unravel. What he wanted to say is that she, was exceptional. He wanted to tell her that she was stronger than anyone he had ever met. He wanted to tell her that she had the power to heal with love, to embrace with kindness, to change someone with a word, and to light up a room with her smile. But he knew that the honestly would have been too much.

He had spent the last day treating her similarly to the first day she ever came to the villa: polite but distant. Speaking only when necessary and being completely aloof, it was the only way he could will himself to get through this. While he did want them to be married before he left, it was only to protect the reputation of his children. The last thing they needed when they returned to school was the rumors that would be circulating. Also, he never imagined that the wedding would be held at his house and that he would have to witness it. He hadn't been planning on walking her down the aisle, but when she hadn't come downstairs he knew that he needed to go up and check on her.

"I can do this?" she asked, needing to hear his reassurance one last time.

"You can do this." He replied.

She smoothed her hands down her dress taking one last deep breath. Just before she opened the door she took her hand and placed a small kiss upon her finger tips.

"Goodbye my Georg," she whispered inaudibly touching the door softly.

Georg finally picked up his head and took a step back when he heard the door knob rumble and then turn slightly. He turned around motioning to Liesl for the orchestra to restart the Canon. When Liesl nodded giving a sigh of relief he turned back to greet Maria.

His eyes began to fill immediately with tears and all of his resolve he had maintained over the past day dissipated. He could feel his knees shake slightly beneath his black dress pants, and he grabbed the railing behind him to steady himself. The crystal blue in her eyes reflecting off her barrette; the way the gorgeous white dress clung to her body so effortlessly; the way her beautiful curved collarbones were exposed beneath the straps; he couldn't take it. The sun casting in through the window behind her was creating a silhouette and she look positively angelic.

She bit her bottom lip, as she let her eyes graze into his one last time. A slideshow of images rushing through her mind:

His smirk as she blushed in the foyer that first day, when he accused her of kidnapping his children the second day, the feeling of his chest rising the first time in the dining room as she placed her hand on his chest, him chasing her through the villa screaming, Damn it and telling her she was impossible, when they danced in the moonlight as he tried to confess his feelings to her, the book she threw, the night he questioned her feelings for Darren, watching him pull up to her driveway, seeing him after the accident, smacking him with the paper, when he told her he loved her too, his anger at her decision to go meet Darren, his kiss and embrace the night she came back, the night he proposed when she fled the canoe, the look in his eyes when she told him about the baby, seeing him standing in the abbey, him begging her not to do this when she accepted Darren's proposal, him pulling her in and kissing her in his study after his fight with Darren, to how he held her as she hit him screaming she hated him, to look in his eyes right now, and every moment in between.

She took every single memory and every single emotion, and tucked them neatly and tightly. She placed all of it into a box in her subconscious, locking it away, to never again be opened.

"Oh" Maria said, turning around quickly and walking back into the room. She returned holding her veil, a small hole cut in it to expose her barrette. "Can you help me with this please, I can't seem to get the barrette to appear in the right spot." She mused motioning it towards him and turning around.

He heard the music drifting in the background and he knew that they were all waiting, but he couldn't convince himself to move. Maria was half turned around with her left hand outstretched behind her, waiting for him to take the veil. But after a few moments she turned back to him, realizing something was wrong.

"Georg, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

The question she asked was such a simple one. Those four words spoken to him in such a plain manner. It could have felt like any normal Sunday morning if he woken up in a bad mood. It could have felt like any outing with the children when he was becoming cranky. But those words were ones he'd near hear again. In mere moments, as they walked mere feet, he knew he would be walking her right out of his life. It would no longer be her right to worry about his wellbeing.

He let his tears fall slightly, reaching down and taking the veil from her while breaking eye contact. She paused, waiting for him to reveal what he was thinking, but he didn't. He wanted to tell her that she was making a mistake. He wanted to tell her that if they made a run for it, they would figure it out later. He wanted to tell her that she was the other half of his soul and he would never be the same without her. But when he opened his mouth to try he felt a dryness rush his throat. He took a deep breath, looking back into her beautiful blue eyes and all he could say was,

"Maria, you truly are the most beautiful person I have ever known."

She blushed looking away quickly, unsure how to respond. She had never expected him to be here, waiting to walk her down the aisle. While part of her needed Georg for support the other part was being ripped to shreds inside. She now had to be literally handed off from the man she was in love with, to the man she was going to marry.

"Thank you." She responded feeling they needed some sort of closure to his statement to allow them to move. After she spoke he nodded to her sticking out his arm to escort her. When they turned to face down the hallway, she clutched her fingers tightly, needing his support.

When she turned to see over Georg's shoulder she noticed the entire foyer had been draped in both candles and heather, with a path of other flowers leading out towards the terrace behind the villa. The children lined the foyer creating a path with the flowers. As they slowly walked down the staircase, Georg traced his fingers gently along the banister. He could feel his heart break with each step and prayed for God to give him the strength to continue on. He needed to remain guarded because she needed him more now than ever.

When she took the last step off the final stair at the bottom of the staircase she looked up to see the children on each side of her. They were dressed in a hue that matched her flowers, tossing petals gently down on the walkway they had created. Each of them gave her a half-hearted smile and a nod to continue on with tears in their eyes. Just before Maria and Georg reached Gretl and Marta, who were each on one side of them, the girls picked up their small wooden baskets and turned in front of them. They began throwing torn petals down continuing forward with the music.

Her heart began to swell knowing that none of them had been instructed to do anything. She didn't expect them to decorate and participate, and be so involved. It made it hard to hold back the tears. As she exited the foyer and walked through the door to finally enter outside, she looked up and for the first time that day she saw Darren. Dressed in his best Naval uniform he smiled down at the aisle at her brightly. She squeezed her fingers tighter into Georg's arm. They paused at the back door, as the music restarted for the final time. The children shuffled into the few wooden seats that had been placed outside, along with some of the staff that Maria had asked to come.

The closer her steps brought her towards Darren the tighter she squeezed Georg's arm. She didn't know what she wanted him to do, or what exactly she was feeling but she couldn't seem to help herself. However he stared forward confidently, smiling towards everyone around. She could feel a clawing in her chest, a pulsing through her body. It was radiating in: her stomach, her head, and her ears. Her breath began to hitch and she swallowed painfully to disclose it. They arrived at the end of the walkway and Maria thought to herself, just _one_ more step.

Georg couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He felt the tightening of her grip on his arm but he didn't know what she expected him to do. If he misread her sign and helped her escape it would be catastrophic, if he didn't misread her sign and helped her escape it would still be catastrophic. There was no way that Georg could have made his decision for her. If she had changed her mind, it was her prerogative to speak out. But as they took the final steps towards Darren he realized that she hadn't.

He never realized how symbolic the moment he created was. When he decided to walk Maria down the aisle, he in all truth was both symbolically and literally giving her away to Darren. That thought brought a painful searing in his chest. As he took her hand, placing it in Darren's he felt his blood run cold. The disconnection from Maria taking with her the fire in his heart. His soul was violently exploding into a million pieces as he turned his body from her to head towards his seat by the children.

But something in Darren's eyes didn't look right. When Georg had looked at Maria his eyes filled with tears and love. Darren's were emitting a pang of fear, a fear he had seen many times before in his time at sea. Liesl began rising from her seat pointing towards Maria, and Georg quickly turned back just in time to see Maria begin falling backwards. He stepped behind her quickly, catching her in his embrace, just before they both hit the ground.

"Quick, call a doctor!" Georg yelled towards Frau Schmidt who was already running towards the house.

He held her head in his arms, as his limp body draped over his.

"What's wrong with her?" Darren asked, kneeling on the ground near them.

Georg began to shake his head, as if to say he had no idea, that is until his eyes ran across hers, seeing the blood begin to wash through the white color of her dress.

"Give me your coat," Georg asked, wanting to cover Maria for her sake and the children's. But Darren just stood there motionless, staring at the situation in front of him.

"Darren!" he yelled, but there was no response.

"Here father!" Liesl yelled, rushing over with Fredrich's and Kurt's jackets.

Liesl covered her as best as she could, but stopped arranging them when she realized Maria was waking up.

"Just hold on Maria, everything is going to be fine" Georg said encouragingly. He looked up motioning for Darren to take his place. But Darren just stood up and sat down a few chairs away.

"You're going to be fine. You're Fraulein Maria, you have to be fine."

 **Note:** I know this is a little theatrical, but hey what else have you come to expect from my writing? I have a love for the suspense and drama, I just can't help it! I hope the imagery comes through in the beginning of the chapter. I actually listened to the song and tried to imagine how this would look. Thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best! I feel like I have a whole team here helping me write this, and I wouldn't want it any other way! I hope that you guys can understand why I felt this was important to the story line. I apologize to those of you who disagree. All I can say it, I appreciate your thoughts either way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:** Maria comes to, realizing that she is in Georg's arms but she doesn't understand what exactly has happened. Darren is forced to face the reality of more than one situation, and Frau Schmidt proves her friendship to Maria. This is a short chapter. I'm sorry for that, but I think that it's needed as a bridge between what happened last chapter and what happens next. I promise to put extra love and care into the next one for you guys!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:** Close Your Eyes

"Georg," Maria sighed looking up at him and seeing her own fear reflecting in his eyes. "It hurts," she cried out painfully. It felt as if there were weights tied to her lower stomach, ripping her insides out towards the ground.

"I know Maria, just hold on the doctor will be here soon," he said stroking her hair. When he looked around he saw the concern and fear on the various staff members that now surrounded Maria. To staff she was so much more than a fellow employee or occasional commander. She had really became one of their friends. She always found a way to make them feel as if they were her equals, even knowing she had far more authority than them.

Frau Schmidt rushed back outside to alert Georg. "The doctor is on his way, they said it is fine to move her in the meantime," She offered, noting Maria was still on the ground in Georg's arms. The children were still there, the staff was still there, and she knew Maria needed privacy.

"Please no, I don't want to make anything worse," Maria replied gripping Georg's arm weakly. He wanted to kiss her, telling her that she was going to be all right. But he hesitated when he looked up and saw Darren still sitting a few feet away. That wasn't his right anymore.

"Darren can carry you," Georg offered, trying to assuage her fears.

"Maybe we should just keep her here," Darren said. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Everything had happened so fast. When he first saw her walking down the aisle he realized how beautiful she was. But then, as she walked further down he saw the light in her eyes slowly begin to dim, dulling with each step she took towards him. Then, she collapsed on the ground in his superiors arms and he couldn't convince himself to act. The blood, he was almost sure what it was a sign of. But even knowing that, he couldn't force himself to feel anything.

"If the doctor said there is no harm in moving her, I think we should." Georg replied annoyed. He did not teach Darren to cower while experiencing fear. Darren had risen to the occasion various times while under his command, and he wasn't sure why he was failing to exhibit courage now. Georg looked up to Darren sternly and he looked away quickly, not willing to make eye contact with him.

"Liesl take your siblings," Frau Schmidt instructed motioning towards the Gazebo. She knew that they shouldn't be here for this. Liesl nodded and walked them away quickly.

"Maria, close your eyes," Georg instructed, feeling the blood now soaking his pants, and no doubt covering the ground beneath them.

"Why," she began. While she could feel the pain everything else seemed fuzzy. She wasn't sure why she was in Georg's arms, or why everyone was around her. The only thing she knew was she was afraid.

"Trust me, please." Georg begged. As she closed her eyes quickly he continued,

"Somebody help us up," unable to get to his feet with the position they had fallen in. A few staff members rushed over quickly, helping to keep them steady while Georg was lifted to his feet with Maria in his arms.

When he had gained his balance he turned towards the house. As the jackets fell from her body exposing the scene he heard the staff members inhale their breath deeply. Shock now apparent on all of their faces previously not understanding how bad it was. He gave them a threatening look to keep quiet and began walking towards the house slowly.

The stream of red was sliding through her fabric, dripping onto the ground. He could feel the hot liquid soaking his own clothes as well, and he knew that she was losing a lot of blood. Frau Schmidt nodded to him, letting him know she would take care of the grounds. He nodded back and looked forward not saying another word to anyone while walking into the house.

Darren stayed behind staring at the pool of blood that soaked the ground where he was just standing. His shock was interrupted briefly as the staff rushed around him, doing their best to soak up the scene that was left behind. Frau Schmidt called out her orders and turned inside to follow Georg. She followed the trail of blood inside the foyer, through the petals of heather still on the ground, up the staircases and back towards Maria's room. Just as she placed her hand on the door to open it, she heard Maria speak.

"Georg, I'm scared," she admitted, her voice shaking and crackling as she spoke.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Maria, I promise." He said, biting his lip as he looked at the scene before him. Perhaps he could do everything in how power to make sure she was all right. But he feared he could not offer her the same comfort for the baby.

"And the baby?" Maria asked, knowing he was choosing his words carefully.

"We just have to wait for the doctor Maria, just breathe, one step at a time okay?" he replied. "Keep your eyes clothes for me," he pleaded when she began to flicker them open. He knew if she opened her eyes she was going to lose it.

"Georg you're scaring me," she said.

He shook his head violently, he could imagine how he would feel if the roles were reversed. The fact that he wouldn't let her open her eyes was scaring her, but he knew if she did the fear would only escalate.

"You don't need to be afraid Maria. I'm right here, you are staying calm and relaxed. You are already doing everything that you can do. So, all we need to do is just wait for the doctor. All right?" he asked hopefully.

Frau Schmidt's heart was breaking. It wasn't just for the knowledge that she knew Maria was losing the baby, it wasn't for the fact that Georg was leaving his children, but it was because she knew how much Georg truly, unconditionally loved Maria. The man had just walked the woman he was in love with, down the aisle to marry someone else, and was willing to leave them here to raise his children! Yet, the man who was supposed to love her, the man that she was just about to marry, was nowhere in sight. The woman that was injured was his betrothed, the baby that was being lost, was his. Yet, he was hiding outside unable to step up and be a man. In that moment she realized that she hated Darren.

Each time Maria walked out of their lives, it was for Darren. The one man who was supposed to be her best friend. She watched time and time again as the Von Trapp's went through endless suffering and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's Darren?" Maria asked.

"He's a damned coward!" Frau Schmidt announced finally pushing through the door. She didn't care if she was fired, she didn't care that she was over stepping her bounds, someone needed to say it.

Maria went to open her eyes and heard Georg say, "Ah Ah, no no no!" playfully as he shut her eyes with his fingers dramatically.

He looked over to Frau Schmidt giving her a very humorous smile at her outburst, and looked back to Maria. Frau retrieved extra blankets from the closet and began covering her. She could see the blood stains already spreading onto the bed. She knew that the excessive bleeding hadn't' stopped, so there was no point in having her change at the moment.

"Did I?" Maria asked Georg, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Things had become fuzzy and the last thing she could remember, she was approaching the staircase with Georg earlier. Georg looked at her confused, and looked to Frau Schmidt who was giving him an encouraging look. However it only confused him more. Was she asking about the baby?

"Did you, what?" Georg asked, not sure what she was referencing. Frau Schmidt gave him a disapproving look and walked over to Maria.

"No my dear, you didn't marry him," Frau said. "What is the last thing you can recall?" she asked.

"I remember Georg, coming to do my door, telling me that I could do this." Maria replied.

Frau Schmidt gave Georg a surprising look and he blushed looking away quickly.

"I remember thinking it would be the last time I could ever let my heart ache for him," Maria continued feeling more confident with her eyes clothes. "That it would be the last time I could ever want to kiss him, to ever think of making love to him, to ever imagine this day, my wedding day I mean, and imagine it being with him," she confessed. Georg's face flushed scarlet red, listening to her speak her inner desires of him to someone else. The fact that she spoke of it so openly, so easily, shocked him.

"You really hate me that much?" Darren asked. He had come up to the doorway sometime before, and no one had turned around to notice him. It was one thing to know Maria loved Georg. However, to hear her speak on their wedding day about making love to Georg, it was just too insulting.

"I don't hate you Darren!" she pleaded opening her eyes. Thankfully she was now fully covered by Frau Schmidt. Georg however, was not.

"But you will never love me, like him." Darren said, more as a statement then a question.

"No I won't." She responded honestly.

"Right this way," Franz instructed as the doctor walked into the room.

"Let's give her some privacy," Frau Schmidt instructed standing to walk out of the bedroom.

It wasn't until Georg stood that Maria caught a glimpse of the blood soaking his clothing. Was the blood hers? She could feel her hands begin to shake and wanted to ask Georg to stay. However, Darren was standing there and this was, his child.

The two men hovered at the doorway, as Frau Schmidt waited for them to move so she could exit. Both of them were waiting, a silent, who will you choose, kind of moment. Did she even want them there? Georg considered bowing out and leaving things to Darren, but he knew he had been with Maria every step before hand. He felt if there were any questions, he would do best to answer them. Darren however, knew that Maria was his fiancé, whether she hated it or not, and this was his child. If anyone had a right to be in there and know what was going on, it was him.

Both of them stood, staring at her. The doctor shuffled uncomfortably, annoyed.

"Frau Schmidt, could you stay?" Maria asked. She couldn't chose between them but she knew that she didn't want to be alone. Also, there was a lot of the situation that was fuzzy and she figured she could fill in the blanks.

 **Note:** Thank you guys for sticking with me! I love the reviews. I know that sometimes these come a little further apart then I think any of us would like. However, between work, my daughter, husband, etc. Sometimes it gets crazy! I really do try to dedicate time to this whenever I have a spare moment though, so thank you for being patient. Also, thank you for waiting on me when I take a little too long!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary** : Maria understands the fate of her baby. Georg and Darren embark on a silent battle of competition over Maria's needs. Frau Schmidt lends her ear to Georg, and her advice. However, the time has come for Georg to leave. Note, the poetry at the end of the chapter is mine. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven** : Until I See Your Face Again

"NO!" Maria screamed violently. The shrill sound of her sobs radiating through the villa. Both Georg and Darren turned back towards her door. The door they had been pacing outside of for over an hour. When Darren opened the door quickly, both he and Georg entered the room in a panic. "GET OUT!" she cried, closing her eyes and turning her head quickly to the side. It was all she could take to shield herself from their gaze.

The doctor stood at her bedside looking down with worry. She had, undoubtedly lost the baby. Frau Schmidt stood back with tears in her eyes, hovering near Maria but staying within a respectable distance.

"What happened, did you?" Darren asked, finally coming out of the shock he had been experiencing since she collapsed. The tears that began falling from behind her closed eyes gave him the answer she needn't speak. Georg went to retreat from the room, but stopped when he saw Darren approach her.

"Oh Maria," Darren said sympathetically, taking her hand in his. Georg waited, willing to pounce if she protested his advances. However, she sat up looking in his eyes and threw her arms around him.

"Darren," she said. As began sobbing more violently, he held her tight to his chest. Frau Schmidt stepped back towards the door and followed the doctor out of the room. But when she went to close it, she saw Georg was standing there, frozen in place. He couldn't tare his eyes from the scene unfolding before him. She had lost the baby, and she had wanted Darren to be the one there comforting her. He knew the jealousy that he was feeling was inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Darren touching her, consoling her, it was agonizing.

"Let her be for now," Frau Schmidt whispered, touching Georg's arm lightly. When he looked at her she nodded, acknowledging his pain, and guided him out of the room.

"She'll need plenty of rest, but as long as the bleeding subsides she does not need to go into a hospital." The doctor advised Frau Schmidt, reminding her of the instructions he had left to Maria.

"We'll make sure she is taken care of," Frau responded.

Georg paced outside of Maria's room for the next hour, waiting and hoping that he would hear her call his name. The longer he waited without hearing a word, the more painful the act became. Her sobs slowly quieted, and he could no longer hear any sound coming from the room. About an hour later, Frau Schmidt walked up to him and offered to head in.

"Would you like me to check on her?" she asked.

He nodded thankfully and stepped back hoping to catch a glimpse of Maria when the door opened. Knocking lightly she entered after hearing Darren's hushed voice. But when she took notice of the scene in front of her she immediately regretted her offer. As the door opened Georg did catch a glimpse of Maria. However, the positions she was in was one Frau Schmidt knew would cause Georg great pain. Darren was laying across the middle of the bed, with an emotionally exhausted Maria sleeping, half curled against his chest. Georg watched as Darren stroked his hand through her hair and down her back soothingly. While her even breathing assured Georg that she was asleep, he could see her red nose and cheeks still glowing from crying for so long.

"I just wanted to check and see, Does she need anything?" Frau Schmidt asked.

"No, I've got her, thank you." Darren said as he continued the motion with his hand. When he looked up he saw Georg standing in the doorway. Part of him couldn't help but feel a smug sort of pride. While this moment surely should not have been used as a play in their competition, Darren couldn't help himself. Even though she had lost the baby, she had chosen Darren to be the one to comfort her. He stared at Georg, never breaking eye contact as he leaned forward kissing Maria's head. Darren watched as his superior balled his hands into fists. A small smile spreading across his lips, just as Frau Schmidt walked out, shutting them behind the door.

"That bastard!" Georg sneered under his breath. Frau Schmidt saw the tightening of his hands, she saw the rising of his chest, and she knew she need to distract him before he did something he would regret.

"Sir, the children will probably want to see you to inquire about Maria," she offered.

While the pain still consumed his heart, his mind snapped back to reality. He nodded to her and turned, leaving Maria's door for the first time that day to go and find the children. After explaining to them with as little detail as possible that Maria was sick, and therefore she would not be having a baby now, he became overwhelmed. They flooded him with questions even he didn't know the answers too.

Would Maria and Darren still be married? Would Maria ever decide to have another baby? Would he still have to leave now? Would Maria and Darren still raise them? Would Maria and Darren move away? Could they go see Maria?

There was one question that he could answer, and it broke his heart to do so. "Children, I am still going to have to leave," he replied not acknowledging any of their other questions.

"But who will take care of us?" Liesl asked.

"If it cannot be Maria, I will see to it that another housekeeper is hired, and I will of course, take care of them Captain," Frau Schmidt interjected now walking into the room to announce dinner.

Georg could feel his heart swell, thankful that she was so willing to accept a title that wasn't hers, and give up her job without being asked.

"But mother was going to take care of us before?" Gretl questioned innocently.

"Don't call her that!" Georg snapped, causing a fearsome look in response from his children. He hadn't used such a condescending tone on them in a very long time. Now, knowing that she had lost the baby, knowing that she had chosen Darren, it was clear that it was beyond inappropriate.

"Children, why don't you go and get your dinner," Frau Schmidt suggested. It was clear that the only one not given sufficient time to process this was Georg. They children nodded and walked away timidly.

"I'm sorry, thank you for offering Frau. I don't know what we would all do without you now." Georg offered, placing his face into his hands.

"Sir, I think you're in need of a stiff drink," she offered sweetly, leaving to pour him one. When she returned he took it thankfully and sat back. But instead of leaving as she normally would have, she sat down and looked at him thoughtfully. "May I speak candidly sir?" she asked, knowing she had already over stepped her bounds once that day.

"Please," he offered taking another swig of his drink.

"Perhaps, you don't have to leave now, well, since…" she faded off. She wanted to tell him the facts that she could see so clearly. Maria had only agreed to Marry Darren because she was pregnant. Maria was no longer pregnant. Furthermore, Maria was in love with Georg. The embrace she saw in the room was nothing more than her seeking the comfort of her life long best friend. Darren could understand Maria's loss in a way Georg could not because it was their child. However, she knew Georg's emotions were too raw to accept it. He was too close to the situation to look at it objectively. His hurt ego blinded his logic, causing him to assume their embrace meant something it didn't.

"She's already chosen Frau," he protested, slamming down his empty glass. She picked up the decanter and began refilling it for him.

"Sir, I can assure you, she has chosen nothing. She is simply grieving at this point," she said softly.

Georg considered her words. It was true Maria had just told both Georg and Frau Schmidt her thoughts of him before walking down the aisle. But he didn't know how losing the baby would change things. What if she chose to resent him for it? Feeling that somehow this was his fault, that somehow he was to blame.

"I have made a commitment now, and surely Lieutenant Darren will not be trading places with me just because the situation has changed." He stated firmly, reminding her of the facts. While it would have been a beautiful fairy tale, he knew that there was no way that was going to happen. Especially after seeing the disgusting look on Darren's face as he held Maria. No, he had Maria and Georg right where he wanted them. All Georg could do now was to accept the decision he had made and progress.

"But couldn't you, well... forgive me sir, but isn't that _your_ decision, as his commanding officer?" Frau Schmidt asked.

"It is." he agreed, "But, you know I could never do that to her. I could never take that decision away from her. If she wanted to be with me, she never would have agreed to marry Darren. Furthermore she would have asked for me. Yet instead, she asked, for Darren. Moreover I fear losing the baby has irrevocably changed the situation. She is too vulnerable now for me to ask her to choose." Georg finished.

"But how else could you know? To me it seemed she was only accepting his hand because of the baby Captain," Frau Schmidt challenged.

"As you know, each time I did that in the past, I lost. Every time it has been a choice of Darren or I, she has chosen Darren. Either way, there is no time. I leave in the morning" He reminded her.

Frau Schmidt shook her head, knowing that time was the only thing that would keep them apart now. Georg was right, it would be unfair of him to approach Maria, asking her to love him. There was a reason that she had let Darren approach her, there was a reason that she let Darren hold her, and perhaps she needed more time to sort that out. Was it guilt? She wondered.

"But what if you leave, and you're wrong?" Frau Schmidt asked.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. But if I tried to send him away in my place now, whether I'm right or wrong, I don't think she could forgive me." He said. "She just lost their baby, there is no way I could change things now."

... LATER THAT EVENING...

Later that evening Georg couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. He knew that Darren was going to make it next to impossible for Georg to see her. While it was petty to keep Georg from saying goodbye, he knew he would have done the same thing. The hours were ticking down quickly, and it was nearing midnight. After spending a good two hours composing a short letter, he decided to hand it to Frau Schmidt, knowing it would find its way to Maria in due time.

 _Time_. If only he would have had more time, he would have been able to try to reason with both of them. He would have been able to ask Darren if his mind had changed now; he would have been able to ask Maria if she still loved him; he would have been able to ask them if they would raise his children when he left. He was leaving, knowing everything was up in the air. He was leaving, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to her.

He stared at the door and imagined her hand on the other side of it, as he had before she walked down the aisle. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better that he didn't have to look her in the eyes and say goodbye. He didn't know if his heart could take it.

"Frau," he called, seeing her walk through the foyer. He left Maria's door and walked down to greet her. "I'm glad you're still awake, I need you to do me a favor," he said. "This, is for Maria. Please, wait until I'm gone tomorrow morning. That is important, until I'm gone Frau, I need your word."

She looked at him, willing her eyes to portray all the questions in her mind.

"Your word?" he asked, holding the paper out in front of him.

"My word." She replied, sighing defeated.

He left her standing in the hallway, and though it was wrong she opened the note looking inside.

 _My Darling Maria,_

 _I'm sorry to have to leave you at a time like this. However, I know you do not need me to make it through this, for you are far stronger than I could ever hope to be. I have comprised in a poem the thoughts my heart couldn't find a way to speak, and I hope it finds you well._

 _I'm sorry I must do this_

 _But I have to say goodbye_

 _Please do your best to listen_

 _And please try not to cry_

 _Ambiguity is the cause_

 _When your thoughts are disarray_

 _You're distempered and confused_

 _From all the things I couldn't say_

 _For my words are hard to find_

 _But my feelings come so clear_

 _Unconcerned and unaware_

 _Of the people that are near_

 _But it was your enticing eyes_

 _That looked into my heart_

 _Could you see the pain inside,_

 _Knowing soon we'd be apart?_

 _And the hours tick like minutes_

 _Knowing soon I will be gone_

 _The last orders being placed,_

 _Goodbye never felt so wrong._

 _And it seems so complex_

 _But it's simple and it's sweet_

 _The endless battles we embarked on_

 _That have left us in defeat_

 _And there aren't any answers_

 _To the questions you don't ask,_

 _And you'll be living in the present_

 _While I'm stuck here in your past._

 _I love you and I miss you_

 _And I promise you it's true_

 _Whether you remember or forget me_

 _I'll be broken without you._

 _So when I act like I'm ok_

 _I hope you know it's all pretend_

 _And I'll be counting down the moments_

 _Until I see your face again_

 _Goodbye my love_

 _Georg_

 **Note:** I love you guys that have already reviewed my last chapter, seriously you're on fire haha! I added my own poetry ^ to the end of this one. I hope that you don't mind a little something different thrown in there. I just felt that Georg would be so …. Allusive about his feelings and intentions. He's insecure at the moment and I felt that his pride and ego would prevent him from just being honest. (Even though I think we all just wish he would be).


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary:** Georg prepares to leave the children, but reflects on how his goodbye should have gone. Frau Schmidt is finally able to deliver the letter that she held onto for hours. However she fears that it is too late. Maria and Darren have an honest discussion. The train station proves to be a very chaotic place. Note: Possible Cliffhanger. (It will depend how tired I get)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** I know He Could

Frau Schmidt closed the letter holding it closely to her chest. Immediately she was overcome with fear, feeling paralyzed. She didn't know if she could bring herself to dishonor the Captain's request. However, she knew if she didn't their lives could be changed forever. He was too close to the situation to think rationally. But the words still on the page lingered in her mind. She knew where his heart was, but did she truly know where Maria's was? Even if she ran into the room now what would she do?

Suppose she were to wake Maria, thrashing the letter about demanding she read it. Darren was still there in her room keeping watch and would surely have a problem with that. If there was any chance of him taking Georg's place, it needed to be his decision. Maria had become one of her close friends, but Georg had seemed like a part of her family for years. There was no right decision and she initially felt angry that Georg had put her in this situation. But when she realized that she should not have read the note, she realized the blame was hers to bare. She folded the letter back up, and walked into the kitchen to make some tea, doubting that she would be able to get any sleep that night.

Georg returned to his room to pack his things. He had made the decision to retire a long time ago, and never considered coming back fully. Though he had served as more of an advisor over the years, the love of his country and his loyalty to it would never cease. However, this was asking something different. He had decided to leave his children once again. The thought of leaving them behind without Maria forced a pang of guilt to rise in his chest. That had been their only request when they agreed to let their father leave them. It was one he felt was now out of his control.

After everything that happened he knew he didn't have it in his heart to ask her to stay with his children. He was leaving, with such little time to explain to them why everything had transpired. The suggestion Frau Schmidt made, to take over raising the children provided him some comfort. At least they knew her, he mused. He decided that he would write a note to Liesl as well, leaving something for her to read to all of his children when he was gone. They deserved more than the half-hearted goodbye that he had offered them hours ago. None of this was happening as he originally planned.

He thought he heard a door shut and walked out into the hallway to look around. After seeing no one he realized Frau Schmidt must still be awake. He felt guilty for leaving the note with her, but he wanted Maria to read it when she was away from Darren. He shook his head shutting his door, and went back to continue packing.

Once the wedding had commenced they were going to enjoy the finest food, the most expensive drinks, and dance to the beautiful music together. Some time that evening Georg was going to sneak off to meet with his Admiral, setting the plan for the following morning. Already asking his superior what he thought if he _would_ come out of retirement he knew there would be no issue. However, he had put off enacting his plan holding onto the information. He do so with the hope that Maria would have a change of heart about marrying Darren. However, he never imagined her losing the baby.

The following day they were to meet Georg at the train station to see him off that early morning. Now however, he had a single hour left until he had to leave. And quite honestly, less time than that knowing he had not yet met with his Admiral to inform him of the switch. So much had derailed and he felt like he couldn't keep his head straight. While he was devastated for Maria's pain, he was slightly relieved he had a very legitimate reason to explain to his commander the reasoning behind the last minute switch. It was not proper, even for someone of his prestige, to decide something like this without due notice.

After all of his things were packed he sat down to pen his note to his eldest daughter.

 _Liesl,_

 _I want you and all of your brothers and sisters to know how proud I am of you. All of you have been so brave throughout this terrible situation, yet you have acted like the epitome of young adults. You are growing up so fast, and I am sad to leave you at such a wonderful time in all of your lives. As I have told you, I am not sure if Maria will choose to stay behind. However, I want you to know that if she decides not to, it does not mean that she doesn't love you. Either way, we must of course respect her decision. We are Von Trapp's and no matter what happens, we get through it, as we always have. Furthermore, Frau Schmidt, I am sure will take very good care of all of you. Please know, I will think of each and every one of you every moment that I am away. I will miss your smiles, your laughter, and most of all listening to each one of you, yelling at the other to be quiet in the morning; causing even more noise. I will write to you when I can, and in the meantime, keep up with your studies; for that discipline will take you far in life._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Father_

Georg signed the note, clearing his throat to stop the tears from falling. He had never decided to write them a goodbye letter before, generally leaving them behind to his beloved Agathe. She always knew how to comfort them far better than he, and it was the first time he was leaving that he had to determine how to say goodbye without her. He read over the note one last time, and looked up to the heavens smiling. He hoped that Agathe would find his note sufficient, and be proud of him for it.

After packing the rest of his things in the car he walked back inside to find Liesl sitting sleepily on the stairs.

"Liesl, you should still be in bed." He said, although he was actually very happy to see her. He had imagined all of his family there saying goodbye to him at the train station, yet leaving this way, just felt sad.

"I wanted to say goodbye father," Liesl replied.

He walked over and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle. She giggled at first, letting her body flow with the motion. But when he set her down she wrapped her arms around him tightly, and began to sob into his jacket. When he felt her smaller hands clutching him tightly, he prayed for strength to hold back his own tears.

"Liesl," he began, pulling her tighter into a hug. He wanted to say so much more to her, but he didn't have the time to find the words.

"I know," she replied.

It was shocking to Georg how she seemed to understand his feelings, even though he hadn't said anything. Maria was right; she was turning into such a strong young woman.

"Here, save this to read with your brothers and sisters when I'm gone." He offered, handing her the note. She took the note nodding enthusiastically as she fixed his jacket. Looking into her eyes as she fixed his suit, she reminded him so much of Agathe. Not in looks as much as some of her other siblings, but in her mannerisms in that moment. He nodded to her when she finished, giving her a reassuring smile and then turned, leaving her in the foyer alone.

When she turned to walk back to her bedroom she passed Frau Schmidt in the hallway.

"Was that your father leaving?" Frau Schmidt asked.

"Yes, he just left," Liesl responded, turning into her bedroom and shutting the door.

With Liesl's response she turned back to her room to grab the note. However when she reached her door she stopped remembering her promise to Georg. Wait until I'm gone, he had said. The words still echoing like a reprimand in her mind. She had given her word. She sat down looking at the clock. She told herself that if she could wait at least twenty minutes, he would surely _be gone enough_ at that point. As the minutes ticked by like hours, she rose to her feet spastically when the clock struck.

However when she reached the door to Maria's room, it was already open. Pushing the door open fully she approached the bed and realized it was empty.

"Maria?" she called, looking into her empty bathroom and around the corner. "Darren?" she tried. But there was no response.

[EARLIER THAT EVENING]

Maria woke up to the sound of a familiar snoring vibrating into her ear. Letting her fingers open and close across his chest she was sure whom it belonged too. Obviously she and Darren had both fallen asleep in her bedroom hours ago. She slid off of him steadying herself and walked into the bathroom to change her feminine paddings. The pain was still evident but was already becoming more of a dull throbbing than a stabbing one. However the blood seemed to be of equal quantity to before. She changed her clothes again, feeling the need to cleanse herself further. Something inside of her felt so dirty, so broken and tarnished.

When she walked back into the room she stared down at Darren watching him sleep. She was thankful that he had come to her even when she yelled earlier. She needed him to be there and just hold her for a while. She knew that he understood her pain in a way that no one else could.

While she was in love with Georg, she always knew that she was happy about being pregnant. Darren would make an excellent father, and she believed she would be a good mother. Even though it was not the way she would have liked it, she _was_ happy to become a mother. The guilt began rising in her heart when she considered everything that had happened. Was God punishing her for being with Darren prior to their marriage? Was her sin one so great that she needed to suffer for it?

She walked over to the window, staring out into the night sky. God was the one constant in her life that she could always count on. But now needing his guidance more than ever, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She wanted to pray to confess everything in her heart, to ask the questions she desperately wanted the answers too; but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wondered about Georg. Was her love to him wrong? She considered the amount of sins she had committed over the past few months and she bowed her head down in shame.

Georg. Her heart ached in her chest as she recalled him carrying her up the stairs, both of them covered in blood. She remembered Darren just sitting there, unable to move near her as if she was contagious. How it was that Georg could always find it in himself to be so strong was beyond her. She thought of the pain, both physical and emotional that she was in now. She realized how it paled in comparison to the pain Georg must have endured when he lost his wife.

"Are you all right?" Darren called from behind her, finally waking from his slumber.

"Fair." Maria replied, knowing it was the truth. It was going to take her a long time to process everything that had happened. So for now, that was the best she could do.

"Are you thinking of him?" he asked. There was something about the way her body was angled. Even though she wasn't facing him, it was clear she was deep in thought.

"Darren," she sighed, not wanting to fight.

"I'm just asking," he admitted. He honestly just wanted to know if his suspicion has bene right.

"Yes, I was." She admitted

"Maria, I just don't understand the pull between the two of you. The way he carried you off, it felt so, I don't know, theatrical. I just sat there like a coward, frozen." He confessed. He wanted to be the one to scoop her off the ground and carry her up the stairs. He wanted to be the hero for once. But for some reason he couldn't ever seem to be his best with Maria. When he was away with Georg, under his command he had always exhibited the utmost bravery. But when Maria, the woman he was supposed to love needed him, he couldn't muster the strength.

"As did I," she offered lightly, hoping to calm some of his anxiety. But when he didn't respond she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Georg is just, different then you. It's not better or worse. When he carried me, that's what needed to be done for anyone in that moment. He is the type of person who I guess can just shut off his emotion and act. But when I needed someone to comfort me earlier and I tried to push you both away, it was you that _knew_ to come to me," She said encouragingly.

She wasn't looking to put Georg down, but she wanted Darren to know that his actions were commendable. She wanted him to stop comparing himself so much to Georg. Just because she didn't love him in the same way, didn't mean that she didn't respect him.

"You could have just married him you know. I never would have known," Darren said now thinking about the baby.

"I wouldn't have done that to you, or the baby. You would have made an amazing father Darren, I never doubted that." She replied confidently.

"Georg _is_ an amazing father." Darren said, countering her logic. He hated to offer him a compliment, but that was one thing he could not deny.

"That is true. But I never would have regretting raising a child with you Darren." She said reassuringly.

"But you wouldn't marry me tomorrow, knowing what you know now, would you?" He asked.

She looked at him through the darkness and saw nothing but love in his eyes. She wished that she wasn't so shallow that she could have said yes. She wished that she could have meant it. By telling him that she wouldn't marry him, she was admitting the only way she would have ever married him was out of obligation. While it was something everyone was aware of, it still felt cruel to reiterate it.

"No, I wouldn't," She admitted.

"Maria," he began, "You really meant what you said at the house a few months ago didn't you? About him being the other half of your soul and all?" he asked.

She nodded through the darkness, and he looked away.

"And you think he could really make you happy _forever_?" he asked skeptically.

It was a question no one had ever posed to her before. Not even when she considered marrying Darren. Could she really be happy with anyone forever? She thought of the children, and she knew she could be happy with them in her life forever. But when she thought of Georg, she paused. She wanted to truly consider it. As the distant slideshow she had played in her mind before walking down the aisle came rushing back, she smiled.

"I know he could." She replied still smiling.

Darren looked at her closely for a moment, and turned to make out the clock hanging on the wall.

"Then we should go now," he said, getting up and gathering his things. "We need to make a stop first, and then we can head there," he continued rushing around to gather his jacket and shoes.

"Darren, go where?" she asked pleadingly, as she watched him pace.

"The train station Maria, unless you'd like to let Georg walk out of your life forever?" He questioned.

"But before, you well, you were going to let him take your place?" She questioned.

"Maria, if you know you won't marry me tomorrow, that means that losing this baby, changes things. If you could look at me and tell me you'd marry me, I'd let him go. I'd let him go and accept that I was the coward who took the easy way out. But if I want to be honorable, if I ever want to be worthy of a woman like you, I need to act." He said.

The knowledge came rushing back to Maria. In a couple hours Georg would be leaving, forever. They had planned an entire goodbye for him, and she had completely forgotten. If she wouldn't have woken up when she did, she literally would have missed him leaving all together. She would have just woken, thinking it was any other day until she realized he was gone forever. The last words she ever spoke to him would have been, _Get Out._

She took her coat and moved as quickly as her pain would allow her. As they walked out of the house into the driveway they passed Georg's car still parked around front. He would be leaving in a couple hours and they knew they had to hurry. Maria waited on the front step as Darren left to get the car from the shed. She ran her hand through her hair, realizing her mother's barrette was still there. She took it off and opened the door placing it on the table, and shut it a little too loudly behind her.

When she came back out she got into the car with Darren, heading towards their old home. He needed to gather his things if he was going to be leaving, and more importantly his uniform. After gathering the necessities they left to make their way to the train station. But Darren realized that he had forgotten his bag with all of his identification at the villa. He wouldn't have been allowed to enter the base without it. Thankfully there was still almost an hour left before Georg should have been boarding. But when they returned to the villa to retrieve it, Maria noticed Georg's car was gone.

He ran inside to retrieve his bag, and ran back into the car speeding off towards the train station. Maria's heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt sick. The excitement, the anxiety of the day, the conversation with Georg leaving and now Darren leaving, it was all too much. When they made their way to the train station their entrance was blocked off. Darren parked the car in the street and Maria jumped out. She raced towards the platform knowing it was a far distance away and Darren grabbed his bags from the car. There wasn't much time before the train was leaving, and they needed to get to Georg.

However the vigorous exercise proved too much for Maria, and she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach as she toppled to the ground. Darren threw his bags, running to her side.

"I'm all right," she moaned, grabbing her stomach as she leaned over. The stretching, agonizing, pulling sensation she felt after collapsing was rushing back.

"You shouldn't have been running!" Darren exclaimed. He meant it more as a, matter of fact statement, rather than a reprimand. He leaned towards his travel bag, pulling a bottled water he had taken for his trip. "Here" he offered.

She titled her head back to take a sip, but froze. The sound of the train echoing violently around her. Her neck jerked to the side as she turned to see the train starting up.

"Darren, RUN" she cried, trying to get herself off the ground.

"I'll send him back to you" he yelled, picking his bag up as he took off running towards the train.

Maria's eyes searched the grounds, looking for any sight of either of them. Did he find him? Was he too late? She watched the train disappear, fading into the distance and still she saw nothing. Actually, she saw no one. Not Georg, Not Darren. She started to panic for a moment, wondering how long she would be standing there alone. She looked back to the car, but with the amount of pain she was in she didn't know if she could make it back. When she turned around again she froze.

Her heart stopped when she saw him coming down the hill towards her…

"Maria" he called, As she collapsed back on the ground, no longer able to bear her own weight.

 **Note:** I'm sorry I'm leaving it here. I literally swear, it was not meant in a cruel way. As my avid followers know, I wrote almost 10,000 words today, and published it all, so I'm a little tired. I hope to continue on tomorrow, and get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please, don't hate me! I love my reviewers. Another happy mother's day to Sandilane and any other readers over there in the UK! Thank you, as always for your lovely reviews and thoughts. It helps me when I feel stuck, as I did earlier today, progress and get out another three chapters in one day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary:** Maria is waiting at the train station to see if Darren was able to catch the Captain in time. Unable to force her feet to move forward, she sits on the ground praying for a miracle. The children remain at home, wondering where Maria went. A time jump occurs in this chapter, and honestly, is possible for the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:** I'm So Sorry

She was unable to hold back her tears, gasping violently as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry" Darren said, brushing the hair from her eyes softly.

The pain in her stomach was growing, as she clutched her abdomen lightly. Staring into his eyes she felt her world shake. How was it possible that he was still here? It didn't make sense.

"I don't think I can make it back to the car," Maria replied. Her legs were already shaking; her vision was already blurring. She honestly didn't believe she had anything left to give.

"I'll carry you, put your arms around me." He offered, leaning down slightly to scoop her up.

"The children!" Maria cried, realizing that they would now be waking up to find them gone. While they knew Georg was leaving, she feared they would assume she abandoned them again.

"Frau Schmidt is there, we need to get you to a hospital." He said.

As the echoes of the train sounded in the distance, Maria laid her head upon Darren's shoulder, having no strength left to fight.

[THREE MONTHS LATER]

Maria woke that morning feeling happier than she had in a long time. It was Christmas Eve, one of her favorite holidays. She enjoyed it even more than Christmas. Perhaps it was the anticipation leading up to the day, the fire crackling in the hearth, the stockings hung by the fire, and the last minute wrapping of presents. Even growing up in foster care, it was one time of year they always celebrated. She knew that when she woke the following morning, she wouldn't receive any presents but she still enjoyed the anticipation of _what if_.

Hopping out of bed she walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. She looked at the brown paper packages with strings and hand addressed tags that were placed strategically in order. She had a plan of how exactly she would place them around the tree, knowing it would be a disaster to have all seven of them fighting at once. As if on cue with her thoughts, the echoes of the children began radiating through the foyer of the villa. Realizing she had yet to ready herself for the morning, she rushed quickly into the master bathroom to begin.

It still seemed strange to her, walking into Georg's bathroom and sleeping in his bed. When she had returned so many months ago, she found herself unable to sleep. The memories of losing the baby, the memories of holding Darren, and the memories of pushing Georg away, all of them lied quite literally existed in _that_ bed.

After asking Frau Schmidt, because she felt she needed some sort of approval, she decided to take his room. They weren't sure how long he was going to be gone, but they assumed it could be a year or more. Maria didn't really consider what would happen when he returned, it was too far off to think about.

Between teachings at the local university, the children being in school, managing the household, and just trying to survive day to day, she was exhausted. Frau Schmidt offered to help as much as possible, but Maria rarely allowed her too. She found it far more difficult (than she ever imagined) to adjust to leaving the children all day. When she was home, she felt too guilty asking Frau Schmidt or Liesl to do any more than they were already required.

"Mother?" A soft voice inquired, calling into the master suit just as Maria walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Gretl?" she replied.

"It's almost Christmas." Gretl stated.

"After one more night it will be!" Maria replied, touching her gently on the nose.

"Do you think we will finally hear from father?" she asked innocently.

Maria felt her heart tighten at the question. They hadn't heard from Georg since he left three months ago. While he had promised to contact them, they assumed it was a matter of not _being_ able too, rather than not _wanting_ too. She had even gone as far as to call Darren, asking if he had heard anything about him. However, Darren couldn't find any information out. Apparently the mission had a security clearance beyond his paygrade.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but I know no matter where he is, he misses you very much. I know he will be thinking of all of you all day today, and tomorrow" Maria replied.

There was so much that he had missed in just a few short months. It broke Maria's heart to know that he was missing all of this because of her. If she had never come into his life, none of this would have happened. Georg would have never had to leave for Darren.

"Baroness!" Frau Schmidt joked happily striding into her room. "Oh hello Gretl." She walked over and tapped Maria on the shoulder, leaning in so she could whisper. "There's two letters here, one for all the children and one just for Liesl. I think they're from Georg. Would you like to see them first?"

Maria smiled at her. She truly treated Maria as if this was her house, her children, and as if Georg was her husband. Sadly, none of the above was true. However, she always appreciated the sentiment.

"No that's alright. I'll take Liesl's to her. Why don't you surprise the rest of the children with theirs at breakfast? I was just about to send them down anyway." Maria replied.

"What a splendid idea!" Frau Schmidt agreed, taking Gretl and heading to find the other children.

Maria took the note in her hands, and traced her fingers over it delicately. Georg had touched _this_ paper. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to imagine him smile. It seemed to be so far away. It seemed to be lifetimes away. What a fool he was. How could he have ever doubted that she loved him?

She still had the note he had written to her in her drawer, well his drawer, next to the bed. She read it every night before she went to sleep, hoping to find a new meaning or a new line to it. The bedsheets no longer smelt of him, after Frau Schmidt finally convinced her to let them be washed. However, many of his jackets still hung neatly in the closet.

She walked over and opened it, touching them softly, grazing her fingers over them as she sighed. "God I miss you," she whispered.

"I know he misses you too." Liesl replied, now standing at the doorway.

"Oh, Liesl, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was here."

"It's all right. Frau Schmidt told me you needed to see me."

"Oh, yes. This I think, could be from someone very special." Maria said handing the note to Liesl. But when Liesl turned to run downstairs Maria stopped her.

"Wait! The other children have one, this one, is only addressed to you." Maria informed her.

The smile that ran across Liesl's face made Maria's love for Georg deepen. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Georg no longer needed any guidance from her. He had morphed back into the wonderful, compassionate father she always knew he was. As Maria turned to leave Liesl she stopped when she heard,

"Will you stay with me?"

Maria nodded, and sat down on the bed further from Liesl, so she could not read the words. She was beyond curious, but she knew the note was special to her. It wasn't a moment that she wanted to tarnish. Liesl smiled, hugging the letter. When she stood up, she walked in front of Maria who was still sitting on the bed. Looking over the letter one last time, she handed it to Maria.

"You need to read this." Liesl said, as she turned and walked downstairs for breakfast.

 _Liesl,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in time for Christmas. I apologize that I have not written you until now. It was a matter of location and security. (Unfortunately that is all I can say). Just know, I have missed you and your siblings, every day since I have been gone._

 _I want to know, how you are. When your mother died, I know I left the main responsibility of raising your siblings to you. I feel that became both a blessing and a burden. A burden, for you never were able to experience your own childhood fully; a blessing because it molded you into the compassionate, mature, and maternal woman you are today. I'm afraid that I have done that again. While I know Frau Schmidt is taking good care of all of you, I can't imagine that it is enough. I sincerely regret having left you in the situation that I did._

 _Had I have known Maria would not have been_ able _to be there for you, I would never have left. I think I believed if she was there, she would have been able to not only nurture, raise and love all of you, but I believed further that she would be able to grant you the freedom to discover yourself; a freedom I robbed you of years ago with my own grief. Just please find a way to take time for yourself while I'm gone. Find a way to learn about "Liesl", and what life will mean to you. I know you will do so, and make me proud._

 _Also, I will leave the decision to you, because I am honestly not sure how all of you will feel. But I want you to know, I am more than comfortable with all of you inviting Mr. and Mrs. Vogelson for Christmas or New Years. While I'm sure they may have plans by the time you receive this, it was a thought. I'm sure all of you miss her terribly, as I'm not sure you've had the chance to see her in a few months. Frau Schmidt can make the arrangements for you, if, that is what you decide. I just wanted you to know, that is something I would be comfortable with. I hold no grudges to either of them for not choosing to stay, even if they_ did _marry anyway._

 _Well, I must go now. I promise to write again when I can._

 _Merry Christmas My Liesl_

 _All of my love,_

 _Your Father_

It took Maria about three times of reading it, to figure out what the hell he could have been thinking. First off, who were Mr. and Mrs. Vogelson and why were they coming for Christmas? Then she realized, Vogelson was Darren's last name. He was under the impression that she and Darren had gotten married. But why would he think that? She looked down at her left hand and saw a plain gold band, and a large diamond on a gold band, both hugging her ring finger.

 _Oh no._ But how? She thought.

About a week after moving into Georg's room she was ruffling through the top drawer of his nightstand one night. She came across the little box, and immediately knew what it was. After staring at it deciphering for a good two hours, she finally placed it on her finger. She wanted to marry Georg. These were her children, this was her house, and she was his wife, whether he knew it yet or not.

To make matters worse, she had placed the gold band the children bought for her on the same hand about a month later.

"If you will wear a ring saying you want to marry father, you should wear a ring saying you want to be our official mother!" Marta argued.

Even though Maria wanted to explain the one ring represented the same thing, it warmed her heart too much. And how could Maria, honestly, argue with that adorable sentiment? But the fact that she wore the rings still didn't explain how he would think that she and Darren were married?

Also, the fact that he believed she would be so quick to leave the children, especially if she _did_ marry Darren, hurt her.

"You have to write him and tell him," Liesl offered walking back into the room.

"He can't know that I'm here now Liesl," Maria replied in a sad tone.

"What, what do you mean?" Liesl asked. "How could you _not_ tell him?"

Maria shook her head. Georg was moving forward while he was away. He was finding a way to cope believing that Maria was safe, that she married Darren and moved on. If he knew that she was at home, sleeping in his bed, crying herself to sleep at night, wearing his engagement ring, surely he would know how not all right she was. He would then spend every waking moment worrying about her, stressing about when he would be able to come home, regretting leaving the way he did. The last thing that he needed to be while away, was distracted. She had caused him enough anguish in the past few months.

"Trust me Liesl, not a word." Maria replied.

"But he thinks you just left us! He thinks you married Darren!" Liesl yelled, now becoming upset.

"And if he knew otherwise, what would it change Liesl? It won't bring him back!" Maria yelled back, now starting to cry.

Liesl walked over to Maria slowly,

"He needs to know that we have our mother here, and that we're safe."

Maria wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

What was the right decision?

 **Note:** I have been writing for a writing conference I'm attending in a few weeks. I'm sorry that this took so long to get up! I have off of work tomorrow, so I'm hoping to get some juicy chapters up for you guys! I think this is coming to an end shortly, as I now know where this going. Ha ha. Thank you for all the reviews! I LOVE you guys. Also, thank you thank you for your patience. !


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary:** The year is coming to an end. Maria realizes how hard things have been trying to balance motherhood and work. Darren finally has an interesting conversation with Georg, and Georg is granted something he did not think was possible with his position. Note, Maria also does not write Georg. Reviews are loved, and really appreciated! I generally am good at responding to them, and will catch up on some of the ones I'm missing sometime today. Thank each and every one of you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty:** _Three, Two, One._

New Year's Eve came around faster than any of them liked. With the change of the year brought reminders of many things for the Von Trapp household. Their father was still gone, Maria was still grieving, and all of them would be returning to school soon. While Christmas had been a joyous occasion, especially with the notes coming in from Georg, none of the children had heard back yet. Maria assured them that their letters, only being mailed the day after Christmas, would take some time to arrive, all of them were impatient.

The one thing that she was thankful over the break was the time she was able to spend with the children. With all of them being in school, including herself during the waking hours, Maria worried their relationship would suffer. During the evenings they had to dedicate more time than any of them were comfortable with, working tirelessly on their studies. (Maria on preparation and grading papers). While she didn't regret becoming a teacher, knowing that she was making a real difference, she couldn't help but feel sad.

When she imagined herself going back to work, she considered Georg would be there to help her. Having him assist the children with their studies at night would take half of the time. Instead, if she wanted to spend any real time with them she would have to help them with their work. Then they would sing, play games, or relax together before dinner. But as soon as dinner was over and they retired to bed, Maria would be up all hours of the night catching up on the work she should have been doing. It was proving to be exhausting.

As she laid in the bed clutching the sheets tightly, she thought of Georg. Twirling the rings on her left ring finger she smiled. Was she insane? Was she insane to think that she had any right to put that ring on, to wear a band from the children? She knew what the public had begun to assume. Everyone thought she had married the Captain in secret before he was sent away, or that she had married Darren and remained in the household as a governess. To her, neither of these options made any real sense. She wondered if, whenever Georg did return, if his time away would change him. Would he come home angry that she wore his ring, the one he himself was never able to put on her finger? Would he be upset that she did so, so publically, eliciting many rumors?

While she had given all of the Von Trapp children permission to stay up to bring in the New Year, none of them made it. The only one still somewhat awake when she retired was Liesl, but she was in bed reading. As the clock struck midnight she turned over in bed closing her eyes. Another year. So much had changed in the past year alone, she wasn't sure if she could handle another one. What if Georg didn't return this year? What if something happened to him while he was away, and she had to spend the rest of her nights, the rest of her New Year's in this bed, without him?

Suddenly interrupted by her thoughts, Maria heard the roughing of the front doors. Who would be here at this ungodly hour? Climbing out of bed she took the long walk down the corridor towards the foyer. Frau Schmidt was shutting the door in her nightwear, looking extremely frustrated.

"Was someone there?" Maria asked.

"I thought I hear someone. I had come down for a glass of water, but no there doesn't appear to be anyone here." She replied, scratching her head.

"No, I heard it too, all the way from my bedroom." Maria assured her.

After making sure the front door was locked up tight, Frau Schmidt came up the stairs towards Maria.

"Happy New Year dear," she said, giving Maria a hug.

"Happy New Year" Maria replied, turning from their embrace to head towards her room.

Maria climbed back into bed, and laid on her side. Pulling the drawer open she reached for the letter that Georg had left her. While it was too dark to make out the words, she gripped it to her chest and fell asleep.

Georg could not have been more excited. Quite unexpectedly, he was granted leave. It came as a shock as this was originally one of the conditions that he was aware of before he signed up for Darren; there most likely would be no leave. The mission was pushing forward with great success and he was proud of the work that he was doing. He knew that he would have to return in a matter of days, however he was thankful that he was able to see the children. When he returned from the Train station he ran into an all too familiar face.

"Lieutenant, how are you?" Georg called, thankful to see anyone he was familiar with. The travel has been long and he was thrilled, though exhausted to be home.

"Captain!" Darren called, almost in a scream. The sound of his enthusiasm shocked Georg, and he wondered why the man seemed a little too eager to see him.

"How is everything, I trust Mrs. Vogelson is doing well? Have you seen the children since I left, I did mention to Liesl about inviting you both over for Christmas dinner; I was worried that the letter wouldn't reach her in time though." Georg said.

Darren salute immediately altered to a scratching of his head. Who was Mrs. Vogelson? Surely he hadn't spoken to his mother in many years, and he was concerned as to why Georg would inquire about her. But then it suddenly hit him. He meant, Maria.

"Captain, have you spoken with your children since you left?" Darren asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound as if he was prying, but he was. If Georg had spoken with them and they for some reason had no disclosed it, then he had no intention of disclosing anything either. However, if he hadn't, maybe Georg had more of a reason to rush home then he thought.

"Unfortunately, no. I did write, but I haven't heard anything back. You know how children are though. I'm sure school has been keeping them busy," Georg said quickly defending his children. He didn't want Darren to think his relationship with them had changed because he was away. Also, he wasn't sure why he suddenly cared what he thought.

"Captain, I think you need to rush home sir. Everything is all right, but please don't waste any more time on me. I just know the children are most anxious to see you" Darren offered. It seemed like a fair way to give him a push in the right direction without divulging anything.

"So you have seen them?" the Captain asked, picking up his things.

"No exactly, but I sort of spoke with them." Darren offered, not wanting to explain it was Maria he had spoken with. "Excuse me Captain, enjoy your leave. I must be going though."

When Darren was out of sight Georg stood confused watching him go. Such peculiar behavior even from the Lieutenant. Perhaps he still held some sort of grudge with Georg, though he couldn't understand why. He had Maria, he didn't have to tend his children, and he had Georg's respect back as an officer in the Navy. Clearly, Georg thought he went above and beyond to be kind to him.

After returning to the villa just after midnight Georg realized that he had forgotten his key. Knowing the hour, and as much as he wanted to see his children, he didn't want them to wake now. Plus, he too needed rest. After trying to pick the front door, to no avail he came up with another idea. _A whole jar of spiders in her hand,_ Maria's rendition of Liesl explaining about Louisa climbing the walls of the villa echoed in his mind. He held back a laugh and he circled around back of the house.

Once he finally, a little more difficulty than he thought, made it up the trellis into the bedroom he stopped. The last memories of being in this room came flushing back to him. It was her room, Maria's. The way her blood covered body laid limp on the bed, the image of her screaming _Get Out_ , the way she held onto Darren. The excitement of being home was quickly squashed with the revelation of the memories that resided there. Maria Vogelson. The name didn't sound right echoing in his mind. The name Maria was one he tried hard to not even think of at all. If he had to reference her, or think of her, he would think of her as Mrs. Vogelson. It seemed more distant, and professional.

After staring at the bed for an uncomfortably long time he decided to go into his room and change. He would leave his things outside for the time being, for he was too exhausted to and retrieve them. When he excited the governess's old bedroom he snuck over, and peaked into each of his children's room. All seven of them, fast asleep. He wondered if they had begged Frau Schmidt to stay awake until the New Year, though it was clear either way none of them had made it. After staring into each of their sleeping beds he decided it was time to get some rest. He didn't want to be exhausted tomorrow when he woke up, knowing he had little time here.

As he walked down the long corridor to his bedroom he was intrigued to see his door was slightly ajar. Apparently, the children or the maids had left it open. But why would any of them bed in bedroom? He sighed, feeling a little frustrated and turned walking in further. When he walked towards the bed he was too exhausted stripping the outer layers of his clothing to notice someone was in his bed. Walking towards his usual side, he climbed in and after pulling the covers a little roughly he heard the sound of someone. Just as he went to yell and jump out, the person turned over slightly, revealing her face to him.

"Maria?" Georg inhaled shocked. He had a feeling that if he blinked too much she may disappear. But her sleeping body barely stirred.

He glanced over her body various times, wondering how in the world she could be in his house, in his bed. Why was she here? Had she and Darren had a fight? But even so, why would she be in _his_ bed? His eyes stopped when he came to the letter still resting in her left hand. He pulled it slightly, trying hard to make out the writing. But he noticed the handwriting was his. It was his letter. She rolled over completely on her right side, and her face contorted in anguish. He wondered if she was dreaming, what it was about to make her look so melancholy.

As her left hand came around side with her body, she placed it gently on his chest, quite awkwardly given the position he was in, never waking. The diamond echoing on her hand, made his heart stop as he almost let himself forget for a moment, that she was married. However, as he starred at the diamond something began to feel eerily familiar about it. The diamond, on the gold band … no. It couldn't be.

"Maria," he called again. He needed to wake her, he needed to see into her blue eyes. Part of him was so petrified that all of this was a dream. Did she truly stay behind at the villa to watch over his children? Was she honestly wearing the engagement ring that he had picked out for her? Though she also was wearing a gold band. Who was the gold band from? Why was she still here?

He took his right hand stroking the hair from her face and cupping her cheek lightly. "Maria," he said again but to his surprise this time she answered.

"Georg, I'm sleeping." She replied annoyed, turning away from him in her sleep.

Georg look thoroughly amused, as he watched her turn from him, frustrated with him for having disturbed her.

It took Maria a second to realize who had just called her name, and what she had just said.

 _Three, two, one._ Georg thought, waiting for the realization to hit; knowing she'd turn back around.

When she turned back around quickly he grabbed her face, kissing her passionately before letting her respond. If she had any doubt that it was Georg before, it was now clear when she felt his lips on hers. The lips she feared she would never feel again. Letting her nostrils take in the scene around her, she could smell a distinct scent, one that barely lingered on the clothes in the closet. She wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling his body closer to hers than she ever thought possible. It wasn't until she felt the need for oxygen that she finally pulled herself back, looking into his eyes.

"You're home?" she asked.

"And you're in my bed?" he countered smiling.

"Maria the gold band you're not…" he should have asked her before kissing her, but he couldn't help it. Her annoyance at him threw him over the edge.

"The children, it's from the children." She explained, pulling herself back against his chest.

"I can't believe that you're here," he said laying his cheek against her hair, taking in her scent.

"I can't believe you honestly thought I'd leave the children with you overseas." She replied defensively, though she stroked his chest with her finger.

"Things were complicated when I left," he offered.

"I went after you, you know." She explained.

"I told Frau not to give you my note,"

"She didn't. Well, at least not until I was already back home."

"So why did you come after me then?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm in love with you, if you forgot the day in the foyer, I never _wanted_ you to leave."

He took her hand touching the rings on her fingers.

"From the children?" he asked confused.

"Marta and Gretl decided that if I will wear a ring saying I'm going to be your wife, then I should wear a ring saying I'm going to be their official mother." Maria chuckled.

"But they're the same…" he began but Maria nodded.

"I did try to explain that," she laughed, "But it was nice to have something from them too, it made me feel complete in a way."

"But a gold band?" Georg asked amused.

"Apparently it's the only one they would all agree on, Kurt and Fredrich said the other ones were too girly," she laughed.

"Maria, I have _missed_ you."

She pulled him into a kiss, hoping it was enough to express that she felt the same.

Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I hope that it didn't seem too rushed or anything. Thank you for the reviews that have come in thus far! I really appreciate them! I'm going to see about getting another one up later on today, but no promises. Thanks for all the support!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary:** Maria and Georg find little sleep that night, catching up on everything that he has missed. Georg discovers a secret that Liesl and Maria have been keeping that makes him concerned for both of their wellbeing. The children discover that their father has returned home, and Maria must prepare for Georg leaving. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love that they're already coming back in and that you all always forgive me for taking an extra two days or so to post for you. You're all the best.

*NOTE* this Chapter is shorter. I apologize for that, but I really just wanted to convey one specific idea here that will lead into the next chapter, and since it could be one of the last, I have the intentions of making it longer, so it felt weird to mesh it together. If that makes any sense.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-One:** Raindrops on Roses.

After talking until the early morning hours, Georg was exhausted. He smiled, stroking Maria's hair, gazing upon her sleeping face. While he had intended to switch rooms and get some rest, he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Seeing her there, in his bed for the first time, wearing the ring, it was too euphoric. He wanted to soak up every feature, memorizing it to get him through the rest of his time.

 _No!_ She whimpered, tossing herself violently to the side. Georg pulled his hand back, startled at her reaction. Had he done something wrong? Laying there frozen he waited, holding his breath for her to say something else. But when she didn't, he climbed out of bed. As he walked over to the other side to face her, he heard

 _Wait!_ Mumbled in a desperate tone. Her eyebrows pushed together as she scrunched her body inward. It appeared that she was being hurt by something.

"I'm still here Maria," he offered, leaning down to face her confused. But she didn't respond to him, and she didn't open her eyes. Staring into her face, unsure of what to do, he sat on the ground next to the bed and watched her. The tears slowly started falling down from behind her closed eyes. His breath caught, feeling his chest begin to rise and fall rapidly, in rhythm with his heart. She was dreaming, or rather having a nightmare about something.

"Maria," he said placing his hand on her arm to wake her. But she pulled back at his touch and turned away from him again. Seeing the freed space he sat on the bed next to her and leaned over to see her face. She was gripping her arms tightly around her stomach, shielding herself from some unknown threat. Why was she so scared?

 _Gone,_ she mumbled as her body began to shake. He could see the whites of her knuckles as she gripped her body tighter. _Gone_. An ear piercing scream echoed into the room, and Georg grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"Maria, it's okay!" he cried, hoping to startle her out of the nightmare. The sound petrified him as he imagined what could be so horrifying that she would unravel, screaming for help like that. His head whipped sideways as he saw Liesl run into the room, stumbling over her feet towards Maria.

"Father?" she asked, stopping misstep. He turned back to Maria who apparently had not been phased by his cries.

"Liesl" he said feeling embarrassed at this situation he was found in. He stood up towards her, unsure of what to do. But before either of them could respond, Maria cried out again.

 _Com..e., come..bac…k, back.._

Liesl pushed past her father, and pulled herself next to Maria. "Mother, I'm here," she said, as she began singing softly to her in the early morning light.

 _Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittles, Brown…_

Maria quickly woke, pulling Liesl closer to her.

"Oh Liesl, I'm so sorry." She said, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"It's all right," Liesl replied, giving her a hug. "You're all right." When she sat up in bed she blocked Georg from Maria's view, and both girls forgot he was there for a moment. He watched in the background at the curious exchange that had just happened between the two of them.

"You almost made it to morning this time," Liesl offered, smiling at her.

"I guess that's some sort of progress then," Maria nodded back, feeling terrible.

Georg shifted uncomfortably in the background, clearing his throat. _Ut Um,_ he said hoping to remind at least one of them that he was still in the room.

"Oh Father!" Liesl cried, leaving the bed and rushing into his arms.

Maria stared in wonder, not realizing how it was possible that he was still there. She thought perhaps it was a dream that then, turned into a nightmare. The nightmares that had been haunting her sleep since she left the train station. Each time it was the same dream over and over again. She sat upon the grass, unable to will her legs to move forward, while she watched the train take Georg away from her, and away from the children. No matter how loud she screamed, he never came back. It then would morph into her experiencing the loss of the baby again, the pain in her stomach, and end with her watching Georg turn out of the room, leaving her forever.

Liesl had heard her the first night, and being unable to wake her finally decided to start singing to soothe her. For whatever reason, the song she had taught the children so many months ago seemed to bring her back. Whether it was the sound of Liesl's voice singing it, or the words themselves, they didn't know; but she would always wake up. However, Liesl was spending a lot of her time growing concerned. She didn't feel comfortable divulging it to Frau Schmidt, or sharing it with her other siblings.

Maria always felt especially guilty when Liesl would wake her. She had actually suggested one of the maid be sent, but after trying to wake her and being unsuccessful they had went to get Liesl anyway. She would pray each night, after Liesl left her room for God to help her _at least_ have silent nightmares. It was tearing her apart that Liesl was forced to endure this burden. But it was one that she was unable to control.

"Do me a favor Liesl, please wait to tell the others that I'm here. I haven't slept yet, and I would very much like to be rested before they see me,"

"Are you?" Liesl began, but he answered knowing her question.

"I'm only one leave for a few days, I have to go back." Georg answered.

Liesl nodded and he immediately saw her smile turn to a frown. How was he ever going to leave them now? Knowing that Maria was here, that Liesl needed him, that they could be a proper family.

"How often does this happen?" Georg asked finally voicing his concern now that Liesl had left.

"Almost every night,"

"Every night?"

"Yes."

Maria wanted to tell him what the nightmares were about, but she feared it would only make matters worse. How could she explain to him that she was traumatized to see him leave, especially after losing the baby? He had told her in his note that she was strong enough to endure this without him; she didn't want to prove him wrong. He walked over and sat back on the bed next to her, opening his arms for her to climb over. She cuddled against his chest, feeling the warmth.

"We should talk about your nightmares, I think it will help." Georg offered, not wanting to push her. It was curious that Liesl was so in tune to them, she didn't even care to ask what Maria had been dreaming about. What had hurt her so deeply that this had become a ritual?

"I love you," was her only reply, as she drifted back to sleep, feeling safe again in his arms.

The children were beyond thrilled when they heard the news that Georg had returned. Maria let it slip by accident, when trying to hush them around lunch time. She knew that she was part of the reason he had gotten little sleep, and she felt terrible. She told him to sleep in and that he could surprise the children at dinner. However, when they became a little too noisy around lunchtime, Maria let slip out, _Children you're going to wake your Fath…"_ as much as she tried to cover it up, they immediately knew and the squeals grew louder.

Liesl basically had to tackle Louisa who took off up the stairs, with Gretl and Marta not far behind.

Things were finally starting to feel like normal at the villa again, and she worried that Georg leaving was going to be even more difficult this time.

 **Note** : If anyone has any preference as to why this should not end in the follow two chapters, please let me know. This is my intent. I have considered doing a spin off story, but I'm not sure about that yet either. I could change my mind, but I think that this is coming to the end of the journey for them. I foresee another chapter and perhaps an epilogue. Thank you to each of you that have stuck with me from the beginning. A special shout out to _Honkytonkangel_ who has followed me through both of my stories. _Sandilane_ , you've always been my support and my ear throughout this, so thank you. _Captain_ , for convincing me that my ideas are good enough, and to write because I love it. Love each of you.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary:** Georg finds his second night at the villa even harder to sleep than the first. Unable to stop worrying about Maria, he drifts down to his old bedroom to make sure that she is all right. I've decided to leave this chapter as the T rating that my story is based on, however if anyone feels that it needs an "m" please let me know that suggestion. I think I've left it vague enough that the T is appropriate, but again, if anyone thinks it should be changed I will do so. Thanks! / Reviews are encouraged, and welcomed. As I think you will see with this one, I take them very seriously. Thank you Sara K M for pointing out the idea of their "tension" that I didn't explore the first night (I think in here you see I tried to tie in why briefly) and also for noting that things were speeding up too much. Let me know what you guys think, as always! Xo-

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:** I Think You're Trouble…

Georg sat idly by the bedside watching Maria sleep. It had become a fascination of sorts, something always drawing him in, forcing him close. It was inappropriate of course; but the whole experience was always so exhilarating that he couldn't bring himself to break the newly formed habit. After his first night home he had decided he would leave his room to Maria and take hers. The memories that haunted her resided in that room, and although they were memories he shared, it didn't have the same psychological pull on him as it did her.

However, ever since returning home he found sleep to be a challenge. Though, the memories of the room had little to do with it. The images of Maria's face contorted in anguish, still stuck with him, plaguing his thoughts when he laid to sleep at night. How long had she been having nightmares? It was clear from Liesl's lack of hesitation when she entered the room that the ritual had been going on for some time. There wasn't a lot of information she had been willing to divulge. The only thing she hesitantly stated was that it happened, almost every night. He smirked, knowing it was so _like her_ to be cautious about causing _him_ worry.

The next night when he laid in bed, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Each time he did they'd flash awake violently, swearing he could hear her cries. Eventually, after being unable to sleep he had decided to meander down towards his old bedroom to check on her. Quiet, as not to wake her, he snuck into the room and slid a chair over next to the bed. He watched as she slept soundly, barely shuffling at all. After a solid hour had passed he knew that he needed to return to his room to seek rest, but his thoughts drifted to Liesl. His eldest daughter once again was forced to mend the broken fragments he left behind. Before it was with his older children, and now it seemed, Maria was the one in need of mending.

If only he could turn back the hands of time and change the decisions he had made. In all honestly, he believed he was making the right one. The act was selfless, to grant Maria the freedom to live out her life, with or without Darren, after losing the baby. If only he would have considered _asking_ Maria what she needed, instead of assuming, things could have been so different. Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized Maria had woken, and was staring at him quite curiously.

"Georg?" she asked sleepily, propping her head up in her hand as her elbow indented the pillow. "Is everyone all right?"

If it wasn't for the darkness Maria would have been able to see the red color flush his cheeks. He hadn't considered how he would explain his awkward actions to her if she had woken. It felt foolish to be caught, sitting in his robe, staring at her while she slept.

"Oh yes, everyone is fine." He replied quickly. He had spent the last hour and a half sitting here paranoid that _she_ wasn't fine. Yet, her first concern upon seeing him, was everyone else's wellbeing.

She just sat there, letting the comfortable silence wash over them. There didn't seem to be any more reason to speak. She knew that if he felt the need to explain to her why he was there, he would have done so. Though, she was pretty sure it had something to do with the nightmare he witnessed the night before. Part of her wanted desperately to invite him into the bed with her, and curl up on his chest again. But the other part of her worried about her own desires, and knowing she wasn't ready for anything of the sort, she remained silent.

While he gazed her beautifully angled and slender body with his eyes, he felt guilty for the feelings running through his mind. The comforter was pushed down near her hips, and her thin arms were exposed through the sleeveless nightgown she wore. The position that she was in, trapped part of the nightwear underneath her, pulling the otherwise loose fitted garment tightly to her body. There was a reason that he knew he had to return to a different bedroom after that first night with her. Though the astonishment of seeing her, and then the fear of witnessing her nightmare, had suppressed his thoughts that first evening, they quickly came rushing back the following day.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Her words shook him out of the intimate thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Ah, no. I couldn't," he replied awkwardly, trying to gather his composure. He was too busy imagining his hands sliding under her nightgown to formulate a better reply. The silky white skin of her face in the moonlight, her cleavage exposed with the pull on her nightgown, it was breath taking. But Maria misunderstood his expression, and started to grow concerned.

"Georg, come here so I can see you better," she whispered, sliding sideways to make room for him. It was hard for her to read his mind when she couldn't see into his eyes. Often, he would shield his true thoughts from his face, but when she gazed into his eyes she knew they would never lie to her. She patted the bed signaling for him to sit down, but he darted his eyes away from her, feeling his cheeks flush once again.

"I don't think that's wise," he replied fiddling with his robe to ensure it was concealing the truest evidence of his desires. His cheeks were beat red, as he glanced everywhere else in the room as to not look at her. When she slid back, she tightened the nightgown further, exposing more of her cleavage. She sat there patting the bed, and he knew he should have gotten up at that moment and ran. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? When she was asleep his thoughts were bombarded with feelings of concern and worry. But when she woke, exposing parts of her body beneath the comforter, staring at him so beautifully, his thoughts quickly changed to ones of desire and lust.

"Fine, I get it, I um, understand," she said weakly, pulling her comforter up around her body. She did this as a comfort, a form of protection against the rejection she felt. Truly unaware that she was basically seducing him without knowing. She was still learning how to communicate with him now that he was back. What was appropriate and what was okay between the two of them had blurred with the months they spent apart.

When Georg heard her voice break slightly, ' _I understand'_ she had said, his chest tightened. He saw from the way she pulled further away from him, shielding herself that he had hurt her. It was evident that she did _not_ understand what he was referring too. Why was she so quick to assume he would distance himself for any other reason than pure necessity? Was she truly that insecure from his absence that she had failed to remember how much he loved her? After debating whether or not he should explain, he realized there was no way to do so without making the situation horribly embarrassing. But, the sadness that now filled her eyes made him feel as though he had no choice.

Knowing there was no way he could bring himself to speak the words he simply stood up and untied his robe. She watched him cautiously, wondering what on earth he was doing. But as the cloth string fell down his leg, he opened the robe slowly, and she realized.

"It's um… not because of you," he said motioning downwards towards his evidence while squeezing his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. She wanted to chuckle finally realizing what he meant, but decided instead to tease him.

"Oh, well as long as it's _not_ because of **me** , I just feel _truly_ relieved then" she said sarcastically, turning away from him to hide her smile. Part of her knew it was wrong to tease him so. But she couldn't help it. There was something so desirable about seeing the control she had over him. While she knew it must have been difficult for him to explain to her, she didn't understand why he was _that_ uncomfortable about it. She of course, felt just as much, if not even more, attracted to him. Though her body could not as openly portray it, it was challenging her to be around him too.

His eyes flashed open, realizing his poor word choice. God, why was he so bad at this?

"No Maria, I didn't mean that it wasn't… well what I should have said was…" he started the statement various times but couldn't bring himself to finish it. What exactly did he mean? It _was_ because of her, in a sense. But she had taken the entire thing wrong. "Maria, please look at me," he pleaded.

When she didn't turn over, he tied his robe, walking around the other side of the bed to see her. Her face was hidden in the pillows, he realized, as he sighed reaching his hand down to remove them. But when he removed the last pillow he saw her smiling bashfully, as she grabbed both of his arms and pulled him down onto the bed. Caught off balance, he tumbled quickly and before he was able to regain his composure she had pinned him and was smiling down at him victoriously.

"You tricked me!" he squealed barely even able to contain his own laughter. His face was still flushed with embarrassment at his recent admission and her having pinned him so effortlessly.

"You think I'm pretty!" she said, chuckling in triumph, smiling enthusiastically from ear to ear. She could feel him trying to break free.

"Do not!" he spat back, like a school aged boy avoiding his crush.

"Do too," she challenged, leaning against him forcefully, pinning his arms to the bed.

While he probably could have thrown her off in a single motion he was enjoying the playful side of her too much. She leaned down placing a passionate kiss on his lips, and when he moaned into her mouth in response, she pulled back smiling again.

"See" she offered, smirking at him. "You **_like,_** **_like_** me."

"Not really my type actually," he said diplomatically, though his eyes gave way to his lie.

He shook his legs, pretending he was trying to break free, and she squealed in response. She began wiggling her legs tightly around his body to pin him to the bed. He push his legs upward, pretending to resist her, and unintentionally moved her closer to him. She leaned down placing a few kisses delicately on his chest.

Hearing him whimper slightly, she moved back up to face him. But when she shifted positions, he moved too. Something tighten beneath her. As the tightening grazed her throbbing warmth, both of them immediately paused. The laughing ceased as they gazed into each other's eyes breathlessly, realizing immediately what had just happened.

While there were layers of clothing between them it was clear, which parts of their bodies were touching. Neither of them were able to move, for fear of what would happen next. After a few seconds of nothing but their heavy breathing, Maria spoke,

"Sorry," she began, as she sat up to release his arms. Her movement, unintentionally caressing the part of him he was willing to calm. He inhaled deeply, and gripped her tightly steadying her in place.

" **Don't** , move" he said strictly, fearing he had almost no control left. "Please."

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting she finally felt his grip on her arms loosen. He reached around her hips, and effortlessly picked her up and placed her next to him on the bed. His breathing finally calmed, but he had not yet opened his eyes. Maria starred at him, while she sat Indian style on the bed, waiting for him to look at her.

"Maria, I'm sorry I just don't ever want to lose control with you. I think, we need to be a little more careful," he offered in a tone that more resembled their day to day conversations. But she didn't answer him, she just sat there looking at him blankly. "It's not that I don't want too Maria, but I think we both want to wait until we're married, don't we?" he offered, hoping she would respond.

He sat up in the bed, looking at her desperately, and waiting for a response. She climbed out of the bed, and much like he had before, she circled around the bed to see him. When she walked over to him she leaned down, kissing him quickly, and softly on the lips. When she pulled back, she smirked, stroking her hand against his cheek.

Just as she turned to walk into the bathroom, she said,

"You think I'm pretty." And left him there, shaking his head at her, smirking.

"I think, you're trouble." He thought, chuckling to himself.

 **Note:** I wanted to put something in here that had to do with the attraction and tension between Georg and Maria. While I intend on mentioning it later, it was a suggestion brought up to me by Sara K M, and as I thought it over I do think it makes sense. It seemed to become a little rushes in the past chapter or two, and I apologize for that. I hope this chapter, seems to fill in one of the missing pieces for you guys! Thank you for all of the reviews, I love each and every one of you. Also, thank you for sticking by me!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary:** Dealing with the loss of the baby. Maria realizes that her menstrual cycle has again returned, metaphorically slapping her across the face. The reminder of her losing her baby is evident with this return and we learn in both present day, and a flash back to the first time it happened, how she has coped through it. Further Maria and Georg finally have a "discussion" about something that has been eating away at her. I plan on writing another chapter to continue this expression of grief and thoughts because it can't be all explained in one. Reviews are encouraged, and I know that the beginning of the summary sounds odd, but I think the idea itself winds up working? Let me know if you disagree or agree.

Italics are back to the first time – normal text is present day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three:** You Don't Get to Cry

[Two Days Later]

Maria glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror the following morning. Though she held her sanitary pads in her hands, it was her face and neck that bore a hue of deep crimson red. Various patches were covering her otherwise pale skin. A heat rising in her throat, a tingling in her cheeks in conjunction with her body trembling, were all evidence to the deep shame she felt. The shame was one so intense it refused to be locked away inside quietly. It broke out through her skin, exposing her inner most thoughts.

It was the second time since losing the baby that her period had returned. She turned the water on and leaned down slightly to splash some of the cold water trickling down from the faucet onto her face. Hopeful that it would help conceal her external reaction to the emotions she wanted desperately to shove back inside. But when she looked back up into the mirror she realized her skin still bore the red marks. She grabbed the porcelain tooth brush holder, and threw it full force into the mirror in front of her. As it shattered the glass, she sat on the floor, beginning to weep.

"Maria!" Georg cried, shaking the locked door violently. "Maria, are you all right?"

{About 28 Days Earlier}

 _The first time that Maria had realized her period had returned, she was getting out of a much needed bath after a long day with the children. She had gazed down at the spots trickling on the ground and for a second, completely forgetting her reality, she worried that she was losing the baby. Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest, her eyes widened. However when she glanced down she quickly regained her baring's. "You're not even pregnant Maria, you already lost your baby." She thought a little too harshly to herself._

 _How pathetic was she that such a traumatic event in her life could be_ forgotten _in a moment? As the tears began to fall, she pinched herself on the arm roughly. "You don't get to cry, you don't get to mourn for the death you caused," she scolded herself. She fought hard to hold back the tears as her arm was still stinging where she had pinched herself. She dressed herself, and went to search for her supplies that she had packed away in her old bedroom. She had stored everything she would need now, after finding out she was pregnant. As the boxes began tumbling down out of her armoire, they exploded displaying the inner contents all over the floor. "God Damnit!" she screamed, falling to the ground sobbing._

 _It was so unlike her to use the lord's name in vain; it was so unlike her to lose her composure. She grabbed the items now scattered on the ground and began placing them back in the box. She knew that she had to calm down. The children were around and she knew they needed her now more than ever. However, the items hadn't been sorted since they had been brought over from Darren's house. Darren's? That thought alone felt weird, knowing she'd never go back there again. Sure she hadn't lived there very long, however he had bought the home for both of them._

 _Her hand gripped a small, half sewn sock and her body stilled completely. She held the sock up in the air, in front of her eyes, as if she was trying to get a better view of it. Barely the size of her palm she gripped it tightly in her grasp pulling it to her heart. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, barely able to release the words. "I'm, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Whether she was speaking to her unborn baby, God, or someone else she truly wasn't sure. But she knew she needed to let it out. Everything had happened so quickly after she lost the baby. She barely had a day or two to recover before Georg had taken off leaving her alone with the children. While Darren had offered to stay, having him around, having to look into his eyes everyday just caused her more anguish._

 _After composing herself she headed down and informed the children that they needed to head to dinner._

 _"_ _Will you be in shortly?" Liesl asked softly, leaning towards Maria so the others couldn't hear. She had heard her crying in her room earlier, and after Maria had come to her for some 'supplies' she had an idea what it was about._

 _"_ _I won't be joining you," Maria replied firmly, and turned to head into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Frau Schmidt, Could you please look after the children through dinner?"_

 _"_ _Yes Maria, aren't you feeling well? Can I get you anything?" Frau asked._

 _"_ _I'm all right, I just need to lie down. Please have Liesl come get me when they're finished eating."_

 _Maria wound up skipping breakfast the next morning too. It didn't' seem entirely strange to any of the other children besides Liesl. While they were all curious to see why Maria wasn't_ with _them, Frau Schmidt had been brining Maria's meals to her room. Therefore, the younger children usually bought the story that she was, catching up on her 'reading', or 'giving herself a break', or 'grading papers'. Her lies would have been flawless expect Liesl had watched her on multiple occasions head down, after everyone had been sleeping, and carry the trays, untouched, back into the kitchen._

 _Maria had definitely not been grading papers, or doing anything of the sort. She instead, would escort the children to the dining room and after they were all settled, she would offer her excuse to leave. After heading up to her room she would take out a pen and paper and begin writing. She would start at the exact moment she found out she was pregnant and trace every single thing she had done until she reached the wedding. There had to be a specific moment when she had caused this. Had she fallen and forgotten? Had she been too vigorous with her exercise? Was she not thankful enough? Had she not prayed enough? Was God truly punishing her for becoming pregnant out of wedlock?_

 _After she detailed everything she could think of, she would again bow down to pray. However, she did this never actually acknowledging God in her prayers. She still felt that he had turned his back on her, and she felt more alone than ever. Never intending to skip every meal, as the week come to a close, she felt positively ill. Her skin was dry, her hair felt rough, and she had a hard time even staying awake. Though she consumed a massive amount of tea, water, and an occasional piece of bread, or cheese she had technically starved herself._

 _As she reflected back on the week, she started to remember everything she had felt. There was a pain in her stomach, an aching in her bones, her muscles were soar from the few Charlie horses that she had in the past few days, and she suddenly realized that though it had been hard to skip each meal, she had done it. It was a cleansing of sorts, to rid her body of all the negative energy, a sacrifice even. She had taken, even though unintentionally, the life of her unborn baby. It seemed a way to balance the scales, to even the kar-matic field. No matter what way she attempted to justify it to herself, what it really was, was a masochistic attack on her livelihood. A self-sacrificing punishment meant to harm while inflicting a very counterintuitive sort of pain. Riding herself of a main necessity to live, seemed like fair punishment._

 _As she considered the ability to continue her new 'ritual' long term, she realized it was unlikely. Also, she had no intention of literally starving herself to death. She rather wanted a way to keep herself grounded. She realized that as her period had ceased, her eating began again and decided it seemed a suiting time. Next month, she would resume her new ritual when it arrived and free herself of it only when it ceased. Since the blood was a reminder of her unborn child lost due to her inability to be strong_ _ **enough**_ _, she would prove her strength with her ability starve._

 _Frau Schmidt though worried at first, calmed when she came each morning to find the trays had been cleaned. Perhaps Maria really was just using her time to catch up on her lesson plans, she thought. The younger children quickly became used to Maria not being with them at dinner, and though they missed her, they were so used to being around her now that they did not complain._

 _Liesl, however, was fully aware of what was happening and was thankful to see Maria return to the dinner table that night. She had jotted down a list of ways to bring up the starving to her, but she felt so unprepared and so out of her element. It was behavior she had never witnessed before, and she didn't know how to handle it. However, after Maria had resumed the next few meals, Liesl tore out the piece of paper from her notebook. Though instead of throwing it out, she stored it in her pillowcase for safe keeping, just in case._

{PRESENT}

Staring at the glass around her on the floor she gripped her stomach tightly, rocking back and forth. The sound of Georg's concern, with the rumbling of the door, had brought her back to a place of apathy. Though her tears had stopped, she couldn't seem to answer him. Was she okay? Was she ever going to be okay? She considered her ritual that she had promised herself, and even knowing it would be difficult with Georg around, somehow knowing she had a plan made her feel better.

"Maria answer me or I swear to God I will break down this door!"

She grabbed the wall, pulling herself to her feet and walked over to unlock the door.

"Maria" he sighed relieved that she was there, but his relief instantly turned to worry. While her eyes looked ahead it was clear that she wasn't really looking at him. He studied her face until something caught his eye, and he grabbed her shoulders moving her gently to the side.

"What happened?" he asked, walking past her to analyze the damage.

"It was an accident," she said weakly, having no real excuse.

"You're bleeding!" he said, walking over and grabbing her wrist. A small shard of glass had punctured her skin and was drawing a small amount of blood she hadn't noticed.

"Good." She mumbled, turning and walking away from him.

"What do you mean, _Good?"_ He asked startled, stopping her in the doorway.

"Nothing… I didn't mean to say that truly. I'm just tired darling," she said, giving him a half-hearted smile. "Frau Schmidt has the first aid kit," she motioned towards the door.

"Maria, is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yes, everything is fine." She lied.

While he knew that there was something else going on he removed his arm, and let her leave.

She wanted to talk to him more than she wanted to stop the irritating stinging now radiating from her arm. It was curious how she hadn't noticed the pain before he had pointed it out to her. _Good_. Why had she said that? Clearly now he was going to be concerned. Though the shattered glass and her lack of acknowledgment to her own bleeding wouldn't help matters either.

She had no intention of talking to him about the baby. This, was something too personal, too deep. Perhaps she held back because she knew that he would be heading back to the Navy soon? Perhaps she'd always hold back, always fearing he'd be leaving again.

"It's going to be okay Maria, whatever it is." She heard him whisper as he came up behind her in the hallway. Lost in her thoughts, she had frozen outside of Frau Schmidt's room.

"It's never going to be okay," she replied, while staring at the door in front of her. When he looked straight into her back he saw her breathing begin to quicken, and he wondered if she had started crying.

"You can talk to me you know," he offered. Whatever it was, he knew that they would be able to get through it together.

But how could she talk to him? How could she begin to open up to him about the problems, the pain, and the trauma that had been haunting her dreams? The guilt was asphyxiating and as much as she wanted to just tell him, burdening him with the agonizing grief she endured, she found herself unable to. An image of him holding her as she cried, caressing her hair and soothing her tears, quickly transitioned to the radiating pain in her stomach as she clutched it on the ground, watching his train head away. Taking him further from her life, and farther from his relationship with the children.

Perhaps that was the biggest problem that even she didn't want to recognize. In connection with the nightmares that haunted what were once pleasant dreams, was the one act that truly broke her. A selfless act from afar, to her felt like a painful realization. The realization that he didn't love her enough to stay, he didn't love her enough to be selfish, but most importantly, he didn't love her enough to ask her what she wanted. The act, was abandonment.

She knew she could argue both sides of the story. He loved her enough to be selfless, he loved her enough to leave, and he loved her enough to make the decision for her. But none of that seemed a strong enough reason for her pain. When she lost the baby, when her life once again, was shaken to its core, he had failed to be there for her. Was she strong enough to make it on her own? Once again he decided _for_ her, that she was.

She realized in that moment, that part of her didn't trust him. She didn't trust him not to abandon her again.

"Maria I'm here for you, if you'd just talk to me. But if you don't let me in, I can't help you" he sneered, now slightly annoyed at her. She was walking away, looking into the distance, shutting him out and it scared him. His fear was masked as irritation and he knew immediately, he had spoken a little too harshly.

Apparently Maria recognized it as well, because something in his tone, in combination with the morning she had already had, caused her to finally snap. She turned around and suddenly couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Let's talk Georg. You want me to open the box and reveal to you the deep dark secret of my grief over the past few months? Do you honestly want to know, how I am? Or would you rather continue telling me, how I am.

"You told me I was staying behind with the children, while you left me here. You told me that Darren and I were moving up the wedding. You told me that we would continue to live here and raise your children. You told me that you were going in place of Darren and it was decided, regardless of what I thought. And worst of all, When the wedding was canceled, when I lost the baby a mere twenty four hours before hand, you told me that I was strong enough to make it through it without you, never said goodbye and decided I'd be fine.

"So do you really want to talk to me, because if so we can? Let's talk and share, and I'll break myself down for you. I'll reveal everything trapped inside that claws at me, incessantly and constantly, until I have no will left to fight. And when there is nothing left inside of me, no strength left to craft this mask that I wear, and when I truly need you that's when you can do it.

"You can hop on another train, taking off, disappearing into the distance and once again leave me behind to pick up the pieces. And I'll be broken I assure you, because I am so in love with you it makes me sick, but I will find a way to fake it. I will pretend for the children, and my students, and the staff, and everyone else that I am still somehow an actual person inside, even though I feel dead; because once again, you will have left me no other fucking choice."

When she finally stopped to breath she looked into Georg's eyes and realized that he was crying. Her mind had been on autopilot, as her brain worked with her heart to reveal the darkness trapped inside.

"Don't you dare Georg, **you** don't get to cry. You left me."

… To be continued,

 **Note:** Thank you for those of you that have taken the time to PM me and review. I really appreciate your thoughts and feedback. Honkytonkangel – I totally agree with you on the lighthearted moments, though it probably seems I don't at all considering this is the chapter that followed. Haha. Genovian Lass – Thank you for the encouragement! It's always more worthwhile writing when you know people are still out there enjoying it!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary:** Picking up where we left off, Maria and Georg are in the midst of a heated exchange. Maria finally snaps on Georg, revealing all of the pain and insecurity that has been stuffed inside of her heart for months. Georg tries to find a way to control his own anger and confusion, while comforting Maria. Reviews are encouraged. Also, I plan on the next chapter being the final part of this, just so you know. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four:** NO. **You** Left **Me**.

They stood toe to toe, eyeing one another up. Sizing which one of them was willing to break the silence first. Georg's chest was puffed out as Maria stood tall, arching herself slightly on the balls of her feet to meet his stance. His tears hadn't stopped falling, as he wiped them forcefully, never breaking eye contact with her. The heat radiating between the two of them made Maria feel as if her face was on fire, her own eyes burning from the invisible flame. But she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. It had taken her months to be able to break down the wall she had crafted, to connect fully with the darkness in her heart.

The pedestal Maria had placed Georg on had been wobbling for some time, but it wasn't until now that it was destroyed. The shield he portrayed, attempting to guard himself from her hurtful admission, broke the last of the legs, and she watched, as he tumbled down recklessly to someone a little more _human_. While his eyes bore the sadness inside his heart, understanding for the first time the extent of the pain he caused, his body was challenging and threatening, unwilling to accept full responsibility. How could he have ever hurt the woman he loved that much? No, it wasn't just him that was responsible.

"No Maria, _you_ left **me** remember? If you don't surely I can remind you. First, when you decided to follow Darren into the new home, breaking each and every one of the children's hearts. Second, to go meet him knowing it would destroy me to watch you do so, when I was chained to my bed injured. And third and last, which may I remind you, could be my favorite memory of your back walking out of my door, was after turning down my proposal because you were pregnant.

"You agreed to marry Darren without even discussing it with me, when I had asked you're your hand in marriage days earlier. Did you ever consider what that did to me before you just walked out on us again? No you didn't, because you never asked me what I wanted either.

"I didn't impregnate another woman and ask you to stand by and watch, as I left your life again, because I decided to marry her. No Maria that was YOU. It was your decision to leave me not once, not twice, but three different times. I wanted you to be the mother to my children, I wanted you to be my wife. I opened my heart to you for the first time since losing the most important person in my world, Agathe, and all you have ever done since then, is hurt me and hurt my children. You and your actions have been a constant reminder why I shouldn't have ever opened up again.

"However, I never sat back throwing it in your face, expecting you to take the blame. I tried my best to move on, to shut down my emotions, to pretend desperately that you would love me enough to choose me in the end. But I was wrong. I walked you down the aisle, ready to hand you off to the one man who had single handedly robbed me of my happiness. Then, after you lost the baby, I sat back and watched you chose him, over me, again. So what was I supposed to think Maria? What was I supposed to believe?

"If history has taught us anything it's that, you say you're in love with me, but at the end of the day, you will _always_ choose Darren. Forgive me for thinking that I was doing you a favor by allowing you the chance to raise your child with him. You call me selfish because I didn't ask your opinion before taking the command and agreeing to leave my family behind, _for you_. But when have you **ever** considered what I want in this relationship? A relationship I didn't even know we were in again. Yet you blame me for being absent in it.

Maria stood there never breaking her stance, allowing all of his words to rush into her mind. The pain and realization that he was right about so many things, made her knees feel weak and she wasn't sure if she was going to collapse or throw up.

"Excuse me," Frau Schmidt began, "But I'm going to take the children out for the day, everyone in the house can hear the both of you. We'll be back for dinner," she said softly.

Both of them turned, finally breaking their stances with panicked looks on their faces. They had forgotten where they were, who was around, and how loud they had been. Lost in the sparing between them, they never considered the children or anyone else for that matter could be listening in. Not that they made it difficult to do so, yelling in such a way.

"Maria is that blood?" she asked, acknowledging her arm.

Maria looked down and realized that the small shard of glass was still sticking out, though most of the blood flow had stopped and dried up.

"Oh, I was actually coming to your room for the first aid kit," she said shrugging her shoulders. There was no point in trying to deny the heated discussion, as it was clear everyone had already heard their tones, if not their actual words.

"I'll get it for you dear," she said, turning and disappearing behind the door.

Both of them stood there, not looking at one another, waiting for her to return. It was as if a cease fire had been called in that moment, knowing they needed to wait for the children to leave to continue the discussion any further. How could they have been so thoughtless? What had the children heard exactly? It would have been easier to explain an argument if they had only heard the noise, rather than having to explain the contents of the disagreement as a whole.

Frau Schmidt returned with the kit, handing it to Maria and giving her an encouraging nod. She then disappeared, back down the stairs, to no doubt gather the children. Maria took off down the hallway, back to her old bedroom. The bathroom in the master still needed to be tended, so she decided to use the governess's bathroom instead. As she turned on the water she winced slightly as she tried to remove the small shard with her fingers.

"Let me," Georg said, reaching softly towards her. She gave him a hesitant look as she gripped her arm towards her body. "It'll be easier for me since I have two hands," he offered. Reluctantly she lowered her arm towards his, closing her eyes, and turning her head to the side. She squeezed her eyes shut powerfully and scrunched her nose up, waiting for the impending pain. But when she heard him stifle a chuckle she opened her eyes. "All done," he said kindly, placing the tweezers back into the first aid kit. It was strange to feel like laughing after everything they had said, but he couldn't help but admire her expressions. The way her face scrunched, it was so dramatically adorable; an expression he much preferred to the one he had witnessed before.

"I think I'm good here now … Thanks," she replied coldly, taking a step towards him to motion him out of the bathroom. When he left the bathroom she felt all the heat of their exchange go with them. She walked behind him, shutting and locking the door to give herself some space. After tending to the damage on her arm, she wrapped up the first aid kit and closed it on the counter. When she walked back into her old bedroom she stared at the bed, and thoughtlessly walked over and laid down.

Her mind was racing, recalling all of the things he had said to her. The Georg she knew was always challenging, but he was never hurtful. That is until now. She had placed him on such a level that she never thought she would see the day where he made her feel this way. Their relationship had been complicated from the beginning, but he had always, always supported her. Or so she thought. Apparently, his support was nothing more than a front.

All she had done was hurt him and the children? Could he truly have believed that after all this time? She thought back to the various times that she had left him. He knew when she came there that she's was with Darren, not him. She had refused his advances, she had never agreed to stay. No, she wouldn't be held responsible for that.

The second time she had left, while she knew it hurt him, she needed to go. Darren was owed at least that, after everything they had been through. If he would have been aware of the inner workings of their conversation then perhaps he would have understood. She had used her entire time with Darren to express to him how much she loved Georg. No, she wouldn't feel guilty for that either.

The third time however, now that was something she had a hard time working through. She wouldn't apologize to Georg for being with Darren intimately. It happened when she and Darren were together, and she had no ties to Georg. When she had told him she was pregnant he stood there, watching her cry, offering her no solace. She asked him, if he wanted to marry her now and he said nothing. So why was she expected to feel so terrible for accepting Darren's proposal? He was the father of her child, and she had been up front with him even before leaving the abbey that her intention was to contact Darren.

Although she had quite literally, agreed to his proposal mere days after refusing Georg's. But didn't he understand, when she asked him to stay, when she looked into his eyes that he was the one she loved? Maybe she made a serious mistake putting the ring on her finger before he came back. There was so much that they had never worked through; there was so much pent up resentment that she didn't know if they ever could work through it.

She had been foolish to put the ring on and assume that things would just work themselves out. Maybe too much time had passed. The wounds had rooted somewhere deep inside, breaking them further from one another than even they could overcome. No matter what happened between them, she knew that she would never leave the children. Soon, Georg would be leaving again, and things would return to normal in the villa. Maybe just being their governess/mother figure would be enough.

Deciding she needed some air she walked down the stairs out back to the Gazebo. He left his family behind, for her? But didn't he know her well enough to know she'd never want that! Perhaps they didn't really know each other at all. Georg came walking up to her, standing tall at the entryway.

"Maria, we need to finish this," he replied authoritatively, clearly ready for battle. The way he could go from saying ' _all done_ ' so sweetly when he had tended her arm earlier, to ' _finish this_ ' so dominantly now, annoyed her. It was clear he was two different people; it was hard to handle both versions of him at times. But was there really anything to finish? They had made it clear how they both felt, and that was all there is too it.

"I believe we already have," she said weakly, as she reached her right hand over to her left, sliding the diamond ring off of her ringer.

"Well, at least this time I don't have to worry about not asking you what you want, as you've made it abundantly clear!" he snapped, clutching the ring so tightly he thought it may slice his skin.

"At least I don't have to wonder if you'll regret opening your heart to me, as you've explained with the pain I've caused you and _your_ children, you already do."

Georg said there racking his mind, what in the world was she talking about?

 _I opened my heart to you for the first time since losing the most important person in my world, Agathe, and all you have ever done since then, is hurt me and hurt my children. You and your actions have been a constant reminder why I shouldn't have ever opened up again._

 **Note:** I think it's important to recognize in this chapter that anger does strange things to us. It may cause us to act out irrationally in a way that is overly dramatic to convey a point or our hurt, and further it causes us to say things in a way we don't mean. While I think what Georg has said is true and he thinks that the hurt he's endured is why he didn't want to open up again, he would have normally followed it up with some sort of, but loving you has been worth it, the pain pales in comparison to the love you bring, kind of thing. However, in the midst of anger, we don't' think rationally. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary:** Picking up again where we left off, Maria has removed her ring. Georg stands at the Gazebo with a ringing in his ears. It's clear that both of them have said horrible things in anger. The pain and resentment that has built up over the past few months is finally exposed. But the main question remains, where do they go from here? Also- This chapter goes back and forth between Maria's perspective and Georg's. It's indication with {whoever's perspective is below}. Reviews as always are encouraged! Thank you guys for following along. Xo!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:** Where Do We Go From Here?

Georg stood there at the opening of the Gazebo for what felt like hours. He breathe now stinging as the cold penetrated his lungs. Staring down at the beautiful diamond in his hand he sighed. Inhaling deeply he turned the ring in his palm, allowing the light to reflect off of it, illuminating the diamond further. It was something so simple, but yet so beautiful. He walked inside of the Gazebo and sat down placing the ring in his jacket pocket. Was it possible that she really no longer wanted to marry him? While it was evident that is what she was saying, it couldn't be true.

Should he have said something to stop her? Why was it when she put him on the spot, he could never seem to pull the words from his heart. It happened the night she cried on her bed after revealing her pregnancy, and again this morning when she took off the ring. There were only days left until he had to return to the train station and he didn't know how he was going to leave again. It was clear his life was in shambles. The children had heard probably far more than he would have liked, Maria was hurting far more than he realized, and he felt he had no control of any of it.

Did he really regret opening up to her after Agathe died? While it was true that his biggest fear had been allowing himself to be hurt again, and he had been, could he truly say he regretted it? He imagined Maria standing outside of the villa as the children tumbled around her, tickling her to the ground that second day. He imagined the way her body felt, pressed against his the first time that they were dancing. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was he who first fell in love with her. So why was he blaming her? Was it not him that had pursued her from the beginning, even when she was with Darren?

Shaking his head to wash out the thought he started walking back to the villa. Unable to stop his fingers from twitching together anxiously he placed his hands behind his back, and walked along the nearly frozen lake. Even after he had said everything possible in his heart to hurt her, he couldn't help but love her. There was something so consuming about her presence, about her livelihood that he couldn't bring himself to leave her. So how it was that she was able to leave him so easily; so often?

It felt as if she was a beautiful sunset cast over his life. The beautiful hues of her personality and influence, the reds and purples, almost reaching down from above and touching them all. However, such a beautiful gift could not be chained down, and soon the dusk would fade to dawn, disappearing again. No matter how much the sunset was cherish, it was not reliable. It would surely appear again, but there would never be a guarantee as to when.

Would finally marrying her finally grant them all the security of her permanence? Would it grant her the security of his? Though considering the way in which they left things, it didn't seem likely for that plan to work. He blamed her for so much, he had said so much, when all he really wanted to say, all he ever wanted hold her accountable for, was leaving him. He loved her, truly, devotedly loved her, but it never seemed to be enough. Why wasn't he never enough?

The words she yelled at him began echoing back in his ears. How was it possible that two people so in love could make the other feel constantly abandoned? Maybe there issue, the biggest issue at least, wasn't the fact that they had so much resentment. It was the fact that the resentment was caused from them leaving one another. The other person was so concerned they would be abandoned again, that they wound up leaving first. It was a strange revelation, this very contradicting sort of dynamic. Two people who wanted to be together so desperately, seemed to walk away from one another constantly.

Feeling he finally had a concrete answer to the real motive behind their war; he was ready to tackle the issue. The only question was, what was he going to do about it?

{Maria}

Maria left Georg outside in the cold, standing at the entryway of the gazebo. The angry words carved out of hurt, flew violently out of her mouth. She never wanted to hurt him. She never wanted to make him regret loving again. But somehow, trying to do the best that she could, she found a way to hurt him and the children.

The children that had accepted her as a mother, loving her desperately and unconditionally. She felt unworthy of their love. Especially Liesl. Her thoughts drifted to the young woman she viewed as her eldest daughter. Maria had allowed Liesl to take care of her, in a sense of the past few months. It shouldn't have ever been like that. Maria knew better than anyone what Liesl had endured after Georg had shut out his children. How could she have let that happen to her again?

After walking into the master suite she decided that it was time she gave Georg his room back. It felt less awkward sleeping in his bed, when she wore his ring; but now it seemed just too inappropriate, even for their unorthodox standards. She grabbed the few things she had brought over, including her guitar, and walked down the corridor to her old bedroom. Once she put her stuff away, she sat on the bed and her thoughts drifted back to Liesl.

The first thing she was certain of, was that she was going to talk to her tonight. Perhaps if she switched bedrooms, or started praying more, she could find a way to ease the nightmares, without Liesl running interference all night. Surely the villa had enough rooms, and being so close to the children again would be sure to wake them. Furthermore she wanted to make sure when they all went back to school, that none of the pressure was put on Liesl, to help with her siblings. The young woman truly deserved the time to find out who she was and what she wanted to do with her life.

She had hurt all of them so much, and all she had ever wanted was to become a part of their family. What had she hurt them? Remembering her conversation with Georg is was apparent the biggest way that she had hurt them was, by leaving; again and again and again. She was certain now that no matter what happened between her and Georg she would never leave their lives. However, how was she going to mend thing with their father? Surely, even though he would be leaving again, he would return eventually.

Was the solution that simple? To vow to him never to leave again? Surely handing him his ring outside earlier that morning could not have been a good start. She was overwhelmed, and honestly, though it was immature part of her wanted him to stop her. She wanted him to push the ring back onto her finger, scolding her to never remove it again. She wanted him to make her feel, wanted, and needed. There was a part of her that feared he was always going to walk out on her again.

While it was true that the act of him, (and Darren), basically deciding her life for her over the past few month was painful, it was so much more than that. That was an anger she had let build up and needed to release. She knew that he loved her and that he was doing all of these things, in order to protect her and what he thought she wanted. But she wanted him to _need_ her in his life, the way she felt she needed him.

She wouldn't consider the other times he accused her of leaving him, she had disagreed with those. But the final time she had left him, it was only because of highly extenuating circumstances. First, he had never reoffered his proposal after discovering the news; also Darren had proposed and wanted the chance to raise this child in a proper home. She hated the circumstances, but she still found a way to make sure Georg and the children could be a part of that new life.

But Georg, he went behind her back, and made arrangements to leave her actual day to day life; to take a mission that could get him killed. No matter how he viewed it, what she did by accepting Darren's proposal was not the same thing.

So how could she trust that he wouldn't decide, " _Leaving her was best_ ," later on down the road when things became difficult? Could she ask him to marry her? Granting the security that he would at least always return to her? Granting him the security that she would always be there waiting? She looked down at her finger that now only bore the gold band from the children. She pulled it to her heart, smiling, missing each and every one of them in that moment.

{Georg}

Georg finally decided that before he could be sure of his plan he needed to see Maria. He needed to talk to her again and determine if it was the right time to even enact it. Walking through the back doors of the villa he headed first for the kitchen to search for her. He shivered slightly, at the warmth now caressing his cold skin and removed his coat. After finding the kitchen empty he headed towards the sitting room to see if she would be there. It was the room that he found her in most often after the children had gone to bed, but his heart dropped when he entered. The room was empty. After checking the ballroom, the back patio again, the front yard, and the nursery he finally arrived at the master suite. Perhaps she had decided to lay down after their long encounter.

Curiously, he couldn't even find any of the staff in the house to inquire about her whereabouts. When he knocked on the suite he didn't hear a response and grew nervous.

"Maria, can you please let me know if you're all right?" he asked softly, finally realizing that she might not be ready to see him yet. Maybe it was too soon to push her. But when he didn't hear a reply his anxiety grew as he knocked louder.

"Maria, I'm coming in if you don't answer." He replied calmly. It wasn't like him to grow uncomfortable, but after her actions earlier that morning he knew that she had been having a hard day to begin with. Why hadn't he ever actually found out what was wrong? If all of it had been him, surely she wouldn't have brought it up out of nowhere. After waiting a few more seconds he pushed the door open gently, and looked inside.

When he stood at the door way his heart skipped a beat as his eyes began scanning the room quickly. Her sweater that was draped over the dresser was gone; her night bag that usually laid on the end table was gone; her clothing folded neatly on the chair was gone; her guitar was gone. His heart began thumping wildly in his chest. Surely she wouldn't… surely she didn't… no she couldn't have left him again.

As his mind replaying the image back of her sliding the ring off of her finger in slow motion, he grabbed his heart. What had he done? Having one last thought, one last inkling of hope he took off down the corridor again.

{MARIA}

Her thoughts of the children smiling around here were shattered abruptly, as she saw Georg, with his skin white as a ghost, slam the door of the governess's bedroom open, to expose her sitting on the bed. She jumped back quickly, feeling her whole body twitch from being startled, not expecting his entry.

"Georg, are you all right?" she asked foolishly. It was clear that he did not appear, in any way shape or form to be, all right. His pale skin was nothing in comparison to his erratic breathing and the shaking of his hands. His body was hunched over as he tried to catch his breath, anchoring his hand on her doorframe for support. Finally standing up he looked at her, balling his fists and began screaming.

"Don't you ever, **ever** do that to me again! What the hell are you doing in here? Waltzing about the villa, switching from room to room as if you own the damned place. Well it's my house Maria, and I'll tell you right now, I'm sick of it."

His words were coming out jumbled, his own argument disarray. Maria couldn't help but smile slightly, as she slid her knees out from underneath her, and climbed off of the bed. It was evident that for whatever reason, he had been searching for her, for quite some time. She hadn't considered that he would assume she left, and the thought reminded her that maybe she was right. Maybe, there was a way for them to still be together after all.

"It's irresponsible! Suppose there was a fire and we needed to locate you! Suppose one of the children were hurt, and I needed to find you. Almost a half an hour it took me to find you, a half an hour… And why do you stare at me that way?" he finished, now slowing his speech realizing that she was approaching him smiling.

"Oh, I agree, very irresponsible of me," she said sweetly, nodding her head in agreement as she stopped walking inches from him.

"What do you have to say for yourself!" he barked, trying his best to keep his resolve, but he was becoming distracted by her close proximity.

"Marry me?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it gently.

"What did you say?" he asked, now stepping back to look in her eyes fully.

"Georg Ludwig Ritter Von Trapp, I know that I'm a mess. I know that sometimes 'we' are a mess, but I'm so in love with you. I'm so in love with you that there are times I can hardly breathe. The biggest problem that we have, is our fear the other will leave. But I'm standing here now, offering you my heart, my permanence, I'm yours for the taking. There is nothing more that I want, than to wake up each morning in your bed, in your arms, in this house. I want to spend each day raising these children. I don't expect marriage to fix everything. But one thing that it can fix, is that I am not tied, in every way possible to you. So even though I'm a little broken, and history has probably given us a million reasons why we shouldn't, will you marry me anyway?"

 **Note:** I hope that you didn't feel this entire thing was rushed, because honestly I don't. If you consider real life feelings and scenarios I think the time line is actually realistic, even though it does happen in short order. Please, let me know your thougths over all as I always love hearing them and I do take them into consideration (as many of you know and have witnessed). Thank you for all the support thus far! OH: P.S. – Just realized today would have been the real Georg Von Trapp's birthday, so that's neat!

Shout out to my Oliviaonj, (I hope this helps your aching heart!), Honkytonkangel, Georg is always, so impossibly, breathtaking and sexy no matter what the situation! Genovian Lass, hopefully you appreciate how I brought this around, because I agree they were at a crossroads! & Sandilane, can't wait to hear your reviews on this when you wake in the morning- no news on April yet?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary:** Maria has proposed to Georg. While they still have a lot of demons to overcome, they have realized that the fear of the other leaving is one of their biggest issues. Georg is stunned by her question, having just been in a fit of rage, and remains silent for a few moments before answering. The children finally return home with Frau Schmidt, and some happiness is brought back to the Von Trapp villa, after a very heated exchange.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Six:** Queen Maria?

"Georg?" Maria asked. They had been standing in her old bedroom, mere inches from each other for the last few moments. As the question he never thought he'd hear from her, lingered in the air between them, he found himself unable to respond. It was so like her to find the way to calm his anger, throwing him off of his game just when he was in a fit of rage. While it was true he had similar intentions when he had entered the house searching for her, it felt strangely erotic to hear the question coming out of her mouth. To see her standing there so vulnerable, awaiting the response to the question he already knew the answer to, was euphoric.

As he opened his mouth to speak he was overcome with the desire to touch her. Stepping forward slowly he looked into her eyes, as they widened slightly, anticipating his moves. Leaning in further, he grabbed her by her arm that was still bandaged, delicately, wrapping it around his wait. Then, taking her other arm he pulled her thrush against his body roughly, and began kissing her passionately. Opening her mouth for him immediately, they allowed their tongues to articulate the love they held for one another. A love that seemed so distant in the angered outbursts they found it difficult to endure mere hours ago.

His mouth left her, as she whimpered softly, missing the contact. But he immediately repositioned it towards her neck, causing her to cry out carelessly, lost in the heat of the moment.

"Yes… Yes." He replied, kissing her repeatedly down her jaw, across her next and back up to her cheeks; pulling away only to murmur his response in a repetitive like fashion that brought her to her knees. She pulled him closer to her body, his lips closer to her skin, as she intertwined her fingers in her hair, gripping the nape of his neck firmly.

"You're sure? You're sure that you could do this forever?"

He moved his lips back to her mouth, providing his response.

"Could you continue to endure battles and the anger? The outbursts and the fights?" she asked fearsome, breaking from his mouth reluctantly; afraid mentioning the reality of their situation would ruin the passion of the moment. But he kissed her again softly, bringing his hands to her cheeks.

"It would be the greatest honor," he replied, pulling back from her to gaze into her eyes, as he held her face close.

The sound of the children trampling through the foyer, accompanied by the shushing of Frau Schmidt's voice caused them both to smile.

"Should we tell the children it's official?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied, fiddling in his pocket. Maria's eyebrows furrowed together, but before she could question his actions he pulled her ring out of his pocket, and was reaching for her hand.

"I'm rather glad you didn't throw this at me earlier," she chuckled, remembering the look in his eyes when she had removed it.

"Oh, I considered it." He said lightly, as he looked up smirking at her quickly, and than focused his attention back to her hand. Sliding the ring gently back onto her finger, he pulled her hand down to admire the way it looked. He had wanted to place that ring on her finger for months, and though it had been there for a while, having him be the one to _place it,_ made it all the more special.

"Now, let's go tell the children." He said.

As she went to walk past him towards the doorway he grabbed her arm, twirling her back towards him and scooped her up off of the ground effortlessly. She giggled trying to break free, but he silenced her laughter with answer soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't you think this is rather inappropriate?" she asked. Though deep down she was elated at the gesture.

"Yes, I agree, very inappropriate of me." He replied, mocking her earlier words. She blushed, gazing her eyes towards his chest and looked down bashfully.

Walking through the threshold, they headed down the corridor together. Maria still in his arms wrapped her hands around his neck, securely. Their seven children were now gathered below, looking up at their parents curiously.

The last thing they had heard before they left, were the sounds of their father and Maria arguing. However, upon returning home they saw them completely immersed in one another, almost unaware they were even there. The anxiety they had felt previous to leaving the villa was immediately forgotten and replaced with a more familiar feeling of joy.

"Father, what are you doing?" Marta asked.

"Oh, your mother here was very tired, far too tired to walk, so I'm assisting her." He chuckled, looking at Maria.

"Oh yes. It was my request to be escorted around the house like royalty," Maria replied, throwing her hands up dramatically to motion towards her lack of control of the situation.

"Hm, Queen Maria. It does feels quite suiting doesn't it? However, I was just becoming accustomed to everyone calling you Baroness" Georg joked.

When they reached the end of the staircase the children gathered around waiting for Maria to be placed on the ground. Then Gretl and Marta ran to her immediately, as the older ones gathered closer to wait their turn.

"Are you going to leave?" Kurt asked, shuffling his feet while looking down at the marble floor.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Maria asked. The concern on his face was now matched by each of the other children, and she looked at Georg confused.

"Well, we heard you fighting and we-" Kurt began, but Louisa cut him off.

"I told you to mind your own business!" Louisa scolded rolling her eyes. Now they were all going to be in trouble.

"Louisa, it's quite all right." Maria began, looking to Georg again for support. He gave her an encouraging nod and she leaned down to Gretl and Marta's eye level before speaking. "Were all of you concerned I was going to be leaving?" she asked gently.

A uniformed nod from each of the children told her that her suspicions had been right. Perhaps knowing that she was going to be officially marrying their father would help to assuage their fears. The fear that apparently both Georg and all of the children shared.

"Maria is not going to be leaving us, ever again." Georg began, motioning for Maria to come to him. All of the children looked up, their expression of melancholy changing to one of both shock and elation.

"You're not?" Liesl asked.

"No, because I'm going to become your official mother, and marry your father. If, that's still all right with all of you?" she offered, waiting for their response.

"When?" They asked.

It was a detail that even Georg and Maria had yet to work out. But it was one that she knew was important. When would they be getting married? They had such little time before he would be leaving again, and she didn't know if they could manage it in time.

"As soon as possible." Georg stated, matter of fact.

"Really?" Gretl asked joyously, as Maria scooped her up into her arms, and touched her on the nose.

"Really," Maria laughed. "Children sometimes your father and I are going to fight, and I apologize that we did it in front of you all. But that doesn't mean that we don't love one another, and it definitely does not mean that either of us is going to leave. We love each other so much that sometimes we have a hard time expressing ourselves. We fight, just as you children do, but it doesn't mean we stopped loving one another, and it surely doesn't mean we stopped loving you. Do you understand?"

"We understand." Liesl responded for them, smiling at her father. Her answer reminded Maria that she still needed to speak with her.

"Now why don't you children run along and wash up before dinner. Liesl, I'd like to speak with you alone for a moment,"

"ooohhh," Fredrich mocked, heading up the staircase towards his room.

"Fredrich!" Georg threatened lightly.

"Sorry father." He replied, bowing his head as he continued up the stairs.

Georg stood in the foyer but when Maria didn't immediately start talking he took his cue, and excused himself. It had been an exciting turn of events, and he wanted to inquire about marrying her immediately.

"What is it mother?" Liesl asked.

 **Note:** I was busy away at a writing conference this weekend. I had actually written this before I left, and meant to post it. However, I haven't had the chance to write anything new, since I've been working on another assignment. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Thank you for your patience, and reviews thus far!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary:** Maria knows that she needs to confront Liesl one on one. Georg had headed off to make plans for the wedding, and the children are comforted to know that Maria will never leave them again. However, Georg interrupts an important moment between his fiancé and his eldest daughter. Also, he uncovers some information that shocks him, leading him towards an even more fearsome discovery.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND ENCOURAGED PLEASE!

AS I SAID, WE'RE COMING TO THE END HERE, SO I NEED TO KNOW HOW FAR WE'RE GOING...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven:** Actions Have Consequences

Maria took Liesl's elbow, gently guiding her upstairs towards the governesses' bedroom. The room that held so many chaotic memoires for her. Once inside the room she turned to face her eldest daughter.

"Mother, have I done something?" Liesl asked skeptically. Something about the look on Maria's face made her worry. The generally blank or happy canvas, now portrayed a more gloom and serious contour.

"It is nothing you have done Liesl, but rather something I have allowed," Maria began, sitting on the edge of the bed, sheets still ruffled from her earlier residence. "First and foremost, I wish to thank you. I've been struggling terribly with losing the baby, with your father leaving-"

"And with starting a new job," Liesl added.

"Yes, that too." She agreed. "The nightmares seem to be a way of me working things out. However, it has been severely unfair to you."

"But you can't control what you do when you're dreaming." Liesl stated protectively. It warmed Maria's heart to see how quick she was to come to her defense.

"Yes, well I suppose that's true. However, now is an important time in your life and I fear that instead of being a mother to you, I have rather put you in a role where you've been somewhat of a mother to me. A role, I know you're too familiar with, having been one to your siblings for so long now."

"After mother died you mean?" Liesl asked.

"Yes."

"I don't mind truly. You've always taken such good care of us, I don't see why I can't take care of you too?" Liesl questioned defensively.

Maria smiled softly at her, nodding her head. Liesl had such a maternal instinct about her. The young woman had been so immersed in the role of care taker for so long, she couldn't even see anything wrong with it. While one day it would make her an excellent mother, now was not the time for it and Maria wanted to make that clear. She had to begin to hold herself accountable if she was ever going to begin to change the pattern she had unintentionally created.

"But Liesl, it's not your job to take care of me. While I love that you want to, it is my responsibility to make sure that you sleep through the night, not the other way around. I should be the one making sure that your siblings finish their homework, not you. You are so responsible that I fear I've overlooked the fact that you're not quite an adult yet. While you are, becoming quite a responsible young lady, you still deserve time to grow and learn. So while I want you to know how much I admire you for being there for me, I also want you to know that I'm going to be just fine."

Liesl turned her face from Maria, shielding her eyes from her gaze. There was something else she was hiding from her, and Maria couldn't figure out what it was. Surely, Liesl didn't take it personally that Maria wanted to be the one taking care of her, did she?

"Liesl, what is it?"

"It's nothing. I just love you mother." Liesl said, turning back to her and hugging her before she could look into her eyes. But without having to see her face, Maria knew there was something more. She could tell in the way Liesl's body almost quivered in her embrace; she could tell by the way her shirt warmed and moistened slightly from her tears; she could tell by the muffled sobs which, were barely loud enough to emit sound.

"You can tell me anything Liesl. I told you, it's my job to take care of you now," Maria offered, pulling her closer.

Liesl contemplated the idea. Could she really explain to her mother what was scaring her the most; the fear that was keeping her awake at night? It was the secret she had been holding onto for over a month now, and she wasn't sure what to do with. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal, but it was something that still scared her. Finally deciding that she needed to come clean, she pulled back from her mother's embrace.

"Will you wait here for a minute?" Liesl asked.

"Yes, but-"

"I have to show you something, I'll be right back, I promise." And with that Liesl ran from her arms, wiping her tears as she left the room.

She turned down the corridor and headed towards her bedroom to retrieve it. The piece of paper that she had torn out of her notebook and hid away for safe keeping. The list of ways that she would confront Maria, was still in her pillowcase. With the exception of removing it when Frau Schmidt would come to do the laundry, she would always place it back there. It was the one place she knew her siblings wouldn't consider looking; maybe the only private place she really had. After sliding her hand in the pillow case she found it, and turned on her heels to head back to the bedroom. However, when she entered, she realized that her mother was no longer alone.

"Father!" Liesl stated, a little too abruptly.

Maria looked down at the piece of paper in Liesl's hand, a hand that was now trembling. Immediately, she realized who the issue was.

"Your father was just checking on us, but I believe he has some other errands to get back to." Maria said, hoping Georg would get the hint. She hadn't wanted to have the conversation with Liesl in front of him to begin with. But when he had appeared at her door way with that devilish smile, she invited him in absent mindedly.

"Oh no, I'm free actually," Georg said playfully, knowing he was interrupting some sort of girl chat, but didn't care. Maria gave him a disapproving nod, but he missed it, instead turning his attention towards Liesl.

She froze momentarily, staring at Maria for help. However, Maria, still staring at Georg, never noticed her.

"What's that you have there," Georg asked, motioning to her hand.

Liesl immediately crumbled the paper, pulling it swiftly behind her back. Her blue eyes were glossed over with fear. How could she confront Maria with her father standing there?

"Nothing father, just a list of shops I wanted to check out with mother."

Maria looked at her curiously, knowing immediately that she was lying. Unfortunately it was Maria's confused expression that gave Liesl's lie away to Georg.

"It's not like my children to be secretive." Georg announced authoritatively, motioning his hand in a 'come hither' like motion. However, she turned quickly taking off out of the doorway.

Georg turned to Maria. Her mouth was agape, as was his. She shrugged her shoulders, as he turned towards the doorway blinking rapidly. Both adults frowned, as Georg tugged on his ear slightly.

"Well, um, that was interesting." He replied, feeling embarrassed by the entire situation. It was so out of character for Liesl to disobey him. "What were you speaking of before I entered?" he asked, now generally concerned.

"It was nothing that could have elicited that sort of response, I assure you." Maria said, scratching her head as she walked towards the door. Looking out into the hallway Maria glanced around and saw no sight of Liesl. Whatever it was she was hiding from her was clearly a matter she did not want discussed with Georg.

She remembered her being so fearful, so afraid before she had left. But she decided to give her some space before breaching the situation again. Besides she was concerned that if she went to Liesl now, Georg would follow her in toe.

"Any sight of her?" Georg asked, now sitting on the bed.

"No, but I think I'll give her sometime before I go to her. Sometimes, our emotions are so intense at that age, it's hard to process through them all," Maria offered.

[THREE DAYS LATER]

Maria had quite literally used every last bit of strength she had to make it up the stairs. It was another meal successfully skipped, and another argument with Georg avoided. The first night, some three days earlier she had to throw some fuel on the fire. He was not thrilled with the fact that she was 'too busy' to dine with them for dinner that evening. However, after explaining and throwing some guilt his way, (about him not being there year around, and how exhausted she was trying to manager her job, the children, and the household _alone_ ) he relented. How could he argue that? In two days he would be leaving again. If this was the one thing she had done, the one ritual she had chosen to break while he was gone, he could live with that; _or so he thought_.

Even though he felt too guilty to start any real fight with her, he would constantly pester her about it. At least until she started to become frustrated with him at which point he would drop it. _But can't you at least eat one meal with us? I can eat with you, and watch you work? Are you sure you don't want to come down for dessert at least?_ But every attempt would end with her reminding him that she needed to use the time to get ahead before the children returned to school the following week. It was going to be difficult for her to manage things once he was gone again, etc.

She had never cared much for lying. It wasn't a trait that suited her well, and she felt quite terrible doing so. But somehow, it seemed like she owed it to the baby and maybe even God. Cleansing her system by starving herself, she was purifying herself in a sense, and it seemed like the only way to really do that. It was such a small price to pay, such a small burden to bare in comparison to the pain she had caused. The loss of a life, the loss of her faith.

She shook her head, swaying out the negative thoughts that burdened her mind. It had already exhausted all of her strength just to make it up the stairs. Why was it taking such a toll on her body this time? It's not that it wasn't challenging before, but now it seemed she could barely climb a flight of stairs, and she was only three days in. Perhaps she hadn't considered the emotional rollercoaster she'd endured. The breakdown in the bathroom; the smashing of the mirror; the fight with Georg; the breakup; the new marriage proposal; the situation with Liesl, and everything else had taken a toll on her. It was a lot for anyone to experience in one day.

When she made her way to his master suite to work, she stumbled walking through the doorway. The hair on her skin stood up on edge, as she felt a deep shiver run up her spine. She began to feel her entire skin turn cold, as a hot sweat began seeping through her pores all over her body at once. Feeling as if she was going to be sick, she took a weakened step forward towards the bathroom. She stumbled again, barely catching herself this time, as her vision slowly started to circle black dots. The dots appeared first as rain drops on a puddle that then spun out, fudging her view entirely.

As she took one last step, she felt the texture of the floor shift and she knew she had made it to the bathroom. However, she still was unable to see anything. A ringing in her ears began, and she could feel a tingling on her skin, a pins and needles that trickled down into each of her finger tips. She reached towards the skin, finding the faucet and turning the water on to splash her face. She knew she needed to escape the heat and the blackness that stole her sight. But before she could reach her hands towards the water, her knees gave out, and she fell against the floor violently, giving way to the darkness.

[GEORG]

After Maria had left the table, Georg knew he had the opportunity to sneak away as well. Whatever it was that Liesl was hiding, could possibly still be in her possession. It was frustrating that he hadn't thought of it until now, but he knew of the perfect place to look.

When Liesl was younger, if she wanted to hide anything from Fredrich she would place it inside of her pillowcase. It was a clever spot really. Fredrich was the master at searching and would often win in any game of hide and seek, against everyone and anyone but Liesl. For whatever reason, Liesl could always outsmart him. He recalled watching them play together one day when they were little. Fredrich had stolen a small rock Liesl had found outside in the garden. He refused to give it back to her so in retaliation, she went inside and had taken his tooth brush.

After two days' worth of searching, Georg had finally begged Liesl to reveal her master hiding place one night. She smiled as she sat up in bed, shook out her pillow, and handed the tooth brush to her father. He remembered he couldn't even be mad at her, he was so impressed. The fact that the entire family and staff had ripped apart the house looking for it for two days, and not found, was brilliant. He decided not to reveal her hiding place to anyone, and instead threw out the tooth brush, bought Fredrich a new one, and told everyone, even Agathe, that he never found it.

Sneaking up the stairs towards her room he tip toed down the corridor. He knew that Maria would frown upon him sneaking in Liesl's things, and he knew she was upstairs working. After walking into the bedroom he ran over to her bed, and sure enough, found the crumbled piece of paper in her pillow case. Smiling to himself, he snuck out of the room into the hallway and shut the door behind him quickly. Huffing a little too dramatically he smirked at himself. To any on looker he would have appeared as a school aged child, sneaking about.

Remembering his mission, he gave one last glance around to ensure he was alone and after feeling satisfied, he opened the note.

 _Why is mother starving herself?_

 _Mother, I noticed you miss each meal_

 _Mother, I know it's none of my business but_

 _Mother, I watch you bring your trays full of food down each night after everyone is asleep and I realized that must mean that you aren't eating_

 _Mother, are you starving yourself because I think that is what is happening_

 _Mother, you seem so weak lately, and I fear something is wrong_

 _Mother, I know you tell Frau Schmidt and everyone else you are eating, but I know for a fact you are not and I'm scared_

 _Mother, I'm scared you're going to get sick and we're going to lose two mothers_

 _Mother, did we do something wrong?_

Georg read the list over and over again trying to make sense of what it said. Clearly it was written in Liesl's handwriting, and clearly it was addressed to Maria. As he turned it over, looking for any more clues he discovered the last one.

 _Mother, I never gave this to you before because you started eating again last month and I thought you were better. But I know you are starving yourself. You told me the other day that you don't want me to take care of you, that it's your job to take care of me. So I just wanted you to know that you're scaring me mother. I can't lose you. You were right, I do need you to take care of me, and father, and all of us. None of us could be okay again if we lost you… I wanted to give this to you today, but father was there and …_

And what? He thought to himself! What else did the note say? She had stopped midsentence and he didn't understand why. But maybe it didn't matter. Something was clearly going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it. His heart was breaking in two, to hear the cries of his eldest daughter, so afraid that Maria would die? Was it that serious?

Anger began boiling in his chest. Could she truly be that selfish to do such a thing? Did she honestly think that his children would not notice? They noticed everything! Even she had told him that months ago. They had already lost one mother and here she was, playing with fire behind his back! Didn't they suffer enough? How could she be so damned self-absorbed.

But was she really self-absorbed? He considered, quite stupidly, for the first time in three days, if she was really okay. Then it all came rushing back to him, her smashing the mirror, the cut on her arm, the nightmares, and now the starvation? There was still something seriously hurting her and apparently, it was hurting her far more than he could have ever imagined. He took off towards the suite where she was supposed to be working, and slammed the door open. The bed remained empty, as did the desk but the sound of the running water caused him to look towards the bathroom.

Georg's eyes followed the trail of the rushing water slowly. The water rushed down the faucet, into a pool that had gathered in the sink, and then rushed rapidly like a sideways waterfall across the sink and down the side of it, trailing along the front of the cabinets and surrounding her thin weak figure on the ground.

"Maria!" he screamed. The shock fled through his body as the flashbacks of losing his wife plagued his mind. He paused momentarily, until regaining his composure as he rushed over towards her limp, lifelessly body.

 **Note:** I know, I know. The dramatic ending is one of my things, and I can't seem to break away from it. I apologize! I will be back to writing tomorrow, and I will have the chapter up for you. Thank you for those of you who followed along, and Honkytonkangel (and guest, sorry you didn't leave a name), for already reading my last chapter and leaving me a review! I appreciate the support!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary:** Now, after discovering Liesl's note he is fully aware that Maria has been starving herself. However, he now has more pressing matters to attend too; Georg finds Maria's body in the bathroom of the master suite floor. The water still rushing, he races towards her hoping that he isn't too late. The image of her lying there brings back violent memories of losing his previous wife, and he struggles to remain strong for Maria. Moreover, he is intended to be leaving in two days' time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight:** Please Don't Leave Me

"Get Out!" Georg demanded. Frau Schmidt dropped the fresh sheets in the middle of the room while turning on her heels quickly. Rising from his chair he stood in a threatening like motion, his nostrils flaring, as he balled his hands into fists, willing to attack at a moment's notice. He rose quickly and watched as she shut the door behind her; his body now angled towards the empty space where her fearful eyes bore into his mere seconds before. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax slightly while shaking his head from side to side.

As he broached the door of his master suite he locked it, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed again. How did this happen? How did they get here? Slamming his fist into the wall, he felt a hiccup in his throat as the burning surfaced and he began choking on his own tears. The tears he had promised himself he would not allow to fall. Now was the time that she needed him to be a dominant man, to be strong. But just as he had with Agathe, he was unraveling piece by piece. He could feel the layers of his outer armor being cast off. How was it that he was here again?

Looking back at Maria she laid there unconscious, never shifting. Her weak body lay there so lifeless and desolate. Was there love forlorn? The clock chimed in the corridor, signifying that it was now ten o'clock in the evening. But the ten chimes reminded Georg of far more than the hour. It reminded him that he too, was racing against time. The time when he would have to leave again, the timeline they were given for Maria to wake up, and the time when he should determine if his children should see her.

But they weren't at that point were they? Maria was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be the glue that molded the broken hearts of the Von Trapp's back together. And yet, her own demons became the alcohol that melted away that glue, causing all of them to dissolve and clash together in one unforeseeable tragedy.

After Georg had assessed her earlier, he discovered that she was still alive. He sat back in the chair next to Maria, as his mind began flashing images of the state he found her in.

 _"_ _Maria!" he screamed. The shock fled through his body as the flashbacks of losing his wife plagued his mind. He paused momentarily, until regaining his composure as he rushed over towards her limp, lifeless body. For a moment he could have sworn that she was Agathe._

 _Once he reached her, he turned her body gently as the water continued rushing in the background. His knees absorbed the water now rushing the ground like a small babbling brook. Fingers shaking, he reached for her pulse, checking again, and again, and again to insure that it was indeed her heartbeat, and not his own that was thumping erratically from his fingertips._

 _Knees immersed in water, he pulled her body gently across his lap and notice for the first time that the side of her hair was sopped with water. "NO!" he moaned weakly, cradling her gently, as he prepared to breathe into her lungs. How long had she been lying like that? Could she have inhaled the water, as she lay unconscious, literally drowning in a puddle that was barely two inches high? But as he traced the back of his hand across her mouth, he realized that it was bone dry._

 _"_ _HELP, FRANZ, ANYBODY" he called, praying that someone could hear him. He pulled her body against his, as he laid against the sink for support. He could feel the water still pouring from the sink, rushing down and soaking his back. He hovered against her to shield her from the drops splashing off of each side of him. When he leaned closer to his face he felt a faint, but soft heat rush out of her nostrils, like a feather tracing slightly across his skin. His heart jumped, thankful for yet another promising sign._

 _Franz and Frau Schmidt both entered the doorway to the bathroom in haste, knocking into one another in response to his shrill voice. Something about the panic in his tone reminded them both, of a time long ago when another Baroness of the house was ill. There was something so frightening about the scene. Georg's face was pale, and his body shook violently shielding a weakened Maria in his arms. It was evident she was unconscious, as his shaking arms struggled to support the weight of her body._

 _However, when Georg looked up to ask them to call the doctor, he couldn't speak. His eyes pleaded into them, willing them to understand the command he couldn't give. The water thrashing down upon his back, as he cradled Maria in his arms protectively; their clothes clearly soaked as they remained on the floor in a puddle of water; her languid body lying in his arms, it was a devastating sight. It was a sight that brought back horrific memories for all three of them. His brain couldn't conjure the words he needed, as the two staff members stood there paralyzed. It was Frau Schmidt who spoke first._

 _"_ _Is she…" she trailed off before, her hand covering her mouth unable to comprehend the possibility. Could it really have happened to this poor family twice?_

 _"_ _Sir-" Franz began, assuming that Frau Schmidt was right. He stepped forward carefully as to not slip in the water. But Georg finally regained his composure._

 _"_ _No, a doctor! She's breathing, but unconscious." Georg replied. But neither of them moved, assuming the worst in spite of his words._

 _"_ _NOW damn it!" Georg ordered, finally finding his voice. After shutting off the water, Franz motioned Frau Schmidt quickly, as both of them exited the bathroom._

The doctor had informed him that Maria had injured herself. Most likely, she had fallen before the water, not because of it and that she had fallen into a coma; an unconscious like state. It didn't appear that she had inhaled any water, as her lungs were clear, but her weakened pulse, shallow breathing, and weak reflexes alluded to the fact that she was malnourished. Her weakened physical state made it questionable if her body would have the strength it needed to pull her through.

Georg didn't' understand how a simple fall, a black out of sorts, could have taken the woman who had joyfully agreed to marry him days prior and turned her into an apparent vegetable. Maria was the person they all relied on; it wasn't supposed to be her that needed him. But the doctor told him all he could do was to wait. Since she was breathing on her own, there was no need to intubate her. However, if she didn't regain consciousness soon there would be need for a catheter and tube feeding.

It seemed like such drastic measures, for an otherwise simple situation. How many times had he slipped and fallen in his life? A dozen times he had fallen, if not more. But the doctor told him if she had been healthy, the situation would not have been so dire; and he wasn't convinced that her unconscious state wasn't due more to her malnourishment than her fall.

 _"_ _Sometimes it's the body's way of protecting itself, when it shuts down. We aren't entirely sure why, but the brain finds a way to preserve all if it's energy during times like this. If Maria was that weak to begin with, than perhaps this is her body's way of trying to heal itself. When she blacked out, her body literally went into survival mode. It was evident she didn't even have enough strength to remain conscious."_

The doctor's jumbled words echoed in his mind, or at least those of them that he could comprehend. Maybe bringing the children in, though fearful would do Maria some good. The instructions had been to keep her comfortable and to speak to her often. They needed to call the doctor the following day if Maria hadn't woken, to discuss other medical necessities that would have to be implemented. Georg shuddered imagining tubes coming from Maria. No one was going to touch her. She would bring herself out if this that was one thing he were sure of.

Georg climbed into the side of the bed, pulling a thinner, more ghostly version of Maria into his arms. He sifted her carefully, angling himself beneath her, so she could lye on his chest. Unable to hold back his tears he began stroking her hand softly, running his fingers down her arm.

"Please don't leave me Maria. I'm sure my heart wouldn't be able to bare it. I'm sorry that I didn't notice what you were doing, I should have noticed. I'm going to be your husband, and I'm supposed to be the one person you can rely on. I never knew what it was going to do to you, leaving you alone with all of this. With the grief, and with the pain of losing the baby, and then losing me. Maria, if I would have known…"

He allowed the hot tears to stain his cheeks, falling softly into her hair before dissolving. If his love was enough to heal her, she would have been fixed by now. He sighed, squeezing her gently against his. He needed to feel the rise and fall of her chest; he needed to know that she was still there.

"I promise you if you come back to me, I will do everything I can to make this right. I will listen and be there, and I'll help you Maria. I will abandon my duty; we can run away together with the children and leave this all behind. I understand if you need more time, if your body and mind need more time to heal. You can take the time that you need Maria but just please come back to us."

He body seemed to slouch slightly in his arms, and he pulled her up firmly, holding her in place against his chest. It seemed that she was slipping further away from him, the closer her pulled her. But than, wasn't that how it always was with them?

"Please don't leave me Maria, _please_."

[ The Next Morning ]

The following morning Maria woke up to the sounds of distant sobs, echoing in the background. Unwilling to open her eyes, she used her ears to illuminate the scene unfolding around her. Was it Gretl or Marta? One of them was spewing tears faster than the words they attempted to illiterate. It was a heart wrenching sound, one that caused her weakened body to contract. The noise etching into her ears like a thundering roar, electrified itself straight towards her heart. _They knew._ She thought. Perhaps they didn't know everything, but they knew enough.

Why else would they be crying? Why else would be she in a cloak of darkness instead of tucking the children into bed? Trying hard to remember the last thing she saw, flashes of her stumbling towards the bathroom ran through her mind. As she tried to swallow she could feel a burning rising in her throat, radiating off of her glands and straight up to her nose. There was something jammed in her throat that appeared to be clogging her nasal area. Reaching her hand towards her nose she felt the texture of the tube.

"Mother?" Liesl questioned, reaching for Maria's hand. But when she found it Maria froze, unwilling to open her eyes. Were all of them there with her? She didn't want to scare them, but she was afraid. Her heart thumping wildly in her ears, she prayed to hear Georg's voice willing her eyes to stay shut until she did.

But no one else said anything. Maria's weak hand remained still in Liesl's and she felt her hand be placed gently back on the bed.

"It's a tube the doctor had to put in this morning to make sure you could eat," Liesl offered, not even sure if her mother could hear her. Georg had informed his children to talk to Maria as much as possible, saying that it would help her to wake up. But Maria didn't acknowledge them, even after she had motioned her hand. And the small bit of hope they had felt, faltered.

"Father didn't want to leave you, but he had to meet with Lieutenant Darren and Admiral Bishop. We aren't really sure why, but we think he is going to try and work out an agreement with them, given your condition…" Liesl's words trailed off and Maria could hear the tears begin forming in her throat. Still too exhausted to open her eyes she turned her palm up towards the sky, and gently twitched her fingers.

Seeing her hand, Liesl reached for it immediately and squeezed it tight. Maria sighed deeply, and using the last bit of strength she had, she grabbed Liesl's fingers, and drifted back off to sleep.

 **Note:** Reviews as always, are encouraged. Thank you Honkytonkangel, for sticking with me even though I scare and annoy the hell out of you with these twist. The Captain, for always appreciating my take on things, and Sara KM, for being my extra set of eyes. I'm having more difficulty than usual completing these last few chapters, and I apologize for that. Please feel free to give me your input as I think it will really help!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary:** First and Foremost, I am so sorry that I have been completely and utterly MIA. As we all know, life exists outside of fanfiction (sometimes sadly), and I've been preoccupied with a lot of personal things. Also, I have had some serious writers block as of late, which hasn't helped things.

Georg has had a meeting with Darren and the Admiral. Maria hasn't woken back up since she heard Liesl the night before, and everyone is beginning to wonder if the children were imagining things. We open up the scene with Maria confronting some of her fears. Then Georg begins speaking to her, and things progress from there. There will be another chapter after this, and that should help bring everything to a close. Thank you for all of you that have taken this journey with me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine:** "A Single Choice to Make"

[MARIA]

Later that day… was it later? It was becoming hard to tell at this point, but sometime after the children left, Maria found herself falling in and out of a distant slumber. Partially exhausted and partially intrigued, she found it hard to choose which side of her conscious she wanted to reside in. She was unsure which end of the spectrum was more comfortable. Of course she wanted to live, that was a question that she hadn't ever considered, even with her reckless behavior. However, now she had to choose between waking up and facing the repercussions of her actions versus existing in a dream state. It was as if she was walking on a tight rope and death was now closer to her than almost anything else in her life. Once an oblique ideal and figure she viewed as a transitional period between here and heaven, it now felt a not too distant foe. Considering the loss of her parents, the children's mother, the baby and now almost herself, it seemed as if it hung there in the raptures, forever questioning, beckoning, and feeding off of her present.

So why was it that she found it so difficult to choose to just wake up? Hearing the children earlier it would have been far too easy to just submit to the will of life; allowing herself to come too fully and initiate some sort of non-verbal conversation. However, she couldn't bring herself to interact with them. Of course she knew that she was mentally and physically exhausted, but it was more than that. Part of the problem was that she wanted Georg, and that thought alone made her feel guilty. Shouldn't she have found it in her heart to embrace her children properly? Shouldn't she have found it in her heart, to draw strength for them alone?

But she couldn't. She knew that if she had woken to them in that moment, they would have needed her to be their mother, and no matter how much she loved each of them she knew she wasn't ready for that yet. The only person's voice that she longed so desperately to hear in her weakened state was Georg's. She needed him, as her partner, to lean on and draw strength from. She needed time and she needed him. Could she find it in her heart, in her ego to ask this of him? After everything that she had done, would he be able to forgive her once more?

Liesl had told her that he was out meeting with Darren and the Admiral? Perhaps she was hazier than she had realized. Why would he go and seek Darren? The last thing that she wanted was for Darren to show up and see her there in such a state. Somehow, Darren would know that this was connected to losing the baby; it was just his way to know things like that. Even though they had stayed in touch between their random telegrams and occasional calls, they never really talked about their loss. There was no mutual bonding or healing through losing the baby, as she had originally expected there would be and for Maria there was no actual healing.

But maybe Georg was finding a way to stay behind for her. She couldn't imagine him leaving now, knowing that it couldn't be more than twenty-four hours until he had to leave. While time was a hard concept for her to grasp, it was evident she had missed a lot, even in such a short time of being out of it.

Suddenly she heard the door shut with a swift lock accompanying the sound. Without having time to consider who it maybe, she realized maybe she wouldn't have to ask for him after all….

[GEORG]

"I just don't understand how you could be so selfish Maria? What of the children, what of me? What do you think you we would do if you never woke up again? I know you are grieving your own loss, however this doesn't excuse what you could have put us through, again. I love you damn it, don't you understand that? All you would have had to do was ask, and I would have given you anything… I **will** give you anything. I will do whatever it takes to help fix whatever this is, whatever is causing this."

Georg starred down at the floor watching his feet trace swiftly in a repetitive motion, he was gliding across the floor silently, yet with an authoritative technique. He walked as far as his feet could carry him across the master suite and when he ran out of foot room, he simply turned sharply, and continued back in the opposite direction. Maria's eyes were fluttering open and she could barely make out the tightly clasped fingers plastered to the backside of the man she'd know anywhere. _So he was still_ here _…_

"But I can't help you if you won't open up to me and the fact that Liesl knew, you know what she has been through thus far. It simply isn't fair to her.

"No No No. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't put that on you. Obviously there is something terribly wrong and the last thing you need right now is guilt. I just, there's so much I don't understand-"

Georg glanced over towards the bed for the first time that day. It became increasingly difficult for him to look at Maria in her condition. The tube that was feeding her, her grey tinged skin and blue fingers, were too much of a reminder that he had almost lost her. It was also a reminder that she hadn't yet returned to him. With the memories of Agathe rushing his thoughts, it was taking everything he had to hold himself together. But in the middle of his rant, he swore that he heard a muffling, a gurgling of sorts.

As he approached Maria's side he gazed upon her face intently, hoping for some sort of indication that the thoughts were not in his head. He almost swore he saw her eyelashes fluttering. Perhaps the children were correct when they had informed him Maria squeezed Liesl's hand the night before. Part of him didn't want to believe them for that thought, one of hope, was too fragile to latch onto. What if they were wrong? Simply being children, perhaps they were grasping at anything they could find and needing to believe that was what happened. The other part of him felt envious, not that the children had experienced such a moment with her, but the fact that he wasn't there. He hadn't left her side in days, and no matter how often he prayed, and begged, she hadn't woken for him.

"Maria…" he spoke almost in a broken whisper. His soft baritone voice previously stern and collected now conveyed the fear truly in his heart with its shaky dialect and tense disposition. He grabbed his hand placing it softly on the side of her face, stroking her hairline delicately. He was willing her body to respond to him, willing the soundwaves of his voice to travel through the air straight into her subconscious. His body hunched, slightly over the left side of her, as his eyes darted back and forth across her closed eyelids; willing them to flutter once more. He had to know that he wasn't insane, he had to know that she was still there somewhere, fighting her way back to him.

[MARIA]

And somewhere in the middle of his ranting, which she knew was more than deserved, she felt his body shift. As if they were magnets, the charge in the room shifted and even with her eyes closed she could feel him approaching her side. So now came the moment when she had to make the decision. How much longer could she truly bask in her own fears, laying anguish to the powerful yet broken man that stood before her?

 _"_ _Maria,"_ his shaky tone caused her chest to tighten, immediately acknowledging that this was no longer a choice. For as much as it would have been easier to remain silent and slip back into sleep, she knew that she couldn't. This man, this honorable, brave man needed her. Feeling his head sink down against her side, she lifted her right hand slightly, finally making her decision.

[GEORG]

He placed his head against her side burying his face in the sheets. Although she was next to him and he literally could feel her body rising and falling with every shallow breath, he felt she was slipping further away from him. He could feel even through the layers of blankets that she still felt perpetually cold. The chill radiating off of her body began spreading across his neck like a winter's night wind and he shivered slightly, feeling the chill radiate across his entire back. However, unlike a momentary breeze, the trickling feeling on his neck didn't subside. It remained and the sensation grew more firm against his skin. At first soft as air, it transitioned to a direct soothing caress.

Picking his head up softly, petrified he'd wake from a dream, Georg felt the cold delicate fingers slide from his neck, down the back of his dress shirt and across his side. As his body hunched up slightly, his eyes began racing from the hands he used to lift his torso, up the sheets that layered the bed.

And as his eyes finally reached their destination, he saw the most beautiful sapphire blue staring back at him.

"Frau phone the doctor!" Georg exclaimed, turning quickly back to Maria.

She took her hand and motioned for him to come closer. As he leaned in, she slid her hand through his dark curls, ruffling his hair from its slick backed form playfully. At first Georg pulled back slightly in shock, but when he could see the smile that reached her eyes, he felt a smile begin tugging at his own lips.

"Maria, I've missed you terribly."

 **Note:** If anyone is still out there (haha, I know it's been eons), please feel free to let me know of any suggestions for our closing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to write which generally, and considering how short it is, isn't an issue for me. I'm hoping since I've started again, the next chapter will flow better. Either way, your feedback is priceless and always very much appreciated. Thank you all so much for your patience.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary:** The end of winter break is approaching and the children will be returning to school. Georg, is still behind taking care of Maria. Maria makes some decisions about her future.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSOM or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Forty:** Of Course With Me

"But I don't want to go to school!" Gretl whined, throwing her fists down at her sides theatrically. While Maria knew it was going to be a struggle to get them all back on a routine, with everything going on, she figured Gretl would be the least of her worries. She had enjoyed school thus far, it having provided a distraction from Georg's absence; yet she hadn't considered the challenge she would face convincing her youngest charge that she had to go to school, while her mother and father were staying home.

It was far easier pleading with her in the morning when she could explain to her that, her father was at work, her mother was at work, and she had to go to _work_ too. _Every one of us have a job in this family darling,_ Maria would say. However, that argument would now fall on the deaf ears of a six year old. Unfortunately her parental logic was doing little to persuade her to dress.

"Gretl, you will dress now and head downstairs to meet your brothers and sisters." Georg commanded firmly.

Maria smirked slightly seeing the evident defeat upon Gretl's face after hearing her father's gentle demand. She was unaware that he had entered the nursery a few moments prior and was watching the situation unfold. No matter where she was lately, Georg always seemed to be close. He often appeared at the most unexpected moments, often startling her; but honestly she was thankful for his presence.

Thankful for the relief, Maria turned out of the nursery and headed towards the boys room. Knowing Liesl was already downstairs with the rest of the children, it was the last obstacle to tackle before breakfast.

"Is everyone ready in here?" Maria asked nervously.

"Ready mother," Kurt replied.

Thankfully, at least part of the morning was going to be easy. While Maria had regained some of her strength in the past two weeks, she still found herself exhausted. She had found herself eating with the rest of the family again, and starting to engage in some of their old games.

"Mother, may I speak with you?" Fredrick inquired.

Taken back by his formal tone Maria nodded uncertainly and turned towards Kurt, politely signifying he should leave.

"What is it Fredrick?" Maria asked a little apprehensively, walking over and sitting on Kurt's freshly made bed. That child would conquer any task as long as it would help speed up a meal.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry if I let you down-" Fredrick began.

"Let me down? How on earth could you think that?" Maria asked.

"Well, with father gone, I was supposed to be the man of the house and I knew something was wrong for a while now, but I didn't say anything. I guess I didn't know what to say."

The hot tightening of Maria's throat was intensifying with each word he spoke. His vulnerable confession was pulling at her heart strings with every breath and it was a struggle for her to hold back her tears.

"Fredrick, sit with me a moment," Maria offered, shifting slightly on Kurt's bed to make room. After he joined her she turned to face him, and continued. "I want you to know two things. First and foremost, you did a wonderful job as the man of the house while your father was gone. He and I could not be more proud of you. You helped with your siblings, and you were always there for me, probably when you didn't even know you were doing it-"

"How so?" he interjected.

"Well, when you would bring up memories with your father and me, it would bring me such happiness to hear about him. Also, it filled me with comfort that you children missed him as much as I did."

They sat there in silence for a few moments while Fredrick shifted on the bed, considering her words.

"And the second thing?" he asked, prompting Maria to answer the more uncomfortable part of his statement.

"The second thing is this Fredrick, I need you to know, your brothers and sisters as well, and you children could never let me down. What I went through, what I'm going through is grief. It's an emotion you yourself have experienced-"

"After losing mother?"

"Exactly. Everyone processes it in different ways. Sometimes it affects you physically as it did me. Other times it affects you emotionally as it did you, or it can affect you mentally, as it did your father; and usually, but the time you're through the worst of the grief, you've experienced all three. There is, unfortunately as you know, no real cure for grief. It gets better with time, but there isn't anything anyone can do to make it better short of being there, and you've done that."

"Just as when mother died, no one could make it better for me. But having Liesl there helped… and it feels easier now."

"Yes. I needed to allow time to heal my wounds. It's going to take me some time still, but as you said, it's beginning to feel a little easier now. Just please know, there's nothing you could have done that you didn't, and nothing you should have done that you didn't."

The sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes staring at nothing in particular. Georg turned the corner, and entered the room breaking the silence.

"Fredrick, I'd suspect Kurt will have all of our heads if we aren't down for breakfast soon," Georg joked, eyeing up the situation before him.

Both Fredrick and Maria laughed, and stood to exit the bedroom. Fredrick left first, leaving Georg and Maria standing alone.

"I've never heard him open up like that-" Georg began, but stopped when Fredrick scurried back into the room.

He walked up to Maria, and she let out another chuckle.

"Did you forget something? Or are you simply in the mood for a dual with your brother?" she joked, ruffling his hair slightly, like she always did to Georg.

Fredrick didn't speak, but instead stood there gazing into her eyes, willing his mouth to say something. But it didn't, so he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She looked to Georg slightly concerned, and mainly touched, as she pulled him in a warm embrace, and held him briefly.

"I love you Fredrick," she whispered into his ear. And as the final words left her mouth, she felt his arms squeeze her tighter.

[LATER THAT DAY]

Maria knew that there was one thing left that her and Georg had yet to discuss. It seemed unlikely that anything had been left out; the last week alone they had spent each night in the sitting room, after the children had gone to bed talking about everything. She came to make him understand her rationalization for starving, her fears about abandonment stemming from her parents death, her guilt over what she'd put the children through, and her concern something may happen to Darren now that he had taken Georg's place after him resuming retirement.

And even though Georg had divulged many of his fears and secrets to her as well, neither of them had brought up the wedding. When it would happen, where it would happen, and how it would happen. Part of her wondered if he still wanted to get married. While she now had the confidence to know that neither of them had any intention of ever leaving the other, she still wanted to make things official. Also, now that her health was restoring there were physical desires playing on the forefront of her mind, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to control them.

"Would you want any more children?" Maria asked, startling Georg from his focus on the paper. She wiggled her toes slightly in his lap, while he placed the paper across her feet and looked to his left to gaze down upon her resting form.

"Would you?" he countered. Knowing his answer, he was fearful of what hers would be. On one hand, even though she had all of his seven children for a lifetime, she didn't have any that were her blood. On the other, she had experienced something that affected her so traumatically, he couldn't imagine her taking that risk again. It seemed the safer option to dodge the question.

"With you," She replied softly, and without hesitation.

Georg shook his head jealously, "Well **of course** with me," he replied, mistaking her answer for a question.

She laughed, throwing the barrette she was twirling in her hands at him gently.

"I meant, I would want more children, only if it was with you," she smiled, looking down at her now empty hands to break the tension.

Georg chuckled slightly, realizing his mistake. He grabbed her feet softly, willing her to look into his eyes.

"Maria," he called, but she found herself unable to make eye contact with him. He took his hand squeezing her ankle in place, and used his fingers to begin tickling the sole of her foot.

"Okay!" she pleaded, finally looking up at him.

After waiting a moment for her laughter to subside, he locked eyes with her.

"Well, would you?" she asked again, unable to bare the silence.

"Nothing would make me happier in this life, than to have you carry my child. However, if that wasn't something you would want, I would never feel incomplete. You have made us a family again Maria, and my heart is forever whole because of you."

She swung her feet off of him and crawled over towards his lap. Georg felt his heart beat speeding as she cradling herself in his embrace.

"I'd still like to go back to teaching, after my medical leave is over. While I'm thankful for all the strings that you have pulled taking care of things for me, now that you're going to be home, I'd really like to go back…" Maria faded off, waiting for some indication as to how Georg would feel.

Surely they didn't need the money, and she wondered if he would feel resentful that he had resumed his retirement for her health, and now she was the one wanting to return to work.

"Well, of course I assumed as much."

"You did?"

"Your health isn't the only reason I decided to leave my position. I knew that once you were healthy again, I wanted one of us to be here for the children. Teaching at the university was a dream of yours, and there is no reason for you not to peruse it. You are far too intelligent to not utilize your gifts Maria."

"Is that all?" he asked, feeling there was something more.

"Well, my offer for marriage still stands," she said weakly. Originally she had intended for it to come out in a joking form, but instead her voice betrayed the insecurity she felt.

"I have been ready to marry you, ever since _that one day_ you shook my hand, and I told you, _Captain will suffice_ " he confessed, smirking at the memory now replaying in his mind.

"But that was the first day we met?" she questioned, and lifting her head to see his smile, realized she was right.

"Well, Captain…Sir, how about next month?"

Georg shook his head quickly.

"No, no, Fraulein, next month is much too far away."

Maria smiled, brushing her fingers against his freshly shaved skin.

"Next week then?" she offered.

"This weekend?" he countered.

"I'll be the one in white."

Note: Thank you Sandilane, Sara K M, and Honkytonkangel for being here with me from beginning to end. And a thank you to those of you reading, that I haven't acknowledged. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad there's still some people out there after my long gap.


End file.
